


21 Nights of Paradise

by red_jacobson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Creature Heritage Harry, Decent Dumbledore, Decent Snape, F/F, F/M, Femme-Slash, Mother/daughter incest, Multi, Oral, Sister/Sister Incest, Stoner Hermione, Stupid Big Harem, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 98,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_jacobson/pseuds/red_jacobson
Summary: Fleur rewards Harry and nothing will be the same!
Relationships: Harry/Multi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

Story TITLE: Twenty-One Nights of Paradise  
PART: 01 of ??  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
DISTRIBUTION: FF.Net, Ao3, HPFFA  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.   
SUMMARY: Fleur rewards Harry   
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
CATEGORY: Lots of Women  
RELATIONSHIPS: Harry/Fleur/Multi  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT:   
SPOILERS: None - The story starts at the end of the Second Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest. There isn't any planned bashing in this story. Also, I'm going with a Good Dumbledore in this story.   
AUTHORS NOTES: Just A random Idea I had for a Harry Potter/Harem story. This is not meant to be taken seriously, there are going to be a butt-load of cliches in the story. Hope you enjoy the story in spite of them, because I am going to be trying to do something different with the cliches.   
IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: To Avoid the Under age Sex issue, Hogwarts students start the September 1st after their 14th Birthday. Just to be clear, at the start of the story, Harry is 17 years old, Fleur is 19 years old, and the youngest girl appearing is past her 16th birthday.  
YET ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE: Readers with long memories will recognize 'Helga's Gift' that is mentioned in this story. For those of you who don't, it's something that I came up with in my Harry Potter and the Betrayal of the Phoenix, to explain the rampant female bisexuality in most Harry Potter smut fics. Basically in the founders days, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw were lovers, and, one time, after a particularly great romp, Helga idly wished that all the girls in the castle could experience such a wonderful feeling. Being a Magical Castle, Hogwarts heard and responded, And, from that time forward the female students at Hogwarts had, at the least, bisexual tendencies. 

Prologue: It all started with a bet, of all things. There was so much death and destruction, as well as loving and life, and it all happened because Death was a sore loser. If Death had accepted that the final Peverell brother had outwitted him fairly, and not held a grudge, fully a third of the Dark Lords of the last thousand years would never had existed, including Tom Riddle. 

February 5th , 1995  
Hogwarts Lake

Apolline Delacour sat quietly on the bench in the bitter cold, seemingly unaffected by the frigid wind off the lake. To look at the statuesque blonde, the casual observer would think that her entire being was focused on the surface of the water, waiting for the return of her two daughters. And it's true that she was concerned about Fleur and Gabrielle's safety, even though the Headmistress of Fleur's School, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Olympe Maxime, had assured her that Gabrielle would be in no real danger, she was still concerned, knowing that Fleur, with her Veela heritage, would be at an even  
greater disadvantage under the water than the other competitors. But there was something else concerning her, and she was very grateful that, as a full Veela, she was a natural occlumens, and trained to keep firm control over her emotions, otherwise her Allure would be affecting all of those around her.

The issue that was taking all of her concentration was something that had the potential to affect the entire Veela race, and she was surprised that Fleur hadn't mentioned it in any of her letters. After all, her daughters knew the legends as well as anyone did. It was a closely guarded secret among the Veela, even the non Veela they took as Husbands were not told of the true origins of their race. The legends talk about the creation of their race, and also talk about their male counterparts, who appeared as normal human males, until they were awakened. Unfortunately, although the Veela had been searching diligently, they had never actually found sign of one of their counterparts. That's why it came as quite a surprise to her to discover that one of the other competitors, the one who Fleur had derided as nothing but a little boy in an earlier letter, was in fact, one of the missing counterparts! Of course, he wasn't awakened as of yet, but his very presence sang to her, and she could already feel his power, slumbering as it was, and she knew that this Harry Potter would be amazing once he was properly awoken to his potential. The irony that the so called “Boy Who Lived” was so much more than the sheep of the world believed amused her greatly.

Granted, he was at the lower range of those she preferred when she chose her lovers, but at 17 she was sure he would be quite eager to learn what she had to teach him, at least until his heritage awoke within him and then he would probably teach her a few things. She felt herself growing moist at the thoughts of having him inside her, it had been several years since Jean had died, and, while she had taken lovers since then, none of them had been able to fully satisfy her the way she knew this young man would. 

The sounds of shouting pulled her attention back to the lake, and she frowned when she saw Fleur struggling to get back to the lake, but being restrained by Olympe. The frown deepened when she saw her daughters injuries, and she rose from her seat, making her way down to the water, wanting to find out just what had happened to her oldest daughter. She had just reached the ground when three more figures broke the surface of the water, and she was relieved to see that one of them was Gabrielle, who was looking around curiously, as if she had just woken up, being held in the arms of the young man who had occupied her thoughts this morning. The third figure, a red haired boy, she glanced at but then dismissed from her attention, being far more focused on the other two. She didn't even notice when the School Matron led him away towards the medical tent. 

Fleur saw them as well, and, being closer, she rushed over the two of them, pulling them from the water, and, after making sure that Gabrielle was uninjured, wrapped her arms around Harry and started kissing him on the cheeks, babbling her thanks in a mixture of French and English. Apolline was amused at the blush that appeared on his face, which only increased when Harry turned his face at just the right moment and Fleur's lips landed on his. They had only been in contact for an instant, but it was enough, as Fleur's eyes widened in realization before she returned to kissing the younger man. 

Harry, for his part, had wrapped his arms around the blonde beauty in his arms, and started kissing her seriously, his tongue running over his lips, demanding entry, which Fleur was happy to permit. She would have been happy to permit even more if they hadn't been interrupted by her mother's amused voice, “Fleur Angelique ! Laissez le pauvre garçon respirer ! Il y aura l'heure pour plus de cela plus tard, mais l'infirmière veut examiner votre sauveur en ce moment” (“Fleur Angelique! Let the poor boy breathe! There will be time for more of that later, but the nurse wants to examine your savior right now.”) 

Breaking the kiss, Fleur turned to glare at her mother, but wisely didn't say anything, knowing that her mother's temper was not something to be trifled with. Turning back to Harry, she said quietly, “We can continue this later, when we don't have an audience.” Harry nodded quickly, still seemingly in a daze as it was his turn to be wrapped in a blanket by the matronly woman in starched white robes and led off toward a tent beside the viewing stands. Harry didn't even notice Fleur's mother heading toward Professor Dumbledore with determination in her steps. 

The Necromancer stayed in his seat, watching with an expression of interest on his face as the boy he was destined to destroy was taken away for medical treatment. It was unfortunate that he had survived the task, but his Master was patient, to a degree, and it really didn't matter when the brat met his end, as long as he hadn't spawned first. The Necromancer didn't consider himself a cruel man, but he understood that Death is an inevitable part of life, and sometimes it was necessary, for his Master's plans to proceed properly, that certain people meet their end earlier than they might have expected to. And as his Master's Loyal Servant, he was pleased to escort those chosen to their final destination. 

Hospital Tent  
Twenty minutes later

Harry was sitting on a cot, drinking a “Pepper Up” potion, and enjoying the sensations of warmth spreading through his body as he tried to figure out what had happened on the shore of the lake. Granted, he didn't have a whole lot of experience kissing, but he was fairly certain the shock he got when he kissed Fleur wasn't normal. Neither was the knowledge that seemed to appear in his head, showing him exactly where on her body to touch to give her the most pleasure, as well as how to talk to her to lower her inhibitions. 'Not that she had many inhibitions anyway, if the impression I got from her was right!' he thought with a smirk. He had to admit, he was really looking forward to finding out just how far she was willing to go with him the next time he saw her. He was lost in thought, imagining just that when he suddenly looked up, to see an absolutely gorgeous blond standing before him, it was obvious she was Fleur's mother, the resemblance was too close for her to be anything else.

When Apolline saw that she had Harry's attention, she said, in lightly accented English, “Mister Potter, my name is Apolline Delacour, and I wanted to add my thanks to those of my daughter, Fleur for rescuing my Gabrielle from the Lake. And, to do that properly, I would like to invite you to join my daughters and I for dinner in my rooms in Hogsmeade, I have already gotten permission for you to leave School Grounds from your Headmaster. The dress will be casual, so don't think you have to dress up, Mister Potter.” 

Harry cleared his throat and said, “I would like that very much, thank you.” 

Apolline nodded, and then, leaning over to pick up her purse from the floor, she said quietly, “I will also be answering your questions about what happened when you and Fleur kissed, so try and get a nap this afternoon, it's going to be a long evening.” she finished with a smile, turning and leaving the tent, only to be immediately replaced by Ron and Hermione, who naturally had questions. 

Headmaster's Office  
15 Minutes Later 

Albus Dumbledore called a greeting to Fawkes as he entered his office, not even pausing to remove his outer cloak on the way to the locked cabinet between the two bookshelves in the rear of the room. Tapping the locking stones with a rhythm only he knew, a small drawer slid out of the polished wood. Reaching in, Albus lifted the envelope, still sealed but slightly yellowed with age, from the drawer, as well as the folded note that was resting on top of the envelope. Taking them back to his desk, he set them down and sat in his seat, only to curse quietly when he realized he was still wearing several layers of clothing more than he usually did, and he got up and hung up his outer cloak and over-robes before sitting back at the desk. Picking up the note, he smiled sadly at the last communication he ever received from Lily Potter.

“Albus

If things go badly for us, and we aren't able to speak to Harry when it's time, James and I have left a letter for Harry to be given to him on his 18th Birthday, or at your discretion prior to that date if you see signs that the binds are breaking. I know you weren't happy binding that much of Harry's magic, and honestly, neither James or I were happy about it either, but, if worse comes to worse, and Harry ends up with Petunia, the fewer instances of accidental magic, the happier she and her husband will be. I just wish that I had been able to find another ritual that offered as much chance of protecting Harry as this one, but none of the others James and I discovered came close. To ensure the protections, Harry has to stay with one of my blood relatives at least until he is 18. I've sent several letters to Petunia, and we actually managed to have a civil face to fact meeting where I explained the situation, and she has been thawing recently, but I'm worried about her husband, there really seems to be something wrong with him. His obsession with his version of 'Normality' can't be healthy, and I'm really not sure that she is strong enough to stand up to him if something goes wrong. Anyway, we will be going into hiding as soon as I send this off, and hopefully we will see each other soon. If not, tell Harry we love him, and give him the letter.”

Lily Potter  
October 10th, 1979” 

“How right you were, Lily,” he murmured, thinking back to the first, and last, time he encountered Vernon Dursley. It was a little over a month after Harry had gone there, and the alarms in his office had started shrieking. Calling for Fawkes, he was immediately flashed to the source of the disturbance, and appeared in the basement of the house of Privet Drive. 

The first thing he saw was Petunia huddled up against the wall, crying and pleading for Vernon to stop, and Albus could see that she had Harry in her arms, and she was protecting him with her body, his blood ran cold when he saw the bruises on her face, and the obviously broken bone sticking out of her leg. He turned to Vernon Dursley who was red faced and panting, and holding what Albus recognized as a Cricket bat, that was already spattered with blood, above his head, and was about to bring it down on her again. 

Albus saw and processed this in an instant, and, for the first time since he killed Gellert in the Berlin Bunker in 1945, he lost his temper. With a shouted spell, the bat flew from Vernon's grip and imbedded itself in the wall behind him. Next he froze him in place and stunned him, before sending Fawkes back to Hogwarts with a note for Poppy. While he waited for the nurses arrival, he cast a calming spell on both Petunia and Harry. When Petunia had calmed down enough to speak, he knelt down and asked, as gently as possible, “What happened Petunia?” 

For a moment, he wasn't sure if she heard him, or was going to answer, but she did, speaking in a monotone voice, so quietly he had to strain to hear her. 

“He came home unexpectedly, and found Harry entertaining Dudley by making his stuffed animals dance around the room. I know I should have stopped it, but they were having so much fun, and, I didn't see any harm in it. I was so busy watching the two of them, I didn't hear him come into the house, until he was right on top of me! I could smell the liquor, it was obvious that he'd been drinking all afternoon, but he didn't say anything, he just went into the bedroom and picked up Dudley and left. I think he took him to Marge's, but I'm not sure. I was packing a bag for Harry and I, because I knew we had to leave, but he got back faster than I thought, and, well, you see what happened...” 

It was then that Poppy arrived, and soon had both Petunia and Harry healed up and in their own beds. Harry was placed in a crib in Petunia's room, because he didn't want to let her go, and the room he and Dudley had shared was too empty. Petunia was struggling to stay awake, but reached out and grasped Albus' arm. “Help us! I'm afraid, I was able to stop him before, but I don't think he's able to be stopped any more. I can't leave him, he would take everything, and I couldn't give up Dudley! Harry is my blood, and I love him, but Dudley is my flesh and my blood, and I can't let him go. And Marge has friends who are Judges, they'd see that I never got to see Dudley again, and Harry would end up in an orphanage, or worse!”

Albus looked deep into her eyes, and understood all too well what she was asking. In the end, he merely asked, “Does Vernon have Life Insurance? Because I'm afraid that the extra weight he's carrying can't be very healthy, and you said that he'd been drinking? Such an unpleasant combination, why, it could lead to a heart attack, or a stroke, or any number of terrible things.”

Petunia, still fighting sleep, nodded, “Yes, we both do, paid them last week.” With that, she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Gesturing to Poppy, he led the nurse from the room. “Naturally, you can not speak of any of this, Poppy. If word got out what had happened here, the Ministry would get involved, and you know that Harry would end up going to a family like the Malfoy's, or worse!”

Poppy looked at him calmly, “Do you honestly think I would argue with you? You know what happened to me when I was married? Send him to whatever Muggle Hell he's bound for, I won't lose any sleep over him!”

With that, the nurse apparated back to Hogwarts leaving him to wrap things up. He attended the funeral, in disguise of course, because he wanted to make sure that Petunia wasn't going to have an attack of guilt feelings, but he needed have bothered, she played the role of grieving widow to perfection, not even Vernon's sister, an extremely unpleasant woman, suspected a thing. When he heard that she had died of a heart attack a few years later, and was not discovered until her bulldog had already begun feasting on her corpse, he couldn't say he was all that surprised.

With a sigh, he folded the note and set it aside. “Well Fawkes, it appears that Harry is going to have an even more interesting year than it has been already. I'll admit, I was hoping to wait until this summer, when I could get him away from his Aunt because he would be close enough to adulthood in the Muggle world that he could live on his own. Alas, it seems Lady Fate has something different in mind for the boy.” 

Fawkes trilled sympathetically, but offered no advice. With a wry smile, the old man wrote a quick note asking Harry to come see him tomorrow morning after breakfast and called for one of the castle elves to deliver it. Thinking for a moment longer, he wrote another note to his Potions Master asking him to come see him, and sent it with another elf. 

It was only 10 minutes or so later that the wards alerted him to Professor Snape's arrival, and with a tap on the ward stone at the edge of his desk, he heard the Gargoyle move aside and his door opened, admitting the younger man. With a smile, he waved Severus to a chair across from his desk. When he was comfortable seated, Albus said, “I've got some good news for you Severus, I know you have been uncomfortable with the way you have had to play your role over the last several years, especially the last four years, and some things are happening that will allow you to stop playing the role.” 

To any outside observer, the dark haired professor didn't show any reaction beyond a slight raising of his right eyebrow, but Albus knew the younger man well enough to see the relief in his eyes, and the slight relaxation of the tension in his shoulders. Letting his friend adjust to the news, he paused before saying, “I'm going to have a meeting with Harry in the morning, and will, with your permission, be showing him some of the memories of our conversations where you express a desire to drop the role you are playing. Hopefully it will ease any reconciliation you wish to make with Lily's son.”

Severus nodded, “May I ask what has changed? From what you had said before, it was my understanding that I would be required to play this loathsome role for several more years.”

Albus sat quietly for a few seconds, looking down at his desk, and when he looked up again, Severus was shocked to see embarrassment and even regret in the older mans expression. “Yes, well, it turns out that I was wrong. You see, while I am certain that Tom is still out there, and while I'm equally as sure that he had inadvertently left a bit of himself as an anchor inside Harry's scar, I was not aware that there was another way to remove the soul fragment that did not require the destruction of the vessel. I had it pointed out to me, quite forcefully, that there was another way, and it has to do with his heritage.”

Severus' eyes widened, and he chuckled, “You knew about it too? For such a deep secret, about the only thing they didn't do was place an advertisement in the Prophet.” He leaned back, a smirk on his face, “I can just picture it, 'Pureblood Males! Need to Conceive An Heir, but Not Getting The Job Done? Do what this couple did.....' So it's finally manifesting itself? That should do a great deal in uniting the Houses! Of course, keeping the boys in the houses from trying to kill him will take a great deal of work as well.”

Albus grinned, “True, however, considering that, if I understood what I was told, he is going to be spending a lot of time with a few Veela during the remainder of the school year, and that should ease the tensions quite a bit.”

“Lucky bastard!” Severus muttered, before turning serious. “Okay, so you feel that Harry coming into his heritage is going to be important in destroying Tom permanently, but how are we going to explain my turnabout? Any sort of change, especially one this drastic is going to cause comments to be relayed to Lucius and several other members of Tom's Inner Circle.”

Albus reached for the bowl of candies, and unwrapped a lemon drop. Popping it in his mouth he sucked it thoughtfully for a few moments before speaking, “It's a terrible thing, you see, we discovered that Tom suspected you of being a spy toward the end, and managed to get a cursed object into you that we just discovered recently. You have had to spend a few days in the Infirmary to have the object removed, and that will be the story we will allow to carefully leak out over the next few days to explain your change in personality.” As he was talking, he had opened a locked drawer in his desk and withdrew a small box, which he opened to show the younger man a small fang from a snake of some kind. “This is one of Nagini's fangs, and it radiates enough Dark Magic that it will support our story, don't you agree? And even if the word somehow gets back to Tom, in whatever form he's in now, he certainly isn't going to be able to do an interview with the Daily Prophet to refute it!”

“Clever, and it should work. When do you want me to take up residence in Poppy's domain?”

“Tomorrow morning should be soon enough. I'll be taking over your classes for the week, so you can 'recover' from the damage the curse did to you.”

“That will be a nice break, and hopefully I can get started on making my apologies to Harry and his friends during that time.”

“Yes, I can see where that would be a priority for you, hopefully the pensieve memories will help with that.”

“Is there anything else, Albus?”

“No, that is all that I needed to discuss with you, I'll be letting Minerva, Filius, Poppy and Pomona in on the plan this evening, so they can play their roles as required. Have a good afternoon and I will see you at dinner this evening.”

Gryffindor Tower  
4th Years Rooms  
At the same time

Harry was sleeping restlessly, his dreams filled with images of Fleur, wearing a great deal less than the swimsuit she was wearing that morning, now, he had seen breasts before, in the magazines Dudley kept under his mattress, but none of the models seemed to be as perfect as the girl in his dreams! Fleur just radiated sexuality, and he stroked himself in his sleep, but in his dreams his hands, rough and calloused from working in the garden all summer, and gripping his Firebolt during the year, were replaced by Fleur's much softer ones. As she was stroking him, he found that they were not alone. They were surrounded by several other girls he knew, all of them as naked as Fleur, and he looked them over with interest, seeing Lavender Brown, who had the largest breasts of any of the girls in the school, except possibly Susan Bones, who was standing next to her, both of them were playing with their nipples and staring at him with lust in their eyes, he was amused to see that Lavender wasn't naturally blonde, judging by the thatch of dark hair covering her fanny, but Susan was a natural redhead. 

The next girl was a shock, as Hermione stood their proudly, her medium sized breasts thrust out, and her legs slightly spread, showing that she was clean shaven, and he could see moisture on her lower lips, what really surprised, and intrigued him, was the silk collar she wore around her throat. He may have been lacking practical experience, but he was not naive. He was well aware of what the collar symbolized, and was already planning to find out if that was a part of her personality or just a quirk of his imagination. He forced his gaze away to see the girls next to her, and he moaned in his sleep as Padma and Parvati were standing with their arms wrapped around each other, and snogging furiously. Cho was next, standing with her hands behind her back, and her head bowed submissively, which drew another moan, and his hands quickened their activities, The last of the girls were the 3 of the Slytherins in his year, Pansy, not wearing her usual haughty sneer, and the blonde Tracey Davis and brunette Daphne Greengrass. He was slightly surprised to see the last two, considering he barely knew them, they were very quiet in any of the classes he had with Slytherin House. 

Fleur's hands were speeding up in his dream, and when she moved her face down and opened her mouth, Harry erupted! He was jerked awake by the force of his climax, the last thing he remembered was the look of ecstasy on her face as she moved to swallow everything he gave her. Opening up his eyes, he looked down, and “Bloody Hell!” he swore softly, as there was no mess at all on his hands or his sheets, or anywhere that he could see. Putting on his glasses, he looked out of the curtains on his bed, and saw with relief that there was no one in the room with him. Pulling his wand from beneath his pillow, he cast a quick “Tempus” charm, and saw that he had almost two hours before he had to meet the Delacours' at the Three Broomsticks. Deciding to get ready, he grabbed his shower gear and left the room.

The Three Broomsticks  
Room 217  
The same time

Apolline opened the door separating her rooms from Fleur's, and laughed at the sight before her. Her daughter, who was usually extremely self possessed, was kneeling naked on the carpet beside her bed, her hands moving in the air as if she had a man in her hands, and was stroking him. Fleur was moaning in pleasure and Apolline could see her nipples were tight with arousal, and she had dropped one of her hands to finger her soaking pussy. The amused woman was about to say something when her 19 year old daughter opened her mouth and leaned forward, as if to take the man in her mouth, and suddenly there was an eruption in the air, and Fleur was moving her mouth to catch everything, but some landed on her face and hair before slowing and then stopping. The young Veela dropped her hand and leaned   
back against the bed as she furiously fingered herself to orgasm. “Ce qui ? Se réveille-t-il que rapide ?” (What in the world? Is he awakening that fast?) 

Shaking her head to clear it, she waits for Fleur to come back down to earth, and, when she sees her eyes open and clear, says quietly, “Se sentant mieux, je fais confiance ? Maintenant, it' ; le temps de s pour que vous obteniez dans la douche et de lavez vos cheveux ainsi vous peut être prêt pour notre invité de dîner. À moins que, naturellement, vous souhaitiez le saluer avec le sien cum dans vos cheveux ? “ ( Feeling better, I trust? Now, it's time for you to get in the shower and wash your hair so you can be ready for our dinner guest. Unless, of course, you wish to greet him with his cum in your hair?) 

Fleur shook her head, and, grabbing the side of the bed, pulled herself to her feet, and headed for the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Apolline waited until she heard the water start before turning and leaving the room. Opening the door to the other bedroom, she smiled as she saw that Gabrielle was sleeping peacefully, not giving any sign that the awakening was affecting her yet. She knew it was only a matter of time, because she had just turned 16, which was when Veela begin to undergo the change from child to adult. 'It's a good thing she will be staying overnight in the Beauxbatons Carriages, she really doesn't need to be around what is going to be happening tonight, even though she understands it mentally, her body isn't ready yet.'

Sitting down in her lounge, she considered all of the legends of the Veelas male counterparts, and how the awakening affected them. She silently cursed the fact that the legends were mostly handed down by word of mouth, and not written down where they could be compared, because, while it was obvious that the awakening was what caused the connection between Fleur and Harry, she had never heard of it happening so quickly, or so powerfully. She also realized that it would be up to Fleur to initiate the awakening, and she would take over after the initial mating, although she would be in the room to cast the spells that would remove the filth from his scar, and hopefully allow Harry to come into his heritage without complications. At least Dumbledore was aware of what Harry was, and was willing to allow her to educate the boy without his interference, although the look of shock, followed by hope, on the older man's face when she told him she could remove the soul fragment without harming Harry was priceless! She could tell that he was worried the boy would have to die to eliminate the threat of Voldemort's return, and was relieved that there was a way to avoid it.

Glancing at the clock, she swore when she saw that Harry would be arriving in less than an hour, and she still wasn't ready. Quickly changing into casual robes, she called for one of the staff elves to get 4 menus for their dinner and went and woke Gabrielle so she could get ready as well. After checking on Fleur, who was nearly ready, and Apolline snickered to see that knickers were not part of tonight's outfit, nor was a brassiere, although neither of them really needed one, thanks to their Veela Heritage. 

The three of them were just putting the finishing touches on their appearance when there was a knock on the door. Gesturing for her daughters to stay seated, Apolline extended her senses, and, seeing it was Harry at the door, opened it quietly, and allowed him to enter. As she took his cloak she touched his shoulder and said, “We do have a lot to discuss tonight, but that can wait until after dinner, Gabrielle will be leaving after we eat, so we can speak of adult matters, but, for now, let us relax and enjoy each others company.” 

Harry instantly realized what she was saying, and not saying, so he agreed with a slight smile, even though he immediately received images of what that attractive blonde looked like under her clothing, and he knew instinctively where to touch her to drive her wild. Fortunately, he had been expecting something like this to happen after what had happened earlier, both at the lake, and, later, when he was leaving the Gryffindor Common Room to come to Hogsmeade. 

** Flashback **

Gryffindor Common Room  
About an Hour Earlier

“Harry!” 

He looked up at the sound of his name being called, and smiled at Hermione as he walked down the last few steps into the Common Room. He was surprised to see the room was mostly deserted, and pleased to see that Ron was nowhere in sight, because he wanted to test out what he had seen earlier. 

“Hey Hermione, what's going on?”

“Just relaxing, I was doing some light reading before heading down to get dinner. How about you, how are you feeling? I know that it didn't seem like any time at all passed for me, but I'd imagine it was kind of stressful for you.”

“Honestly, the stressful part was when I tried to get to you, and the mermen wouldn't let me get to you! I mean, I thought you were my hostage, because you are the one I would miss the most. Why the hell they thought Ron would be, I really don't know. I'm not a poofter, after all! On the other hand, you are mine, and I thought they would realize it” he said, with a slight emphasis on the word 'mine', and was rewarded with a gasp and a slight smile from his bushy haired best friend. 

Hermione stood there silently for a minute, before she started to snicker, “You? A poofter? You are the straightest guy I've ever met in my life! I don't know who could possibly think otherwise.” Getting her laughter under control, she reached out and touched him on the shoulder, “And, am I? Really?” 

Harry was expecting it, so he did not outwardly react, because the instant Hermione touched him, he got a mental image of her nude body, exactly the way it was in his dream, including the collar, and the knowledge of what he would need to do to seduce her was right there in front of his eyes, like written instructions. Going on instinct, he reached down and took her wrists and pulled her into him, he moved his arms so her hands were behind her back. When he was able to hold both wrists with one hand, he lifted the other, to bring Hermione's face up to him, and leaned closer. She closed her eyes, and her lips parted slightly, but he moved her face to the side and whispered in her ear. “Of course you are, Pet, If you want to be.” 

Releasing one of her wrists, he ran his fingers down the other, applying gentle pressure to one of the points he saw, and was rewarded with a soft moan, and a shudder against him. From the way he felt something on his chest, he could tell that his best friend had neglected to wear a bra that evening, which caused an uncomfortable tightness in his trousers. 

Reluctantly releasing his grip on her, Harry said, “I'm sorry, but I have to go, Fleur's mother invited me to dinner to say thank you for rescuing Gabrielle this morning, and I'm not sure when I'll be back.” Seeing her about to protest, he put his finger across her lips, and said, “It's alright, it's already been cleared with the Headmaster. And I have a meeting with him after breakfast about something, but I think you and I need to have a long, private conversation after that, don't you?” 

Recognizing the concern in her eyes, he smiled, “It's not anything bad, but, I've known you were a girl for quite some time, and kicked myself for not asking you to the ball before Victor did!”

The concern in her eyes turned to happiness and she said, “I'm looking forward to our conversation too, Harry. Now, get going, you don't want to be late, do you?”

Laughing, he opened the door from the Common Room, and, with a wave, closed the door behind him.

** End Flashback **

Harry found himself greatly enjoying both the meal, and the company that evening. Gabrielle was an absolute delight, with a little girls energy and enthusiasm, talking a mile a minute, unfortunately, it was in French and he really didn't understand more than a word or two of what she was saying, he just smiled and nodded at what seemed to be the appropriate times, much to Fleur and Apolline's amusement.

As they were finishing up the pudding course, Gabrielle excused herself and went to grab her overnight bag, and held out a medallion that Apolline tapped with her wand, making the girl disappear. After chatting for a few minutes longer about inconsequential things, a smaller silvery Patronus of a bear appeared in the room, and Harry recognized the voice of Madame Maxime, Headmistress of Beauxbatons, although he could not understand what was said, both Apolline and Fleur relaxed slightly. Once the Patronus had dissipated, Apolline turned to Harry and said, “Now that Gabrielle has left, it's time for a serious conversation. If you don't mind, I'm going to be casting a translation spell on each of us, because we are going to be discussing some very serious matters, and I wish to avoid any possible misunderstandings because of language difficulties, is that acceptable to you, Mister Potter?”

Harry nodded, accepting her reasoning for wanting to cast the spell. As soon as she finished casting, he felt a heavy feeling on his head, but it soon eased, and he found he could understand perfectly anything that Fleur and her mother said. He waited patiently as she cast privacy spells all over the walls doors floor and ceiling, and was about to make a comment about her taking lessons from his Defense Instructor when she said, “What we are going to discuss is extremely sensitive information, and, if I am wrong, I am taking a severe risk discussing this with you. Before we begin, I'm going to need a Wizards Oath from you that you will not disclose this information without my express permission.”

Harry was curious enough to give the oath, after examining it to make sure it wasn't booby trapped. Once Apolline was satisfied, she led he and Fleur into her sitting room, where a bottle of wine was waiting, with three glasses. The three of them took their seats, Fleur sitting next to Harry on the love seat. After pouring each of them a glass, and correcting Harry when he attempted to just gulp it down, she said, “To start things off Harry, how much do you know about the origins of the Veela Race?”

After thinking for a moment, Harry shook his head and said, “I'm sorry, but I honestly don't think I know anything about your origins.”

“That's about what I expected, and it's nothing to apologize for, it's not something that is taught in the schools in the United Kingdom, in fact, it's barely touched on in the schools on the Continent. You see, Veela are not native to this world, we were placed here in the distant past, for reasons even our legends don't explain. Originally, we were an offshoot of a race of beings that have come to known as Succubi, although, contrary to popular belief, they are not demonic in origin. Our legends tell us that they were denizens of a higher plane of existence sent here to encourage the appreciation of beauty and to inspire men and women to better themselves, to be worthy of the beautiful ones. How much of this is true, I really can't say, but one thing I can say, is that Veela have been here for at least 5,000 years, our earliest written records have been confirmed to be at least that old.

“But that isn't really important, other than as background information, what is important is that there were a race of male counterparts to the Veela race, an offshoot of what are known as Incubi, that were supposed to be sent here at the same time the Veela were. Unfortunately, none of them had ever been found, and we have been looking for years. It is ingrained in our very being that we would recognize one of them if we ever encountered one. I knew from the instant I saw you this morning that you are one of the ones we are looking for! I know this is hard to believe, but, let me ask you, after you and Fleur kissed this morning, has anything changed? Do you have knowledge of things that you couldn't possibly know? I see by the look on your face that you know what I am talking about, that makes this easier. I know, and Fleur agrees with me, that you are on the verge of awakening to your Heritage, and we are here to help you do so, but we need to take care of the dark magic in your scar first.”

“You know about that?” Harry asked in surprise, “Wait, what am I saying, of course you know about it, you seem to know everything else about me!” Taking a deep breath, he says, “Okay, leaving aside for the moment how you know something that nobody else seems to notice, why is it so important to remove the dark magic? I've lived with it for close to 16 years now, and it hasn't seemed to affect me that much.”

“Ah, I'm afraid that is where you are wrong, Harry. The dark magic is actually a small portion of Voldemort's soul, and it has been anchoring his spirit to this plane of existence. It's also been leaching off a portion of your magic to stay alive for the past several years. As for how I know about it, I mentioned earlier that Veela are attuned to beautiful things, we are also extremely aware of ugliness, and by that, I don't mean physical attractiveness, but ugliness of the soul and spirit! While your soul is a beautiful thing, your strength of will and concern for your friends and willingness to sacrifice for them, I immediately noticed the ugliness centered around your scar, and, if you were to awaken to your Heritage with that ugliness still attached to you, it would break free and spread throughout your body, twisting everything that is good about you into a twisted version, and trust me, that is not something any of us would want!”

Harry had been leaning forward intently as she described what the scar was doing, “You mean the scar is the only thing keeping him from completely dying? That's good enough for me! How do we get rid of it?”

“If your scar was the only such connection, then yes, it is the only thing keeping him alive, however, if he created more anchors, then those anchors would need to be destroyed as well to remove him permanently. However, even if there are others, removing the anchor from your scar would still weaken his grip slightly, and it's destruction could not be a bad thing for you.”

Harry nodded, “Well, considering I've already destroyed one part of him already, when I was a second year, it wouldn't surprise me that he made others.” Apolline looked shocked that he had already encountered one of his anchors before, which led to him telling the story of the battle with the Basilisk in the the Chamber of Secrets. By the time he had finished telling the story, Fleur had wrapped her arms around him and was crying softly on his shoulder, and he instinctively wrapped his own arms around her, comforting her, forcing himself to concentrate on telling the story, and not on the knowledge of how to make Fleur scream his name in ecstasy, he described how he used the fang to destroy the diary.

Apolline sat back, sipping her wine thoughtfully, “Hmm, it sounds as if that was the very first one he created, the 'Anchor of Anchors' if you will. Since the anchor in your scar would have been the last one created, when we destroy it, it may have an effect on any others, since, according to everything I've ever read on the foul things, they all share a connection, and eliminating both anchors may cause the others to be released as well.”

Harry leaned back in his seat, Fleur still glued to his side, and closed his eyes, thinking. A few minutes later, he said, “I'm really not seeing any bad about getting rid of Tom's anchor, is this something we can do tonight?”

“Absolutely! The ritual is not that difficult, it's basically a purifying ritual, to remove anything that isn't supposed to be there. It's something that followers of the Wicca Tradition are known for, and, since there are some Veela who are not witches, they found they were able to use magic through Wicca, although they are far more limited in the types of magic they can do. What we need to do is....”

Hogwarts Headmaster's Office  
Conference Room  
Roughly the Same Time

Albus sat back, listening to Alastor Moody telling the Senior Staff what he had discovered about the tampering with the Goblet of Fire to permit Harry to be chosen as a 4th Champion. Filius Flitwick was questioning the Auror about the Confundus Charm he said was placed on the Goblet, and if there was any recognizable signature on it. Moody had just told them that there were so many spells layered on the Goblet that he still hadn't been able to determine who had cast the charm in question, and was raising his flask to take a drink when he froze, and his hand started shaking as the old mans features twisted into a rictus of pain. His right hand spasmed, dropping the flask and spilling it's contents on the floor as his hand went to his left forearm and gripped it tightly. The other teachers looked at each other in concern, and were climbing to their feet, including Severus who hadn't felt anything, when the DADA Instructor started screaming in agony and they could smell the distinctive odor of burning flesh coming from his left arm. Acting quickly, Albus stunned the screaming man, and sent Fawkes to the Infirmary to get Poppy before turning back toward his old friend.  
He paused when he saw Severus holding up Alastor's flask and sniffing the contents. Curious, he said, “Is there something unusual about Alastor's flask, Severus?”  
“Not unless Moody is in the habit of sipping Polyjuice Potion on a regular basis, Headmaster. I think we need to send somebody to the DADA office and check to see if the real Alastor Moody is in the room somewhere. He would have to be somewhere close for the imposter to have access to the necessary material for the potion.”  
Albus nodded, and Minerva and Filius left the room, moving far more quickly than any of their students would have believed. As soon as the door closed behind them, Albus turned to the person he thought was his Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor and, casting a few spells, had the man bound to a chair and summoned all his wands. Severus paused in examining the man when the second wand came sliding out of a wrist holster and, grabbing the wand he looked at it carefully, and said, “Albus, I think you are going to want the DMLE involved, I recognize this wand, and the person it belongs to supposedly died in Azkaban over 13 years ago! If I'm right, the mutt isn't the only person to escape the prison.”  
“Indeed? Who do you think this is, Severus?”  
“We'll know if less than an hour, but I believe we will be looking at Barty Crouch, the son, not the father. He was marked at the same time I was, and he was almost as vicious as Bellatrix at her worst!” The Potions Master paused, thinking, “He grabbed his arm where the Dark Mark would be, I'm going to check his arm, please step back and keep your wand trained on him, he may react to my probing, and I'd really rather not risk an injury if I don't have to, he always was one of the physically strongest of Tom's followers, and he might be able to break the ropes you have on his arms.”   
Once Albus was in place, Severus sliced the sleeve away from the bound man's left arm, and nodded, Albus looked over, and could clearly see the tattoo of a skull with a snake coming out of the mouth. But instead of the black ink that he had seen before, the entire area was inflamed, and he could almost feel the heat coming off of it.  
“Curious, I wonder what caused that reaction? Did your mark react at all?”  
Severus shook his head, “Not even a twinge, it's like there was nothing.....” he stopped and pulled up his own sleeve, staring at his unblemished arm, with no sign that there had ever been anything there. Albus gaped at the sight, and was about to do a scan of the arm, when Severus started swaying on his feet, and his eyes rolled back in his head, and he fell forward in a dead faint.  
Albus managed to levitate the younger man before he hit the floor, and was floating him over to a couch when Fawkes flamed back into the office, with the school matron hanging from his tail feathers. She immediately moved to where Severus was laying on the couch, but Albus waved her away, saying, “He'll be fine, he just had a shock. I need you to take a look at the person who we thought was Alastor Moody. He had some kind of a seizure a few minutes ago, and, as you can tell by the Dark Mark on his arm, whoever this is, it isn't Alastor.”  
Poppy nodded and turned to the confined man, and started running her diagnostics before shaking her head in disgust. “Unfortunately, I can't get a clear reading while the Polyjuice is still active, I’m getting two sets of readings, and I'm not sure which is which.” Turning to the unconscious Snape, she scanned him and cast a quick waking spell on him. Seeing that Severus was awake and alert, the nurse turned back to the captive and gasped, as the Polyjuice was wearing off, and the Auror's wooden leg dropped to the floor, and another whole leg appeared, and the scars faded from his face, the gray hair lightened to a dirty blond and the replacement eye started bulging from it's socket as a natural eye appeared and took it's place.   
Hearing Poppy gasp, Albus and Severus looked over, and Albus nodded, “Barty Crouch Jr, it seems you were correct Severus, and I believe it's time we contact the Aurors. Do you have a supply of Veratiserum available? I think we need to ask him some questions.”  
With a nod, the Potions Master got up off the couch and left the office. He was passing the DADA classroom on his way to the dungeons when the door opened, and Minerva and Filius came out, levitating the unconscious form of Alastor Moody, who was looking very much the worse for wear. Pausing to tell them what had happened while they were gone, he sent a Patronus message to Albus that Poppy would be needed in the infirmary and continued on his way to his office.  
By the time he returned, Amelia Bones had arrived and was dusting the ash from the floo off of her robes before turning an annoyed look at Dumbledore. “Alright, Albus, do you mind telling me what was so bloody important that I had to rush here in the middle of everything? The Ministry is in chaos, Three of my Department Heads and Lucius Malfoy were found in the Atrium clutching their arms and screaming, Barty Crouch showed up looking like he was on a three week drunk and babbling about how sorry he was, and in the midst of it, with Fudge making a bloody mess of everything, you decide that it's imperative that I come to your office? Again, what the hell is so bloody important it couldn't have waited til morning?”   
Albus stood there, a little bemused at her rant, until she finished, and he said, “Actually, Amelia, while I really can't help you with Cornelius at the moment, I believe I can provide you with answers to some of your other problems, you see, we had a most interesting staff meeting earlier, with an unexpected guest.” Gesturing to the chair, Amelia's eyes widened, and almost dropped her monocle at the sight of Barty Jr secured in place, still unconscious. Turning to Severus, Albus said, “Ah, excellent timing Severus! Amelia, would you mind setting up a recording quill and parchment? I think it's time we woke young Mister Crouch and got some answers....”

Various Locations  
At the same time as the Staff Meeting

In a vault that had sat untouched for well over a decade, in a hidden room on the Seventh Floor of Hogwarts, in the Library of a home on Grimmauld Place in London that none of the neighbors had ever remembered seeing, in a dilapidated shack hidden near the village of Little Hangleton, and in the grass outside an abandoned manor house in Greater Hangleton, anyone close enough would have heard an agonized scream, as if someone was suffering the tortures of the damned, before it abruptly cut off.   
In the silence, the only one who noticed was an ancient House Elf in the London house, who was clutching a locket to his chest and rocking back and forth, tears of happiness rolling down his cheeks. After a few minutes, the elf vanished the locket, and, knowing that his beloved Master Regulus' final order was fulfilled, the elf left the library and went into the darkened hallway. Moving down the hall, the creature paused at the end of the row of elf heads that were mounted on the walls, and, creating another plaque with the name Kreacher carved on it, and a spike jutting out from the center, the elf leapt upward and twisted his body, so the spike entered at the base of his skull and killed him instantly. At the moment of death, the elf's body withered away to a fine dust, and the house was silent once again.  
The massive snake that was slithering through the grass toward the woods behind the Riddle house in Greater Hangleton had no idea there was anything wrong, the only thing on her mind was the scent of a rabbit she had smelled a few minutes before, and was tracking the scent, her instinct completely over riding the voice telling Nagini to stay close to the house. All she could think about was fresh meat, and could smell the rabbit just ahead. The snake was just about to lunge forward and grab the meal when something happened. The annoying voice starting screaming, and it was very annoying, and distracting her from her prey, and then she felt something inside her, where Master had put the shiny rock. At first the heat was pleasant, warming her nicely in the chill of the evening, but soon it became too hot for her, but before she could comprehend the danger, the gem that had been implanted in her body exploded, ripping her in half, and she knew no more.   
Inside the Manor House in Greater Hangleton, the homunculus that was the current form of Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, writhed in agony as he felt his anchors being ripped away from him. He didn't know how it happened, but he knew something had happened, and, for the first time since he was nine years old and the three older boys had cornered him in the shower that night, to 'break him in', he felt fear, and even worse, he felt helpless! Feeling his strength slipping away, Voldemort reached out with his magic to his followers and drew on their strength to keep him connected to the body that he was reduced to inhabiting until his plans came to fruition. Not caring what effect the magic drain would have on his followers, he was annoyed that Wormtail would not stop screaming and clutching his Dark Mark. When he finally felt he had enough, that his connection was stable, he stopped pulling the magic into himself. Turning to Wormtail, he was about to demand that the ratlike little man find out what had just happened, but swore when he saw that his only follower was unconscious on the floor, with blood pouring from his nose and ears.

The Three Broomsticks  
Room 217  
Immediately following the previous scene

Harry felt the hands on his shoulders lifting him from the water, and, once he was upright again, opened his eyes and looked around at his surroundings. His eyes widened in wonder, even without his glasses, he could see everything perfectly! His gaze landed on the portrait of the young witches having a picnic on the wall across the room, and was amused to see that they were all staring at the three of them and blushing. Of course, considering the time period when they were probably painted, the sight of a man and two women, all completely naked in a conjured circular tub of water is probably not something they were used to seeing. Smiling at Apolline, who was kneeling in the water to his left, her hands on his back, supporting him, he nodded his thanks before turning to Fleur who was doing the same thing on his right side.   
Seeing him smile, the two women breathed sighs of relief, and let their hands drop from his back. Apolline moved to the side of the tub and reached for her wand when Harry stopped her. “Hold on a second, I want to try something.” She looked at him curiously, but paused in her movements. Harry gazed at her naked breasts in appreciation before turning his head toward the pile of towels outside the tub. Reaching out with his left hand, he gestured and three towels lifted themselves from the pile and floated over to them. Standing, he gestured with his right hand and the two women stood up in the tub as well. The three towels were floating in mid air, and, with barely a gesture, one of the towels unfolded itself and wrapped itself around Apolline, while another did the same with Fleur. Physically grabbing the last towel, Harry draped it across his shoulders and climbed out of the tub, completely unembarrassed by the fact of his nudity, or his erect state.   
Apolline and Fleur's eyes both widened at the obvious changes in the younger man's body after the cleansing, to say nothing of how his control of his magic had increased! What had been a fairly slender physique was now far more muscular, while still looking comfortable on his frame. Where before he had little definition to his body, he now had clearly visible muscle groups, even what Fleur had heard referred to as a 'six pack' abdomen. But what really got their attention was the increase below the waist. Before, he was of average length and girth, but now, he had gained several centimeters in length, and he was also slightly larger in girth. Fleur and Apolline's eyes met and a lascivious grin appeared on both of their faces as they climbed out of the tub.  
Harry felt their eyes on him, and, with a matching grin, he turned to face the two women and stood still, allowing them to gawk to their hearts content. Of course, he wasn't going to give them a free show, so, with a smirk, he gestured and their towels dropped to the floor, leaving both the blonde beauties just as naked as he was. The three of them looked at each other for a few seconds before the ludicrousness of the situation hit them and they started laughing.   
Grabbing their towels, the three of them dried off, before heading back into the sitting room. Grabbing his glasses, Harry concentrated and they glowed briefly. At the women's questioning look, he explained, “I just changed the lenses for clear glass. Too many people are used to seeing me with glasses, and know that I'm nearly blind without them, so there would be questions I don't feel the need to answer if I showed up without them.”  
Pouring them each a glass of wine, Harry waited until the others were seated before speaking again. He was privately quite amused, and very aroused, by the fact that both of them chose to sit on either side of him, instead of in one of the other chairs in the room. Feeling them lean against him, he took a sip from his glass and said, “First off, thank you! I'm not sure what exactly that ritual washed away, but I'm very pleased with the results.” With a chuckle he added, “Not to mention randier than I've ever been in my life, but that might just be the company I'm keeping.” Growing serious, he continued, “I'll admit, I'm having a hard time believing that I'm what you seem to think I am. As far as I know my parents were a perfectly ordinary wizard and witch, although Sirius did make reference to the fact that they were both very adventurous, and almost got caught a few times in places they shouldn't have been! I'm not sure I believe the story of the two of them and the three Black Sisters in the Quidditch Locker Room though,” he said thoughtfully. Shaking his head to clear the mental images, he continued, “So, while I'm willing to be convinced, I really don't see myself as an Incubus. I mean, if I were what you say I am, I wouldn't have had such a hard time getting a date for the Yule Ball, and I certainly would have behaved better toward my date! I still feel like a right wanker about that, even though both girls forgave me when I apologized the next day.”  
Apolline took a sip of her wine and looked at him thoughtfully. Nodding, she said, “I realize that you are having a hard time believing what I'm telling you, but, ask yourself, if you are not what I believe you to be, why do you suddenly have the knowledge to make you a literal God to any woman you desire?”   
Seeing that he was honestly thinking about her question, she decided to move the evening along the route she desired. Her natural mental abilities and strong will had done an excellent job of keeping her arousal in check, but the time had come for action! She had originally planned to be the one to awaken Harry to his nature, but, after the kiss he shared with Fleur earlier, her daughter had already started the process of bonding herself to him, so she decided to step back and allow Fleur the privilege of being Harry's first lover. She knew that, once Harry had accepted his nature, he would have more than enough energy to wear both of them out tonight, and she was really looking forward to it!  
Looking back at Harry, she could tell he was on the verge of accepting what she was saying, so she continued “Harry, look at Fleur and picture the information you received earlier, I want you to put it to use. You've never been with a woman before, so, if I'm wrong, the knowledge you have in your head is just your imagination, and will not affect Fleur at all. However, if she reacts the way I would in her place, you will know, beyond any doubt, that I have been telling you the truth.”   
Getting up, Apolline moved to a chair across from them, to give Harry and her daughter room to move, not even thinking it strange that she was about to watch her daughter having sex. Veela by their nature are far more open about things like that, and she and her daughters were closer than most, especially after her husband had died, and Fleur and Gabrielle would occasionally find her with a lover, sometimes a man, sometimes a woman, depending on her mood, and none of them thought it was unusual at all.  
Harry was certainly willing, being a teenage male naked in a room with two equally naked and gorgeous women, but he wanted to be sure this is what Fleur wanted, because she had mostly just been following her mother's lead so far this evening. Turning to the 19 year old beside him, he asked quietly, “Fleur, is this something you want to do? I won't lie, I want you badly, but I will not do anything that you don't want me to do.”   
He was looking deep into her crystal blue eyes as he spoke, and was relieved at the resolve he saw there. She licked her lips, and took a sip of her own wine, before she spoke.   
“Harry, I have never have been as certain of anything as I am right now! I was impressed with your performance against the Dragon, because I could see your power and your skill, but I was not impressed with you as a man, yes, you are a man even if you are still young, until you risked yourself to save someone you didn't even know this morning. Gabrielle is precious to me, and I would have wanted to die if something had happened to her because I wasn't good enough! Don't misunderstand me, I'm not doing this out of gratitude! Gratitude would have gotten you a snogging session, and maybe a touch of my breast through my shirt, but nothing more.”  
Taking another sip of her drink, she continued, “Ever since we kissed this morning, I've thought of little else but giving myself to you. I know that my mother has thoughts about who and what you are, but those are her thoughts, not mine. If they are correct, then it will be more wonderful than you can imagine, but, if she isn't correct, I still want to make this a night you will remember for the rest of your life. And, as long as you are discrete, it doesn't have to be just one night.” She finished with a sly smile and a voice that went straight to his cock.  
“Oh, sod it!” Harry groaned as he reached for her, and, as he pulled her onto his lap, Fleur spread her legs so she could straddle him, which trapped his erection between their bodies. Sliding the fingers of his left hand into her hair, he pulled her into a kiss, licking her lips before nibbling gently on her bottom lip. At the same time, he used his other hand to stroke behind her ear. Fleur's eyes closed as she moaned in pleasure, opening her mouth against his. Harry was tempted to slide his tongue into her mouth, but waited, knowing that Fleur was really enjoying the kissing, and he could feel her getting even more aroused the longer he continued. Shifting his attention to her upper lip, he teased it with his tongue before sucking it between his lips and giving it a light nip. Fleur wriggled against him, which drew another groan from him, as he could feel the pressure building within his groin. Wanting to ensure that Fleur hit her peak before he exploded, he dropped his hands down to cup her bum, and started gently fondling her.   
Fleur was practically purring in pleasure as she moved against him, grinding her wet center against his length and lifting herself against him. The Veela was getting more aroused the longer he was teasing her, and her desire fed Harry's and he sped up his movements against her, until, with a growl, Fleur reached down between them and gripped his erection, lifting herself, she seated him at her entrance and slid downward, burying him inside her. Harry's eyes shot open as she surrounded him, and he started moving within her. Fleur cried out in ecstasy as she was completely filled, and fell forward against him as her first climax washed over her body. She was barely aware that Harry had released within her, and completely unaware of the look of shock that appeared on her new lover's face. She only knew that she felt complete for the first time in her life, and, when her magic completed the bond that had started with their first kiss, she knew that she would never take another man to her, and she was content.  
Harry was reveling in the feelings of being inside a woman for the first time, and knowing that whatever Seamus or Dean had said, there was no way they could have experienced this for themselves, because their descriptions sounded like something out of a lad mag, and it was nothing compared to what he was experiencing at this moment! He looked at Fleur's face as her pleasure hit her, and decided that she was even more beautiful when she was in the throes of pleasure, and determined to see that look on her face as often as possible. Hearing a groan from across the room, he looked over and saw Apolline leaning back in her chair, her legs spread wide and hanging over the arm rests as she worked several fingers inside of herself. Her face was flushed and her body was covered in a sheen of sweat and he could see her nipples looked almost painfully hard from desire. Without giving it a conscious thought, he sent a burst of magic at her, and watched as she gasped, her head lolling back against the seat back as her body shuddered in pleasure. The formerly composed woman was babbling incoherently as she climaxed, and slumped into the chair, a happy smile on her face. When she had come back to herself, she looked at him and blew him a kiss, mouthing 'Merci” at him before she leaned her head back and closed her eyes, still smiling.  
Harry enjoyed the view for a few seconds longer, until a flickering against the wall caught his eye, looking over, his eyes widened as he saw something that was absolutely impossible! Standing in the corner of the room, were two figures he had only remembered seen once before, outside of photographs, and that was during his first year at the Mirror of Erised. His parents were standing there, with proud smiles on their face as they watched him. His dad was giving him a 'thumbs up' and Lily was giggling at her husband, before turning to James and pulling him into a kiss before they faded away.

Hogwarts Castle  
Gryffindor 4th Year Girls Dorm,   
At the same time

Hermione shuddered as she fingered herself to her eighth climax of the evening, moaning as she buried three fingers in her fanny and another two in her arse. She had taken to her bed soon after her encounter with Harry in the common room, and had placed silencing charms all over the curtains on her bed. She panted, trying to catch her breath, as the images burned themselves into her memory. She wanted to be sure to remember the last fantasy, because it brought her off stronger than anything she could remember. She knew that she craved a lover that would take her in hand, she had read enough human psychology books to recognize that her submissiveness was not that unusual, but the things she was willingly doing for Harry in her fantasy were far beyond anything she had ever imagined before.  
Picturing herself, naked but for a collar under her robes as she studied with her Master sitting across from her in the library, Madam Pince not 20 feet away, she moaned as she remembered the look on his face as he cast a privacy spell so they wouldn't be noticed before he switched her robes with the air around her, and the robes were in a pile on the floor and she was exposed to anyone who might cross the boundaries of the spell. Harry pushed his chair back and spread his legs, and she eagerly dropped to her knees, fumbling with his robes until she freed him and took him in her mouth. She sucked him for several minutes in her mind, and, when he tapped her on the shoulder, she released him with a moan, before taking her position, bending over the table in front of him, her legs spread as he entered her. She climaxed as he took her, and quivered in anticipation as she felt him rubbing his thumb around her rosebud, causing the ring of muscle to loosen in preparation for his finger.   
She had climaxed again when he pulled his cock out of her pussy and lined up with her rear entrance, and pushed his way forward stretching her arse gently. She had closed her eyes and reveled in the sensations of her Master loving her, feeling him pounding her as he worked his fingers inside her quim. It wasn't until he tugged on her hair and made her look up that the most powerful of her orgasms hit her, because they were not alone! There were over a dozen women standing in a semi-circle in front of them, all as naked as she was, and they were all fingering themselves and moaning in pleasure. Hermione recognized several of the women, including the Patil Sisters, Fleur, and Cho, but the biggest shock was seeing her own mother standing there!   
The first of the women, an older version of Fleur stepped forward and withdrew her fingers, wet with her juices and fed them to her. She sucked them clean, enjoying the taste of another woman, which surprised her, she hadn't thought that she was attracted to other women before, but went along as each of the others stepped forward and fed her their juices as well. It was when her mother withdrew her fingers and leaned down and kissed her, slipping her tongue into Hermione's mouth that she came screaming.

Elsewhere in the Castle  
Hermione wasn't the only one to have a massive orgasm at that moment, there were girls in each of the Houses who felt the need for privacy as they were more turned on than they could possibly imagine, so they all, except for Cho, who was already enjoying a soak in the Prefects Bath, went to their beds to get some privacy and quickly stripped out of their robes or night clothes and fingered themselves to climax, picturing a scene very similar to what Hermione had fantasized about. Most of the girls didn't question the source of the fantasy, they just enjoyed it and let it slip from the minds. The exceptions included a girl who, contrary to what most of her housemates thought, not to mention the other houses, was not stupid at all, she was just cunning enough to keep her intelligence to herself, having seen how Granger was looked down on by the other students for showing off her knowledge. Besides, people would say things around her that they didn't think she was smart enough to comprehend, and her memory was just as sharp as her reasoning abilities. She also was very familiar with the legends of the Veela and the counterparts, because the word had trickled out over the centuries, and when your family is in the business of collecting information, it comes to you. That was why she had a very good idea where the fantasy had come from, and what it meant for her. She certainly didn't have any problems with Potter, in fact, she thought he had grown up nicely, and the idea of being part of a harem wasn't as distasteful to her as some might think, simply because it would give her time for her own research projects. And it wasn't as if she had never been with another woman, she had been trained by a 7th year Prefect who took a shine to her during her second year, although she went quite willingly, and learned to enjoy making love to another girl. The biggest benefit would be that it would get her away from the others in her House, and their expectations. She knew that Harry would tear anyone apart who went after her, and it wouldn't bother her in the slightest if her supposed 'betrothed' ended up with 6 feet of dirt in his face!   
With a smile, Pansy Parkinson got out of bed, grabbed a towel and her robe and went into the shower, already beginning to make plans.

The Divination Tower  
The Same Time

“The Spirit of Lust and Lightning has joined with the Tortured Hero to destroy the Heir of the Snakes.  
The Heir's anchors are gone, but he is not vanquished until the Spirit joins with twice seven to destroy the Heir and defeat the Death that follows.  
The Phoenix will free the chains that bind the Spirit and help drive back the Endless Dark.   
The dog star will know freedom, it's quest at an end.   
The Spirit will bring upheaval, but a time of serenity will follow”

Lavender Brown set down her tea cup, staring at her Divination instructor in awe. “Parvati is going to be furious she had to leave! But I don't really blame her, I don't know where that fantasy came from, but it was a wowser! I'm going to have to remember it so I can scratch the itch when I get back to the Tower. But I'm glad I stayed, otherwise I would have missed this. A real prophecy right in front of me! Let me write it down, because she won't remember it when she wakes up” she said, as she wrote quickly on the parchment in front of her. She and Parvati had been coming to the Tower for the last year, for additional instruction from their professor, and had learned to train their memory to accurately record any prophecy they heard, so she had no worries about the transcription being incorrect. She set her quill down, and, seeing that Sibyl was waking up, poured her a small glass of Sherry from the bottle hidden behind the tea cups in the cabinet. Trelawney accepted the glass gratefully and took a sip, before continuing as if nothing unusual had happened. “Thank you, my dear. Now, as I was saying, to truly open the inner eye requires great strength of will, and the ability to ignore or avoid distractions....”

Forty five minutes later, after Sibyl had finished another glass of Sherry and made her way to her bedroom, Lavender was packing up her book bag, as well as grabbing Parvati's things, when the door to the tower opened and Headmaster Dumbledore climbed into the classroom. He looked around and smiled genially at her, “Ah, good evening Miss Brown, I'm glad I arrived before you could leave. I was informed that a prophecy was given to Sibyl this evening, and I was curious if you heard it?” When she nodded, his smile just got brighter, “Excellent, if you don't mind, I would like to extract a copy of the memory so we have a record of it here, as well as the recording that appears in the Ministry.”

“Certainly Professor, but I actually wrote it down so Parvati and I could study it, would you like a copy of that as well?”

Dumbledore's eyes widened, “Oh that would be wonderful!” When Lavender handed him the parchment, he tapped it with his wand and an exact copy appeared, and he gave the original back to her. He read quickly, and Lavender was surprised to see a look of relief cross the old mans face, followed by an amused chuckle and a muttered, “Harry m'boy, you certainly don't do things by half, do you?”

“Professor? Does that mean anything to you? I'm working on the idea that Harry is the Tortured Hero, and the Heir refers to 'You Know Who', but I'm afraid I don't really understand the rest.”

Dumbledore nodded, “Yes Miss Brown, it means quite a bit to me, and, yes, your ideas are correct, and, while I'm afraid I don't have the time to go over everything in the prophecy, it signals the final defeat of Voldemort. I'm intrigued by the mention of 'The Death that follows' and will need to study it, other than that one section, this is fairly clear. In fact, this is one of the most straightforward prophecies I've encountered in my life. The meaning of the other lines has to do with Harry as well, but, out of respect for his privacy, I will not discuss them with anyone but Harry without his permission. Now, if you would concentrate on the memory of the prophecy being given, it's time for you to be heading back to your tower, it's almost curfew.” It only took a moment for the memory to be copied, and Lavender headed back to Gryffindor Tower, getting into the common room just as the curfew arrived.

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Story TITLE: Twenty-One Nights of Paradise  
PART: 02 of ??

The Three Broomsticks  
Room 217  
Immediately after Last Chapter

Harry leaned back against the couch, enjoying the feeling of Apolline's mouth on his cock as she knelt between his legs. He would have been surprised, earlier that evening, at her enthusiasm, but, after sending the burst of his power to her while he was shagging Fleur, he had a greater understanding of the older woman. He knew, without her saying anything, how much she wanted this, and how she had been forcing her desires away since that morning. He had just sat down after carrying Fleur into her bedroom, letting her sleep for a while to recover, when Apolline had jumped him and took him in her mouth. When he had time to think about it later, he realized it was the fact that he didn't even question her that drove home the fact that she had been telling him the truth about his heritage. He had been resisting the idea, because he didn't want to be forcing women into having sex with him, but he hadn't changed that much. Deep inside, he was still Harry Potter, basically a good person, doing the best he can to get through this thing called life. He just had an additional ability, to be able to tell if a woman was interested in getting nasty with him, and, if the interest was there, he knew how to bring out the nastiness for both of their enjoyment. 

He groaned in pleasure as she ran her tongue all along his length, and, knowing one of her quirks from the earlier contact, he said, “Do you like the taste of your daughter on my cock, Apolline? Does it make you wet, knowing that you are sucking the juices of your daughters fanny off of me? And knowing that I'm going to have her do the same with your juices?” He smiled as she moaned around his cock, and started sucking him harder, bobbing her head to take more of him inside her mouth. “Aaaah! You like that don't you! You like the idea of having sex with your daughter while I watch, don't you? vous êtes une putain méchante aren' ; t vous, Apolline ? Mais vous êtes ma putain méchante ! (you are a nasty whore aren't you, Apolline? But you are my nasty whore!)Vous savez I' ; m allant vous lambiner tous les deux ce soir, don' ; t vous ? (You know I'm going to be buggering you both tonight, don't you?) Obtiendrez-vous votre fille prête avec votre langue et les doigts si je te demande à ? Et I' ; le ll la font faire la même chose à vous (Will you get your daughter ready with your tongue and fingers if I ask you to? And I'll have her do the same to you)  
He didn't even notice that he was speaking French fluently, he was so caught up in Apolline's excitement, and it fed his own arousal, which fed Apolline's arousal until they were working themselves into a frenzy! 

Apolline could barely think from her excitement, and the last suggestion he made was all it took to send her over the edge, she pulled her face away and started moaning as her second climax of the night washed over her, and she started babbling, “Oh MERLIN, maître ! Oui, I' ; le ll font cela et plus pour vous, I' ; m votre putain méchante, et toujours sera ! I' ; le ll sucent votre robinet hors de son cul si vous me voulez à, I' ; le ll font n'importe quoi, mais satisfont, baisent votre putain maintenant ! I' ; m vous priant, me baisent maintenant !” (Oh Merlin, Master! Yes, I'll do that and more for you, I'm your nasty whore, and always will be! I'll suck your cock out of her arse if you want me to, I'll do anything, but please, fuck your whore now! I'm begging you, fuck me now!) 

That was all it took for Harry, and he stood up, and lifted her onto the couch. She grabbed the back of the couch and spread her legs apart as he gripped his cock and slid right into her, making her gasp as she was filled up in a way she hadn't been in years! As soon as he was inside her, he felt her tighten around him, and felt her hitting another peak through the bond. Using one hand, he started rubbing her pussy, while the other toyed with her nipples, making her moan in appreciation.

Fleur was watching in fascination from the doorway, seeing the young man she subconsciously referred to as 'Master' drove her mother to the heights of ecstasy over and over again, and she felt herself getting turned on watching the two of them, the candlelight throwing shadows against the wall, as she saw the sweat gleaming on both of their bodies, making them look almost animalistic, but still oddly beautiful. She had been woken by their conversation, hearing Master ask her mother questions, and then her mother's response. She could hardly believe what they were saying, but her juices were flowing as she pictured the scene. She moaned when he pulled out of Apolline and turned her around so she was seated on the couch, as he started stroking himself and, with a roar, exploded all across her mother's face and breasts. He must have heard her, because he gestured for her to come to him. She was in a daze at what she had seen, and moved forward without even realizing it. He didn't say anything, but he didn't have to, she knew what he wanted, and she moved to where Apolline was sitting, her breasts heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Moving closer, she started licking his cum off of her breasts, taking her nipples in her mouth and sucking them, before moving to the other breast until they were both clean and Apolline was moaning in renewed pleasure. 

Seeing there was still some of him left on her face, Fleur licked up the gleaming wetness on Apolline's cheeks, gathering it in her mouth. Apolline had mostly recovered by then, and was watching her, and when Fleur finished, Apolline grabbed her and pulled her into an open mouth kiss, taking the remaining seed from her daughters mouth and swallowing it, moaning in pleasure as she did so. Fleur's eyes widened as she felt her mothers' tongue entering her mouth, but was quickly caught up in the moment and started kissing her back. 

Harry watched, fascinated, as two of the most beautiful women he'd ever known were snogging in front of him, and he knew that, with a thought, he could have them in a 69 position, doing their best to make each other climax. It was probably the most erotic thing he'd ever seen in his life, and he was determined to make it happen before too much time had passed, but he was still fully erect, and wanted to do one more thing before they gave themselves over to sleep. Getting their attention by clearing his throat, he said, “Apolline, it's time for you to get Fleur ready for me, you can go back to snogging her later!”

Apolline quickly broke the kiss and slid away from Fleur, moving the younger woman so she was in the same position Apolline was in earlier. Kneeling behind her daughter, she reached out and spread her cheeks, and, gathering a great deal of saliva and spit right on the ring of muscle. Before she started using her tongue to loosen Fleur up, she heard a murmured spell from behind her, and saw that Fleur had been completely cleaned out, and she turned and gave Harry a smile. Turning back to her work, she formed her tongue into a point and moved it around the ring, relaxing it, and drawing a pleased sigh from Fleur. When it was relaxed enough, Apolline slid one of her fingers inside Fleur's pussy, getting it wet and working it into her arse, moving it around to loosen the ring even further. She kept going, eventually adding a second and third finger to Fleur, who was moaning in pleasure and pushing back against the invading fingers as she rubbed herself frantically. She whined when the fingers were removed, but froze when she felt her Master's hands on her hips, and the fingers were replaced by something larger and harder. 

Harry paused as he put the head of his cock at Fleur's rosebud, not wanting to hurt her, because he knew she was a virgin there. Applying gentle pressure, she stretched around him, and he worked the head inside. He held still as she accepted him, and pushed forward a bit more, sending small bursts of power to her to help her relax. The power worked, as she sighed, and started moving back, pulling more of him inside her, as he moved forward. He noticed that Apolline had left the room while he was taking her daughter, and briefly wondered if what was happening made her uncomfortable. He extended his senses, and found Apolline was still extremely turned on, and anxious to feel him take her arse, but she just went to brush her teeth before it was her turn. Turning his attention back to Fleur, he saw that she had fully accepted him, and he started pumping her, leaning forward so he could toy with her breasts while he buggered her. “Appréciez-vous ceci, ma belle fleur ? Faites-vous aiment avoir votre Master' ; robinet de s en votre trou dégoûtant ? Est-ce que sachant que je vous prendrai là toutes les fois qu'et là où je veux ? Sachant qu'I vous possèdent, et ne vous laissez jamais partir ? (Are you enjoying this, my beautiful flower? Do you like having your Master's cock in your filthy hole? Knowing that I will take you there whenever and wherever I want? Knowing that I own you, and will never let you go?)

Oui ! Oui ! Maître ! Je l'aime, it' ; s si sale ! Je n'ai jamais fait ceci avant, mais le ferai pour vous toutes les fois que vous voulez, vous peux même me plier au-dessus de la table de dîner chez Hogwarts et me lambiner si vous voulez ! Il obtiendra aux autres filles l'observation cornée, et à I' ; le rampement de ll sous la table et lèchent tous leurs chats jusqu'à eux écrèment partout mon visage ! aimez-vous observer cela ? Je savez-vous que Hermione sera là, voulez-vous me voir faire son cri perçant dans le plaisir ? 

(Yes! Yes! Master! I love it, it's so dirty! I never did this before, but will do it for you whenever you want, you can even bend me over the dinner table at Hogwarts and bugger me if you want! It will get the other girls horny watching, and I'll crawl under the table and lick all of their pussies until they cream all over my face! Would you like to watch that? I know that Hermione will be there, do you want to see me make her scream in pleasure?) 

He froze as he pictured the scene, and was momentarily at a loss for words, but his body wasn't, as the pressure building deep inside him boiled over, and he started blasting inside her, cumming even harder than he had before, and seeing spots before his eyes. He blinked to clear his head, and saw Apolline back on her knees before him, as she pulled his cock from Fleur's' arse and started sucking on it, swallowing all of his cum that was still inside him. 

He could feel Fleur was still recovering from her own orgasm, and completely lost to the world. He extended his senses and found that she had meant every word she had said, that her entire being practically vibrated with happiness and eagerness to do whatever her bonded Master would desire. Shaking his head at being the recipient of such devotion, he looked up and saw James and Lily watching him again, although there was a change this time, as they were naked as well, and Lily was holding onto a tree branch, and he could see James moving behind her, as Lily swayed with his thrusts. He felt dirty watching them, because he felt himself getting hard again looking at his mother's body. But it was even worse when he saw that she was looking at his body and licking her lips. 

He could tell that James was close to his own orgasm, because he pulled out of Lily, and she dropped to her knees in the grass and started sucking him. After they had finished, James picked up his wand and conjured a piece of parchment where the the words “We Love You, and are proud of you Harry!” were printed, Harry wasn't able to say anything before they faded away again. Harry wiped the tears from his eyes, and wondered what was causing him to see his parents. When he looked down, he saw Apolline had released his cock, and was looking up at him curiously. “Harry, who were those people, and why were they watching us make love?”

The Ministry of Magic  
Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
Earlier

After interrogating Barty Crouch Jr, Amelia and Albus returned to the Ministry to get things back under control there. It was the start of a very long evening for the two of them, as well as the Aurors they could trust, as they overrode Fudge's bluster and arrested all those with the Dark Mark, including those who were released after the first war for being under the Imperius Curse. Curiously enough, several of those who claimed to be under the Imperius were not showing any signs of pain at all, and, when they raised their sleeves, their arms were completely unblemished, which caused several of them to break down sobbing in tears of relief. Of course, there were those who claimed to be cursed who were suffering the agony of the damned from the pain in the Dark Mark, and they were all stunned and stripped of all their wands, plus any other magical items they had on them, before being placed in cells in the Department of Mysteries, where Fudge was not able to gain access. It didn't stop him from being enough of a nuisance that Amelia ended up stunning him as well and tossing him in a cell next to Lucius Malfoy, to be interrogated with the rest of them. Once the last of the Aurors arrived with their prisoners, the remaining members of the Wizengamot were summoned for an Emergency Session. 

Once the Wizengamot was seated, Barty Jr was brought in in chains, and interrogated under Veratiserum, and was quickly sentenced to be executed through the Veil as an escapee from Azkaban, as well as an accessory to the murder of Bertha Jorkins, employee of the Ministry of Magic. After the sentence was carried out, Barty Sr was brought in, and received a similar sentence for helping his son escape, as well as long term use of an Unforgivable Curse. 

Amelia and Albus managed to use a memory of Barty Jr's to show that Peter Pettigrew was alive and an active Death Eater to get Sirius exonerated, and an official apology from the Ministry. Once that was completed, Amelia went into the well of the chamber to address the members.

“Fellow Members,” she began, “As the sworn testimony, as well as the memories presented have shown, the Dark Wizard known as Voldemort is not truly dead, but is, in fact, attempting to gain physical form again, to resume his campaign of terror against the Wizarding World. We all remember those dark days, and none of here, I am certain, wish to see those days come back. This is why I, with the agreement and assistance of the Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore, have taken the steps I have this evening. We have contacted all those who were accused of Death Eater activities and were released after the last war, several were suffering from the burning in their Mark, and were taken into custody, those whose marks had faded completely away were not. This includes Hogwarts Professor Severus Snape, who served as a spy for the side of Light during the last conflict. I personally examined him, and there is no sign that the Dark Mark was ever there.” She paused to take a breath, this is going to be the tough part. Taking a drink of water, Amelia continued, “I have also sent a delegation of Aurors, led by Senior Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt to interrogate all of the imprisoned Death Eaters. Those who are bare of the Mark will be questioned again under Veratiserum, and either moved into the lower security wing of the prison if they committed crimes of their own free will, or transferred to Saint Mungo's prior to being released. “ There was no objection to that part of it, 'So far, so good' she thought. “However, those who were not under the Imperius Curse, after being fully interrogated to confirm their guilt, those prisoners will immediately be given the Dementor's Kiss and their bodies burned to ashes and scattered in the ocean.” 

As she expected, the room exploded at that bit of news, fortunately, she was prepared for the objections. She stood patiently for several minutes, her face impassive as the members of Wizengamot seemed to be holding a competition to see who could shout the loudest, but there was no clear winner. Eventually they all had shouted themselves hoarse, and she spoke again.

“As I said, the prisoners who confess to truly heinous crimes, and the Veratiserum confirms they are telling the truth will be executed. The fact remains, if Voldemort succeeds in regaining a physical form, one of the first things he will want to do is free his faithful followers from Azkaban. Ask yourself this, do you really want Bellatrix Lestrange or Augustus Rookwood free to pick up where they left off? The two of them were responsible for over 300 deaths between them, some of us lost members of our families to their wands!” There were some nods in the seats at that, including Dame Longbottom. “As the Wizard General Sun Tzu famously stated several thousand years ago, and I am paraphrasing, 'In War, it is crucial to deny your enemy anything that can be used against you.' 

“I realize that this is a very dangerous step, but it is necessary, especially in light of other information that has come to light. In interrogating several of the Inner Circle Death Eaters who avoided punishment after the last war, we discovered that there were already plans in place to take Azkaban and slaughter the guards, before freeing the prisoners and turning the Dementors lose to feed on the general population.” She saw that more and more nods were visible in the audience, so she moved to the final portion of the evening. Turning to the Auror at the door to the Chamber, she called, “Bring in the prisoners!”

Amelia and Albus had spent some time before summoning the Wizengamot deciding on the order of the trials, as well as allowing the accused to contact their solicitors, so they would be able to defend themselves, even though the pensieve memories of the questioning under Veratiserum made the verdicts a foregone conclusion. Albus suggested contacting the spouses of the accused, and letting them attend the trials as well, so they would have a chance to say goodbye. 

The sun was rising by the time it was finished, and The Daily Prophet had headlines for the next several weeks dealing with the fallout.

CORRUPTION IN THE MINISTRY! 

Fudge, Umbridge Convicted and Sentenced to Azkaban

Barty Crouch Used Unforgivable Curse on His Son, Sent Through the Veil!

Death Eaters in the Ministry

Malfoy, McNair, Others Convicted and Executed

Rufus Scrimgeour Acting Minister

Sirius Black Exonerated!   
Peter Pettigrew is Death Eater, Order of Merlin Revoked

Hogwarts Great Hall  
The Next Morning

The Hall was filled with students having breakfast when Harry and Fleur entered and took their seats. Everyone noticed how close they had been walking, and several of the girls noticed something slightly off in Fleur's' stride, and the more experienced among them grinned knowingly at each other. Pansy turned her face slightly toward Daphne who was sitting to her left and whispered, “He must have shagged her bow-legged! Can you imagine what it takes to do that to a Veela? We aren't going to be able to walk for days!” Daphne and Tracey (who were listening in) both blushed and giggled, but didn't argue. 

Hermione had been watching Harry as he came through the doors, and she immediately realized something was different about him. It wasn't just the confident stride, although that was slightly surprising, until she thought about it and realized he had slept with Fleur last night. She was surprised that she wasn't even slightly jealous about it, having expected it after the dream (fantasy?) of the night before where she watched and fingered herself madly as Harry shagged Fleur and her mother for hours. She knew that Harry wasn't going to leave her behind, based on the conversation of yesterday afternoon, although she was looking forward to him claiming her properly later that day! It wasn't until Harry was right next to her that she finally figured out what had changed, it was his scar, it had disappeared! She also realized that he was far more powerful than he had been just the day before, and wondered how the two were related.

Harry smiled at her as he took his regular seat next to her, although the way he rested his hand on her shoulder before rubbing his thumb behind her ear was different. Parvati had been sitting across from her roommate this morning, Ron still hadn't gotten out of bed, and she watched as Hermione's eyes closed and she gave a small sigh of pleasure. She may have been a virgin (something she had been planning to change the night of the Yule Ball, if her date hadn't been such a prat!), but she was very well read, and she recognized the way Harry touched Hermione as the beginnings of foreplay as described in one of the supplements to the Kama Sutra she had stashed under her mattress. 

Parvati, even though she was hurt by Harry's behavior the night of the Ball, had forgiven him after the apology he gave her and Padma, including an arrangement of flowers that were native to the Chola Nadu region, where they were born. She and Padma had both been impressed that he had managed to find out what part of India they were from, and had gone to the trouble of finding the flowers. The sisters had a very long conversation after Harry had left them that day. It was not something that was widely known outside the Tamil culture, but Identical Twins are known to share a deep connection, even deeper than the connection found in the Anglo races, and the two of them had known from earliest childhood that they could not bear to be separated for any length of time, and had decided that, when they chose to marry, they would be joining to the same man. With Harry's gesture, he had recaptured his spot at the top of their list.

However, watching his behavior with Hermione, and seeing that he had walked in with Fleur Delacour, she would have to have another discussion with her sister to decide if they were willing to be part of a nascent harem, instead of being a triad. She didn't think Padma would object, especially since the two of them were raised, until they started their schooling, in a seraglio, their mother, Sira, was the 6th wife to Rajab Patil, and she had raised them to understand the secrets of getting along in a Harem, and what spells to cast on themselves and their sister wives to avoid any jealousy. Of course, the night last Summer when she got tipsy and started telling about how the wives 'entertained' themselves when it wasn't their night to spend in their Husbands' bedchamber were more than a little embarrassing, especially when she said that she sometimes 'entertained' herself with her younger sister, who was Rajabs' 8th wife. 

While they hadn't quite worked up the nerve to 'entertain' each other, they were both fairly certain that they would end up doing so with Harry, or whatever man they married, but they weren't quite ready to take that step. However, Parvati had found Lavender quite willing to experiment, and Padma confided that she had gotten very close to a girl in the year below them, who was actually only about a month younger than they were. Parvati had been introduced to Luna Lovegood, but wasn't quite sure what to make of the blonde. She was certainly attractive enough, in a fae sort of way, but her conversations tended to go off on unusual tangents.

Thinking about Lavender brought a small frown to her face, wondering what her roommate wanted to talk to her about. When Parvati woke up this morning, she found a note sitting on her nightstand. It wasn't signed, but Parvati recognized the handwriting instantly.

“Hey Sleepy! I'm sorry you weren't up when I got back from the lesson. Something really interesting happened, and I can't hardly wait to tell you about it. I'm going to have a bit of a lie in in the morning, but we need to have a private conversation after breakfast sometime. I think you'll find it very interesting.”

Parvati was curious what Lavender wanted to talk about, and mildly irritated that the blonde was teasing her like this, making her wait. Just then, she felt someone take a seat beside her, and she saw Lavender sit down, and reach for a roll. She was going to start questioning her friend when she felt a hand touch her on her wrist. Jerking back to reality, she saw it was Harry who had touched her, and he was looking at her with a smirk. Moving his hand away, he gestured with his head toward the Headmaster who was standing at his seat, obviously waiting to make an announcement of some sort.

Albus looked out, and saw that he had the student's undivided attention. 'Probably hoping I'll be quick so they can get back to eating', he thought to himself, hiding a slight smile in his beard.

“Thank you, I will be brief. I just wanted to pass along some information before the Daily Prophet arrives this morning and raises all sorts of questions. First of all, regarding the entry of Mister Potter in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, it was discovered last night how his name was entered....” he paused, drawing out the tension, and saw that Harry was watching him intently. “One of the Professors had been held captive and impersonated by a Death Eater, who cast a series of charms on the Goblet, causing the artifact to believe there was a fourth school, and entered a slip of paper with Mr Potters signature on it as a student at the fourth school. As you will find out in this mornings newspaper, the Death Eater was Bartemius Crouch Jr, who was believed to have died in Azkaban several years ago. This was part of a plot to return Voldemort back to a physical form...” He had to pause as the entire hall erupted in whispers and even a few screams when he said the name. 

After the Hall had quieted again, he continued, “Please, be assured I did not tell you that to frighten you, but instead, to reassure you, we, that is the Aurors and I and a few others, have already taken steps to prevent the plot from succeeding. The second item will, unfortunately, be distressing to some of you, but, as part of the questioning of Bartemius, several Ministry officials, and others who had been cleared during the Trials after the war, were implicated in very serious crimes. Those individuals were questioned under Veratiserum, and those that were actual, willing, followers of Voldemort, were put on trial before the Wizengamot last night. They were given access to their solicitors, and each of them had the opportunity to defend themselves. The men and women that were convicted were executed at Dawn today.” He looked out over the Hall, and his eyes paused on the Slytherin table, knowing that what he was about to say would totally destroy at least one young man, if not more.

“One of those tried was Lucius Malfoy.”

“No! It's a lie! My Father is a great man! You're lying to us for some reason you muggle loving fool! I won't listen to this, and when my Father learns how you are slandering his name, you will regret it!” 

With those words, Draco left the table and rushed out of the Hall. Those close enough could see, under the flush of anger on his face, a very real fear.

Albus had waited impassively during Draco's rant, and, after the boy had left the Hall, he continued. “As I was saying, Lucius Malfoy was tried, and, during his questioning, he confessed to being the person responsible for the wave of petrifications that swept the school two years ago, in an attempt to purge the school of all non-purebloods. It was pure luck that no one was killed during that time, because, if his plan had worked properly, more than three quarters of the students and staff would have died. For this and many other crimes that were proven, he was executed this morning.” 

There were more of course, but Lucius was the only one of those executed who currently had a child at Hogwarts. Also, by announcing Lucius' execution, and, he had to give the man credit, he walked through the veil on his own, with no groveling or tears, Albus sent an unmistakeable signal that things would be different at the school now, with the worst of the blood supremacists losing the protection of his fathers' influence and gold. 

His eyes widened slightly at the reactions of several of Draco's year mates, they all seemed to be fighting to keep a serious demeanor, but he could see several badly hidden smiles among them, especially on Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. He had been surprised, when the two boy's fathers had been questioned, that they were able to present completely unblemished arms. Perhaps the two of them were more cunning than their reputations suggested? Hopefully the sons were equally as cunning. Turning back to the rest of the Hall, he continued with his announcement.

“Finally, there is a new Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour was selected as Interim Minister by vote of the Wizengamot after the former Minister, Cornelius Fudge was removed from office for bribery and corruption, and he and several members of his staff are guests of the Dementors, and will be for the next several years. That is all my announcements for this morning, so please, enjoy your breakfasts!” With a genial smile, he sat back down and tucked into his steak and eggs. 

With a start, Albus remembered one more piece of news that he wanted Harry to hear from him, and not the Prophet, so he summoned Drippy, his personal elf, and had him bring writing materials. Jotting a quick note, he asked the elf to deliver the message to Harry. A few seconds later, he saw Harry pick up the note, and look toward him. Albus smiled and nodded, and Harry opened it, his eyes widening behind his glasses as he read the note, and then read it again. Albus expected the wide smile on the young man's face, and the exuberant hug he gave to Miss Granger as she read the note, but he wasn't expecting Harry to stand up, his wand in his hand and shout “Expecto Patronum!” 

Albus had heard tales of Harry's Patronus, of course, but had never actually seen it in person. But, instead of the Silver-White Stag he was expecting, the Stag was pure gold in color, and stood over 12 foot high at the shoulder. The Stag looked around the room, scanning for danger, and finding none, walked around the tables, pausing to nuzzle several different young women at each of the tables. The girls in question all got blissful looks on their faces, and soon the Hall was filled with multiple Patronus', he saw an Otter from Miss Granger, a Sheepdog from Miss Brown, and a Bengal Tiger from Miss Parvati Patil from the Gryffindor table, the Hufflepuff Table had a Bulldog from Miss Bones. The Ravenclaws had a Swan from Miss Chang, which surprised him, because she had been Mr Diggory's date for the Yule Ball, a Peregrine Falcon from Miss Padma Patil, and something that looked like a rabbit, but with a crumpled horn coming out of it's forehead from Miss Lovegood. The old man chuckled, knowing from the gossip in the staffroom that Miss Lovegood had an extremely interesting way of looking at things, and would likely keep Harry amused and confused for years. A final Patronus appeared at the Ravenclaw table, as a Phoenix was generated by Fleur Delacour, but this one was gold in color also. Albus wondered how long it would take for the significance of the Beauxbatons' champion's Patronus being gold would be understood, and who would be the next to produce a golden Patronus? If he had to place a bet, he would guess that Miss Granger would be next, based on how close she was sitting to Harry, and the way he had his arm wrapped around her. Curious to see if there would be anything from the Slytherin House, he was pleased to see that there were three, an Owl from Miss Parkinson, a Dolphin from Miss Greengrass, and, most surprising of all for the house whose symbol is the serpent, a Mongoose from Miss Davis. 

The various Patronus' all gathered around the Stag, and, when the Phoenix landed on the Stag's antlers, they all turned to face Harry and, in unison, bowed to him, before fading away, leaving nothing behind but a good feeling and memories. As the students started talking excitedly among themselves, Harry finished his breakfast, and left the table, heading for the Head Table. Albus watched him approach, and set down his utensils, wiping his face with a napkin to get the last of the egg from his beard. When Harry stopped, he said, “Yes Harry?” 

“Good Morning, Professor, I just wanted to thank you for the news about Sirius, and to ask you if we could possibly move our meeting to after lunch? As enjoyable and educational as last night was, I didn't get any sleep, and really need to take a kip for a few hours before I fall out. And, I would imagine you could do with a nap yourself, considering how busy you were last night.” 

Albus laughed lightly, “Very true, Harry, I'm not as young as I like to think I am sometimes, and it was a very long night, and, while productive, not as enjoyable as yours. I will expect you after lunch, then. Have a good rest.” With a tired smile, Harry nodded and headed toward the exit, not seeming to notice the eyes on him from several different girls. When he had finally left the room, most of the students continued to eat, but, as one, the Patronus Girls all stood up and headed toward Fleur at the Ravenclaw Table. 

Pansy was the first to reach Fleur, and, surprising herself, reached out and embraced the older girl. “Hello Sister, my name is Pansy, and I think that we need to talk, don't you?” 

Fleur smiled happily, pleased that Harry's magic had identified those would be joining her and her mother, and she nodded, “Oui, I mean, Yes, I believe we do. But this is not the place,” 

Hermione spoke up, “I've got an idea, let me try something.” Stepping away from the other girls, she called out “Dobby!” 

The little being appeared instantly, “Yes Miss Grangey, youse called for Dobby?” 

Kneeling down to his level, Hermione said, “Yes, Dobby, and thank you for coming so quickly. We” she gestured to the other girls who were watching in fascination, “need a place for a meeting, and none of the classrooms are private enough. Do you know a place where we can be comfortable and not worry about being disturbed?”

Dobby's eyes got even wider as he looked at the gathered women, “Dobby knew that Harry Potter sir was a great and wonderful wizard! But he is even greater than Dobby thought! Dobby knows a place, the elfses calls it the 'Come and Go Room' Dobby can takes you there. All of youse needs to be joining your handses, so Dobby can take you to where you wants to go!” When the women had all clasped hands, several with a bemused smile on their face, Dobby took hold of Hermione's arm and the group of them disappeared. 

The Seventh Floor  
In Front of the Tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy

With a soft “POP!” of displaced air, Dobby and his eleven passengers arrived in a dimly lit hallway. Pointing to a section of the wall across from them, Dobby says, “One of youse walks back and forth three times and thinks real hard about what you need, and the door will be's there! Youse is on the Seventh Floor of Hogwartses, so you can gets back when youse wants to. Now, Dobby has much works to do.” 

Fleur said, “Wait! Dobby, can you get a message to my mother for me? It will only take a moment.”

Dobby nodded, and quickly pulling a Biro and a notepad from her robes she wrote a quick note telling Apolline everything that had happened, and what was about to happen. Handing it to Dobby with a word of thanks, the elf nodded and turned away. With a quiet pop, the elf was gone. 

When Lavender looked questioning at the notepad, Fleur said, “It's to 'elp with my English, when I 'ear a word I don't know, I write it down so I can look it up later.”

Lavender nodded, “Makes sense, I'd imagine there's a lot of things said here that don't get taught when you are learning the language.”

Fleur just grinned and nodded. 

While the others started talking amongst themselves about what sort of room they needed, Pansy stepped forward, and, concentrating, followed Dobby's instructions and paced back and forth three times and looked at the wall. Where there had only been blank stone before, an ornately carved wooden door stood there in the wall. Reaching out, Pansy ignored the gasps of surprise from the others, and twisted the door knob, and pushed inward. The door opened easily, and silently as if on well oiled hinges. 

Stepping inside the room, Pansy smiled, the room was exactly how she had pictured it, a little bigger than the Slytherin Common Room, with a tasteful mixture of all the House Colors and symbols, a plush carpet, and comfortable couches with plenty of room for all of them arranged in a “U” shape, with ice buckets full of butter beer and fizzy drinks for the conversation. And best of all, from her perspective, the three fireplaces in the room all had fires blazing merrily in them, and the room was wonderfully warm! Sliding her shoes off, she walked in her stockings onto the carpet and sighed happily as the carpet caressed her feet. Turning to the others, she said, “Leave your shoes by the door, this carpet is way too nice to be subjected to them.” Not waiting to see if the others followed her instructions, the Slytherin Queen went to the couch in the center and took a seat in the middle and waited. She gestured for Fleur to sit next to her on the couch, and the Blonde sat down on Pansy's right side. The others filed in and took their seats, looking around the room. Pansy grinned as she saw the name placards appear on the low tables in front of each of them. 

When they were all seated, Pansy said, “Well, sisters, we've got a lot to talk about, so we might as well get comfortable. To start things off, who here thinks they know why we are here? Hermione?”

Hermione looked up, startled, before she realized what Pansy had asked, and then she blushed. Clearing her throat, she said, “If you mean, why did Harry's Patronus affect each of us? Then yes, I do have an idea why we are here, if you mean something else, then I'm afraid I don't know.”

Pansy nodded, “That's exactly what I meant, care to share your ideas? I have my own ideas, but I'm curious how many of us were thinking along the same lines.”

Hermione nodded, and opened her mouth to speak, but froze, blushing again. Gathering her nerves, she asked, “I'm sorry, I'm just a little nervous, the reason I think we all are here has to do with sexual matters, and, to be honest, it's not something I'm very comfortable talking about in a large group.”

Several of the girls nodded in understanding, as Hermione continued with a strange question. “Do you know if the room creates something, or summons it from somewhere else?” Pansy shrugged, not really sure of the answer, and Hermione frowned, before taking a deep breath, and muttering “Here goes nothing!” 

The others watched as she closed her eyes tightly, and her face slipped into a frown of concentration. Nothing happened for a couple of minutes, before there was a sudden “Pop!” and there was several things sitting on the table in front of her. The pure bloods had no idea what the items were, but all of the Half bloods and Muggle born knew what they were immediately! 

Hermione smiled slightly at the curious looks she was getting from the pure bloods, although Susan looked like she was remembering something, and then her eyes lit up! “Hermione, is that a bong? I'd heard about them from a course Aunt Amelia took about the Muggle drug problem, and she described some of the types of smoking pipes she'd seen, because she thought they were kind of amusing.”

Hermione nodded, “That's right Susan, it's something that I tried for the first time last Summer. My nerves were still stretched incredibly thin from the Dementors, as well as a few other things that happened last year, and I could not relax! My mother noticed what was wrong, and she sat down with me one afternoon, and she pulled out this clear plastic baggie, and a bigger version of this bong! You could have knocked me over with a feather, I had no idea she got high, but she told me that it helped her after the car accident that killed my father, dealing with the nightmares and other problems. Anyway, she convinced me to try it, and it helped me relax over the Summer, and, to be honest, right now I need something to help me relax, and lower my inhibitions a little bit, because as I mentioned, I'm not really comfortable discussing why I think we are here with most of you, because I don't know you, and, truthfully Pansy, you and I haven't had the best relationship, and we are going to be talking about some extremely intimate subjects in front of girls who are practically strangers to us. I'm sure you can understand why I feel the need to having something to help me relax?”

Pansy nodded as she listened, “Actually, yes, it's normal to be a bit nervous, and, while I'd probably reach for a calming potion, we've all got our own methods of relaxation, and, while we are on the subject, I apologize for the unpleasant, and, if we are being honest, hateful things I've said to you over the years. I didn't mean any of them, except for maybe calling you an 'annoying know it all' in first year, but you've gotten better about that since then,” she smiled, before growing serious again, “all I can say in my own defense is that, with the Amazing Bouncing Ferret in the house, all of us had to play a role to keep him from running to his Father, and causing our families a great deal of trouble. Since you weren't brought up in the pure blood society, you probably aren't aware of just how much influence Lucius Malfoy wielded, he may not have been the Minister, but he was the one controlling Fudge, and if a family did anything to get on his bad side, they suddenly found themselves receiving a lot of unpleasant official attention. Just to give you an example, did you ever wonder why Sally Anne Perks didn't come back this year? She turned Draco down last year when he demanded 'favors' from her, and Draco went crying to his father. A few weeks later, and an investigation into Alphard Perks' business and finances was under way, and the business was closed down, and the majority of their wealth was taken in fines!” 

Hermione's jaw dropped when she heard the story of what had happened to the 4th girl in her dorm, and was sputtering in indignation, trying to find the words to express herself when Pansy continued, calmly, “Don't worry Hermione, the Perks' are fine, there are several families who have been quietly helping them out, and, with Lucius off on his 'Next Great Adventure' I wouldn't be surprised if Sally-Anne came back next year. But, anyway, I got away from my subject, which was apologizing to you. I hope you accept, because I do regret the things I said, and, with Draco gone, and the threat of his father, things are going to be changing, and I'll promise you that I won't be saying those things again.”

Hermione nodded, “Apology accepted. Now, if you don't mind, while I'm a bit less nervous, I'd still like to relax a little more.” Looking around and seeing that Lavender and Susan were watching eagerly, “I do have enough to share, you know?” she grinned, as she prepared the bong for use. Grabbing a bottle of butter beer, she opened it and poured it into the globe at the base, and opened the plastic bag. The others watched as she moved with almost surgical precision, filling the bowl, lighting it, and drawing the smoke into her lungs, before releasing it and taking a deep breath. 

She held the bong out to anyone else that wanted to try, and Pansy moved to take it from her. After mimicking what she had seen Hermione do, Pansy inhaled the smoke, and coughed as she let it out. Glaring mildly at Hermione and Lavender, who said, in unison, “Virgin!” before giggling, Pansy released the rest of the smoke and took a deep breath. She blinked at the feeling of lightheadedness that hit her, and passed it to Lavender, who had been waiting eagerly. Lavender lit up and soon all of the girls, following Pansy's example, had tried it themselves. 

Pansy leaned back on the couch and smiled, part of her plan was already working. She had decided when making her plans last night, to be the Alpha of Harry's Harem, and had put it in practice by being the first to address Fleur, and then by taking the lead in summoning the room, as well as being the first to try the smoking. It was amusing how easy it really was to become the leader of any group, all you had to do was decide to be the leader, and act the part, and soon others were following your lead, and, before long, they would start automatically looking at you to make decisions for the group. Movement on the tables caught her eye and she looked down and saw several plates of biscuits and bowls of crisps were spread along the table. She briefly wondered who had summoned them, but was distracted by the sight of a plate of chocolate chip biscuits, and was soon munching happily. 

“Well Hermione, are you relaxed enough yet?” Pansy asked in a teasing tone. Hermione shocked everyone by flipping Pansy the reversed 'V' and caused everyone to laugh, Pansy included. 

Hermione took a drink from the bottle in front of her and said, 

“Yep! As far as I can tell, something happened to Harry last night, and I think we can all guess what it was, right Fleur?” who grinned and nodded, “and it changed him, drastically. How many of you noticed that Harry's scar was almost completely faded when he came in this morning?” 

Several of the girls nodded, the others shook their heads. “I noticed it immediately, but then, I've been so close to him for so long it's almost second nature for me to notice things about him. Anyway, I don't know how many of you are aware of this, but, I'm not actually a Muggleborn, muggle raised, yes, but, when I opened my Gringotts Vault after 2d year, I had the goblins do an inheritance test, and it turns out that my parents were both squibs, descended, through 5 or 6 generations of squibs, of a couple of minor pure blood families that were thought to have died out over a hundred years ago. The reason I mentioned that, is because one of the families, the Ganelons' had a rather unusual gift, and it manifested in me, I can tell at a glance approximately how powerful, magically speaking, a person is. When I saw Harry this morning, after realizing that his scar had faded, I also saw that his magical strength had jumped from just above average for his age into the Gandalf, Dumbledore area! Now, ordinarily that wouldn't be a major concern, but, how many of you in 4th year or above, have had your meeting with Madam Pomfrey?”

All of the girls, except Fleur, who had a similar meeting with the Nurse at Beauxbatons, raised their hands. “Okay, so you all are aware of Jeremy's Rule of Magical Inequality, but since Luna hasn't had the meeting yet, Jeremy's Rule has to do with long term relationships, sexual relationships between a wizard and a witch, and it states that, in a relationship, if the stronger partner is more than twice as strong as the weaker partner, the stronger partners' magic will change the weaker partner, until they are the ideal match for the wizard. Basically, it turns the weaker partner into nothing more than a doll, the witch's personality is totally submerged into the new personality, and there is nothing that can be done to prevent it. The sad thing is, it's not even something the wizard can control, it's all done automatically by the wizard's magic. The only way to avoid the witch losing her personality, is for the wizard to have multiple partners, so that the imbalance is spread out, and the wizard doesn't end up overwhelming the witches.”

Luna was listening closely to Hermione's explanation, and, when the older witch paused, Luna asked,   
“Are you saying that we have to join a Harem? That magic chose us, and we have no choice but to go along?”

“Well, yes and no, Luna.” At the confused look on the gray eyed blonde's face, Hermione continued, “What I mean is, if you have no interest in any relationship beyond friendship with Harry, then you won't be in a Harem. However, if you are interested in him, romantically that is, then yes, you will probably find yourself as part of a harem. I'll admit, it wasn't my dream growing up, but, I love Harry enough that I'll take him anyway I can, and if that means sharing him, so be it!” 

The room was quiet after that, as each of the girls was thinking about what Hermione had said, and what it meant to them. Pansy didn't have to think about it, she had know from the beginning what she was going to do, and so she decided to take the reins of the meeting again. “Thanks Hermione, I agree that Jeremy's Rule is part of what I was thinking about, there is another part, but we can set that aside for now. The question we all have to answer is, do we want to join a Harem, even one centered around Harry Potter? I've already made my decision, and the fact that Ferret Boy is gone just made it easier, I'm in!”

Fleur was the first to speak up, “Oui, I am as well, I bonded myself to 'Arry last night, and 'ave no wish to change that!” She giggled, “Arry wore me out last night, and my mère, my mother as well!”

Padma spoke up, “I think I can speak for Parv in this as well, we're in also. We had decided a while ago that Harry was the one for us, and, speaking as someone who was raised in a Seraglio, it's not a bad thing. In fact, my mother gave Parv and I some spells that will make sure jealousy isn't a problem, and we can cast them for us if you want us to.”

Parvati nodded, and added, “One other thing to consider, how many of you are open to the idea of being with another girl, both with and without Harry? One thing our mother told us, of course, she was rather tipsy at the time, is that they were often randy enough to turn to each other when their husband took one of the others to his bed. “

Fleur said, without the slightest embarrassment, “It's true, 'Arry likes watching two women togezzer, he had us making love to each ozzer last night, and we really enjoyed it!”

Pansy grinned and added, “It's not a problem for me! As Daphne and Tracey can tell you, I've been playing with girls for the last two years, and I'd have no problem making any of you scream my name!”

Cho smirked, “Feeling a little cocky, Parkinson?” she teased, “Maybe we should put that to the test? I don't have any problem at all with playing with another girl or two, in fact, that was why Cedric and I broke up yesterday, he was just too straitlaced, not a bad shag, but when I asked him to bugger me, he wouldn't do it!” Hearing a gasp of shock from somewhere in the room, she said, “The Hat knew what it was doing when it sorted me into Ravenclaw, I've always been curious about things, and when puberty hit, I started researching the different fun things that I could experience. I've found a few things that I don't think I'd want to do, but other than that, I'll try almost anything once! As far as I'm concerned, Vanilla is a pudding flavor, and doesn't have to apply to the bedroom. And, I'm sure Harry told you, Hermione, he asked me to the Yule Ball, but unfortunately I'd already told Cedric I'd go with him. I was really sorry I'd said yes, because I would have loved to have gone with Harry.” 

“And there is another benefit I can see, can any of you picture Harry not supporting you in any of your dreams or goals? If we were to get married to a typical wizard, like Weasley,” Cho made a face, “Can you imagine him letting his wife work, or have a career? He'd expect you to do nothing but pop out sprogs every year, and be a housewife! No thank you! I've already been scouted by the Holyhead Harpies, and expect to sign a contract with them when I graduate. So yes, I'm in as well.”

Several of the girls were nodding thoughtfully as Cho made her last point, and Daphne spoke up, “The idea of being able to follow my own dreams and goals is certainly attractive, but what interests me the most, is how much influence Harry could have, if he only learned to wield it! I'm willing to join, if only to be able to teach him how to play the game of the Wizengamot I realize that it's not the most altruistic reason, but, I'm in Slytherin for a reason, I'm ambitious. I want to be the Minister of Magic one day, and having the Potter block of votes supporting me would be a big help in that.” Then she grinned, “Besides, if he was good enough to wear out two Veela? I've got to get me some of that!”

A wave of laughter swept the room, and Luna muttered, “Me too!” before speaking up, “I don't really have a problem with being a part of a Harem, but I have a fairly selfish reason. Most of you don't know this, but my mother was a spell crafter, and, one day when I was nine years old, I was in the room when she did one of her experiments. It went badly wrong, and there was an explosion, I was holding her hand when she died.” Those closest to her could see the tears welling up in her eyes, and Padma leaned over and put her arm around the younger girl's shoulder, pulling her into a hug, which Luna returned, murmuring a quiet “Thank you” into her lovers' ear, before continuing “The next few years were very rough on me, because my daddy couldn't handle losing mummy, and he fell apart, spending all his time with The Quibbler, and leaving me alone. I know that I'm considered odd, or even Loony, because of my creatures, but they were all things Mummy made up when she told me stories before I went to sleep, and, for the longest time, they were my only company, and it was hard to stop when I got to Hogwarts. I want children, a lot of them, but I don't want them to grow up like I did if something happens to me, and having other women there to watch over them, and be their Mummy, would make sure that it didn't happen to them.” By the time she finished, she was shaking with emotion, and Padma pulled her closer and wrapped her other arm about the girl, offering what comfort she could.

Susan had been sitting quietly, listening to the others, trying to decide whether this was for her or not, but she couldn't help herself, at Luna's words, she was off the couch and crossing the room, pulling the blond into a hug, whispering, “It'll be okay Luna, we'll help you, and watch over your babies when you have them! But can you imagine Harry letting anything happen to you? He's Harry Potter, and he can do anything he sets his mind to, don't you know that?”

Once Luna had calmed down, Susan spoke up, “I'm in! I agree with a lot of what you've all been saying, but I have another reason, I'm the last of my family line, and need to continue it, and, with all of you to provide an heir for the Potter family, any child of mine can continue the Bones line, and hopefully I can have enough children to ensure the line won't die out. I'll admit, I'm not too sure about being with another girl, but I'm not against the idea.”

Fleur said, “I wouldn't worry about it, if it 'appens, it will be because 'Arry has you so 'ot and bozzered that you don't even think about what you are doing. Don't try to over think it, just enjoy yourself when the time comes.”

Tracey smiled at her fellow redhead, “Of course, if you decide you want to practice first, I'd certainly be willing to help you out! Ow!” She glared at Daphne who had just slapped her in the back of the head.

Daphne said, “Don't pay Tracey any mind, Susan. I sometimes think she's actually a guy who was born with a girl's plumbing. She's a bigger horndog, as the muggles say, than most of the guys in the house. If she wasn't almost as good in bed as she thinks she is, she'd be intolerable. As it is, Pansy and I have to give her a good spanking every couple of days to keep her in line!

Pansy happened to be looking across the room at Hermione when Daphne was speaking, and saw Hermione flush and start squirming when spanking Tracey was mentioned. 'Interesting, the Bossy know-it-all is a sub, is she? That will make for some fun times later on. And I don't have to worry about her trying to be the Alpha Bitch of this Harem!'

Setting that thought aside, Pansy said, “It looks like Tracey is in, how about you Lavender? Are you in or out?”

“Oh! I'm in, definitely! I was just thinking about how to handle the public reaction when it gets out about all of us and Harry. You know that Skeeter and the others will have a field day, 'Boy Who Lives becomes the Boy Who Shagged' will probably be the mildest reaction, and the others will probably be worse. And we need to figure out what to tell our parents, because I doubt most of them would be thrilled to find out their daughter or daughters are in a Harem. Granted we are all over 16, so we are old enough to do so if we wanted, but still, we need to figure out a way to keep some of them from pulling us out of Hogwarts and home schooling us until we get our OWLs.”

Pansy nodded, “That's true, and, while my parents wouldn't be that upset about it, my older brother has already had the Heir, not everybody is that lucky. But, I was thinking about it while we were talking, and believe I have a solution.” The others looked at her expectantly, “If you think about it, Harems are usually something you find in the Muggle world, aren't they? But there is a strictly magical grouping of several women with one male that, historically, nobody even blinked an eye at. And this grouping grants us all magical as well as social benefits.” Seeing that the Ravenclaws and Hermione understood what she was saying, she turned to Luna, saying, “Do you think the Quibbler would be interested in an article about the first Coven being formed at Hogwarts in over a hundred years?” 

Luna looked at her thoughtfully, with no sign of the distraction that the others were used to could be found, before a smile grew on her face, “That would work! And I'm sure that the Quibbler would be delighted to publish that article, especially if we included interviews with each of us. And Covens historically form around Magically Powerful Wizards, so it wouldn't be surprising to see one form around Harry, and, with the awe people historically held for Coven's, even if they think we are a Harem first, and a Coven second, well, that's their problem, isn't it?”

“You know, I really hate to cast Aquamenti on the conversation” Susan said, “But has anybody figured out how to let Harry know about all of this? We sit here making plans that involve him in a central role, and he doesn't know anything about it? From what I've seen and heard, and Hermione, I'm surprised you didn't bring this up, Harry hates being manipulated into anything, so how do you think he would react if we just sprang this on him, without any warning? I'd imagine he'd be brassed off, to put it mildly!”

Hermione's jaw dropped, before she shook her head, “I can't believe I didn't think about that! I just saw that all of us are willing, and figured, Harry's a guy, he'll love the idea! I managed to overlook the fact that Harry has never been 'just a guy'. If he were, I doubt we'd be having this conversation. I'm supposed to meet him this afternoon, we have something important to talk about, and I can bring this up to him then, and try to get his approval.”

Tracey said, “Do you need a cushioning charm for the floor? It can get sore on the knees if he's tough to convince. Ow! Damn it Daphne!”

Hermione looked torn between being scandalized and blushing, and finally settled on a smirk. “Don't worry, I've got that covered.”

'Actually, 'ermione, you may not have to convince him, My mère made him aware of the necessity of 'aving a group of lovers last night, and, once 'Arry got used to the idea, it really didn't bother him that much, 'e was mostly concerned that all of 'is lovers are there because they want to be there, and are not being forced into it. 'Arry is also concerned that they are discreet, and I believe the 'Arem or Coven bond will ensure that. I can check with 'im now if you like?” 

She held up her hand, “I will explain in a moment, now, excuse me.” Fleur closed her eyes and reached out through the bond, and flushed when she discovered he wasn't sleeping, he was remembering the night before as he stroked himself. 

'Harry? Master?' she sent to him, startling him. 

'Fleur?' then she felt him chuckle, 'this aspect of the bonding is going to take some getting used to, I think. I was just thinking about last night.' 

'I could tell,' she sent with a mental chuckle of her own, 'and I can tell you that I enjoyed every minute of it! And I know that mother did also.' 

'I'm glad, I'll admit that I was worried, things got out of hand last night, and I was concerned that you might have some regrets, especially about making love to Apolline' 

'No, no regrets at all, other than the fact that I wasted several months that we could have been enjoying each other. But I didn't bother you just to talk about last night. I'm in a very interesting gathering right now.....' 

After explaining what was going on to Harry, he was quiet for a few moments, thinking. 

'It sounds like they are deciding on their own to stay, even though it was my magic that identified them. It also seems like Pansy is setting herself up as the Alpha of the group. Tell them that I have no problem with what they've decided, and, let them know that I'm really looking forward to welcoming each of them into the Potter family in the very near future!' 

He paused and said, 'I want you to tell Pansy that I'm aware of her ambition to be the Alpha and, will accept her in that role, after she does one thing for me.' 

'What is that?' 

'Tell Pansy that her apology will be accepted as soon as she strips naked, crawls over to Hermione and goes down on her, making her cum in front of everyone in the room. If she is willing to go down on her knees in front of a Muggleborn, that will convince me she was sincere in her apologies, and will able to fulfill the role. Anyway, that's my price to allow her to take the lead role in the Harem. And if she is unable, or unwilling, we will have to find another Alpha. Now, pass along the message, and, if Pansy does what I'm asking, be sure to watch carefully, because I'm going to want a pensieve memory of the event!' 

With a laugh, Fleur backed out of the connection to see everyone watching her anxiously. 

“He agrees, and says he's looking forward to welcoming each of you personally to the Potter Family.” 

Hermione sighed with relief, and the others chuckled in response, not noticing that Fleur had turned to Pansy and was speaking quietly to her. The first thing anyone noticed was when Pansy stood up, and started removing her robes. She looked directly at Hermione and said, “Harry has given me a task, to prove that I was sincere in my apologies. I was sincere, and have no problem performing the task, so the rest of you might as well sit back and watch, who knows, some of you might learn something!”

Shrugging off her outer robes, Pansy stood there for a second feeling the eyes upon her. Looking back, she saw that Fleur was watching her intently. Raising an eyebrow at the blonde, she waited for her to either drop her eyes or offer an explanation. Fleur just shrugged, “Harry wants me to show him the memory, so I'm paying close attention.”

Accepting the explanation, Pansy grinned and said, “Well, if he wants a show, I'll have to give him one!” Concentrating, she thought about what she needed the room to provide her, and, when she opened her eyes, she nodded as a new door had a appeared in the back wall. Walking over to Hermione, Pansy held out her hand to help the other girl out of her seat, and, pulling her close, whispered in Hermione's ear, saying “This is what your Master wants, Hermione,” and she mentally gave herself 5 points for observation as Hermione's eyes widened and she moaned softly at the word 'Master', “but I'm not going to force you to do anything. If you want me to stop, all you have to do is say the word 'Salazar' and I'll stop. It's a...” 

“Safe word, I know, I'm familiar with the idea.” 

“Very good, I want you to enjoy this as much as I'm going to.” With a wicked grin, Pansy said, “Let's go put on a show for Harry!”

Smiling shyly, Hermione let Pansy lead her to the door in the back of the room, barely noticing that all the others were following them. 

End Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: 21 Nights of Paradise  
PART: 03 of ??  
FINAL NOTE ON TRANSLATION: At the request of several of my readers, I've eliminated the french dialogue, and simply replaced it with the English translation in italics.

The Room of Requirement  
Immediately After the Last Chapter

Hermione's eyes widened as she followed Pansy through the door. In the center of the room, was a circular stage, with a metal pole going from the stage to the ceiling, and a wooden chair sitting against the pole. Following Pansy's whispered instructions, she went around the stage to a curtained off area, and stripped out of her clothing, and covered herself with a plain black robe. Slipping her feet into the slippers that were waiting, she strode proudly back to the stage and joined Pansy. She was amused that Pansy had changed clothes also, into something resembling a stereotypical stripper's costume. The Slytherin Queen was wearing a costume reminiscent of a female Indiana Jones, with khaki shorts, a brown shirt tied across her midriff, and a beat up leather jacket and fedora. She briefly wondered where Pansy would have learned about Indiana Jones, but shrugged it off as not important at the moment. 

Hearing murmured voices, she looked up and saw the rest of the girls had filed into the room, and chairs appeared around the stage, enough for each of them. Resolving to find out everything she could about the room, she walked over to the chair on the stage and sat down, watching Pansy to see if she would really go through with what she was planning. She needed to make sure she talked to Pansy when they were done, though. She was only going along with this, because Harry wanted her to, she wasn't going to be submitting to Pansy or the other girls, that was for Harry alone!

Looking at Pansy, Hermione saw no sign of nervousness on her face, just a slight smile, as if everything that was happening was part of her plan, and she had it all under control. Glancing out at the audience, she saw that most of them were talking among themselves, but Fleur was watching them intently. She didn't really know anything about Veela, and hoped that Fleur wouldn't mind her questions. 

She didn't have time for any more reflection, as the lights in the room dimmed, except for one light that was shining on the stage, and music started playing from somewhere in the room. Hermione didn't recognize it, but the beat was very catchy, and she started tapping her feet in time with it. Seeing movement, she looked over at Pansy, who had her back to the stage, and was dancing in time with the music, moving her hips from side to side as she removed the leather jacket. 

Tossing the jacket to the side, Pansy turned around to face Hermione, who was watching intently. Meeting the other girl's eyes, Pansy untied the shirt and popped the buttons, pulling it apart. She moved toward Hermione, and smirked at the way the girl's eyes were locked on her unfettered breasts. She knew she didn't have the largest breasts in her year, that honor went to Susan and Lavender, but she was quite satisfied with her C cups, and judging by the amount of drool that was gathering at the corner of Hermione's mouth, she liked them as well! 

Turning back to Fleur and the others, she locked eyes with the blonde Veela and slid her shirt off, leaving her naked from the waist up, except for the battered fedora perched on her head. She grinned at Tracy and Daphne's wolf whistles, and she turned to them and blew them each a kiss, to laughter from the other girls. Turning back toward Hermione, she unbuttoned her shorts and slid them down her toned legs, and walked toward the squirming girl, wearing nothing but a pair of sheer knickers. Hermione licked her lips as she looked at the wetness across the cloth. Deciding to really give Harry a show, she turned back to Fleur and slid her hand inside her knickers and got her fingers wet before licking them clean. She was sure she heard a couple of the girls moan, as well as the rustle of clothing as a few of them sought some relief.

Moving closer to Hermione, she reached down and pulled the string ties on either side of her knickers, letting the flimsy garment drop to the floor. Remembering Harry's instructions, she lowered herself to her hands and crawled over to the center of the stage, where she pulled her wand from the hatband of the fedora, and vanished the robes that Hermione was wearing. Looking up, she was surprised that Hermione wasn't trying to cover herself, in fact, she was sitting casually in the chair, her legs slightly spread and her hands at her sides, looking at her with a slight smile on her face. Pansy was slightly aroused to see that Hermione was cleanly shaven, and already extremely wet, her lips were wet and swollen and she couldn't wait to taste the girl. 

In the audience, Fleur licked her lips as she watched Pansy dancing, proudly displaying her body to everyone in the room. She had to admit, she had almost never seen a girl that confident in her looks before that wasn't at least part Veela. Watching her dancing, especially when Pansy locked eyes with her, made it very difficult to keep an impassive expression, when she really wanted to strip out of her robes and toss the girl to the floor. She managed to keep control of herself, knowing that Harry was counting on her to provide a clear memory for him. 

Fleur's eyes widened slightly at Hermione's reaction when her robes disappeared. She would have expected the girl to be embarrassed and try and cover herself, but instead, she sat there calmly, letting all of them look to their hearts content. It didn't seem to fit what she knew of the girl's character, especially when she remembered some of the girls from Ravenclaw referring to her as a buck-toothed nightmare. Thinking briefly, she remembered Pansy saying that it was her Master, and Fleur understood, she was confident because she knew her Master found her attractive, and the opinions of the others really didn't matter. 

She watched as Pansy crawled to Hermione, following Harry's instructions to the letter, and she stopped between the seated girl's thighs. Raising herself up onto her knees, Pansy moved Hermione's legs apart and lowered her face to the other girl's fanny. She must have been extremely good with her tongue, because Hermione almost immediately closed her eyes and let out a moan. Pansy lifted Hermione's legs and put them over her shoulders, and Hermione slid down in the chair, giving her better access.

Pansy kept up her licking, and soon Hermione was panting and Fleur could see a sheen of sweat covering the bushy haired girls' body. The panting turned into moans, and she reached down to grab Pansy's hair, holding her close. Fleur lost track of time, she was so transfixed in watching the two of them but eventually Hermione threw her head back and started moaning, with occasional exclamations of “Sweet Baby Maeve!” as she fell into back to back orgasms. When Hermione finally collapsed in her chair, Pansy lowered her legs onto the floor and raised herself to her feet, before leaning in and kissing the smiling girl. 

She was surprised when Hermione sat up in the chair and started kissing Pansy back. Hermione stood up, still kissing Pansy, and started walking forward, forcing Pansy to back up. When they were clear of the chair, Fleur saw Hermione say something to Pansy, and Pansy lowered herself to the floor, laying on her back as Hermione loomed over her. Hermione lowered herself on top of the prone girl, and started kissing her fiercely, before sliding down and kissing and licking her neck. Fleur could hear Pansy's moans and cries of pleasure as Hermione teased her nipples with her tongue. 

After a few minutes, Hermione continued her journey down Pansy's body, eventually stopping at the other girl's pussy. She lowered her face and the audience saw Pansy's back arch as she cried out her pleasure. Fleur wished she had a better view, because she was sure Harry would want to see this, when, to her surprise, the stage started rotating. It went about a quarter turn, so, instead of Pansy's head being toward them, the audience could see Hermione laying on her stomach, her face between Pansy's legs as Pansy tossed her head and clenched her fingers in the air. 

They watched for several minutes, until Pansy finally collapsed from sheer pleasure, and Hermione climbed to her feet and smiled at the audience, which started applauding. Fleur wasn't sure who started it, but she suspected Tracy, but suddenly there were Galleon coins flying through the air to land on the stage. The noise must have gotten Pansy's attention, because she sat up and looked around, before Hermione offered her a hand and pulled her to her feet. Pulling Pansy into a hug, Hermione kissed her again, before the girls broke apart and curtsied to the audience and walked off stage, laughing. 

The Headmaster's Office  
Later that Afternoon

Harry sat back in a comfortable chair in front of the Headmaster's desk, wondering what the Professor wanted to talk to him about. He was surprised when, instead of taking the seat behind his desk, the old man took the chair next to him and moved it so they were facing each other. Harry sat quietly, waiting for Dumbledore to speak, but, instead of saying anything, he handed Harry a folded slip of paper, and a sealed envelope. “I received these from your mother right before she and your father took you into hiding. It will answer some questions, and probably raise several more, which I will answer to the best of my ability. The folded paper was a note your mother addressed to me, and the letter is to you. I have not read the letter, but I am aware of some of the contents.”

Harry opened the note, his hands shaking slightly as he held something from his mother for the first time he could remember. He raised an eyebrow when he read about his magic being bound, and murmured, “So that's what Apolline meant,” before going back to the note. Finishing it, he handed it back to the Headmaster, and picked up the envelope. On the front was written in the same handwriting as the note, “To Be Given to Harry James Potter no later than July 31st, 1995” Flipping the envelope over, he saw that it had been sealed in wax, and there was an impression in the wax of a coat of arms. Looking up at Dumbledore, the old man smiled and said, “Yes, that's the Potter Coat of Arms, it was made by James pressing the family seal in the wax. The seal and the Family ring are waiting in the Potter vault at Gringotts, unfortunately, you have to be 17 years old to access it. If everything had gone as originally planned, you and I would have gone there on your birthday this year to retrieve it, and you would have been given the letter then. 

“Fortunately, things changed dramatically yesterday when I had a very interesting conversation with Madam Delacour. I'm sure she gave you the highlights, but I will say, looking at your scar, that I have rarely been happier to be proven wrong in all my life!” The smile widened, “And, unless you are completely different from every other 16 year old male I've met in my life, I'm sure you greatly enjoyed getting rid of the scar as well!”

Harry looked at him in surprise, before laughing, “Oh yeah! I'd tell you all about it, if I thought your heart could stand it, Sir.” Harry teased, before growing serious, “It was once again driven home to me that I will never be 'Just Harry', and I've decided that I'm actually fine with that. I'm going to enjoy myself, and live my life without worrying so much about things I can't control.”

Albus nodded, “A wise attitude to have, it will cause you less headaches in the long run, I believe.”

Turning back to the envelope in his hands, Harry gently broke the seal, and withdrew a couple of sheets of folded paper. Unfolding the paper, Harry sat back and began to read.

Hello my Darling Son;

If all goes well, you already know a great deal of the information that this letter contains, but, if not, and things go badly for us, I've written this letter to send to Albus so he can give it you on your 17th Birthday. I have so many things to tell you, but time is short, so the first thing I want you to remember is that your father and I love you very much. The day you were born will always remain one of the happiest days in our lives. I'm just sorry we weren't able to be there to watch you grow into the fine young man I'm sure you are.

There are some things that I need to tell you, and you may find them hard to believe, but I swear they are true. When your father was playing Quidditch, he was injured severely in a game against Hufflepuff, nothing suspicious, he just got hurt when he tried to distract one of their Beaters. Anyway, as a result of the injury, your father was sterile! Naturally, this was kept quiet because of the difficulties it would cause him, his parents knew of course, and help set us on the course of research that lead to us having you. Never doubt that you are James Potters' son! It was just a little different than most suspect. You see, in our research, we came upon references to Fertility Gods and Goddesses, and, buried in the back of the Potter library, we found, in one of the Grimoires, a ritual to request a boon from one of them. We were desperate enough to try the ritual, and got far more than we bargained for! We gained a being's attention, but it wasn't one of the Gods we were attempting to contact, but instead, it was an incubus! Fortunately, the Incubus, who insisted we call him Giacomo, and spoke with an atrocious Italian accent, was relatively benign, and agreed to help us. He took possession of your Father, but submerged his personality, so it was still James, and the two of us made love that night, several times, and again for the next three nights, which was my time of peak fertility. I won't bore you with the details, but, by the time we were finished, I was pregnant with you.

“Now, I'm sure you are wondering how this will impact you, and all I can say is, once you come fully into your heritage, you will find some things changing about you, both physically and mentally. Physically, your body will start to develop, until you are in the peak condition for your age, and you will find your libido will go through the roof! That, combined with your magical core, will almost guarantee that you have a large number of willing lovers to spend your last 3 years of Hogwarts with. Mentally, you will find yourself developing mental protections as well as losing a great deal of your inhibitions. Of course, since you are James and my son, I doubt you have many to lose! If we aren't there, Sirius or Remus or Peter could tell you stories about some of our adventures while in school. I honestly think Sirius wanted to build an altar to us after the weekend we managed to seduce all three of the Black sisters at one time! That was a hell of a time, none of us could walk right for the next several days!” 

Harry laughed again, “I'll be damned! The mutt was telling the truth!”

“Of course, that was before things went bad for the family. Somehow the girls parents got wind of what had happened, and were not pleased, to put it mildly. They pulled all three of the girls out of school, and Andi ended up being cast out of the family, but something happened to Cissy and Trixie, when they came back, they were completely different people, and wouldn't even acknowledge our existence.”

“Oh Harry, there is so much more I wish I had time to tell you, about the things that you did when you were small, how you saw Peter in his Wormtail form, and, having just seen a Mickey Mouse cartoon, changed him to look like Mickey! Peter laughed about it, of course, we all did, but considering how strong Peter is, it still took him almost twenty minutes to reverse what you did accidentally. I shudder to think how long it would have taken your father if you had changed him into Rudolph!” 

I'm sorry, Harry, but I have to end this now, your father sends his love, and says that there is a letter from him in the Vault waiting for you. We will see you again, eventually, but try not to make it too soon, okay?”

Love

Your Mother,  
Lily Potter

Harry smiled sadly as he gently folded the paper and slid it back into the envelope. Wiping his eyes, he said, “Thanks for giving me that, it's nice to actually have something of hers. And I already knew the what, but now I know how I became what I am. But I am curious about something, Mum talks about Pettigrew as if he were some powerful wizard, but he didn't seem very impressive when we saw him in the Shrieking Shack.”

“Ah, and that just proves how deceiving appearances can be, of the three boys who were your fathers' friends in school, Peter was actually the most powerful magically, and he was always one of the first to learn a new spell, it was just his lack of confidence, mostly based on his appearance, that kept him from asserting himself. I know it may seem hard to believe, but consider his animagus form, he was able to compress his body into the size and weight of an ordinary rat, and, as you will learn when you study the animagus transformation in your NEWT Transfiguration classes, that is extremely difficult, and only the strongest wizard or witch is able to do so, and to hold his form for so many years? Remarkable! Also, in your one encounter with him in human form, he was wandless and both Sirius and Remus had their wands pointed at him, it wasn't a position that would show anyone at their best, don't you agree?” 

Harry nodded, “Good point, I guess it's just hard to take the image of the sniveling little man and realize he was a more powerful wizard than my dad.”

“Well, he is, and if you are ever in a situation where you are facing him, don't hold back, do not give him a chance to cast at you, because you will almost certainly live to regret it! He is a remorseless killer, witness what happened when Sirius confronted him, he caused the explosion that killed those 12 people without a second thought.”

“While I don't plan to go hunting for the rat anytime soon, since you were able to get Sirius exonerated without him, and thank you for that! If I do encounter him I will keep that in mind.”

Albus nodded, then sighed, “I'm afraid that the next bit of information is going to be fairly unsettling for you, Harry. It's a series of Pensieve Memories that have taken place in this office over the past several years. The first is from the night after your parents were killed, and to be honest, I don't particularly like the way I acted, either then, or later. You will understand what I mean when you finish watching.” Gesturing with his wand, a cabinet behind the desk opened, and an ornate stone bowl floated out, and Harry could see that it was filled almost to the brim with silvery liquid that he knew to be memories. 

When the pensieve was resting on the desk in front of him, Harry took a deep breath and released it, knowing that if the Professor was that nervous about showing it to him, it must be something terrible! Steeling himself, he stood and approached the bowl and touched the memories. His body immediately stiffened as he was immersed in the memories of what had happened all those years ago.

By the clock on the wall, Harry had been standing there, motionless for close to twenty minutes, but Albus knew that inside the memories it would seem to be a lot longer. Knowing that Harry's reaction when he exited was likely to be extremely unpleasant, he retrieved several calming potions from his chambers and sat down to wait for Harry's return. Another fifteen minutes had passed before he noticed that Harry was starting to tremble. Knowing he was about to exit the memories, the old man, who suddenly felt every one of his 152 years downed the first of the calming potions, knowing it was imperative that he keep his temper under control.

Setting the vial down, he looked up to see a glowing wand tip inches from his face. Tearing his eyes away from the green glow, he looked into the face of the young man who he had loved as a grandson, to see absolute fury and hatred marring his features. “You motherless, goat raping son of a bitch! You've tortured that man for the past 15 years! And for what? To keep up an act that was tearing him apart? You've destroyed the dreams of how many students, because of the way you forced him to behave? How many compulsion charms did you cast on him over the years? Did you even keep count? Because I did! Starting the night he confronted you about my whereabouts, until just after the Yule Ball, there were 173 separate compulsion charms! Every time he tried to go against you, to treat the students in the other houses fairly, you hit him again. Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now for what you've done? And if you try to tell me it was for 'The Greater Good' those will be the last words you ever speak!” 

Albus sighed, “Believe it or not, I started it with the best of intentions, and yes, I am aware of the phrase 'The Road To Hell is Paved with Good Intentions', it was to save Severus' life. You saw how distraught he was that first night. If I hadn't stopped him, he would have gone out and gotten himself killed tracking down the Death Eaters that were still on the loose. I couldn't allow him to do that, I owed him too much after the way I had wronged him when he was a student, and, I guess you could say I was chasing my own redemption. I just went about it the wrong way. And then, after the trials, where I was forced to identify him as my spy inside the Death Eaters, in order to keep him safe from retribution, I hired him to teach, but he had to be unpleasant, to raise doubts in the darker families that he may have actually been a double agent for Voldemort. 

“You see, I knew that Tom wasn't truly gone after that night, because I was aware of the nature of your curse scar. Knowing he would eventually come back, I had to keep Severus acting the part, so he could resume his activities as a spy, and hopefully bring a quick end to the war that was coming. And, while I knew about your connection with Tom through the scar, and I searched every resource I could get access to, I still couldn't find a way to remove it without killing you, and it was tearing me apart, and, I guess some small part of me didn't want to be alone in my misery, so I left Severus in his agony as well.

“I don't think I can adequately express the joy I felt yesterday, when Madam Delacour confronted me about your scar, and told me that she could remove it without harming you. When I realized you wouldn't have to die to destroy Tom, I also realized that we didn't need to fight a delaying action against the Dark families, and Severus didn't have to play his role any longer. Harry, he was relieved! He is looking forward to getting to know you and your friends without having to play the Greasy Bat of the Dungeons, and he wants to apologize to you for the way he has treated you. And that was even before the events of last night. I'm assuming that whatever ritual Madam Delacour used to remove the connection to Tom also severed his connection to any other anchors he had made, because all of the Death Eaters we interrogated said they felt a pull on their magic through the Dark Mark. It may interest you to know that several former Death Eaters were not affected at all by the ritual, and, when their arms were examined, there was no sign that they had ever been marked. That includes Severus, his arm was completely free of any blemish, and it appears that several of his followers had been marked unwillingly, or truly turned against him, and the mark no longer had a hold on their magic.

“As I was saying, we interrogated all the captured Death Eaters, and they were given fair trials before those that were convicted were executed. What was not released to the Prophet was that Madam Bones sent a squad of trustworthy Aurors to Azkaban to question the prisoners there under Veratiserum, and those that were loyal followers of Tom's were given the Dementors Kiss, and their bodies burned to ashes. I don't know, at the moment, how many of the prisoners were loyal followers, but I should know later today if you are interested.

“So you see, I followed the only plan I could think of that would keep the deaths of innocents to a minimum and still allow us to win the war that I knew was coming. I didn't do what I did out of some deep desire to hurt people, but I weighed the happiness of one person, against the Wizarding society as a whole, and unfortunately, the one person came up short!” By this time, tears were flowing down the old mans cheeks, and, that more than his words, was what stayed Harry's hand. 

Loosening the grip on his wand, the tip stopped glowing, and Harry lowered the wand, before sitting back down with a sigh. “Damn it! I don't like it, but I guess I can understand why you did what you've done. But you owe us! Not just me, but Professor Snape as well, and you'd better believe we will collect.” Still trembling from suppressed anger, Harry grabbed one of the calming potions and chugged it down, before continuing, in a quieter tone, “Before we deal with the binding on my magic, I've got a couple of questions, things that have bothered me for years, and even more since I see how you were manipulating things for so many years. My meeting with the Weasleys', was that arranged as well? It certainly seemed convenient that she was talking about Muggles in a Muggle area, and repeating the name of the platform where anyone could hear her.”

To his surprise, Dumbledore actually chuckled, “No, that wasn't arranged, but you are correct, Molly's use of Muggles and Platform 9 and ¾ was actually quite deliberate. I'm sure you are aware that the Weasleys are both a fairly poor family, and yet extremely proud, and would refuse any charity offered them? When their second son, Charlie, started Hogwarts, I could tell that fees for both of their children to attend were causing a strain, so I hired Molly to be a sort of 'unofficial' greeter for Muggleborn children, some of whom forget how to reach the platform in their excitement. And, as for talking loudly so she would be heard, she actually has a very specific form of 'Notice Me Not' spells on her and her family, and unless a person had a magical core, they would not pay attention to anything they said. I've been paying Molly out of my own pocket for this, and I think Arthur understands what I'm doing, he's willing to go along, because he's always been more practical than Molly about things. As for you befriending Ron and his brothers, while I was delighted that it happened, I had no hand in that, that was just the Weasleys being friendly.”

Harry nodded, “Thank you, I was worried that I couldn't trust my first friend in the magical world, and I wasn't happy about the thought. How about the traps leading toward the Philosophers Stone? They seemed awfully easy to protect something as valuable as the stone. Did you design those traps to play to our strengths?” He was surprised that Dumbledore actually looked offended at the question, and started to apologize when the old man spoke.

“Absolutely not! If I, or any of the staff members had deliberately done something that would endanger a student, the castle wards would have ejected us immediately! Even poor lost Quirrinus was struggling against Tom's possession, and trying not to harm students. Unfortunately, the wards didn't take possession into account, and could not eject Tom when he made his attempts. That has been corrected, let me assure you!”

“And, before you ask how I knew that Quirrinus was struggling against Tom, he was barely hanging on to life when I arrived in the chamber where you were, and he made what could be considered a 'death bed confession' and he left me his memories. His last words were to thank you for releasing him, and to say he was sorry you were hurt.”

“Okay, that answers that! And while I still have questions about other things, we can let that go for now, are then any other secrets you are keeping from me that affect me?”

“There are two things, but, in my defense, the first no longer matters, and the second just happened last night, and I had no intention of keeping it from you, we just hadn't gotten to it yet. I'm sure you remember late last year when you told me about a prophecy you heard in Divination class, and I made a comment about that was her second prophecy? Well, the first prophecy was given before you were born, and basically said that either you, or one other, would be the one to vanquish Voldemort. The first part of the prophecy was heard by Severus when he was still following Tom, in fact, it was the realization that he was targeting your parents that caused him to come to me for help. It was his warning that prompted your parents and the Longbottom's to go into hiding. Yes, the other boy was Neville Longbottom, but Tom went after you first, and put the prophecy in motion. It was fulfilled that night that you got your scar. 

Sibyl gave another prophecy last night, and I was able to get a copy of it, as well as a memory of it given, because your housemate Miss Brown was there to witness it.” Getting out of his chair, Albus removed his memories of Severus and retrieved another vial from the cabinet and poured it into the pensieve. “Did you know that a pensieve can also project memories? Since I am already aware of the contents of the memory, and it's not as personal as the ones you watched earlier, we can just watch this memory.” Tapping two of the runes on the bowl, he sat back down and watched as mist boiled up from memory, until it cleared and showed Lavender and Professor Trelawney sitting at a table, and the Professor's eyes rolling back in her head and she began to speak. 

“The Spirit of Lust and Lightning has joined with the Tortured Hero to destroy the Heir of the Snakes.

The Heir's anchors are gone, but he is not vanquished until the Spirit joins with twice seven to destroy the Heir and defeat the Death that follows.

The Phoenix will free the chains that bind the Spirit and help drive back the Endless Dark. 

The dog star will know freedom, it's quest at an end. 

The Spirit will bring upheaval, but a time of serenity will follow”

“As you can see, it was one of the most straightforward prophesies you are likely to encounter, and, the twice seven means that you are going to lead a most interesting, and long life, because it means that you will destroy Tom this time, and survive it! I'm not certain about the reference to 'The Death that follows' but it clearly states that you will be triumphant and survive that challenge as well. Parts of it have already come true, because Sirius is a free man, he is currently in St Mungo's, getting treatment for the years of Dementor exposure, as well as the year on the run, but he should be released in a few days, and will be able to have visitors starting tomorrow. It won't be any problem getting you out of the Castle to go see him if you want.”

“Of course I want to see him! He's the closest thing to a father I have left. Aunt Petunia does her best, but raising Dudley and I was pretty hard on her, and she couldn't really fill the role of a Dad. But, that can wait until tomorrow. For now though, I am going to need to move out of Gryffindor Tower, along with 3 of the girls, because 11 of the 'twice seven' are having a meeting right now, and the twelfth will no doubt be joining them as soon as a message gets to Hogsmeade, and they are forming a Coven centered on me. Naturally they will want to stay with me, so as part of what you owe, I'll need a place for all of us, and the others when we find them, to stay. Will you do that?”

“Certainly, I was actually thinking about that earlier, after your display of the Patronus at breakfast. I will have the South Wing of the castle re-opened, and get the elves to make it fit for your residence. Your ladies are actually not the first Coven to be formed at Hogwarts, although the last one was before I was a student here. The South Wing has actually been reserved for any Covens that form, and has been since shortly after the founders time. At any rate, the rooms should be ready before curfew, and I'll make sure the elves move everyone's belongings into their rooms in the Wing. And, Harry, congratulate whichever of your young ladies that came up with the idea of the Coven, it was quite ingenious. And,” the twinkle reappeared in his eyes for the first time, “If it weren't for the fact that it would be seen as encouraging 'moral turpitude' to hear Augusta Longbottom going on about it, I would happily give her house points! Alas, I'm only human and some battles are just not worth fighting!”  
With a chuckle, remembering his one encounter with the formidable witch, Harry nodded and stood up. As he was heading for the door, Albus said, “Harry? Did you forget about removing the bindings?”

The old man was amused to see Harry blush, and he said, “Actually, I did. Thanks for reminding me. As you can imagine, I've got quite a bit on my mind.” 

“I'm sure you do. Actually, I could tell when I saw you, that the bindings are already starting to loosen, and it will be relatively simple to remove them entirely.” Summoning a potion, he said, “Just sit down and drink this potion. It will feel odd for a few minutes, and I'd be careful about casting any spells for the rest of today, until you get used to the larger reservoir of power, but you should be fine come morning. If not, let Madame Pomfrey know. “ 

Harry followed the instructions, grimacing at the taste of the potion and sat quietly for about five minutes. He didn't notice it, because his eyes were closed as the potion did its' work, but Albus was stunned at the visible sparks of magic dancing across the younger mans' body. Tapping his eyeglasses with his wand, he activated one of the specialty charms he had installed, and examined Harry's core. 

“Merlin!” he breathed, “was he that powerful naturally, or did the prophecy cause that?” Turning off the charm, he started laughing to himself. “I wonder if even 14 is going to be enough? With a core like that he could have a hundred witches and not have to worry about being overwhelmed!” He blinked as a thought occurred to him, 'I need to make sure I am completely open with him in the the future. He was willing to kill me earlier, and now he actually has the power to do it!'

With a groan, Harry opened his eyes. “Merlin that felt strange! Like being hit with dozens of bludgers made out of marshmallows.” Stretching, he stood up and, with a final nod, walked out the door.

Riddle Manor  
Earlier That Day

Voldemort waited, fuming. He had sent Wormtail out to find a newspaper and then find a suitable serpent to replace Nagini. He needed to find out what has caused the destruction of his anchors, so he could arrange a suitably painful death for who ever it was, but more important, he needed the serpent venom so this body could feed! Wormtail had been gone for hours, and he was beginning to feel weak from hunger. He finally heard a 'crack' of apparition, in the lower areas of the house, and waited impatiently, his wand in hand, preparing to punish his remaining minion for taking so long. 

He called out, “Wormtail! Get up here you fool! I am hungry!” He was shocked when he heard Peter's voice from the doorway. It was even more shocking when the first thing he heard was Peter casting a spell, and his wand was ripped from his hand! He was so angry that anyone would dare attack him like that he didn't even notice the silencing spell that followed.

“I'm afraid you have far greater problems than just hunger, my lord, “ and Voldemort could hear the sarcasm in his voice. “You see, your plan is in ruins, Barty was captured last night, and he and his father both went through the Veil. So did Malfoy and McNair and all the others who escaped Azkaban but were your loyal followers. The rumors in the papers say that a group of Aurors went to Azkaban last night, and the Dementors had a feast on your imprisoned followers, and they burned the bodies immediately.”

Voldemort couldn't believe this was happening, it couldn't be, he wouldn't allow it! He was the greatest wizard the world had ever known, hadn't he defeated death? He was still raging silently when the stunning spell hit him, and he knew no more. 

Peter smiled, for the first time in ages he was his own man again! Granted, he still needed them away from here, because the Aurors could be arriving at any time. He was extremely tempted to leave Voldemort for the Aurors, but he didn't think they would recognize him for what he was. And even if they did, he suspected there were still enough unmarked followers in the Ministry that he wouldn't be confined for long. 

Gathering the last of the valuables he wanted to keep, he wrapped the unconscious creature that was his supposed master in a blanket to keep it hid and left the building. He was long gone before the Auror's arrived.

An Apartment on Diagon Alley   
Just after dawn

Percy Weasley yawned as he slipped his key into the lock, trying to be quiet as he opened the door. He didn't want to wake Penny, he knew she was working late last night, and liked to have a lie in on Sundays. At least he had the day to recover from the late night, and Madame Bones had been very appreciative of his staying and serving as court scribe during the trials. As if he would have been anywhere else! 

He was hanging up his robes when he heard Penny's voice coming from the kitchen area. “Percy? Do you want some breakfast?” He turned toward her voice, and saw her standing in the doorway, wearing his favorite of her sleepwear, that is, nothing, under a light robe that hung open in the front. She was licking some jam off of her finger, and holding a piece of toast in her other hand. Licking his suddenly dry lips, he said, “That would be wonderful! It's been an extremely long and ungodly night! You'll read about it in the papers, but, in brief, Fudge and Umbridge and a couple of others are in Azkaban for corruption and bribery, Mr Crouch and his supposedly dead son were both put through the veil, as were Lucius Malfoy and quite a few other “Imperiused” Death Eaters. Rufus Scrimgeour is the Acting Minister, and there are going to be even more changes starting tomorrow. The trials and executions went on until Dawn, and I had to finish a couple of things before coming home.” With a tired smile, he said, “So, how was your night?” She giggled, which he always loved to hear, because a giggling Penelope was a happy Penelope, which made for a happy Percy! 

“Almost as busy, but not as earth shaking as yours. My shift was fairly quiet until about halfway through, when people started arriving from Azkaban on portkeys. There were almost 20 of them, people that had been thrown into prison without a trial by Crouch, or had been forced into taking the Dark Mark but were convicted anyway, because they didn't have the Malfoy gold to protect themselves with, something must have happened because none of them had the mark any more! And in the midst of all the chaos, Professor Lupin shows up, with none other than Sirius Black! Needless to say, the night was extremely exciting!”

He nodded, “This isn't going to be in the paper, so please don't spread it around, but from what I heard, Harry Potter was involved in some sort of ritual tonight, because of his curse scar, and it was a connection to You Know Who, who is still around after possessing Professor Quirrell our Fifth Year, or did you never hear that story? Anyway, the ritual severed the connection, and somehow, I'm not sure how, it caused the Dark Mark to burn. That was how they found Malfoy and the others. There is more to it than that, but that's all I really know. Now, I'd say you had the right idea, breakfast sounds wonderful!” With a playful leer at her nearly nude form he added, “Although I think I'll pass on the toast and just lick the jam off of your body!”

Penny giggled again, but shook her head, “That sounds like fun, but I think you'll need to eat something filling first, you can have me for afters.” 

She slipped out of the robe just as he reached for her.

It was an hour later that they finally got something to eat.

A Manor House On the Outskirts of London  
2 Hours Past Dawn

The Necromancer walked into his study, shrugging off his Ministry Robes and leaving them on a chair for the elves to take care of, he lowered his powerfully build body into his armchair and poured himself a glass of whiskey from the bottle his personal elf always has on the table. Taking a sip, he enjoyed the smooth way the liquor went down his throat, leaving a warmth behind in his belly. He hoped that his Master would be pleased with the parade of death that morning. As soon as he became aware of what was occurring in the Courtroom, he'd slipped into an empty office and conducted a brief ritual that dedicated all the deaths of the condemned to his Master's power before leaving the room and entering the courtroom to join the other members of the DMLE in watching over the prisoners. He was especially pleased to watch Lucius Malfoy walk to his doom, the slime had actually had one of the Dark Lords vilest creations in his possession for years before slipping it to an unsuspecting school child! The Necromancer had long hated the Dark Lord, but that was nothing compared to the absolute loathing that burned in his veins at discovering the monstrosity had created more than one Horcrux to avoid his Master's domain!

Finishing his glass, he put the top back on the bottle and rose, leaving the glass behind, as always. After being informed that his wife had retired after he had floo'd her the previous evening, he slipped off his boots and went up to their rooms and quietly slipped into bed beside her.

As sleep overcame him, he was not surprised to find himself in his Master's realm, but he was surprised at how unhappy his Master was. Of course, after discovering the source of his unhappiness, the Necromancer knew that he would have to move forward with his planned removal of the Potter lad from the picture. He was relieved that the boy seemed to have served his purpose by crippling the Dark Lord, because that was a battle the Ministry wasn't prepared to fight, thanks to Fudge's budget cuts. 

When his Master showed him exactly what had caused the events of the prior evening, he had to admire the boy's stamina, of course, he was intelligent enough not to say anything of the sort to his Master. Swearing to his Master that he would proceed with the plan to remove the boy, the realm faded away and he was in a dream of flying on his broom when he played Quidditch at school.

Hogwarts  
Outside of Dumbledore's Office  
Immediately after the first scene

Harry paused at the bottom of the stairs, realizing he had no idea where Fleur and the others were. Searching for the bond that connected them, he sent a message to her, and soon found himself on the way to the 7th Floor. Stopping at the door across from the tapestry, he reached for Fleur in the bond to let him in. With a giggle for a response, the door opened slightly, and Fleur's head appeared, her body hidden behind the door, and she waved him inside. Once he stepped through the door into the darkened room, he turned to face the blonde, and his jaw dropped. Fleur was standing there completely nude, and he could feel her arousal in his very core! Reaching for her, he pulled her into an embrace and was soon kissing her fiercely, as he fumbled for the button on his pants. 

Reluctantly Fleur broke away, “Not yet, Master, you have several other girls to welcome to the family first! They are all as naked and ready as I am, but there is one waiting who has been waiting for this day for years! And Pansy passed her test, I've got the memory saved for you to watch later!”

With a frustrated groan, Harry released the girl in his arms and turned around. The lights came up, and he was glad that Fleur had warned him, because all of the girls were sitting on couches around the room, and none them were wearing any more than a debauched smile. Judging from the smell of sex in the air, he was sure that they had a much more enjoyable afternoon than he did! Looking around the room, he saw that the Patil twins were sitting next to each other on a couch, one with her arms around Lavender, and the other with her arms around a girl he remembered was named Luna, and he managed to ask Fleur if her memory included how all the girls got those smiles on their faces. Another giggle answered him, but she said, 'Oui, but there were some times when I was distracted by the delightful Pansy! She is a lot of fun!' Harry nodded, and sent 'I'm looking forward to finding out! She wants to be the Alpha, she has to live up to the job!'

Looking over the rest of the girls, he was surprised at how much of the girls figures had been hidden by the bulky robes. When he reached the last girl, he noticed that one of them was missing. He knew, from what Fleur had said, that she was here, but she wasn't with the others. Turning to Pansy, he raised an eyebrow questioningly, wanting to see if she could read him as well as she thought. “She's waiting for you, just inside the door in the back wall.” Nodding at her, Harry headed toward the back of the room, but stopped in front of Pansy. Gesturing for her to stand, when she did, he grabbed her by the back of the head and pulled her into a kiss, forcing his tongue into her mouth, and tasting Fleur on her lips, as well as another girl. Pansy moaned against him, and started to reach for his trousers, but Harry stepped back, “Not yet Pansy, you may be the Alpha, but Hermione comes first this time, she has belonged to me, even if we didn't know it, for over four years now! You will be next though, so be patient.”

The brunette surprised him by getting control of herself quickly and giving him a quick grin, “Looking forward to it! But you're right, she's been waiting for this a long time, so make it good for her! And we'll know, because we'll be watching!” She finished, gesturing to the mirror on the wall beside the door.

He turned and looked, but didn't see anything because the lights were dim on the other side. Casting a quick privacy spell so the others couldn't hear them, he asked, “Does Hermione know? Because she would likely be horrified if you watched us without her permission.”

“Who do you think suggested it? She knows she doesn't have any experience, so she wants those of us that do, to watch and give her pointers for the next time.”

“As long as she knows about it, I don't mind. You'll find that I'm not particularly modest these days.”

Pansy looked him in the eyes and said, quietly, “I'm not surprised, since you became aware of your heritage last night. And no, Fleur didn't say anything, but, when you were going through your changes, all of us got extremely turned on, and most of us had to find privacy to finger ourselves until we came! I could tell it wasn't something that I came up with, because I could see the other girls in a circle around us as we shagged, and, truthfully, you aren't who I usually pictured when I took care of myself.”

Seeing the question in his eyes, she quickly continued, “Before you ask, it isn't anybody you know, and I don't know him either, he's an actor in a movie I snuck into a couple of years ago, when I was starting to get curious about the Muggle World.” 

“I actually wasn't going to ask, if you know what I am, then you know that fantasies are a big part of it. Hell, if you want, sometime I'll tell you my fantasy about Lita Ford and Samantha Fox!”

She smirked, “Have a thing for big-boobed blondes in leather, Harry?”

“What did you expect? My balls had just dropped, and there wasn't a lot of wank material in Surrey! But, getting back to what you were saying, about how you knew what was happening...”

“Ah, well, you should know that, for as far back as the family records go, the Parkinson's have had a gift, I guess you'd call it, for gathering information. Certain bits of facts come to us, and we put them together, and you would be surprised at what we've learned. Anyway, my father heard about certain research that your parents were doing, and may have provided a bit of information to help with the search, because James and my father were actually fairly friendly while in school. He put that together with some of the legends he'd heard about Veela, and the odd mention of their male counterparts, and came up with what likely would be the result of your parents search. One of the signs of an awakening that I found when I went snooping for fun stuff last summer, was that when it happened, his magic would seek out all those in the vicinity who would be drawn to him. So, when I found myself starring in a fantasy with you, and surrounded by girls that weren't usually on my list of preferred bed mates, I put it all together!”

He looked at her seriously, “You know, you're a lot more interesting than I originally thought, I like it.” With a grin of his own, he turned and made his way to the door. He wasn't sure exactly what to expect when he opened the door, although, based on her fantasies, he had a general idea. He just hoped it wouldn't make things awkward between them afterward. He knew he wanted her, and her presence here proved beyond a doubt that she wanted him, but would she be able to accept being one of many? 'Only one way to find out, isn't there? Gryffindors' Forward!' as he turned the knob and opened the door. 

Shutting it behind him, he saw that the room was made into a bedroom, with a large four post bed taking up most of the space. He noticed the restraints hanging loosely from the posts, but set them aside for a moment, turning his attention to the girl kneeling on the carpet before him. The fact that she was naked didn't surprise him, but he had to admit that his best friend had grown up nicely. Moving up to her, he lowered himself until he was kneeling in front of her. 

“Hermione?” he said softly, bringing her back from where ever she had been. She raised her head and blinked in surprise, “Master? Why are you kneeling, you shouldn't be kneeling in front of me!”  
Putting his finger over her mouth, Harry said, “I'll start doing my best to make your fantasies reality in a couple of minutes, but can you be my Hermione again so we can talk?” 

Hermione smiled warmly at him, “I'll always be 'your Hermione' Harry, but sure, I guess we do have some things to talk about before we get to the making fantasies come true part of the evening.” she finished with a laugh. Relieved, Harry laughed with her, before pulling her into a hug and kissing her hair.

Hermione spoke first, “I think I know the questions you are going to ask me, and, yes, I'm okay with being one of many, because, even though I would love it at first, if I was your only, eventually you would overwhelm me, and there would be no 'me' left, just the part of me that wants to submit to you and be your sexual toy! Don't get me wrong, that is a big part of who I am, and I'm looking forward to giving myself to you in every way a woman can before we leave this room, that is not all of me, and you fell in love with all of me, even if you haven't said the words, I know it's true. Just like you fell in love a little bit with Fleur last night, and you will fall in love with all the other girls out there. Your heart is big enough to love all of us, and we will love you as well.”

Harry smiled, “You always have the answers, even before I ask the questions, but here's one you didn't answer. You have fantasies about being my slave, and wearing my collar. Is that something you want to do in reality, or just role-playing? I can accept that you are a submissive in the bedroom, and we will both enjoy that part of your personality greatly, I can promise you, but if we take it out of the sexual area, can you handle knowing that I might tell you to do something that you don't agree with, that you think I'm completely wrong about, but will have to do it anyway, without arguing, because you have bound yourself to me so completely?”

He was pleased to see that Hermione was actively thinking about her answer, she had her eyes closed, and was chewing on her lower lip the way she always did when she was working on a problem. He sat back and let her take the time she needed to answer the question, because it was very important that she get it right.

While she was thinking, Harry returned to studying the room, and his gaze came back to the restraints hanging from the bedposts, and he grinned as he saw the leather cuffs were all lined with some type of fur, so the wouldn't chafe her wrists and ankles. His eyes widened as he saw the tube of lubricant sitting on a table beside the bed. 'She came prepared, that's for sure!' he thought, before he looked to the other side of the room, and saw a variety of paddles and what looked like riding crops hanging from hooks on the wall. He wasn't sure if they were part of her fantasy, or just something she added in case he wanted to use them, but he didn't like the idea of causing her pain. He felt Hermione stir against him, and he looked down to see her looking him in the eyes. 

“Honestly, I don't know how I would react in the situation you described, so, for now, I think I would feel more comfortable if we kept it to the bedroom activities, if that's all right with you?”

Harry lifted her face to his, and kissed her gently before speaking, “Of course it's all right with me! I may enjoy the idea of playing those sort of games, but I'm a guy, it's expected!” he gave her a lopsided grin, before continuing, “But taking it outside of the realm of playing games is a whole other step, and not something to be done lightly. For now, we stay with role-playing, but if the time ever comes where you think you are ready to move it along, we can talk about it again, okay?” He saw the nervousness in her eyes fade as she realized he wasn't going to reject her for her answer, and he released her from his arms and said, “Now that we've gotten the heavy part out of the way, it's time you got what you've been waiting for.” Using a trick he learned the night before, he pulled on his magic and let it fill his voice, he deepened it slightly and said, “You've been a very good girl, and good girls get their rewards!”

If the situation wasn't so important to her, he would have laughed at how quickly Hermione fell into her role. She slid off his lap and took her position, kneeling with her legs spread apart, hands clasped behind her back, thrusting her chest out, nipples standing tall, with her head slightly bowed, eyes on the floor. All in all, the perfect picture of a fantasy slave girl. Standing, he said, “Move to the side of the bed, I will join you there momentarily.” Quickly stripping out of his clothing, he found that there was a silk robe, in Gryffindor colors hanging by the door. Grabbing it, he saw that the robe had the Potter Crest over the right breast. Sliding it on, he left it hanging open and walked over to the bed. Sitting down in front of her, he spread his legs wide enough for Hermione to move between them. He didn't need to say a word, she went right to work, although her eyes did widen slightly when she saw his size. 

He sighed in pleasure as she used her tongue and mouth on him, fondling his sack gently as she sucked on the head, before working more of him into her mouth. She obviously hadn't done this before, but her enthusiasm made up for it, she was obviously enjoying what she was doing, and Harry got even more turned on by that. He didn't want to press her, so he didn't take her head in his hands this first time, there would be plenty of time for that later, but for now he let her set the pace. 

Outside the Room  
Same Time

“Well, she's got the enthusiasm down, that's for sure!” Tracey said, “We give her a couple of tips, and she'll be giving him the sluttiest blow job this side of Knockturn Alley!”

“As usual, Tracey has managed to lower our conversation into the nearest available gutter,” Daphne sighed, “but, she does have a point. Hermione already has the important part down, enthusiasm does make up for a lot. Harry seems to be enjoying himself.”

“Are you kidding? It's Hermione doing that to him!” Lavender scoffed, “She could have braces on her teeth and a stutter and he would still love it, because it's Hermione. Those two have been together for years, they just didn't realize it. I just wonder how the Weasleys' are going to react? Especially Ron, I doubt he'll take it well.”

“Who cares about that prat? As far as I'm concerned, if he has a problem with it, that's too bad!” Padma sneered.

“Agreed, while Harry had the guts to apologize for the Ball, and make it memorable, the walking stomach hasn't said a word!” Her sister agreed.

Luna had been quiet during the conversation, mainly focusing on what Hermione was doing, so she would have an idea what to do when her turn came, but she turned to the others and said, “Actually, I think Ron is the only one who will have a problem with it. The twins will probably want to worship him, and Ginny, well, Ginny is complicated. Can I ask that you not say anything about this? She told me something in confidence a while ago, and it could cause her problems if the word ever got back to Molly.”

“So, a Coven secret? Only shared within the Coven, and no where else? I can go along with that, Merlin knows we have enough secrets that we wouldn't want anybody to find out.” Pansy said, and the others nodded in agreement.

Luna took a deep breath, and said, “Ginny told me over the summer, that, after what she went through with the Diary, and experiencing Tom's memories, that she had no interest in boys at all, in fact, there is a girl in her dorm that she has been sleeping with for several months. She only keeps up the impression that she's got a crush on Harry so her mother doesn't try to force her to go after other boys. She likes Harry, as a friend, and will always appreciate what he did for her in the Chamber, but as far as getting naked with him, she said the idea makes her nauseous.”

Lavender smirked at Parvati, “That explains us finding her and Romilda in that classroom when we went looking for a private spot last weekend!”

Parvati blushed slightly, before smirking as well, “Well you're the one who kept talking at lunch about having a taste for curry, and running your foot up my leg under the table!”

“Hold it girls! Looks like something is happening in there.” Pansy commanded, and the others quickly turned to look in the mirror.

“Damn, look at him go!” Cho whispered in awe, “I didn't know a guy could cum like that!”

They could see that Hermione had pulled back from his cock, and was pointing it towards her mouth as Harry spurted. She was doing her best to swallow what he gave her, but they could tell she was getting overwhelmed and she pointed him at her chest and let the last few shots land on her heaving breasts.

“Bloody Hell! He's still rock hard, that's not normal, is it?” Susan gasped, her jaw dropping.

Fleur just laughed quietly at the girls reactions, enjoying their shock, although Pansy didn't seem surprised in the slightest, it was as though she expected it to happen. 

Setting that aside for now, she watched as Harry drew his wand and did a cleansing spell on Hermione's face, mouth and chest, before kissing her firmly. Breaking the kiss, he bent over and picked her up, laying her on her back on the bed. 

Hermione said something, she couldn't tell what, but she looked to be pleading with him, until he grabbed the cuffs and closed them around her wrists, and then did the same with her ankles, although the ankle restraints were higher that the others. Fleur nodded when she realized it would give them a better angle for penetration, and would increase Hermione's pleasure. ““For a virgin, the girl knows what she likes!”

She was startled by the laugh she heard from Cho, looking at her curiously, she asked, “Do you speak French?”

“The 'Language of Love'? Of course!” Cho laughed, and added, “Of course, when your lover doesn't understand what you are saying, it tends to lose something in the translation."

Fleur laughed and nodded, saying, “But then, when he does understand, it just makes it dirtier! Harry speaks fluent French, and he loves it when I beg him to bugger my tight little ass and treat me like a whore! And he did it so good!”

Cho moaned, and started playing with her nipples, not realizing they had an audience. “I can hardly wait to try that! I've never done it, but wanted to for a while, ever since I found out about it in one of my mothers' 'under the mattress' books!”

Fleur grinned and nodded again, “ What made it even dirtier? My mother was there, just as naked as we were, and Harry had her using her tongue on my ass to get me loose enough to take him, and, when he was done, she sucked him clean! And I did the same thing for her!”

Cho gasped at that revelation, and got a glazed look in her eyes, dropping one hand down to her crotch, she started rubbing herself furiously! Fleur watched in amazement, and getting more turned on by the scene in front of her, until Cho shuddered and moaned out her pleasure. When she came back to herself, she said, “Wow! Sorry I wasn't expecting to react like that! You see, my mother is a widow as well, and, one night last summer we broke out a bottle of wine, and she got to talking about her life with my father, and how they would sometimes go out and find a girl to share.”

Fleur nodded, encouraging her, Apolline had done something similar with her a few years before.

“Anyway, I found out that night that I can't handle alcohol, and I started telling her of some of my 'adventures' here at school, and then she told some more of her own tales, and I told her more, and by the time the bottle was finished, I'm not sure if she seduced me or I seduced her, but it was the most amazing night of my life!"

Fleur swore, trying to get her body under control, not wanting to jump the girl just yet. “Did the two of you ever, share a man?”

Cho shook her head, “No, not yet anyway, we haven't had a chance, although, if Harry were interested..."

Fleur chuckled throatily, “I'm sure he would be, after putting my mother and I together, and you know he's going to want to see the twins together sometime, hell, so would I!"

Cho smirked, finally noticing that several of the girls had stopped watching Harry and Hermione, and were watching them instead. “Are you as turned on as I am right now?”

Fleur just nodded, glancing where Cho was looking, and smirking as well, knowing where Cho was going with her question.

“Want to give our audience a show?”

The blonde didn't answer verbally, but got her agreement across quite vividly by fingering herself and sliding the fingers into Cho's mouth. She shuddered as the Chinese girl licked her juices off her fingers, and then slid Fleur's' hand into her own soaking core, and put the fingers into Fleur's' eager mouth. When Fleur had licked her fingers clean, she pulled Cho into her arms and slid her leg between the other girls' thighs, rubbing quickly. 

Cho was so turned on that the feeling of Fleur between her legs had her on the edge of cumming right away, and when the older girl started teasing her nipples it was all it took, and she grabbed onto Fleur as waves of pleasure crashed through her body. When she came back to herself, she felt carpet at her back, and a mouth on her center, and a tongue doing wonderful things inside her! Opening her eyes, she saw a tuft of blonde hair above swollen pink lips glistening with dew. Reaching out her tongue,   
she ran it along the lips, gathering the juices. She was rewarded with Fleur's' tongue probing deeper inside her, and Cho shivered in pleasure when the tongue swiped over her nub. 

They had nearly forgotten their audience in their desire for one another, but were reminded when a voice spoke up from the couch in front of them. “Fuck me that's hot! If we only had some popcorn this would be a perfect Sunday night! Ow! Damn it Daphne, will you stop hitting me?”

“That wasn't Daphne,” they heard Luna say, “She's busy watching Harry bugger Hermione now, and Hermione seems to be enjoying it the way she's babbling in there, I almost wish I could read lips, it looked entertaining. But, since Daphne is busy, I decided to fill in for her!”

Cho couldn't help herself, she burst out laughing at Luna's droll commentary. She really hadn't gotten to know the girl yet, because she was two years behind her, but could tell she was going to be fun to get to know. A smack on her arse focused her attention back where it was supposed to be, and she reached up and pulled the girls' fanny down to her mouth. Getting a wicked grin, she slid one of her fingers inside Fleur's' wetness, and got it soaked before pulling it out. Finding Fleur's' button with her lips, she started sucking gently on it as she worked her soaked finger into the blonde's rear hole. 

Fleur lifted her head and moaned in pleasure at the unexpected penetration. “Oh you naughty girl! Is that how you want to play it?” she murmured, as she slipped two of her fingers inside Cho's fanny. Teasing the other girls' clitoris with her tongue, Fleur worked her fingers against the inner walls, making Cho squirm nicely. Slipping the fingers out, she spread Cho's cheeks with her free hand and pushed one finger inside the rosebud!

Cho shuddered at the penetration and felt the building climax hit her, as she fell into the pleasure, she heard Fleur cry out as well as her climax hit her. She felt something in her mouth, and she drank the sweet juices down, not thinking until later to be surprised that Fleur was a squirter. Laying her head back on the carpet, she let the pleasure fill her and closed her eyes.

Across the room, Pansy swore softly, she heard Fleur and Cho hit their climaxes, and hoped one of the others was watching so she could get a memory of it. Cho was fairly confident in her abilities to bring a woman off, and she wanted to see if there were any tricks that she could pick up. After all, it's an Alpha's responsibility to make sure the rest of the Harem (Coven she corrected herself) is happy. She had been too busy watching Harry make Hermione a very happy witch to pay attention to the two girls making love behind her. It was fascinating to see, Harry was extremely gentle with her, while at the same time completely dominating the girl! 

It was obvious that Hermione had been a virgin, and Harry took his time with her, making sure she was ready for him every step of the way. She had learned earlier just what the other girl looked like in the throes of orgasm, and she lost count after Hermione had climaxed five times with Harry inside her. She had to admit, if only to herself, that Harry’s stamina impressed her, he had cum twice already, that she could tell, and he was still fully hard as he pumped into Hermione's rear, she was bucking against him, and straining against the bonds that held her spread open for him, trying to wrap her legs around Harry. She just hoped that Harry would be as gentle with her. She was no virgin by any means, but he was larger than she was used to, and it would be a challenge taking all of him inside her. Not taking him in her arse wasn't an option, not only would she not expect any of the Coven to do something she wasn't willing to do, but, from what she remembered about the formation of a Coven, the women had to give themselves over totally to the focus of the Coven for the magic to recognize them and grant them the benefits a Coven provided. 

Focusing on the pair in the room, she could see they were almost done by the way the two of them were moving faster against each other. She watched Harry gesture and the cuffs fell away from Hermione's wrists and ankles, and she wrapped her arms and legs around him, kissing him passionately as they moved together. Hermione actually managed to roll them over so she was on top, and kept him inside her the whole time! She threw back her head and shouted something, before falling forward onto Harry's chest. She thought Harry would be annoyed, but she could tell by the way he was moving, that he had finally reached his limit as well, and he exploded with Hermione. Pansy watched as he wrapped his arms around the cuddling girl on top of him, and she giggled as he finally went soft and withdrew from her. She turned to Lavender, who had been standing beside her the entire time, and said, “That was both the hottest, and also the sweetest thing I've ever seen! How in Merlin's name did the two of them not realize they were in love a long time ago?”

“No idea at all! It was obvious to all of us in the dorm, but she always said they were just friends. Shite! I'd love to have a friend like that.”

Pansy put her arm around the blonde, and said, “Actually, you do now, we all do.”

End Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: Twenty One Nights of Paradise  
PART: 04 of ??

Gryffindor Tower  
Sunday Morning

Ron Weasley yawned as he sat up in bed, scratching himself in places he would never scratch if Hermione or Ginny was in the room. Standing up, he glanced at the window and saw that the sky was bright with sunlight. “Crikey! I meant to have a lie in, but how late did I sleep?” Looking for his clock, he finally found it lying on the floor by his bed, and turned it over. “Eight Thirty, good, I've still got time for breakfast.” Deciding he wanted to make a good impression on the girls that noticed him yesterday during the tournament, he grabbed his towel and went to take a shower. After getting cleaned up, he looked over at Harry's bed, to see if he was awake yet, and frowned when he saw that the bed hadn't been slept in. Looking around the room, he saw that he was the only one there, so he left the room to head down to the Common Room to see if anybody had heard from Harry since the night before. 

He had barely opened the door into the hallway when the noise hit him. It sounded like the wildest after Quidditch victory party in history was going on, so he hurried down the stairs. When he got there, he saw everybody gathered around Dean Thomas, who was standing on a table in the middle of the room, holding up a copy of the Daily Prophet, and telling them what had happened at breakfast that morning, from Harry's arrival with a Fleur Delacour who was walking very gingerly, to Professor Dumbledore's announcements, to the Patronus and what happened afterward. Stunned, Ron sat down in the nearest chair, trying to comprehend how the world had changed in a few short hours. 

He realized instantly what Dean was saying about Harry and Fleur, and felt himself getting angry at yet another thing Harry got that Ron had desired, but he choked the anger down, remembering his own words after the First Task, that somebody was trying to kill Harry! Then he remembered that Dean had said they found out who entered Harry in the Tournament, and felt sick! He had accused his best mate of lying to him about getting into the Tournament, and, sure Harry had forgiven him, but how the bloody hell could he have been so stupid as to have thought that Harry would lie to him? Suddenly not wanting to be around his laughing and celebrating housemates, he stood and walked out of the Common Room. 

He was halfway to the Great Hall when he heard his name being called from behind him. Turning, he saw Ginny hurrying to catch up with him. He stopped walking to let her reach him, and started walking again. “Okay Ron, what's got your knickers in a twist this time? Is it that Harry probably shagged Fleur stupid last night? Or that he was proved right when he said that he didn't enter, and none of us, except Hermione, believed him? Or is it something else that's going to make you act like a bloody prat again?”

Ron stared at her for a moment, shocked at how well she could read him, but he couldn't help it, he started to laugh! He couldn't stop himself, he kept laughing until he had to lean against the wall to keep himself standing. Finally, he got himself under control, and, wiping his eyes, he grinned at his fuming sister. “Ginny, I love you dearly, I really do, but if anybody ever tries to get you to cheer somebody up, I would suggest you turn them down, okay?” Ginny gaped at him for a second, not expecting that reaction, until she grinned and smacked him on the shoulder. “Are you going to tell me what's going on, or am I going to have to cheer you up some more?”

He dropped the grin and said, “Actually, I've been thinking what an absolute bloody arsehole I've been to somebody that is supposed to be my best mate, and trying to figure out how to apologize to him. It's not just not believing him about entering his name, it's the little things, like being jealous when he got the Invisibility Cloak, and not even thinking about what it meant when he said he wasn't expecting any presents. Or when he wanted to buy us things at the Quidditch World Cup, I got into a snit because he had money and I didn't. It never occurred to me, that the only reason he had money is because his parents died! Sure, I knew all about that 'Boy Who Lived' shite, but nobody seems to remember he's only the 'Boy Who Lived' because his parents were murdered!” He paused, and took a deep breath, trying to calm down, releasing it, he continued, “So, until I can figure out how to apologize to him, and Hermione too, because she was right all along, I'm not going to be around the Tower. If you see him before I do, tell him I'm doing some thinking, and will talk to him tonight, okay?” With slumping shoulders, he turned away and started down the hallway. “Damn, growing up sucks doesn't it?” She said from right beside him. “I know, because I had to do it after that damned diary got a hold of me! I saw so much ugliness it made me sick, and it felt like I was the one who was doing it!” She reached up and squeezed his shoulder, “I know it's painful, but it had to happen eventually, I'll tell Harry and Hermione you're having a think when I see them. I'm going back to the Tower and gloat about Lucius Malfoy being shoved through the veil, and Ferret boy leaving in a hissy!”

With a laugh he watched her go, and made his way down to breakfast. The Great Hall was still abuzz with the earlier events, but he was able to eat his meal in relative peace. He grabbed a copy of the Prophet that had been left on the table and read through it, shaking his head at everything that had happened. His eyes widened when he saw that Pettigrew was outed as a Death Eater and Sirius freed. He smiled, honestly happy for Harry, and he put aside the paper in a slightly better mood. Leaving the hall, he opened the front door to the castle and swore as the cold wind hit him. Turning back toward the tower, he reminded himself to remember his bloody jacket and hat next time!

Hogsmeade  
The Same Time

Draco almost cursed the first person who looked at him with pity in their eyes. He refused to believe what the Muggle Loving fool was saying, his Father couldn't be dead, and especially not executed like a common criminal, his Father was a great man! It was just his misfortune that the political leadership was too weak to support him in his efforts to cleanse the filth from their society. It wasn't until he saw the front page of the Daily Prophet in a frame outside of the Three Broomsticks, and he watched as his father walked calmly through the Veil, that he finally accepted the fact that his Father truly was dead. Angrily wiping his eyes, 'A Malfoy never cries!' he reminded himself, moving down the road to one of the side streets where his father had kept an apartment and a mistress for his and Draco's use. 

When he got there, the woman had already left, to Draco's relief. He wasn't in the mood for her services right then, and otherwise she would probably want to talk to him. He didn't have time to talk, he had plans to make. All of those who took his father would be made to pay! Going into the room that had been his father's study, he went to the back wall, and, drawing his dagger from his boot, he sliced his palm and watched as the blood pooled in his hand. When he had enough, he placed his hand at the center of the wall, and said, “I am Draco Abraxus Malfoy, Head of the House of Malfoy! It is by my will that you part and reveal your secrets! So Mote It Be!” The blood was absorbed into the wall, and, as he drew his hand away, the wall vanished, leaving a doorway. Walking through the entry, Draco moved to the desk, and the sealed letter he knew he would find there. His father had told him, earlier in the year, that if he were to die, that he was to claim this room, and how to go about it. Draco had listened, and remembered, but never thought he would need to follow the instructions, his father would never die! 

Sitting down at the desk, he opened the letter and began to read. Oddly, he never once thought of his mother.

Ministry of Magic  
Amelia Bones' Office  
11 am Sunday Morning

Amelia strode into her office, neatly dressed and fully alert, as if she hadn't been up all the previous night and currently running on Pepper-Up Potion and willpower. Waving the Auror who had been waiting into her office, she gestured for him to sit, and sitting down herself, she called for some tea, which quickly arrived. After she and the Auror had their tea the way they liked it, she leaned back in her chair, “Okay Shack, you were in charge of the Azkaban mission, what have you got for me?”

The Senior Auror set his cup down, and pulled a notepad out of his pocket. “You are going to love this, Boss!” He said, in his gravelly voice. “To start with, there were 15 prisoners there that had never been tried, most of them chucked there by Barty Crouch in the last days of the war, but a few of them were put there by former Minister Fudge himself. They are all at St Mungo's now, getting the best treatment the Ministry can buy, hopefully it will be enough for them. After we got them out, we moved to the lower levels, where the Death Eaters were. We found three people who weren't marked, and were confirmed with Veratiserum to have been unwilling, at best, followers of You Know Who. We questioned the rest of them, and, with one exception they were all kissed, and their ashes scattered over the cliffs into the sea.” Taking another sip of his tea, he continued, “It was when we got to the last cell, the one that held Bellatrix Lestrange, that things got weird. We found the mark, just as suspected, and confirmed her crimes under the truth serum, but, when the Dementor administered the kiss, her body just fell apart, turned to ashes right in front of our eyes! We checked the records, and trust me, after the Sirius Black mess, they have been keeping a close watch on the prisoners, and she had never left her cell. The warden is tearing what little hair he has left out over it, as I'm sure you can imagine. The weirdest part, though, is when we did a scan, Croaker got real interested in what the scans show. It appears that Bellatrix Lestrange had never been in the cell, that it was a dark magic construct, and it had been in existence almost 18 years!” 

Amelia had been listening intently to her Lieutenant’s report, and sat up straight in her chair when he got to the last point. “18 years, you said?” At his nod, she sent a message to the Duty Auror, “Get to Malfoy Manor and check on Narcissa Malfoy! I thought something looked off about her last night, and if I'm right, you're going to find a pile of ash and her robes.” Turning back to Kingsley, she said, “It was before you arrived in England, but there was a bit of a scandal at Hogwarts back in the mid nineteen seventies, James Potter, yes, the father of Harry, and his then girlfriend, later wife, Lily Evans, were cutting quite a swath through the sixth and seventh year girls dormitories. My younger brother, Edgar, may he rest in peace, was a 7th year Hufflepuff at the time and told me about it. Anyway, none of the girls ever complained, and James and Lily took the secret to their graves, but one particular weekend the two of them managed to seduce Andromeda, Bellatrix, and Narcissa Black at the same time!” 

Kingsley choked on his tea, and Amelia laughed, “Yeah, that was my reaction as well! To make a longer story short, Orion Black, who was the head of the family at that time, caught wind of it and blew his top, he pulled all three girls from school and tried to force marriage contracts on the three of them. Andromeda had already taken her NEWTS, and supposedly told the old man to shove it up his arse and walked out. The younger two weren't so lucky, Narcissa came back betrothed to Lucius Malfoy, a man ten years her senior, and Bellatrix was betrothed to one of the Lestrange brothers, it didn't matter which one, since they supposedly shared her between them. There was talk about the drastic personality changes in the two girls, but when discrete checks for a compulsion charm came up clean, there was really nothing more we could do. It never occurred to anyone that I'm aware of, that Orion was just as Dark as his name, and did something to his two daughters. I wouldn't be surprised if, in searching the Black properties, one or two unmarked graves are found, with a couple of 17 year old girls bodies in them.”

Shaking her head, she said, “Okay, enough of the ancient history, we'll know more when Dawlish and his team get back. What about Fudge and Umbridge? Did you get them settled into their new homes properly?”

Kingsley got a pained look on his face, “Ah, well, I'm afraid not, Boss. You see, when we were moving them to their cells, somehow they managed to grab wands from two of the Aurors guarding them, and tried to make a break for it, unfortunately, they ran straight into the Dementors we had with us, and, since they weren't wearing the protective amulets, I'm sorry to say they were both kissed before we could stop it from happening. Naturally I've severely reprimanded the two Aurors, and placed them on paid leave while we investigate this. I had them confined to the Ministry compound on Peter Island during the investigation.”

Amelia nodded, “Terrible thing, but, mistakes do happen, and I approve of your disciplinary measures. Tell the two of them that if they are cleared by the Investigating Panel, which will consist of Myself, You and Retired Master Auror Moody, this will not appear in the permanent personnel file. Is there anything else Senior Auror Shacklebolt?”

Kingsley set his cup down and stood at attention, “No Ma'am!” 

“Very good, dismissed! And, if you wanted to take a little time off and spend a couple of days interviewing those two Aurors at the Ministry Compound, I think we can manage without you.”

With a barely hidden grin, Kingsley nodded and left the office.

When the door closed behind him, Amelia smiled, and thought, 'That's one bastard who won't worm his way back into power. He may have been nothing but Lucius' mouthpiece, but he still caused more problems than people would believe, and Umbridge was just about as evil a woman as I've ever encountered, I could never prove it, but I know she was the one provide the reports of accidental magic in Muggle areas to Lucius and his cohorts during the war. All those children and their families killed, just because they weren't born to the 'right' parents! Hopefully they can rest a little easier now.' Taking another sip of her tea, she pulled the first file out of her basket and started reading. She just hoped she could get some work done before Dawlish came back from Malfoy Manor and dumped another bucket of worms in her lap.

Hogwarts Room of Requirements  
Sunday Afternoon

The door opened and Harry walked out, supporting a widely smiling Hermione who was trying to walk on wobbly legs. They were greeted by a round of applause and a few wolf whistles from the women gathered in the room, except for Fleur and Cho, who were dozing on the carpet where they had been enjoying themselves. 

Hermione blushed, but the smile didn't drop as she was helped to a seat on the nearest couch. Harry called out “Dobby!” and the hyperactive elf appeared instantly, before the elf could faint at the sight of all the naked flesh, Harry said, “Dobby, I need you to go to the kitchen and bring me back some fresh orange juice, and a few bars of chocolate, Honeydukes if you have it. Hermione needs to get her energy back.” Dobby nodded and popped out, coming back almost immediately with a glass pitcher of orange juice, and they could see the condensation from the cold on the outside of the glass, as well as Hermione's favorite Mug, with a picture of the Cheshire Cat on the side. Filling her mug with the juice, Harry placed it in her hands and lifted it to her lips, helping her to sip, before breaking off a piece of the chocolate and putting it in her mouth. Hermione tried to protest, but she was still feeling too lightheaded to make the effort. “I warned you that you were getting close to overdoing Hermione, I know you wanted to try everything your first time, but you need to work up to things like extended bondage! You are probably going to be weak as a kitten for the rest of the afternoon, so I want you to continue to sip, sip the Orange Juice, and eat a little of the chocolate at a time, it will help you get your energy back, although you will sleep like a log tonight.” 

Turning to the others, Harry said, “I almost forgot at the sight of all this beauty, but I got the Headmaster to open up the South Wing of the Castle for us, so we can all room together. There are enough rooms for all of us to have our own rooms, which will be a change! It turns out we aren't the first Coven to form while in school, and the South Wing has been reserved for their use in the past. He told me that all of our belongings will be moved in by curfew.”

“Does that include me, Arry?” Fleur asked, having woken up while he was tending to Hermione.

“Of course! You are part of this Coven, are you not? And that reminds me, we need to get a message to Apolline and find out if she wants to join us or not. I'm fairly sure she will, but that would leave Gabrielle at loose ends, and that wouldn't be good. It's too bad she's not old enough to attend classes with us, she might enjoy that.

Fleur laughed, “Oh 'Arry, we have much to teach you about Veela, Gabrielle turned 16 last week, and will be undergoing her change to her mature form any day now! And I have to warn you, she is determined that you will be the only man in her life. She has a very severe case of Hero Worship after you rescued her from the lake, was it only yesterday? It seems so long ago now.”

Harry groaned, “I guess that she's number 13 of the prophesied 14, I wonder who else will be joining us?”

The girls laughed, and Tracey said, “Damn Harry, a mother and both her daughters? I'm not sure if I'm happy or not that my mum and dad are still together!” She ducked under Daphne's hand, “Ha! Missed Me!” Only to be smacked by Luna when she turned to gloat at Daphne. Daphne and Luna grinned triumphantly at each other as everyone laughed. 

Pansy spoke up, looking concerned, “What's this about a prophesied 14 women Harry?” And after he explained about the prophecy that Professor Trelawney gave the night before, she frowned. “Oh hell! We're going to need more members!”

When the expected explosion didn't happen, she looked over at Harry, who just had a resigned look on his face, and the other girls were waiting patiently for her explanation. Taking a breath, Pansy said, “One of the immutable principles involved in forming a magically recognized Coven is that the number of women is always a prime number, that is, a number that can only be divided by itself and One. Thirteen is a prime number, and we would have been fine with just Gabrielle joining us, but, Fourteen is not a prime number, and with Fourteen Members, we would not be recognized by magic as a Coven, and that would not be a good thing, trust me! We are going to need at least 4 more members after Gabrielle joins to get to Seventeen, the next highest prime number after Thirteen. And until we get all the women, we are not a proper Coven!” Pansy stood and started to pace, mumbling names of girls under her breath, until Luna stood and put her arms on the girl and forced her back into her seat. 

Sitting beside her worried Alpha, Luna said, soothingly, “It's not that bad a situation, Pansy, you aren't the only person who researched Covens in their time. There is a ritual that I remember hearing about a few years ago that was designed for this sort of situation. It will seek out those who would fit into the Coven and invite them to join us, if they agree, the magic will bring them here, if not, they won't remember anything about it. The only problem is, I don't remember exactly where I heard it, but I'm sure we can find it somewhere, between all of us here.”

Pansy sighed in relief, and pulled Luna into a hug, thanking her without words. The younger girl smiled happily and cuddled into the hug.

Harry nodded, glad that at least one problem was solved, and he said, “Since you seem to be the resident experts on Covens, Pansy and Luna, what can you tell me about them? You've mentioned the benefits I get, and they are nothing to complain about, but, what do you get from tying yourself to me this way? Ow!” He turned and glared at Parvati who had just slapped him in the back of the head.

“First off Harry, we are not tying ourselves to you! Yes, we are joining in a Coven bond, with you as the focus, but we are mostly pledging ourselves to each other, to help and support each other in our goals and dreams. You ask what we get out of this, we get a family that we know will always support us, always defend us, always love us, and never betray us! Sure, we may squabble and disagree from time to time, but it won't last, and it won't matter, we will have each other, for the rest of our lives. As for what we get from you? We will be able to share in your magic, which means our lives will be a lot longer than they would be ordinarily, and we will stay youthful far longer, and can give you lots and lots of children for us to raise and spoil. Eventually, we will even be able to talk to you the way you and Fleur do already, but that's going to take some time. None of us will ever have to worry about being alone again, and even with Pad, there were times when we both felt alone, because nobody else, unless they are also identical twins, can truly understand the bond between us. Don't you see what a wonderful thing this is, for all of us?” There were tears flowing down Parvati's cheeks as she reached the end of her speech, and Harry stood and wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back, and whispering soothing words into her ear. When Parvati finally stopped trembling from the emotional outburst, she smiled weakly at the others, “Sorry, I've just gotten tired of Harry talking like he's a burden to everybody, and it just came flowing out.”

The others just smiled at her, and Pansy said, “You summed it up very well Parvati, better than I could have, I think, but I think you might just have gotten through to him, the lunkhead!” She finished with a grin toward Harry, who said, 

“Hey, I just wanted to be sure that you were getting something out of the Coven as well, because the way it was first described, it sounded like a great deal for me, but not so great for you. Now that I know you are benefiting as well, I have no problem with it.”

Turning to Pansy, “Now, as I was about to ask, in order to bring you fully into the Coven bond, is there anything specific I need to do?”

Pansy smirked at him, “Nothing too strenuous, just do to each of us what you did to Fleur, her mother, and Hermione, although I'd prefer to skip the bondage and domination, if you don't mind.”

“I hope it doesn't have to all be done tonight!” He mock scowled, “I'll do my best, of course, but we do need to get some sleep, and, if we are going to be that busy tonight, we probably should get dressed and go to dinner. Besides, we do need to let the rest of the school know we are still alive, or who knows what sort of rumors will start flying around!”

With a certain amount of grumbling at having to get dressed, they all made themselves presentable and headed out of the room, making sure they didn't leave anything behind in case they couldn't get back in.

St Mungo's Hospital  
After Lunch 

Sirius sat quietly watching Amelia leave the room with an expressionless face. The only sign he had understood the news she had given him was the tears rolling down his cheeks. He dropped his eyes to the paper in his hand, the scrawled words that turned his life upside again. Amelia had told him they found the paper on the dining room table at Malfoy Manor, next to a pile of robes and ashes. The note was short, all it said was, '”I'm Sorry! Master of House must go 12 Grm Plc, go below basement, call Tippy.” 

Remus watched his friend in concern. He hadn't said a word since Madame Bones had dropped the bombshell on him about his two cousins. He would have been happier if Sirius had been ranting and raving about his family, or showing any sort of reaction, but this was worrying him. “Sirius? Paddy? What are you thinking?”

Sirius looked up and said, “Moony, every time I think I couldn't possibly hate my family more, something comes along and changes my mind! We all knew something had changed after Orion pulled the girls out of school that year, but none of us suspected this! I just thought they had been forced to sign one of those old style Marriage Contracts, and it was causing the personality change. But to use Dark Magic Clones? That's even worse than I ever imagined.”

“What are you going to do?” 

“Well, first thing is I need you to get my healer in here, to check me out so I can leave for a few hours, then you and I and a Healer need to get to Gringotts so I can retrieve the Head of House ring, and then we go back to my family home and rescue my cousins!” 

Remus nodded, relieved that his friend was rational enough to think things through, and, after getting a promise not to go anywhere until he got back, he left the room to find Sirius' healer. It took quite a bit of explaining, but the Healer had actually known the girls in school and remembered the drastic change, so he agreed to accompany them on their mission.

12 Grimmauld Place  
An Hour Later

Sirius led the way down the steps into the basement, and, after several minutes of searching, found the door leading to the sub-basement behind a bookcase in the back of the room. Opening the door, he called out “Tippy!” and an elf that he vaguely remembered popped into view. The elf looked at him suspiciously, until Sirius held out his hand showing the Family Ring, and the elf was eager to lead him and the others downstairs. 

When they reached the bottom, the elf opened another door into a well lit room that held two beds as well as shelves with rows and rows of different potions. It was what was on the beds that caused Sirius to swear and Remus to growl in anger. For they saw two teenaged girls, one platinum blonde, and one with jet black hair, laying on the bed as if asleep. The Healer started examining the two of them, and said that they were both alive, but being kept asleep by the potions, he was surprised that they both appeared as healthy as they did, with no signs of bed sores or loss of muscle. The elf spoke up, saying that he had been moving them around and making sure they stayed good for when the master said it was time to wake them. He said the last with a hopeful look toward Sirius, who nodded, “We will wake them up soon, but first, we need to take them where the Healers can examine them and help them get used to being awake again. You can come with us and look after them, but you aren't to give them any more potions unless the Healer says to!” The elf nodded happily, and helped to get the girls out of the room and to the main floor of the house where the Healer's portkey would work.

Once they were back at St Mungo's the girls were moved into Sirius' room, at his insistence, so he could watch over them. The healers agreed to his demands, because they found that, other than still being asleep, the girls were in excellent physical health. Their emotional health was where the healers were concerned, not knowing how they would react to missing 18 years of their lives, and finding out that they had been replaced for all those years, married and one of them had a son. They were bringing in mind healers to help ease the transition, but it was still going to be difficult. 

When Andromeda Tonks arrived in response to Sirius' request, she broke down in tears at the sight of her sisters, who she thought she had lost forever when she was cast out of the family. Sirius re-instated her and her daughter to the family and she took over the job of making the house on Grimmauld Place habitable again, either as a family home, or to sell it, Sirius hadn't decided yet.

Hogwarts  
The Great Hall  
Dinner Time

Harry led the Coven into the Hall, walking close to Hermione so he could provide support if she needed it, and blinked as the Hall fell silent when they walked in. Professor Dumbledore looked up and smiled, “Welcome Mister Potter, I had just finished explaining to everyone that a Coven was being formed here in the Castle, and, as such, would no longer be staying in your former Houses, although you will be attending classes with them as usual. And so, following Tradition, you have been provided with your own table for meals, although you are welcome to visit with your friends.” Albus gestured and a banner with the Potter Coat of Arms emblazoned on it appeared above the table, in the same position that the House Banners hung above the other tables. 

Nobody noticed the small beetle that had been perched in the rafters during Dumbledore's announcements, and was watching the Coven take their seats with an odd fascination. After the Coven was seated, it watched for a few minutes longer before flying out a conveniently cracked window.

Thanking the Headmaster, he led the girls to the table, and, as they were taking their seats, Ginny Weasley came up to Harry and Hermione and said, “I just wanted to pass on a message to you, Ron said that he's going to be doing some thinking about how to apologize to the two of you for being such an arsehole for the past few years, and he'll see you later tonight, or, I guess tomorrow since you won't be in the Tower now.” Harry and Hermione looked at each other in surprise, before Harry said, “Thanks Ginny, and let Ron know we appreciate that he's taking the time to think things through.” With a grin, Ginny nodded, and said, “I'll let him know, I just hope his growing up lasts, it's painful as hell, but it can be worth it!”

The meal passed quietly, a few of their former housemates stopped by to chat, and some of the girls got teased by their friends, but, all in all it was a peaceful meal. Harry got a shock though, when Gregory Goyle came up to the table with a girl from Hufflepuff that he didn't recognize. Susan did, and smiled at the girl, who smiled back happily. Goyle stood there for a moment before clearing his throat and said, “Potter, er, Harry, I know that you had something to do with all the changes last night, and I wanted to thank you. I knew that my Da hated having to work with Malfoy, just like Vinnie and I hated having to work with his son, but, debts have to paid, you know? But now that they are gone, we don't have to do what they say anymore, and I like that idea. If Malfoy were still around, I wouldn't be able to be with Tessa, because she's not a Slytherin, or a pureblood! So, if you ever need any help, let me or Vinnie know, because like I said, Debts have to be paid.” With a slight bow, he turned and walked over to the Hufflepuff table, where he sat down next to his girlfriend and went back to his dinner.

Harry turned back to his plate, and was amused to find that Hermione had replaced his milk with orange juice, and added a large helping of pineapple to his plate. Raising an eyebrow at her, she blushed and whispered, “It's supposed to make you taste better, because I really enjoyed doing that, but the taste was really bitter!”

Harry laughed, drawing the attention of the others at the table, and, when Fleur saw the juice and fruit on his plate, and Hermione's blush, her eyes widened, and then she snickered, rapidly followed by Pansy, Cho and Lavender, while the others looked on in various levels of confusion. Pansy made Hermione's blush deepen when she raised her glass in a toast, and said, “Excellent move, Hermione, I know we'll all appreciate it!” The rest of the dinner, and pudding went quickly, although Tracey almost made Hermione choke, and Harry spit his juice over the table when she asked if Hermione hadn't had enough pudding earlier. This time it was Cho who was closest and smacked her, causing the others to laugh.

Harry had just finished his fruit salad, to much amusement from the girls, when a note appeared on the table in front of his plate. Recognizing the spidery handwriting he glanced up at the Head Table, and Professor Dumbledore nodded. Opening the folded paper, he read quickly.

Harry,

It seems your elf, Dobby, is a very motivating task master, when he learned that the South Wing was going to be for the use of you and your 'Coven' he took over the job, and got the other elves to double their efforts, and, incidentally, I've never seen them happier than they were while they were preparing your new rooms. The results speak for themselves, they actually got the entire wing ready in less than half the time I anticipated, and gathered all of your groups belongings, including several of Miss Lovegoods' items that were not in her possession. And Professor Flitwick has stated he would like to talk to her about that situation tomorrow after classes. At any rate, if you and the others will wait at your table after the meal is over, I will escort you to the entrance to the Wing.

The letter was unsigned, but it really didn't need a signature. Telling the others that they would need to wait after the meal was over, to be escorted to their new home, the girls started talking excitedly, except for Luna, who looked nervous about having to meet with her Head of House. Harry was curious about the reason, but decided to wait until he had a chance to get to know her before asking Luna what the situation was. He snorted in his drink at the thought that he needed to get to know a girl he knew without a shadow of a doubt he was going to be having sex with in the very near future. 

When Pansy looked at him curiously, he said, “I was just thinking about how weird my life is. All of us are going to be having sex either tonight or tomorrow, and for all the tomorrows we we have left, but, other than Hermione, I really didn't know any of you that well, or at all, before this weekend! For example, I knew you by sight, because you were usually hanging around the Ferret, but I had no idea who you really were, but now I'm looking forward to finding out. I've had classes with most of the rest of you, except for Luna and Cho, of course, and, other than the fact that I enjoyed watching Cho's arse during Quidditch Matches, I really don't know that much about her either. And I don't think I'd said a dozen words to Luna before today, our paths simply never crossed before.” 

Pansy nodded, “That's really not unusual in Covens, from what I can recall, because it's magic that called us to form around you, and while it's not likely that magic is self aware, it does seem to use some element of choice when it comes to forming Covens and other similar groups. That's something that I want to study, so I'm working on getting an internship in the Department of Mysteries when I finish my NEWTs.” Hermione and Cho both looked interested at that, and started asking Pansy questions about her research, which had Harry hopelessly confused after listening to them for less than a minute. 

Turning to Susan, who was sitting on the other side of Hermione, he said, “Is this going to cause you any problems with the other Hufflepuff's? I mean, Cho had already broken up with Cedric, so that won't cause an issue, but you'll still have to take classes with the rest of your housemates.” 

Susan smiled, “No, not really, once the Headmaster made the announcement this morning proving you didn't cheat to enter your name in the Tournament, any lingering resentment that might have been there disappeared, and you actually earned a lot of respect in the house because of the way you warned Cedric about the First Task.” She laughed, “About the only person who is likely to give me a hard time about it is my best friend, Hannah, because she's actually been your biggest booster in the house, and has been ever since that whole “Heir of Slytherin” thing a couple of years ago. I'm sure she is hating that she decided to sleep in this morning, because I'm sure she would have produced a Patronus as well if she had come down to breakfast with me, like I'd asked her to.”

“Well, we still have some spaces to fill, she might not have missed out entirely.” Harry said, thoughtfully. Susan's smile got even wider, “That would be amazing! She's been my best friend since we were toddlers.” Her smile dropped, “It was only because I was spending the night at her house that I'm still alive. I was spending the night with her when the Death Eaters attacked my parents house.” She finished quietly, looking down at her plate. Daphne was sitting next to her, and was able to get to her before Harry was, and wrapped her in a hug as Harry got out of his seat and put his arms around her as well. Susan smiled weakly, and wiped her eyes, before returning the hug to both he and Daphne. “Thanks, that helped” she said quietly, and then got a wicked grin on her face as a thought occurred to her. “I think you would like it if Hannah joins us, Harry, based on what Fleur said, and watching you and Hermione, you see, you wouldn't know it from the robes she wears, but that girl has an absolutely crackling arse! I see it in the showers often enough to know, after all! It's shaped like an inverted heart, and bet she would squeal nicely if you bent her over a desk and buggered her!” Harry groaned, “Damn it! Are you trying to make me tear a hole in my trousers? I'm already randy as hell, thinking about tonight, and you tease me like that? But how would you know that she'd enjoy being bent over a desk?”

Susan giggled, “Ernie snuck some Fire-whiskey in one night during the Holidays, and we all got nicely toasted, but Hannah and I were the last ones awake, so we got the password to the Prefects Bath from Cedric and went to have a soak, and we got to telling each other our dirtiest fantasies, and I was teasing her about you, and asked her to tell me her favorite fantasy about you, and that's what she told me! Of course, she had to ask me the same question, so I told her about you mounting me on your broom and shagging as you flew over the Quidditch Pitch! I'm not sure how we could make that one come true, but it might be interesting to try.” She finished with a speculative look on her face.

Daphne grinned, “That one does sound like fun, but even as good on a broom as Harry is, I'm not sure I'd be able to relax enough knowing that one lapse of concentration could have me plowing into the ground as he was plowing me! I've heard the expression 'Making the Earth Move' but I don't think that's quite what they meant. 

“I think my favorite Potter fantasy was the one about you taking me doggie style in Potions Class, while Snape is wandering around the room, and doesn't notice us for some reason. Maybe we're under that Invisibility Cloak you're rumored to have? In my fantasy, you somehow convinced me to get completely naked, and, since you can't use active magic around the potions, you stuff my knickers in my mouth to keep me quiet, and you slide into me, and grab hold of my girls and play with the nipples, giving me the deep down tingles, ya know? And then you start really pumping, and I'm holding onto the front of the desk for dear life so I don't go over the edge! You are really getting into it, and lean forward, whispering in my ear that you think the invisibility cloak is slipping, and if we aren't careful, the entire class is going to see me naked, and they will want me, but Harry says that they can only look because you belong to me! It's usually about that point that I blast off, and I'm not sure if it's the element of danger in being caught, or what that drives me up a wall on that one, but it's still a favorite. Tracey has one of her own, but I'll let her tell you when the time is right.” 

Seeing the look on Harry's face, Daphne grinned, “Don't look so surprised Harry! Just about every girl in the dorm had their favorite Harry Potter fantasy, and I wouldn't be surprised if the same thing was true in the other houses.”

Padma spoke up, “It's true, Harry, there were many nights when I heard your name being moaned in my dorm after curfew. And I'm sure you know about the Quidditch Girls in your House?” At his puzzled look, she laughed, “You didn't? That's priceless! I think you are probably the only one who didn't then. Parvati was up in Katie's room getting some help with a Charms assignment and the other two were there, and the three of them were griping about there not being any Quidditch this year, because they were planning on jumping you in the shower after the first game. Naturally, that got Parv's attention, and the three of them starting giving her an in-depth description of their plans for you. It was when Angelina got so turned on she started kissing Alicia that Katie ended the study session and Parvati left, and when she mentioned it to Lavender, she already knew all about it, it turns out that their plans weren't exactly secret.”

Harry grinned, “Damn, just when I think I've hit the limit on strangeness in my life, something else happens to change my mind! Of course, after the craziness and moments of mind numbing Terror of my first three years, I really don't mind non life threatening strangeness for a change.” Leaning down he gave Susan a soft kiss, to make sure she was feeling better, and then kissed Daphne so she wouldn't feel left out, and continued, “I'm sorry that the Chasers are going to be disappointed, but I'm not looking to add them to the group. If they get an invitation in the ritual and accept, that's fine, but I'm not interesting in bringing in more girls, just to bring them in. It's like I said earlier, I still barely know most of you, and I need to know all of you as women, besides being my lovers.”

Padma smiled warmly at him, “Harry, that is why Parvati and I decided a while ago that you are the only man for us. You are not the typical guy, who wouldn't care about getting to know us as individuals, most guys would be interested in nothing more than, to be slightly vulgar about it, three holes and a pretty face!” 

The other girls who were listening (Cho, Pansy and Hermione were still deeply involved in their conversation) all nodded, and feeling a pair of eyes looking at her lustily, Padma looked up and met her sister's eyes. Silently questioning Parvati with her eyes (something they'd been able to do for years) , her smile turned into a naughty grin, and she continued, “In fact, because you are the man you are, Parvati and I have decided that our first time with you, we want to be together, and, I mean, completely together! Parv and I have always been close, but we've never played with each other, but with you, we want to, and we will!”

Harry's eyes widened, and he was about to say something before he shut his mouth, and ground out, “If the Headmaster doesn't get here soon and lead us to the new dorms, there are going to be several scandalized professors, because I'm on the verge of losing it and grabbing one or more of you and shagging you right on the table!”

“Well, then I'd say it is a very good thing that I'm here, isn't it?” An amused voice spoke from behind him, and Harry the the girls turned to see Dumbledore standing there with a smile on his face. Ignoring Harry's embarrassed flush, and the girls laughter, the old man led them out of the Great Hall and down an unused corridor, and up several flights of stairs to a doorway. The Professor said, “The current password is 'Prongs' in recognition of your rather remarkable Patronus, but you can change it to what ever you like once you get inside, I just ask that you let me know what it is in case there is need to reach you.” 

After getting Harry's agreement to provide the new password, Dumbledore nodded pleasantly at the group and took his leave. If any one noticed that he seemed a lot happier than he had been recently, with a slight bounce in his step, no one commented on it. And there was no one close enough to hear him chuckle and say, “Seeing them makes me wonder if I should have accepted the offer to form a Coven around me after I destroyed Gellert? Ah well, missed opportunities. It's probably for the best, I didn't have young Harry's strength of character then, and I probably would not have been able to treat them well.” Whistling softly, he headed to his office to get caught up on what had happened at the ministry that day.

Inside the South Wing  
Immediately After Dumbledore Walked Away

As the girls and Harry were looking around the entrance hall to the Wing, Pansy heard several gasps at the luxurious furnishings and decorations. Taking control again, she spoke up, “Right! We can explore later, right now, Harry is about to burst from the way a few of you were teasing him at dinner, and it's not right to leave him that way.” The girls grinned but shook their heads, while Harry smiled at the blushes on Padma and Susan's faces, while Daphne looked rather proud of herself. Seeing that she had their attention, Pansy shrugged out of her robes and began removing her clothing. Taking their cue from her, the others were soon naked as well. 

Walking up to Harry, Pansy said, “I believe you told me that I would be next?” 

Harry grinned, “I did promise you that, didn't I? Well, never let it be said that I don't keep my promises. Shall we find a room?” 

“Why bother? I'm not bashful, are you?” Pansy asked with a grin. 

With a laugh, Harry said, “Not any more!” as he grabbed her and picked her up, tossing her over his shoulder as he made his way down the hallway into the Common Area. Finding a comfortable looking couch, he lowered Pansy to the floor and took a seat, and spread his legs wide enough for her to get between them. 

Pansy shook her head, still grinning. “Nuh-uhn! That's not going to work for me. I'm not one of the submissive's you've got in the Coven, if you want a girl to kneel before you and worship your cock, there are plenty who would be happy to do it, but if you want me to give you a knobber, you'd better be prepared to return the favor!”

Harry chuckled, “Are you going to make a habit of bossing me around Pansy?”

“No, but I thought it was a good idea to make you aware that we are all very different in our desires, now, I know that Daphne has a mild sub streak, but Tracey doesn't, in fact she'll probably try and dominate you, which will be interesting to watch, if nothing else. I went along with your orders to get down on my knees in front of Hermione, because I understood you were testing me, which is fair enough, you don't really know me. But don't expect me to do it again, ok?”

Harry nodded, “Fair enough, and you're right, it was a test, to see if you were worthy of being Alpha, and you passed. I'm not in the habit of testing people, but it was a special case, because I wasn't there to observe you in person.” Grinning at her, he waggled his eyebrows, “So, you want to find out what a parselmouth can do with his tongue?” 

Pansy laughed, “Hell yes! This should be an experience!” 

Stretching out on the couch, Harry grinned at her and stuck out his tongue, wiggling it around. With a giggle, Pansy climbed onto the couch, her knees straddling his head. Leaning forward, she lowered herself on top of him, and gasped when his tongue penetrated her. “Oh yeah! That's nice, that's real nice, Harry” she purred, before moving down and taking the head of his cock in her mouth. Giving him a quick suck, she pulled her head up and gathered as much saliva as she could in her mouth, before letting it dribble onto him. Working her hand along his shaft, she stroked him and enjoyed his muffled moans as he teased her inner walls with his tongue. She felt a strange vibration inside her, and realized he was using parselmouth on her, and bolts of pleasure started shooting through her as his tongue hit places inside her that hadn't been touched before. She threw her head back and moaned in pleasure, wriggling on his face, until a sharp smack on her bum reminded her that she was busy too. Taking more of him inside her mouth, she sucked in her cheeks, locking him between her lips, before slowly pulling back. Harry's hips bucked as her mouth moved on him, trying to get more of his cock into her mouth. It was her turn to smack him on the bum, to stay still, and he dropped back to the couch. 

Pansy had experienced plenty of tongues inside her fanny, both guys and girls, but the feelings Harry's tongue was generating she'd never experienced before! She knew that she was going to cum soon, and wanted to make Harry cum first, otherwise he'd be insufferable. With a smirk, she pulled her mouth free and stuck her index finger in, getting it as wet as she could before pulling it out and sucking him again. She could tell by Harry's groans the he was getting close to the edge, so she worked her hand under him, and slid her finger between his arse cheeks. Taking him as deep as she was able to, she paused as her finger found his ring of muscle and slid her finger inside him! She knew it would cause Harry go off, but she wasn't expecting how much he came! Her mouth was flooded with his seed, and Harry's startled yelp from the unexpected penetration caused her to go over the edge at the same time. 

“What the bloody hell was that for?” Harry spluttered once he could talk again, as he wiped Pansy's juices off his face. Pansy finished swallowing what was in her mouth, and looked back over her shoulder at him, and smirked, “Well, it's only fair, you are going to be the first person in my arse, so I thought I should be the first person in yours!”

Harry sat up and grabbed his glasses. Putting them on, he stared at her for a moment, before chuckling ruefully, shaking his head. “Fair enough, I suppose, and it did set me off nicely, but,” and he looked at the other girls who were watching in amusement, except for Tracey who was licking her finger suggestively, “Once was enough! If one of you feels the same way, ask me first, don't just plunge right in! I don't do that to you, and expect the same consideration, okay?” Getting nods from the assembled girls, he reached for his wand and gestured for Pansy to reach out her hand. He cast a quick cleaning spell on the finger in question and then cast the same spell on his mouth and Pansy's mouth. 

Looking at the way the other girls were sitting in the couches around the room, he noticed that most of the had paired up, with Fleur and Cho sitting with their arms around each other, Parvati and Lavender together, sitting next to Padma and Luna. The surprises though, were Susan cuddling into Daphne, and Hermione sitting on the carpet in front of Tracey, who had stopped sucking on her finger, and was playing with Hermione's bushy hair, while his best friend leaned back contentedly. 

Deciding to wonder if Hermione realized how deep her submissiveness ran later, he reached over and tweaked Pansy's nipple to get her attention. The brunette started, and turned to him with a smile. “Penny for 'em?” Harry asked softly, and she chuckled, “Nothing too urgent, just thinking about how well the girls are getting along already, and wondering if it's something you are doing subconsciously.”

Harry looked at her, puzzled, “What? I haven't done anything to anyone, except use some special knowledge to know how to make them cum their brains out when we were making love.”

“I realize that, and I also said you may be doing in subconsciously. As for your conscious knowledge, we'll get to that in a minute, but so far you've done amazingly!” She chuckled throatily, 

“But outside of making our toes curl, and thank you for that, I think you've been affecting all of us even without being aware of it. I doubt you've spent much time with large groups of women before this, but even this early there would be sniping as the girls tested each others boundaries, and established their place in the group. But there hasn't been any of that here. And Susan and Luna, who were the most nervous about this, have both come out of their shells already, I mean, look at how Susan is cuddling with Daphne! Could you imagine that happening before? A Hufflepuff and a Slytherin being so close? It seems that whatever changes are going on are being done to make this as harmonious as possible, which is a good thing, because less stress makes for a happier family, and, that is what we are turning into, a family! Granted, it's not the typical family, and I'm sure that some people wouldn't approve, which is why it's a good thing that we are also a Coven. Especially since the Coven bond is legally as well as magically recognized as a form of marriage. So, even though people are going to assume we are all shagging you, and each other, but since we're in a recognized marriage, most people won't even care that much. You will probably get some jealous comments and looks from people who want what you have, but that's about it.”

“Well, that's good to know, but will it stop people like Skeeter from causing us problems?” He asked doubtfully, “She doesn't seem to care about the facts, she just makes up whatever she wants, and the paper prints it.”

“Oh, don't worry about Miss Skeeter, I have a way to keep her under control, and if needed, won't hesitate to use it!” Pansy smiled nastily, “and she knows that I have that information, so, to borrow a muggle phrase, if she were a man, you'd say that I have her by the bollocks, and she knows that I won't hesitate to give them a squeeze if it became necessary.” Harry flinched instinctively when she mentioned squeezing, causing Pansy to laugh, and she said, “Don't worry Harry, we're all getting rather attached to yours, so I don't think there's going to be any squeezing going on.”

Harry laughed and wiped an imaginary bead of sweat off his forehead, “Whew! That's a relief! I've gotten rather attached to them myself.”

Pansy grinned, and then her expression changed, “Speaking of that, I think we've talked long enough, don't you?”

Harry didn't answer, he just put his hands on her waist and lifted her so she was sitting on his lap. She wriggled, feeling him still rock hard beneath her. “Very nice,” she murmured, as she shifted her position so she was straddling him. Lifting up, she reached down and gripped him, rubbing his head against her lips before sliding down and taking him inside. “Oooh! Nice, very nice!” she sighed, as she took him completely into her wetness. 

Harry pulled her to him, pressing her breasts against his chest as he kissed her. 

Across the room, Padma glanced over at Luna and saw her lover had an unusually pensive look on her face. “What's wrong, Luna?” 

Luna started at hearing her name, and turned to Padma, blinking her silver-gray eyes rapidly. “Nothing is really wrong, I was just thinking about how much my life has changed in less than 24 hours, and how much I've changed. Yesterday I was thinking about nothing more important than possible places Daddy and I can go camping this summer to search for the elusive Crumple Horned Snorkack, and now I'm part of a Coven and waiting to lose my virginity to a boy I barely knew this morning! And, instead of being nervous about it, I'm excited and really looking forward to it, and that bothers me a little. Is it something that Harry's magic is doing to me? Or is it something inside me that is reacting to him and all the rest of the girls? I want to be here, don't ever doubt that, but I'm still confused about why I'm reacting this way.”

Padma smiled at her warmly as she pulled the younger girl into a hug. “It's too bad you hadn't had your meeting with Madame Pomfrey yet, she covers all of what you are concerned about in her lecture. To be honest, at that time it was more than slightly embarrassing, but she said she needed to go into detail because there was a boy in our year who was potentially that powerful. She didn't say who it was, but it's obvious now that it's Harry she was referring to. One of the things that she said, is that the male's magic would seek out the most compatible partners, and if the prospective partner, or their magic, accepted, the partners would find their libido increasing to match their partners. She also said that our stamina would increase as well, so we would be able to keep up with him.” 

“When Harry cast his Patronus this morning, he may have just been planning to show his happiness at some wonderful news that he'd received, but sometime recently he'd become aware of his magical strength and accepted it, and his magic used the emotion of the Patronus to seek out the most compatible partners for him. When our Patronus' joined his, we were, either consciously or not, accepting the offer. So, having said that, let me ask you, why did you cast your Patronus this morning?”

Luna blinked, “I really didn't think about it, when the Stag nuzzled me, I felt such a wonderful feeling, like being wrapped in a warm blanket of love, and I just reacted, I had cast the spell without even thinking about it. From what you're saying, that was my magic accepting Harry's offer? I think I'm a little disappointed. We are going to be married to Harry, and he hasn't even taken me out on a date, not even a Hogsmeade weekend!”

Padma couldn't help herself, she burst out laughing, getting looks from the others in the room. Blushing slightly, she got herself under control and said, “Luna, if you want a date with Harry, all you have to do is ask him, and I'm sure he would be happy to oblige you. One thing I've learned about Harry from talking to Hermione and my sister, he has an incredibly giving heart. If there is something that you truly feel you need to make you happy, if it's something he can do, he will do it! At least, if you are somebody that he cares about, he will. I doubt he would have gone out of his way to do something to make Draco happy.” 

Then, growing serious, she continued, “And, as for being married, that's true, when the Coven is formed, we are legally and magically married to him. That's why Pansy got worried when she heard about the prophecy, if we aren't a true Coven, then, to use a term I heard Molly Weasley use in a Howler once, we're considered nothing more than Scarlet Women at best, or Harry's whores at worst. That is one thing that Madame Pomfrey was very clear about, if we became involved with the boy in our year, we had to be extremely discreet, and he did also, in order to protect our reputations. She also said that we were fortunate in this case, because if we did get involved, the boy had a large enough family fortune, or so rumor had it, that he could marry as many girls as he wanted, and would be able to support them and their families for as long as they lived.”

Luna frowned, “That really doesn't make much sense! From what you've said, Jeremy's Rule is a recognized fact, and so is the need for multiple partners, and yet, if we become one of the partners that magic itself has chosen, we're the ones who have to worry about what people say about us?”

Padma nodded, “I know, and you're right, it doesn't make any sense at all. But, what I think the reason for it is, it's simple jealousy. Someone as powerful as Harry is extremely rare, and others, who aren't as magically powerful as he is, but have their own type of power, like former Minister Fudge, for example, would be extremely envious of Harry, simply because they see that Harry has something they can never have. And the typical reaction to envy is to attempt to tear down the object of that envy. They run into a problem, because attacking Harry, or whoever, directly leads to the attacked person responding, and with the power he had available, it wouldn't turn out well for the attacker. So they go after the girls or women who have joined him, to make them unhappy because of the reaction they would receive from the public, and in turn, the women would make the man unhappy. So Fudge, or whoever, gets to enjoy Harry's misery, and go about his life knowing that he'd shown that upstart that Fudge has real power over him!” 

“I guess that makes sense. It's ugly and petty, so it's pretty much what I would expect someone like Fudge to do. I guess I'd better try to remember where I heard about that ritual so we can find the others.” Looking over at Harry and Pansy, she said, “I have to say, if getting buggered is as much fun as Pansy makes it seem, I think I'm looking forward to it.”

Padma followed Luna's gaze, and gaped, sometime during their conversation, Harry had maneuvered Pansy so she was on her belly on the couch, with a cushion raising her hips up. Harry was leaning over her, stroking into her arse as Pansy yelled encouragement in a language Padma didn't recognize, but she had a wide smile on her face as she was pushing back at Harry. They were both coated in sweat, and Harry was panting with the exertion, but he suddenly paused and his entire body tensed up, Padma took a moment to admire how tight his bum was, before he howled his release, and Pansy screamed her pleasure as well. Harry collapsed on top of Pansy, still inside her, as the two of them struggled to catch their breaths.

The others sat silently, awe struck at the display the two of them had put on, until Tracey started clapping, and the others quickly joined in. Pansy flipped her friend the 'reverse V' with two of her fingers, and then, apparently finding the strain of holding her arm up to be too much, dropped it to the floor, and they soon heard snoring coming from the brunette. 

Harry looked down at Pansy is surprise, and muttered, “Damn, I wore her out that much? I'm still rarin' to go!” Gently pulling himself from her arse, he noticed how sweaty he was, and took a good whiff of himself and grimaced, “Okay, need a shower before anything else.” Glancing at the clock on the wall he blinked, “Is that right? It's only Seven Thirty? Could have sworn it was later than that.” Grabbing his wand, he cast a quick 'Tempus' charm, and the charm agreed with the clock. Gently vanishing the remnants of his romp with Pansy, he leaned over and lifted her into his arms. Turning to the others, he grinned, “Enjoy the show? We'll be back in a little while, going to grab a shower. Luna can you write down everything you can remember about the ritual to find the other members? And Fleur, have you sent a message to Apolline? I would imagine she would like to join us, don't you?” 

“Already done, while you were busy, 'Arry. I would have told you through the bond, but didn't wish to break your concentration.”

Harry nodded, “Yeah, I think that would have been a distraction, and Pansy would have been annoyed at us,” he grinned, and said to Hermione, “She's as bossy as you are Hermione, just in a different area.”

His bushy haired friend looked up him and smiled in response, “Well, honestly Harry, somebody has to do it! Otherwise you'd never get your homework done,” She paused, and with a wicked grin, she added, “Although this is a whole lot more fun than Wizards Chess! I never did see the point of that game.” 

Harry laughed and nodded, “On that note, see you all in a few minutes.”

Carrying the dozing Pansy in his arms, Harry soon found the door with his name on the brass plate. He did a double take when he saw how the elves, probably Dobby, had written his name. “Master Harry Potter Sir, The Greatest Wizard in the World!” Shaking his head, he decided it would just hurt the little guys' feelings if he asked them to change it, so he'd just have to put up with the teasing from the girls.

Freeing one of his hands, he opened the door and carried Pansy inside. Pausing briefly to admire the room, he found the door leading to the en-suite and opened it. His eyes widened as he got a look at the facilities, it was easily the size of the Prefects Bath, and just as luxurious. He whistled softly, “Damn, I really need to thank Dobby and the others for the work they did, this is amazing.”

Pansy heard his whistle and stirred, cracking open her eyes, she looked around curiously. “Harry, what's going on? Where are we?”

“We're in my en-suite, and I brought us here so we could grab a quick shower before we start looking for the ritual to bring the others to us.”

Pansy nodded, and, taking a whiff of the two of them, she said, “A very good idea! That was amazing, but we did get pretty rank, didn't we?”

“Yes to both, but it's too bad we don't have more time, that tub looks like it could be a whole lot of fun.” He said, wondering if he could get some more Gillyweed.

“You're a randy bastard, aren't you Harry?” Pansy laughed, “We can try that another time, or maybe you can welcome Cho here, I get the feeling she's the type to enjoy a good energetic bath!”

Harry got a speculative look in his eye, and Pansy groaned as she felt him twitch against her. “Shower first, Harry!” she laughed, “You've got plenty of willing women to play with later tonight, and, hell, maybe I'll be up for another round by then. But we've got work to do first.”

With a mock pout, Harry nodded and set her down on the tile floor. Grabbing a pair of towels, the two of them managed to get themselves cleaned up in short order, and, as they were drying off, Pansy noticed Harry stiffen. Looking at him curiously, she was about to ask him what was going on but suddenly heard Fleur's voice in her head!”

“Arry? We 'ave a slight complication 'ere. Apolline iz here, but Gabrielle is with 'er, she went through her change last night, and is in her adult form!” 

Pansy concentrated, “Fleur, I'm here too, did you mean to send the message to both of us? Anyway, how is that a problem, we already knew it was going to happen fairly soon, and from what you told us, your sister is going to be willing to join us, so why is this a complication?”

Harry relaxed, listening to the two of them talking, Pansy was asking the questions he would have asked, so he was content to let her act her part as the Alpha and only join in if he had something to contribute.

“Pansy? Welcome to the bond, sister! And it's not a major problem, but, have you ever heard the expression, 'like a kid on a sugar rush'? That is what Gabrielle is acting like now, she is bouncing around the room, but it's not sugar she is craving, she is insisting on bonding with Harry now! Apparently our ritual last night, and the awakening, awakened her too! She showed up just after we left this morning, and knew everything that 'ad 'appened last night, and when she woke up, she was in her adult form. It was all Apolline could do to keep her from rushing up to the school until they got my message.” There was a brief pause, and Harry and Pansy looked at each other, Pansy with amusement and Harry with a slightly resigned air about him. Fleur spoke again, and they both heard her clearly.

“Remind me to thank Luna and Cho later! Luna managed, with Cho translating, to get Gabrielle to sit calmed down to the point where she is willing to wait for you to be ready for her, but I'm sure she's still going to want to bond with you tonight. Don't worry about dressing, as soon as they saw we were all naked, Apolline and Gabrielle stripped down as well.” 

Laughing at the latest strange turn his life took, Harry sent “We'll be there shortly, Fleur.” and ended the connection.

Turning to Pansy he said, “Well, it would be rude to keep our latest guests waiting, so, shall we?”

Pansy nodded regally, “We shall.” And laughing together, the two of them left the room and headed down to greet their guests.

End Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: Twenty One Nights of Paradise  
PART: 05 of ??  
AUTHORS NOTE (the 19 Years Later Epilogue) : I'm aware that some reviewers may feel that I'm making things too easy for Harry and the others, and, so far, they are right. However, it's been less than 24 hours since Harry discovered his heritage and had his encounter with Fleur and Apolline, so there is a lot of story still to be told. Things won't always be so easy, just have patience GRIN

Hogsmeade  
Lucius' Apartment  
Dinner Time The Same Day

Draco set the journal he had been reading down, even more impressed with his Father than he had been earlier. Lucius had included a letter addressed to him in the first of the journals, and it was an eye opening experience for the pampered prince. The letter expressed his father's disappointment in Draco, and admonished him to show more of the cunning he was born with, instead of rushing into confrontations like a brainless Gryffindor! The words were harsh, but Draco did have to admit they were also true. He had reacted badly to Harry Potter's rejection of his offered friendship, and acted like a brainless thug, all bluster and threats. If he had taken the time to observe the situation in the carriage, he would have been aware that there was a Weasley in there with him, and he could have made an approach that would have been more likely to get him what he wanted, instead of starting a feud that has lasted for far longer than it should have. And the fact that his impetuousness has ended up with him on the losing end every time had caused his personal influence in Slytherin to be almost non-existent! 

He opened the humidor on the desk, and withdrew one of his father's cigars. Cutting the tip the way he had seen Lucius do on multiple occasions, he lit the end with a wooden match and took a quick drag on the tobacco. After coughing for several minutes, and wiping his eyes to clear them of the watering, he figured out how to smoke the cigar, and sat back in the chair, thinking. Going back to Hogwarts would be difficult at best, especially with his Father's execution. And it was too late in the year to even consider transferring to Durmstrang, even if he wanted to move to an even colder climate, which he didn't. 

After thinking for several minutes, he reached a decision, and pulled a clean sheet of parchment from the stack in the bottom drawer of the desk, and wrote a letter to Professor Dumbledore. He started the letter with an apology (and he gritted his teeth in anger at having to apologize to the old fool!), for his outburst that morning, and saying that he was having to voluntarily withdraw from Hogwarts for the remainder of this term, and both terms of the following year in order to take control of the Malfoy family businesses. He stressed in the letter that he was going to be hiring tutors to continue his education, and hoped to be able to return and take his OWLs with his classmates the following year. He also asked if the professor could recommend any tutors for his various subjects that might be available for hire. He was certain the old man would jump at the chance to put someone loyal to him close to Draco, so he could be 'guided away from the path he was heading down'. 

Draco smirked, that was exactly what he was counting on. What better way to gain allies than to let them think they have converted you? Of course, he would have to be discreet in the beginning, but he was a young man, and he would learn to be patient even if it killed him! He was grateful that Lucius had left him instructions on how to access the portion of the Malfoy fortune that had been hidden from the Ministry. He would need the money to live on, because his school vault certainly wouldn't suffice!

Calling the house elf who was assigned to the Apartment, he had the elf take the letter to the Diagon Alley Post Office and mail it from there. He also gave the elf a few galleons to bring him back dinner from 'Margarita’s' a restaurant that was owned by one of Lucius' old mistresses, who had taken the money Lucius gave her and rapidly became the most exclusive dining experience in Diagon Alley. 

Reminding himself that he wanted to give the appearance of having changed, he didn't curse the elf when it took longer than he expected to return with his dinner, he didn't even require the elf to punish itself, he just dismissed it back to it's duties.

Finishing his dinner, he checked the time and saw it was just eight o'clock, and he realized that he actually regretted the fact that the woman that had stayed in the apartment had already left, because he was in the mood for sex after all. Shrugging, he checked his supply of galleons, and saw that he still had several hundred available to him, he poured 300 of them into his belt pouch and lit the Floo. When the fire turned green, he called out “Eloise's!” in a clear voice, and stepped into the fire.

St Mungo's  
The Black Family Suite  
Dinner Time

Sirius set down the empty vial of nutrient potion and eyed his dinner plate dubiously. He thought the sliced apples looked okay, but he wasn't sure about the broth or the mystery meat. Granted it looked and smelled a whole lot better than the garbage he had been forced to subsist on during his year on the run, but he wasn't sure if his stomach would be able to handle the food. He hadn't had much luck keeping down the breakfast or noontime meals, other than the potions, but the healers seemed to be confident that he would be able to handle this meal, because the other potions were working to build up his digestive system again. 

Lifting the cup of broth, he took a tentative sip and let it rest on his tongue for a moment, as he savored the taste of the chicken. Swallowing, he waited anxiously for his stomach to rebel, but, after a few minutes of no reaction, he relaxed and took another, slightly more confident sip. It took some time, but, sip by sip, and bite by careful bite, he was able to eat his entire dinner, and sat back, enjoying the feeling of having a comfortably full belly for the first time in years, including a satisfactory after dinner belch. Of course, the belch was not appreciated by Moony, who was seated across the table from him, but then, Moony always had been a bit of a stick in the mud when it came to table manners.

“By the way, I got a message from Albus a little while ago, and he said that he will be coming to visit you tomorrow, and, if Harry isn't too exhausted, he would be coming along as well.”

“What do you mean, exhausted? Is he sick? Or was it something from that damned Tournament?” Sirius demanded anxiously, only to be reassured by the sight of the wide smile on his friends' face. 

“Well, I don't know the whole story, but apparently Harry is living up to Prongs and Lily's example. He somehow managed to bag the Beauxbatons' Champion, Fleur Delacour, and her mother on the same night!” He laughed at the gobsmacked look on his fellow Marauder's face, and then he continued, “It gets better, they are both Veela! From what Albus said, Harry saved Fleur's younger sister during the Task, and the mother invited him for dinner in Hogsmeade last night. Somehow the dinner turned into an overnight stay, and Harry comes strolling into the castle at breakfast, wearing the same clothes he wore the night before, and Fleur is practically leaning on him as she was walking rather gingerly to her seat.” 

He had to stop telling the story because Sirius was laughing so hard that he had tears rolling down his cheeks and into his beard. Waiting until his friend got himself under control, he said, “If you liked that, you are going to love this! After breakfast, when Albus made the announcement about all the changes last night, he sent a note to Harry telling him about you being exonerated, and Harry was so happy he cast his Patronus, and Prongs rode again! Prongs strolled around the room, nuzzling a bunch of the girls, including a pair of identical twins, and they all cast their Patronus' as well. Anyway, to make a long story short, the girls got together, and after a meeting, decided to form a Coven centered on your Godson!” 

“Merlin! Identical twins and a mother and daughter pair of Veela? He's not living up to Prongs and Lils, he's leaving them in the dust! The best that they ever did was my cousins, and I'd still love to know how they pulled that off! Andi never would say, and, well you know about Trixie and Narcissa.” he finished with a shrug. “That definitely explains why Albus isn't sure if Harry will be able to come visit, doesn't it?” Sirius grinned, but then he yawned, “Sorry Moony, I guess they snuck a mickey in the potion, I feel like I'm about to fall asleep. Hope you don't mind?”

“No worries, Paddy, I've got some things to do tonight myself, and could use some sleep myself. I'll see you tomorrow, so you sleep well.”

With a tired wave, Sirius nodded and was asleep before the door closed behind his friend. If anybody had been watching him, they would have seen he was smiling in his sleep.

Hogwarts  
The South Wing  
Immediately after the Last Chapter

Harry heard a murmur of conversations as he and Pansy walked down the hallway to the common area, although he couldn't quite make out any of the individual voices, he did recognize that both English and French were being spoken. He still couldn't believe he was fluent in French now, but figured it was a side effect of being bonded to Fleur and Apolline, because French was their native language. He paused at the entryway, wanting to see how they were interacting without him there, but didn't get a chance because as soon as he stepped into the entrance, Fleur, Apolline and Hermione's heads all came up and they turned to look directly at him.

Shrugging, he gestured for Pansy to go ahead of him and he followed her into the room. His jaw dropped when he was approached by a beautiful blonde he didn't immediately recognize, but it only took a second for him to realize it was Gabrielle, although she had drastically changed from the last time he saw her, just the last night. Instead of the prepubescent girl who had left after dinner the night before, he saw a slightly smaller version of Fleur, she had gained over a foot in height, and her body was fully developed. He had known, mentally, that she was actually 16 years old, but hadn't believed it, based on her appearance, but he believed it now! 

He barely had time to react before Gabrielle was in his arms and she pulled him down into a kiss. He felt himself stirring against her, and was enjoying the kiss when she pulled away. 

“I've wanted to do that, and much more ever since I woke up this morning! I know I'm going to have to wait, because we have work to do tonight, but I'm really hoping you take me to bed tonight and do to me everything you did to Fleur and momma last night. I got to experience it, but my body wasn't fully mature enough for me to really enjoy it, but it seemed like they did!” 

Harry wasn't quite sure how to respond to the girl in his arms, and was gathering his thoughts when he got a reprieve. In a burst of flame, Fawkes, the Headmaster's Phoenix companion appeared in the air above their heads, and, as everyone gasped in admiration, gently lowered himself onto Harry's shoulder. Harry saw that the gorgeous fire-bird had a scroll clutched in his talons, and Harry took it from the bird. Relieved of his burden, Fawkes flew over to one of the couches and perched on the back, allowing the others to gather around and admire him. 

Harry chuckled, “You're such a show off, Fawkes!” and the bird trilled in amusement before looking around at the women surrounding him. Harry untied the ribbon around the scroll and unrolled it, reading quickly.

Harry

I am embarrassed to say that, once again I neglected to give you a piece of information in our conversation after dinner today, but, in my defense, when you get to be my age, and I'm sure you will, unfortunately your memory sometimes slips. Fortunately, I did remember it as soon as I got back to my office. Please pass along to your ladies that I've spoken to your professors, as well as Madame Maxime , and gotten all of you excused from your classes for tomorrow, because I'm certain that you want to devote as much time as possible with each of your ladies Sealing the Coven. Naturally, we are all aware of what this entails, and, aside from a slightly envious look on the faces of Professor's Vector and Sinestra (and that is NOT permission to invite them to join!) all of your professors were perfectly understanding, and will be providing me with a list of any assignments they give out, and you can pick them up after dinner tomorrow. Speaking of tomorrow, you may recall that I mentioned that Sirius will be able to receive visitors in the afternoon, so, if you are able, I would ask that you, and no more than two of your ladies meet me in my office about an hour after lunch and we can floo to St Mungos from there.

Wishing you and yours a very good evening

A.P.W.B.D.

“You dirty old man!” Harry laughed, picturing the old man chuckling as he wrote the letter. Pansy had looked over at him when he laughed, and Harry waved her over to read the letter. Pansy smiled after she finished reading and said, “You're right, he is a dirty old man, but at least he's supporting us. He could have caused us a lot of trouble over this, you know?” Harry nodded, knowing that she was, if anything, understating things. 

“It's too bad about Vector and Sinestra, though,” she mused, “They've both got excellent bodies, and I bet they'd be a lot of fun. Oh well, if you're interested, we can check back with them after we graduate and see if they're still interested.”  
“Wait a minute! I thought, once we find the ritual, that we wouldn't need any more women to join?” Lowering his voice, he said, “You know what I am, but even I have limits, and I'm already concerned about keeping all of you happy as it is!”

Pansy smiled at him softly, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, “I know you are Harry, and your concern about making us happy is one of the reasons I'm falling in love with you.” She laughed, “I really wasn't expecting that to happen so soon, if at all. When we talked about how this was changing some of the girls, I thought it wasn't changing me, it turns out I was wrong, and I'm happy about it!” 

Harry was, for the second time in 10 minutes, unsure of how to respond, other than to pull Pansy into a hug and give her a soft kiss, which caused her to sigh happily. 

“I know you aren't sure how you feel yet, but that's not surprising, you're a man, and, as such, slower about these things.” She smirked as he just shrugged, “But, to answer your other question, once we have the other women join us, we will have enough for the Coven to form, but, truthfully, there is no upper limit to the number of members, as long as it stays a prime number. And, from what I recall, your abilities will increase with time and practice, so, you really don't need to worry about making us all happy, by the time we are ready to think about inviting others to join us, you'll be more than up for the challenge. Of course, that's if you are still interested in adding more women. It may seem like I'm trying to run your life, but I'm not, you will always have the deciding vote in things like this.”

Harry nodded, “Okay, that's not something we need to decide on tonight, so let's put that aside for now.” Turning to the group of women gathered around the phoenix, he raised his voice and said, “Can I have your attention please?”

They all turned to Harry, and he let them know about being excused from classes the next day. He was amused to see that Hermione looked slightly disappointed, but then brightened as Tracey whispered something in her ear. “Also, most of you are aware of the story of Sirius Black, my godfather, and if you aren't one of the others can fill you in. Anyway, he's at Saint Mungo's now, getting treatment for his time in Azkaban, and I'm meeting the Headmaster after lunch tomorrow to go see him. I'm only able to bring two of you with me, and I'd like Hermione, since she was there for the whole thing, and Pansy, as my Alpha to join me. That is, if you'd like?” 

Hermione nodded, “Honestly Harry! As if I'd miss a chance to see Sirius again. Hopefully without the hundred Dementors chasing us this time, though.” She said with a grin.

Turning to Pansy, she nodded as well. “Of course, it should be interesting, if the stories I heard about him during his school days are true.”

“Thanks,” Harry said to the two of them, “Now, Luna, what do you remember about this ritual?”

Luna frowned, “From what I remember, it's not that complicated, but I can't remember the details, I just wish I could remember where I heard about the ritual!” 

Harry put his arms around Luna and hugged her, saying “It's okay, Luna. None of us had even heard of a ritual like that, so you've given us something to search for. In fact, I'll talk to Professor Dumbledore and make sure we can get access to the Restricted Section, plus there are a lot of books in the Potter Vaults from what I've been told, and I'll ask Sirius when we see him tomorrow if his family has any books we can check. I'm sure we can find a reference to it somewhere!”

Luna relaxed into the hug and smiled up at him, enjoying the comforting feeling of being hugged for the first time in far too long. She still couldn't believe that she was standing completely naked with a boy's arms around her, and he was completely naked as well. She really didn't know, when she had joined the others in that room on the seventh floor just how much her life was going to be changed. She blinked as she remembered how the room seemed to change depending on what they wanted. 

“I wonder...?” Luna muttered, as she moved out the hug.

“Wonder what, Luna?” Harry asked, as the blonde moved to grab her clothing.  
“I was just thinking about the room on the seventh floor, and how it seemed to provide whatever we wanted, and I want to see if it can provide the book we need.” 

Pansy, who had been listening closely, groaned, “Damn it! I was the one who was telling the room what we wanted, why didn't I think of that?” 

“Maybe because you were more interested in getting laid?” Tracey asked, a look of innocence on her face, to the laughter of the others in the room.

“Hush you,” Pansy said, blushing slightly, “you're just as interested, or you wouldn't be here.”

Tracey didn't answer, just grinned.

Ignoring the byplay, the others had started getting dressed, and were soon heading up to the seventh floor.

The Room of Requirement   
Ten Minutes Later

Harry and the others stood quietly as Luna stood in front of the wall opposite the tapestry, her eyes closed in thought. After a few minutes of concentration, she nodded and began to pace back and forth. After the third circuit, a door appeared in the wall and Luna led them through.

Even though she had seen the room change at Pansy's mental command earlier, Luna was still surprised at how much the room resembled the library of the Rookery, her home in Ottery St Catchpole. She half expected to see her father Xeno sitting at the work table writing an article for the Quibbler. He wasn't there though, which relieved her, because, as open minded as he was about most things, she wasn't sure how he would react when she told him about joining a Coven. 

Moving to the bookshelf behind Xeno's chair that held the small collection of books that dealt with what her father had referred to as 'grown up magic' she scanned the titles, hoping to find one that looked familiar. Not seeing anything that sparked her memory, she grabbed all of them and carried them over to the others in the room. Putting the books on the table in front of the couch, she grabbed one off the top of the pile and sat down, starting to read. 

Hermione didn't wait for an invitation, but picked up the next book on the stack and took a seat next to Luna and opened the cover. All the others grabbed a book, including Gabrielle, once Fleur explained what they were looking for and Apolline cast a spell that allowed her to read English. When Lavender reached for a book, Harry stopped her, and gestured for her and Parvati to join him in another area of the room.

When his two housemates were seated at the table next to him, Harry said, “Professor Dumbledore told me that there was another prophecy made about me last night, and you two are the best at Divination of anybody I know, so I was hoping we could work on that.”

Lavender nodded eagerly, turning to Parvati, “That's what I wanted to talk to you about! Of course, the rest of the Coven already knows, but I was there when Professor Trelawney gave the prophecy last night! I wrote it down as soon as I realized what was going on.” Reaching into her robes, the blonde pulled out a piece of parchment and laid it flat on the tabletop.  
“The Spirit of Lust and Lightning has joined with the Tortured Hero to destroy the Heir of the Snakes.  
The Heir's anchors are gone, but he is not vanquished until the Spirit joins with twice seven to destroy the Heir and defeat the Death that follows.  
The Phoenix will free the chains that bind the Spirit and help drive back the Endless Dark.   
The dog star will know freedom, it's quest at an end.   
The Spirit will bring upheaval, but a time of serenity will follow”

While Parvati and Harry read over the prediction, Lavender went to the bookshelves in the room and started looking for books that could help them. After they finished reading Harry nodded, “I have to agree with Professor Dumbledore, it's probably the clearest prediction I've ever heard, and parts of it have already come true.” 

When Parvati looked at him curiously, he grinned, “Didn't you wonder what caused me to cast my Patronus this morning? My Godfather, Sirius Black, 'the dog star' was exonerated by the Wizengamot last night, when it was proven that he wasn't a Death Eater and didn't betray my parents. Sirius is the closest thing I have to a father, and I was so happy it just burst out of me. And the bindings on my magic were removed this after noon, so the chains that bind me were removed as well.”

Lavender came back with a stack of books at that point and said, “These are the only books I could find that talked about prophecies or Death as a being. If you'll notice, the way the prophecy was given, it refers to Death as an individual, not an event.” Handing each of them a book, she started reading as well. Harry glanced at his book, a copy of 'Tales of Beedle the Bard' and turned to the first page.

About an Hour Later

Susan gave a cry of triumph as she finished reading the page in her book. Looking up, she saw the others looking at her curiously from their own books. Holding her place with her fingers, Susan waved Luna over and opened the book to the page she had marked, “Does this look like the ritual you remember?”

Luna's eyes scanned the pages quickly, before looking up, her eyes shining with excitement. “That's it! Susan, you are wonderful!” Giving the older girl a quick peck on the lips, Luna picked up the book and started reading through it again. She frowned when she started reading the requirements for after the ritual was completed, and walked over to Harry, sitting down between he and Lavender. Looking up, she saw that the rest of the Coven had joined them, taking seats around the table, which expanded to fit all of them. Taking a deep breath, she started talking.

“Okay, this is the ritual that I remembered, but it's a lot more complex in the after effects than I thought. The actual ritual is fairly simple, but there are a couple of things we need to be aware of before we decide if we really want to use it. The first shouldn't be a problem, it's a requirement that, in order to join the coven the witch and the wizard have to complete a separate ritual before spending the day making love. The ritual is described here and it's very easy, just some formalized questions and responses so that won't be difficult. It's the price that Magic will demand for granting this favor that concerns me.”

Pausing to take a drink from the glass that appeared in front of her, Luna continued, “Because of the amount of Magic used in the ritual, there is a requirement that the Coven make an advancement in the knowledge of Magic within 12 months of the Coven being sealed, or our magic and lives are forfeit. There is also a mention of a reward for success. It doesn't describe the reward, just says that, if Magic's price is paid, the Coven will receive 21 nights of Paradise. I don't know exactly what that means, but we have to decide if we are willing to risk it.”

Harry sat back, not saying anything while the discussion went on around him. He was perfectly willing to risk his own life and magic, but didn't want to influence the girls who were willingly joining themselves to him. He was surprised that they seemed to reach agreement very quickly, with Tracey arguing forcefully that between them they had most of the top students in their year, as well as some of the most creative thinkers and risk takers, they had more than enough talent to make it worthwhile to take the risk. 

They continued talking for a few minutes longer, but it was obvious that they were all in favor of taking the chance. 

Hogwarts South Wing  
At the Conclusion of the Ritual

They had finished chanting a few moments ago, and now Harry and the others could do nothing but wait, and watch the Six silver globes floating in the center of the circle. None of them had any idea who the globes represented, just that there were six women who had been selected and they were receiving an invitation to join the Coven. They groaned as first one, and then a second globe turned gray and then faded away, meaning that two of the women had refused the invitation, but the groans turned to cheers as the other four globes turned a bright golden color, and floated toward the ground, growing in size until they were each approximately 6 feet around. 

Once the globes were firmly on the ground, they faded away leaving four women, as nude as the others in the room, standing in their place, looking around. As the women's features became visible, there was a squeal of happiness from outside the circle, as well as three gasps, and from four mouths, “Maa-ta-jee?” “Maa-ta-jee?” “Mother?” “Mum?”

Various Locations around Hogwarts and London  
20 Minutes Earlier

Hufflepuff 4th Year Girls Dormitory

Hannah Abbott was sitting at her desk, trying to work on an essay for Charms, but her eyes kept drifting sadly to empty spot in her dorm room, where until this morning, her best friend had stayed. The buxom blonde cursed the whim that made her decide to stay in bed this morning, instead of joining Susan for breakfast. She picked up her quill again and started writing, when she was distracted, this time by a soft golden light, in the form of a bulldog. She watched it softly for a few seconds as it solidified. Hesitantly, she reached out her hand, and stroked the creature's nose. As soon as she touched the glowing animal, she heard Susan's voice in her mind.

If anyone had been walking by the closed door of the room a few minutes later, they would have heard a joyful voice hollering “Oh, Hell Yes!” and seen a bright flash of light. But no one was, and when Hannah's two remaining roommates came in just before curfew, they found two empty beds and closets, and quickly contacted their Head of House, who contacted the Headmaster, and the mystery was soon solved.

Chang's Potions  
86 Diagon Alley

Lin smiled as her last customer of the evening picked up their purchases and headed out the door into the cold February night. Locking the door, and setting the 'Closed' sign in the window, she briefly debated heading back to her home for the evening, but decided against it, and headed through the back of the store to the flat she kept there for the nights she was too tired to make the trip to her house in the Muggle section of London. She wasn't that tired tonight, but she was still so upset at the letter she had received she just wanted to sit down and cry in anger. 

It wasn't the first time that her late husband's brothers had tried to force their way into control of the business she and Joseph had built over so many years, but it was by far the most offensive! The very nerve of the lout! Demanding that she turn over the business to them, because 'it wasn't proper' for a woman to be running a family business. And the veiled suggestion that he would allow her to remain in control if she went to his bed? She'd rather be buggered by a Thestral! 

She had to admit, though, that she did miss having a man in her bed. Until his death in a potions accident three years earlier, her husband had been an extremely vigorous man, and they had made love several times a day. Since that day, she hadn't taken a male lover, and, while the times with Cho the previous summer were enjoyable, especially when she learned that Cho had no more regrets than she did, they didn't fill the void that Joseph's death left.

She reached the flat, and just as she was choosing a bottle of wine to have with her dinner, a silver Patronus of a Swan appeared in front of her. She recognized it as Cho's Patronus, having seen it the prior summer, but was curious what it was doing here. As soon as she touched it, she heard several voices in her mind, speaking in unison, until they all merged into Cho's voice. As she listened to what the voice was saying, she laughed in delight! All of her problems would be taken care of, she would get to see Cho again, she would have a powerful man's protection, after all her brothers in law were not foolish enough to try and put pressure on “The Boy Who Lived”, and, best of all, she would have a man in her bed on a regular basis again. She agreed to the invitation instantly, and there was a flash of light, slowly fading in an empty flat.

The Leaky Cauldron  
Room 147

Sira Patil sat at the table, the half eaten remains of her dinner on the plate in front of her, as she thought about the news she was going to bring to her daughters the next day. She still had a hard time believing it herself. It was less than 48 hours ago that they got the word in the Seraglio that their husband had died in his sleep. It was only a few hours after that, while the women were still in shock, they their Mother-in-Law came and told them they had 24 hours to leave her son's house. She had never approved of the fact that her son had taken a harem, and wasted no time getting rid of them. So here she was, with little more than the clothes on her back, and a small amount of gold that she had saved over the years, about to tell her daughters they wouldn't be able to return to school, and they all had to find some way to support themselves. She was just reaching for parchment to send a note to the school requesting permission to meet with her daughters when a silvery mist appeared out of nowhere on the table in front of her. Sira watched in fascination as the mist formed into two distinct shapes, a Bengal Tiger and a Peregrine Falcon. She was curious, because both of the animals were native to the Tamil region where she was born, and reached out and touched the forms.

A short while later, there was a flash of light, and, other than the plate on the table, there was no sign anyone had been in the room.

14 Eddington Way  
Crawley, London

Jane Granger had just finished rinsing her dinner plate and putting it in the dishwasher when she saw the strangest thing she had seen since the Teacher from Hermione's school changed their coffee table into a pig and changed it back. Floating in the air in front of her, was a solid gold colored otter. She grinned at the animal's antics, remembering the words of the American Comedian, Dennis Leary. She realized that the animal resembled what Hermione had described as a Patronus, and it was certainly radiating good feelings to her. Jane reached out her hand toward the otter, which rolled over onto it's back to get it's belly scratched. Not even thinking about how odd it was, she started scratching the things belly. As soon as she touched it, she heard a babble of voices in her head, and they finally merged into Hermione's voice. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, that she was being invited to join a Coven of Witches? She set aside the idea that her daughter was a sexually active part of that Coven for a moment, after all she had lost her virginity even younger than her daughter had, and she had several 'special' girlfriend's while at University. 

The part she was having a hard time with, was the voice's insistence that she was a witch! She tried to tell the voice that she wasn't a witch, that she was a squib, but received warm laughter in response. “If you didn't have any magic, you would never have received this invitation. There is an easy test to determine if you do have magic. Take one of your hands away and hold up your index finger. Now, concentrate on forming a light, and say the word 'Lumos'”. Feeling foolish she did as directed, and nearly fainted when her finger lit up with a faint glow! Hearing the laughter again, she did as the voice said, and whispered the word 'Nox' and her finger stopped glowing. 

The laughter stopped, and the voice said, “It seems that there are blocks on your magic, and they have been there for many years, possibly since you were a small girl. If you join us, we can help you remove your blocks, and teach you to use your magic.”

Jane thought about it for a few minutes, and realized that there really wasn't that much keeping her in Crawley, the dental practice had been Richard's dream, and she just kept it going out of inertia after his death. She really didn't have that many friends in the area, preferring the company of a good book, much like her daughter. With a nod, she accepted the invitation, and disappeared in a flash of light. 

Ravenclaw Dormitory

Su Li listened intently to the voice coming from the silvery stag standing on top of her Potions text, but shook her head, “Sorry, I am already promised to a boy in my homeland, I will be returning there after I graduate, and I am looking forward to spending my life with him.” The stag faded away, and Su shook her head, already forgetting the invitation.

Auror Academy Barracks  
Female Dormitory

Nymphadora Tonks swore at the interruption, she had just finished her workout, and was relaxing in the shower, trying to get the dirt out of her hair after one of her classmates got a little over enthusiastic about banishing a hunk of the ground at her feet in the combat training. She had finally gotten the water to the perfect temperature, and was reaching for her favorite shampoo when a silvery mist appeared in front of her, and took the form of a stag. Swatting at it to disperse the mist, she froze when her hand touched the apparition, listening to the voice speaking to her. She nodded a few times at what the voice said, and even smirked at the description of the requirements for joining the Coven, but shook her head when the voice finished. “Sorry, while the offer is tempting as hell, until I graduate, I just don't have the time to devote to joining you. Which is too bad, I could certainly use a good shag right about now! If you want to look me up next year, when I'm done with the Academy, I might have a different answer for you.” The stag nodded and faded away, taking the memory of the invitation with it, until it was time to contact her again.

Hogwarts   
The South Wing

In the stunned silence that followed the four girls recognizing their mothers as the newest members of the Coven, Harry burst out laughing. He couldn't help himself, and was literally rolling on the floor laughing his arse off. Finally getting himself under control he found himself the subject of quite a few glares, although Tracey seemed just as amused as he was, but was quieter about it, not wanting to get smacked again. Pansy raised an eyebrow, and said, “Do you mind telling us what is so funny, Harry? Because I think a few of us could use a laugh.” Still chuckling, Harry got to his feet and said, “Well, I don't know if you would find it as amusing as I do, but, when I saw Hermione, Cho and the Twins mothers, as well as Hannah, who Susan was tantalizing me with one of her fantasies at dinner show up in answer to the Coven invitation, I had to wonder if I was somehow influencing the invitations, which I don't think I did, or if magic actually has an intelligence behind it, and if so, is it as perverted as who got the invitations would make it seem? The thought just struck me incredibly funny!”

Luna spoke up when he finished, “Actually Harry, it's possible we all influenced the ritual, even without intending to. I don't believe that magic is sentient, but I could be wrong, but it's likely that all of us, subconsciously anyway, had thoughts of women we would like to have join us, and magic chose the ones who would be most compatible with you and the rest of us to make the offer.”

The gathered women considered that, and Harry saw various signs of agreement on their faces, before Jane Granger drew Hermione to the side, and he saw Sira Patil draw her daughters a little away from the group. Looking at Hannah and Susan, they had moved to one of the couches, and Susan was talking animatedly and gesturing with her hands, while Hannah blushed bright red. He was about to go over and talk to the Hufflepuffs, when his attention was taken by Parvati bursting into tears, and Padma and Sira attempting to comfort her, but he could see they also had tears streaming down their faces. Moving toward them, he wasn't surprised that Pansy was right beside him. 'She's taking her position as Alpha seriously, that's for sure!' he thought as the two of them reached the Patils'. Wrapping his arms around them, he did his best to comfort the three of them, as did Pansy who was on the other side of them. 

Sira was the first to calm down enough to explain the situation, including her worries that the girls would not be able to continue to attend Hogwarts, and would have to find some form of work to support themselves. Harry cut her off, “That's not going to happen! All of you chose to join with me, and that makes you my responsibility, and that includes making sure you receive an education, and have a place to stay. I will take care of your Hogwarts fees until you graduate, and I've got to get to Gringotts tomorrow, but I've been told I own several properties that you can live in until I'm able to build a house big enough for all of us.” 

By the time he finished, all three of the Patils had relieved smiles on their faces. They were still in mourning for their loss, of course, but the weight of uncertainty had been removed and they could see a ray of light in their future. Glancing over at Pansy, who had been suspiciously silent when he was speaking, he saw her smiling proudly at him, and for some reason, the idea she was pleased with him made him feel warm inside. 

Getting up, he made his way over to Cho and her mother, who was a more mature version of Cho, and he admired her slightly larger breasts and fuller figure as he approached them. Lin noticed where he was looking and smiled, before cupping her breasts in her hands, and lifted them upwards, while lowering her head at the same time. Harry felt himself stiffen as she started licking her nipples, moving from breast to breast, and pinching the nipple she wasn't tonguing. Cho was grinning at him, and eying his erection with a hungry look in her eyes, and licked her lips enticingly. Harry decided right then that she would be the next girl he bonded with, Gabrielle would have to wait for her turn.

Cho and Lin moved apart slightly on the couch, and Lin gestured for him to join them. Taking his seat between the two Chinese lovelies, he looked them over unashamed. “So Master,” Lin purred, “Do you like what you see?” 

“Absolutely, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't looking forward to finding out what you look like when you are in the midst of a screaming orgasm.” Harry responded with a smile, “But, why did you call me Master? It's not a requirement for the Coven.”

Cho blushed, “Actually Harry, we haven't had a chance to talk until now, but, well, my mother and I share a quirk. We discovered this during a night of wine and stories that I'll tell you about later, but, we both are very submissive in the bedroom, and, honestly, one of my deepest fantasies is to be bound to a forceful Master who will allow me to wear his collar. I found out that my father and mother, before he died a few years ago, had that sort of relationship, and mother has been looking for someone to fill that role in her life as well.”

Harry smiled, “I think I could make that happen for you, if it's what you truly want. Hermione thought that was what she wanted, until I pointed out a few things to her, and she chose to wait.”

“Is that what the serious looking conversation was about? I was wondering, at least I was before Fleur and I got each other so turned on by telling each other stories about our adventures with our mothers we ended up jumping each other.”

Harry blinked, then his grin widened, “So, you and Lin?”

Lin leaned into him and reached down, wrapping her hand around his cock and stroking him, said, “Have sex with each other, rub our fannies together until we soak the sheets, and take turns using a strap on dildo on each other? Yes we do, and we are both willing to do that with you as well! Would you like to watch me get down on my knees and make her cum right now? I'm horny enough to do it!”

Harry cursed as he struggled to get himself under control. “Maybe later Lin, I still need to talk to Hermione and her mother, because as far as I know, Hermione was the first witch in her family is generations, and I'm curious how her mother was able to receive the invitation. I will definitely be taking both of you up on your offer, but I'm not sure just when.”

Standing up again, Harry forced himself to relax, and, once he no longer felt like he was going to explode at any second, he walked over to where Hermione and Jane were sitting. He saw that Hermione had retrieved her water pipe and baggie from her room, and she and her mother were passing the pipe between them and giggling. When Hermione noticed him, she smiled and said, “Guess what Harry? My Mum's a witch!” 

Harry nodded, “That would explain how she got an invitation, but, why is she just telling you now?”

“That's because, until your invitation arrived, I had no idea! And, I have to say, that I'm very glad I accepted the offer, because I've been without a lover for far too long, and I'm liking what I see, very much!” Her eyes were locked below Harry's waist as she was speaking, and he reached down and lifted her face so he could look her in the eyes. Seeing how bloodshot they were, and Hermione's were equally as red, he said, “I guess you're enjoying a really good buzz about now, aren't you?”

“Uh huh!” Jane agreed, nodding happily. 

He chuckled, “I'd always heard that getting high relaxed people, and lowered their inhibitions, and it looks like it's true! I've never tried it myself, ever since I got to Hogwarts I flew to relax, and, these days, I really don't have any inhibitions that you'd notice.”

Hermione nodded, “That's for sure! Although I never really had any inhibitions when it came to you Harry, all it took was you expressing an interest and you found out what I was willing to do for you!”

Jane looked over curiously, “Oh? Do tell! Mum wants to know all!”

Without a hint of embarrassment, Hermione said, “Well, to start with, Harry told Pansy, who's the Alpha of our group, to strip naked and go down on me, and I let her, even though I'd never considered having sex with a girl before, but I let her because Harry wanted it! I was surprised at how much I loved it, to be honest, and I'm looking forward to returning the favor, and see if I can make her feel just as good. And later, Harry took me into a private room, although everybody could watch us through a two way mirror, and I gave him my first blow job, and swallowed almost everything, then I begged him to tie me to the bed and have his way, and gave him my virginity, before begging him to bugger me until I couldn't walk!” She giggled at the look on Jane's face, “He did too! He had to help me walk for a while afterward, and I loved it, and can't wait to do it again!” 

Sitting back primly, she looked at her mother and asked, “Does that answer your question Mum?” before breaking out in the giggles again.

Jane stared at her formerly innocent daughter in shock, before licking her suddenly dry lips and cleared her throat. “Um, yes, I'd say that answered my questions quite nicely.” Turning to Harry, she said, “Are you going to do that to me, too?”

“Well, I'm not going to tie you up unless you're into that, but, other than that, yes, joining the Coven means that you and I will be shagging on a regular basis, and, because of the nature of the magic sealing the Coven, I will be buggering you at least once. I will be gentle if you've never done that before, but the Coven bond signifies you are giving me everything you can give, so there's no avoiding it.”

Hermione giggled, “Not to mention that you really enjoy it, right Harry?”

Harry shrugged, “There is that, as well. But, if you don't enjoy it the first time, I won't do it with you again, there are several girls, including your daughter, who enjoy it as much as I do.”

Jane shook her head, “That's not going to be a problem, I enjoyed taking Richard that way sometimes, and I'm looking forward to seeing if you can get me to beg for it, because I'm nowhere near as submissive as Hermione.” 

Picking up the water pipe, Jane packed the bowl from the plastic baggie at their feet and Hermione lit it with her wand. Inhaling the smoke, she held it for a few seconds before releasing it and speaking again, concentrating on getting the words out clearly.

“One thing I'm curious about Harry, I can tell that Fleur and her mother, and Cho and her mother are, or at least have been in the past, lovers. You can tell just by how they look at each other. What I want to know, are you expecting Hermione and I to make love to each other for you?”

Hermione gasped in shock that her mother would ask Harry such a question, but before she could say that Harry would never expect something like that! He responded, and shocked her again. 'What had happened to her formerly shy friend?' she wondered.

“I won't expect it, and I won't ask you do it, but if you wanted to, I won't lie and say I'd try to stop you.” With a smirk he said, “I'm a guy, I'm always going to be up for the idea of two hot women having sex. The fact that you are related just adds spice to the idea for me, but then, I've discovered that kinks are a lot of fun in the last 24 hours!”

'The shocks seemed to keep coming!' Hermione thought, as she noticed Jane (not Mum!) looking at her speculatively. 

“Well, she certainly is a tasty morsel, even leaving aside the whole mother/daughter thing, and it wouldn't be the first time I've had my tongue in another girls fanny, or had hers in mine, and I never really cared that much about societies so called moral standards, I've always preferred to think for myself, and Hermione's old enough to make her own decisions. So you never know what might happen in the future!”

Hermione flushed prettily under Jane's appraising looks, and found herself getting turned on by the idea, which surprised the hell out of her! Jerking back, she shook her head and glared at Harry. “Alright Harry, what the bloody fuck is going on here? Are you changing me to fit your desires? What I did with you in the room was all me, I'd had those thoughts for months, but now you've got me wanting to have sex with my mother! I know I've never even had any sort of thought like that until last night, when she showed up in one of my fantasies out of nowhere! Something changed about you Harry, and it's more than just the confidence getting laid gives you, and I think it's time you leveled with me about it!” Her gaze softened and she continued in a softer voice, “I'm yours, Harry, and that isn't going to change. I gave myself to you willingly, but I'm concerned about how much more I'm going to change.”

Harry reached out and took her hand, thinking furiously. “I swear to you, Hermione, if I'm doing something to change you, I'm not doing it consciously. You're right, something has changed about me, and I'll be telling all of you tonight. Well, Fleur and Apolline already know, they knew before I did, and Pansy figured it out last night, but it came as a huge surprise to me as well. But, I honestly don't think it's my change that is causing the changes in you. It's my damned magic!” 

Hermione's eyes widened, “Of course, Jeremy's Rule! That would explain it, alright.”

Harry grinned, “That's my Hermione! They don't call you the 'smartest witch of her generation' for nothing! That was my thought, and it makes it even more important than I originally thought to bond with more of you as soon as possible, to prevent any further changes like that. I haven't noticed any changes in Pansy since we bonded, but I think it's because you and I have been so close for so long that you are being affected so strongly!”

Hermione sat back and relaxed, still holding onto Harry's hand. “Okay, that makes me feel better. I'm still not thrilled with the fact that I've been changing, but, knowing that you aren't doing it deliberately, and there is a way to stop it helps a lot.” With a grin she added, “You'd better grab some stamina potions, Mister Potter, I can see you needing them tonight. But, in all seriousness, we need to talk to the twins because Parvati mentioned that they know some spells and wards that will eliminate the jealousy until we are all fully bonded, because Gabrielle has been glaring at me for holding your hand, and I don't feel like eating a fireball right at the moment!”

Harry looked over to where the three Veela were standing, and saw that Apolline was speaking urgently to her youngest daughter, who was in fact glaring at Hermione quite fiercely. 

Frowning, he said, “I think you are right. Better cut this off before it affects the other girls. I'll be back in a minute or two, I'm still curious about Jane suddenly being a witch.”

Walking over to Gabrielle, he grabbed her and kissed her fiercely, possessively, while tapping on the inside of the younger girls wrist. He was soon rewarded with a moan of pleasure as Gabrielle's legs buckled under her as the Veela experienced her first orgasm. 

Pulling away, Harry said firmly, “That will have to hold you until I am able to give you the attention you deserve. But be aware, you are already going to get a spanking for your behavior, I won't tolerate jealousy among you. Hermione is my best friend, and has been for over 3 years now, and that's not going to change. If you can't accept that, you need to ask yourself if you really belong here?”

Gabrielle nodded at his words, and said hurriedly, “I'm sorry Master, I'm very sorry, please don't make me leave! I know I shouldn't be jealous, and I'm trying not to be, but I have never been very good at being patient, Mamma tells me it comes with getting a little older, but I'm doing my best!”

Harry smiled gently at her anxious words, “I know you are Gabrielle, and I'm going to see about getting some help to make it easier for all of you until we can fully bond. I'm sorry I had to be stern with you, but you are not a little girl anymore, and shouldn't act like one. I promise you, I will do my best to make our bonding the most wonderful thing you can imagine, but I'm only one man, and these others were here before you.”

Apolline spoke up at that, having been pleased at the way he calmed her headstrong daughter.  
“Actually Harry, that may not be completely true, I'm not certain, but with your reservoir of power you should be able to create duplicates of yourself that could act independently of each other, and complete the bonding this evening. Of course, that would require you to reveal your secret to the others, but it would be the quickest way to complete the Coven. Granted, once the bonding is completed, you will be extremely exhausted, but a pepper up potion should give you enough energy to get to your own bed and sleep.” 

Harry's eyes lit up and he pulled Apolline into his arms, and gave her an equally toe curling kiss, before speaking excitedly. “That would work! I've been thinking that I needed to find a way to speed things up, because my magic is already starting to make changes to Hermione, and I don't want it to continue and lose what makes her my Hermione! And I was already planning to reveal the secret, and make it a 'Coven Secret' as some of the girls are already referring to things.”

Harry paused, and blinked a couple of times, before saying, “Heh! That's funny, as soon as you suggested it, I know how to make it happen. And, you are right, I am strong enough, but it will be a strain. And we have to be careful that the duplicates don't touch, or they will be combined back into one Harry.” 

Turning to Fleur, who was waiting impatiently, he kissed her as well, saying “I hadn't forgotten you, love, I could never forget you. And if I'm careful not to let the duplicates touch, we can make your fantasy of being the meat in a Harry sandwich come true!”

Not hearing an answer, he glanced at Fleur, and saw that her eyes had glazed, and she had a small smile on her face. Not wanting to disturb her by reaching for her in the bond, he turned to Apolline with a grin and said, “It looks like Fleur has gone to her Happy Place for now, so I'll leave her to it, because I still need to talk to a couple more of the new arrivals, now that they settled down.”

Leaving Fleur in her amused mother's hands, he moved over to where the three Patils were now sitting and chatting happily. Sira looked up and smiled as he approached, and she gestured for the girls to clear a place for him to sit. Taking the offered seat, he was beginning to ask if there was anything they needed when, at a nod from Sira, Padma began to speak.“Patriarch Potter, I would like to formally introduce you to my mother, Sira Rajab. Mother, this is Patriarch Potter, who is responsible for all of us being able to be together.” Harry looked at her curiously for a second, before setting it aside as yet another thing he needed to learn about. Turning to Sira, he was about to offer his hand in greeting, but caught the slight head shake from Padma out of the corner of his eye, so he bowed slightly to her. 

“Sira Rajab, it is my pleasure to welcome you, and I am sorry for you and your daughters loss. I have to start with a confession, I am, due to my upbringing and lack of exposure to the wider world, woefully ignorant of the culture of your homeland, and I fear I might inadvertently give offense. I ask your indulgence if I do, in fact, give offense, and ask that you let me know my error, both so I can make amends, and also so that I can avoid that error in the future.”

Sira smiled warmly at him, and spoke in lightly accented English, “Patriarch Potter, my daughters and I owe you such a great debt that we will gladly forgive any accidental offense you may give. My daughters tell me you are, usually, an extremely observant person, and I have no doubt you will soon acquire any needed knowledge.”

Harry nodded, acknowledging her words, but didn't interrupt her as she continued.

“If I may speak bluntly Patriarch Potter, your actions this day have saved three lives, and allowed us a much brighter future than I could have envisioned for us yesterday. Now, since my daughters tell me that joining your Coven means that I am considered your wife, I will speak with you as a wife would speak to her husband in the privacy of their home. You will find me quite skilled in the arts of pleasing a man, and, should my husband desire it, I am also extremely skilled in giving pleasure to a woman. If any of your other wives are uncertain about their skills, I am willing to make myself available to instruct them, as I would have instructed my daughters if we had more time before the bonding. Even though it is only a short time since my first husband left us, I will bond with you eagerly, for isn't a celebration of life the best way to honor those who have left us?”

“It is, and I thank you for your offer, I will pass it along to Pansy, who is my Alpha wife, and she can let the others know so they may approach you if they feel the need. Also, I am very glad that I was able to help you and your daughters out, both because it is the right thing to do, but also because I have become very fond of them over the past four years. My atrocious behavior to them at the Yule Ball aside, and I've already apologized to them for it, I am honored to have them in my life, and I am pleased they chose to accept the offer to join with us. I look forward to getting to know you as well as I have gotten to know Padma and Parvati, and hope you find happiness with your new family.”

He heard a soft sigh of relief from beside him, and glanced over at the twins and saw that Padma was smiling proudly at him, while Parvati was trying, not very successfully to discretely give him a thumbs up gesture. Trying to keep his smile off his face, he turned his attention back to Sira, who had relaxed back against the cushion of the couch. She smiled at him as well, “Now that we have gotten the formal portion of the conversation out of the way, we can speak like regular people again!” she laughed, “Harry, do you mind if I call you that? Patriarch is fine for the formal occasions, but it gets to be too much in private.” Harry nodded, and she continued, “I have to thank you for doing your best to speak formally with me, and, for someone who claims ignorance of our culture, you did an excellent job. Fortunately, I spent a great deal of my youth here in the UK, and graduated Hogwarts the same year your parents did, I was a Hufflepuff believe it or not! And, before you ask, yes, I was one of their 'adventures' their last year, and, to be honest, I'm interested in comparing you with your father. I can tell you already that you are a bigger man than your father, but he certainly had nothing to be ashamed of!” 

Harry gaped at her in surprise for a few seconds, then started laughing. Shaking his head his said, “Damn they got around, didn't they? It's funny, from the stories I used to hear about my parents, you'd think that Dad didn't have any time for anything but pranks and chasing Mum around, I guess the people thought I couldn't handle the fact that my folks were two randy buggers and shagged any willing woman. I just hope that they didn't go after the teachers, because I really don't want to think about them with Professor McGonagall!”

Sira laughed merrily, “Oh good heavens, no! They never managed to seduce any of the teachers, although they supposedly did seduce Gwyneth Jones, Gwenog's older sister, when she was Hooch's assistant flying instructor, I never got the whole story, but the rumors floating around was that Hooch found the three of them stark naked and Gwyneth and Lily were doing an excellent job of washing James' broomstick in the showers of the Quidditch Locker Room after curfew one night. All I know is that Gwyneth wasn't invited back the following term. The three of us also had one wild weekend with Charity Burbage when we were all in our NEWT year. I understand she's the Muggle Studies professor now?” 

Harry nodded, “She is, although I don't take her course, so I don't know how good she is as a teacher.”  
“I'm not interested in her teaching ability, I was just curious if she kept her figure, because she had the nicest breasts I'd ever seen, and damn were her nipples sensitive! Just breathe across them and they stood up like little Aurors! She was the only woman I've ever known who could cum just by having their nipples pinched! It was a lot of fun during meals, she was a Hufflepuff also, you know? And James came up with a silent way of casting the Pinching Hex, and the three of us would take turns to cast it at her during meals.” 

She laughed, “We finally had to stop after Professor Sprout came down to escort her to the Hospital Wing, she thought poor Charity was having seizures. Apparently Charity was able to explain things to Pomona and she pulled James, Lily and I into her office after dinner that night and lectured us for hours about doing that to the poor girl! Of course, we all acted suitably ashamed and embarrassed, and boy could your parents act! But you could have knocked us over with a snitch when she pulled out a bottle of fire-whiskey and poured each of us a shot! She said that she was glad we were able to help her unwind, the strain of NEWTs was getting to her, and Charity had been much more relaxed since we seduced her. 

“Then she raised her glass in toast to us, and gave us each five points for helping a classmate. After we downed the fire-whiskey, and I stopped coughing, to James and Lily's amusement, Pomona cast a breath freshening charm on each of us, and sent James and Lily back to their tower. She asked me to stay behind for a minute, and, after casting some pretty strong privacy charms, she blushed and said that she had extremely sensitive nipples as well, and asked to experience the Pinching Hex for herself! What could I do? I cast the hex, and had to sit there, embarrassed out of my mind, as my Head of House creamed her knickers in front of me! Of course, the fact that your dad and I had shagged was no big secret, and he and your mums playmates welcomed me into the sorority with open arms, and legs. Not that it did James much good the next time Gryffindor and Hufflepuff met on the pitch, I did my best to plough him into the ground a couple of times when he had to dodge my bludger, we ended up winning that game, if memory serves, and I had a great time extracting my winnings from the two of them! Your mum had a tongue that had to be experienced to be believed!

“Anyway, enough reminiscing, I only mentioned Charity because, once you are out of school, she probably would be interested in joining you, after all, she wouldn't be the only girl who was ruined for other men by your father!”

Harry sat speechless for a moment, before clearing his throat. “Um, yeah! I'll certainly keep that in mind, and you have certainly made me look at things here at Hogwarts a bit differently. I'm surprised Dad and Mum didn't have a lot of outraged parents chasing after them, if they weren't all that discreet.”

“Outraged? Not hardly! In fact, other than that old bastard Orion Black, none of the parents ever complained, and, to be honest, it surprised me too. I had a chance to ask one of the girls after we graduated, and she said that, while they couldn't say anything officially, because it would seem like they were encouraging it, they recognized that we were students in a coed boarding school, and there would be some experimenting going on, and as long as the daughters didn't get pregnant or catch some disease, they didn't have a problem with it. In fact, the discrete rumor that James and Lily had chosen a girl actually made her more attractive to some potential spouses, because your folks had a reputation for bringing out the wildcat in a girl, and the potential spouses figured they would benefit from that experience.”

Harry nodded thoughtfully, “I guess I can see that, I know that from listening to a couple of my former roommates talking, they prefer a girl to have a bit of experience, so it makes sense that they wouldn't be the only ones. Personally, it doesn't matter a lick to me, I'm not such an arse that I would be unhappy that a girl chose to present me with her most precious gift, and I would do my best to make it wonderfully memorable for her.”

“Do you really mean that Harry?” a girls voice asked softly from behind him. He turned quickly to see Lavender leaning over the back of the couch, her arms around Parvati. 

“Mean what? That as far as I'm concerned, it doesn't matter if a girl who chooses to give herself to me has experience or not? Absolutely! The past is just that, the past, and it truly doesn't matter to me where she had gotten any experience she might bring with her. If it was an issue, do you think I would treat Pansy the way I do? She wasn't a virgin when we were first together, and, while I will never ask, it's quite likely that she was with Draco Malfoy, who, I'm sure you would agree, was my worst enemy here at school.”

“Except for Snape!” Parvati grinned.

Harry frowned briefly at her disrespect to the man, then his expression lightened, “Oh, that's right, I haven't told anybody about that yet, it's been too busy. When you were having your original meeting, I was meeting with the Headmaster, as I'm sure you know. One of the major things we covered in the meeting, was he let me see quite a few memories of Professor Snape, and they changed my opinion of the man tremendously. The memories are extremely personal, and I won't discuss what I saw, but I will say that Severus hated the act he was required to put on for the past several years, and you will see a very different instructor the next time we have a Potions Class. And that reminds me, will you excuse me for a moment?”

Getting up, he went back to his room and found his writing materials. Sitting down at his desk, he winced at the feel of the wooden chair on his bare skin, and got up and grabbed a towel to sit on. 

Professor Snape;

First of all, I apologize for my delay in sending this note to you, but, in my defense, this has been an extremely hectic afternoon and evening for me, as I'm sure that Professor Dumbledore would have informed you. I am writing you to let you know that your apology is accepted, and my respect for you has never been greater. I also regret the time that we lost, and look forward to speaking with you, and getting to know the man who was my mothers first and best friend. I will be explaining to my ladies that you have been putting on an act, one that you did not enjoy having to perform, so they will not be surprised when they next are in your class. I will not, however, be disclosing the contents of the memories I was shown, without your permission, because of their personal nature. Speaking of my ladies, I'm not certain if you are aware, since you were not at any of the meals I attended today, but Miss Parkinson, Miss Greengrass and Miss Davis have joined me and the others here in the South Wing. As an aside, it may amuse you that Pansy, showing the cunning of a true Slytherin, has already achieved her ambition of being the Alpha of our group. Once again, thank you for what you had to do, and thank you for saving my life during my first year.   
Sincerely,

Harry J Potter  
Calling Dobby, he had the elf take the letter to Professor Snape, and he went back out into the Common Area, where he saw Pansy sitting on a couch, chatting with Susan and Hannah. Walking up to her, he greeted the Hufflepuff contingent and said, “Sorry to interrupt your conversation, ladies, but I need to borrow Pansy for a minute or so, I'll give her right back” he promised with a grin. With a laugh, Pansy held out her hand, and Harry helped her off the couch. 

Moving to the back of the room, Harry said, “Sorry to break into your discussion like that, but something was brought to my attention a little while ago, and I need to ask you, have you noticed any changes in your personality since we made love?”

Pansy paused, “Are you concerned about Jeremy's Law affecting me already?” 

“Yes, I was talking to Hermione and Jane, and Hermione realized that she was considering something that she never would have before, and I remembered talking about the magical imbalance, since I currently have only bonded 4 of you, and Fleur and Apolline, because they are Veela, are not as vulnerable to it as regular witches.”

Pansy thought for a few moments, and said, “I've been thinking over everything I've done since we bonded, and, thanks for referring to it as making love, because it was special to me too.” She grinned, “Sometime, if you are good, I'll teach you how much fun a really nasty shag can be! But, I honestly don't think I've changed in any noticeable way. I can understand your concern, but don't see how to alleviate it outside of just having the girls line up and you go to town on them, which I really don't think is a good idea.”

Harry shook his head, “No, that wouldn't be a good idea at all! Each of them are giving me something precious, and deserve my full attention. Fortunately, Apolline made a suggestion that I'm sure will work, but it depends on me revealing my true nature to the Coven. I discovered I have the ability and the magical strength to make enough duplicates of myself that can exist independently, for at least as long as it takes to start the bonding with each of the girls at the same time. Unfortunately, it's going to take almost all of my magic to do so, and, as Apolline put it, I'll need a Pepper-Up Potion just to get enough energy to go to bed. I hadn't planned on hiding my nature from the Coven, Hell, Dumbledore and some of the other Professors already know about it, but I had planned on telling each of them individually, not make a group announcement like this. Anyway, I wanted you to know so you can back me up if needed, and, since you seem to know more about me that I do myself.”

She nodded, “I would do that anyway, but I appreciate you giving me advance warning. When do you want to do this?”

“Gryffindors Forward! No time like the present is there?” 

“Nope, not really. Let me get everybody together.” Stepping forward, Pansy raised her voice slightly and said, “Can I get your attention ladies?” When all eyes were turned to her, she said, “Thank you. Now, I'm aware that all of you are anxious about the bonding, and some of you are getting impatient, well, thanks to Apolline,” she gestured to the older blonde, “Harry found a solution. It involves revealing a bit of information to you about something Harry just discovered yesterday, and is responsible for the rather interesting fantasy several of us shared last night. I'm declaring this information to be a Coven Secret, it's not be spoken of to anyone outside the Coven, and it really shouldn't be mentioned outside of the Wing. If you have any questions about what Harry is going to tell you, let me know and I'll answer them for you.” Stepping back to stand beside Harry, she waited for the others reaction to the news. She didn't think it would be too bad, because Harry was basically the same person he was yesterday, just with some additional abilities.

“Thanks Pansy,” Harry said, “I have to say that what I'm about to tell you came as a complete surprise to me as well when I learned about it last night. It turns out that I have something extra in my background that I was not aware of.....”

When he finished speaking, after emphasizing that he did not use his abilities to make them join him, he waited for the reaction. The assembled group looked at him in silence for a few seconds until Lavender spoke up.

“So that's what the Spirit of Lust and Lightning is! I'd been wondering. And, after living in the same dorm with you for the past several years, I can tell that you are still the same person you've always been, just a lot more confident, and I'll admit, I'm looking forward to bonding with you even more now!”

There were several voices murmuring their agreement, some more bawdy than others. But Tracey shut everyone up when she said, “So, if there are multiples of you around, are you going to give us a show? I mean, you get to see us girls together, and, hey, that's a bit of alright too, but I know I'd like to see two hot guys together, but since there aren't any of those here, I suppose two of you will do!” Daphne stared at her, jaw agape and didn't even think to smack her friend for the comment.

Harry smiled, “Sorry Tracey, while I agree that fair is fair, there are a couple of reasons why it won't be happening. One is personal, the other is magical. The magical one is that the duplicates can not have any physical contact with each other, or they will simply recombine into the original, that is, me. The personal is, I'm simply not wired to be attracted to another guy, even if, in this case, it would just be an extreme form of masturbation, so I wouldn't be able to perform in that situation.” Seeing the looks of disappointment on some of the girls faces, including Hermione's surprisingly enough, he continued, “However, as long as it stays a Coven Secret, and doesn't happen anywhere but this Wing, I am willing to let you have some of my hair for Polyjuice purposes. Would that satisfy you?”

Tracey grinned, “Hell yeah! I'll even volunteer to take the potion if one of you wants to take it as well. I've always wanted to see what it was like to bugger a guy, and this looks to be my chance!” Harry was intrigued to see that Hannah, Daphne and Lavender all raised their hands to volunteer, so he said, “It looks like you have your volunteers, so I'll talk to Professor Snape tomorrow about the ingredients for Polyjuice. Hermione, do you think you can brew it again?”

“Absolutely, especially since I saw that the elves set up a potions lab for us to work at, instead of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.” She finished with a grin.

“That's another thing that I need to tell you about,” Harry said, “I learned some things about Professor Snape this afternoon that completely changed my opinion of the man. A lot of what I learned isn't mine to share, they are his secrets, but I will say that his behavior since he started here 14 years ago, has not been by his choice, it was a role he was forced to play, and he hated it! He apologized to me in his memories, and I have accepted his apology. You will all notice a change when you have him in class this week, and I think you'll like the new behavior.”

Pansy nodded, “So he's finally getting to drop the mask? It's about bloody time!”

Harry looked around, “Are there any other questions before we get started?”

Luna raised her hand, “Yes Luna?”

“It's not a question so much as a request. I am quite willing to join the Coven, and, to be honest, I'm rather excited about giving you my virginity, but, I'd like a little romance first, to go on a date, maybe walking in Hogsmeade, it doesn't really matter exactly what we do, just that I can see that you actually see me as a person, and not just another girl for you to shag! Is that too much to ask for?”

The other girls were quiet, wanting to see how Harry would respond, although Pansy and Hermione were fairly certain they could predict his reaction. The two of them shared a victorious smile when his words proved them right.

Harry looked at Luna for a moment, before saying softly, “No Luna, that is not too much at all, in fact, in a perfect world, I would have the time to get to know all of you as well as I know Hermione before we bonded. Unfortunately, this isn't even close to a perfect world, and I really don't see how we can...” He trailed off as an idea occurred to him. Turning to Hermione, he said, “Hermione? Do you still have that 'hourglass' that Professor McGonagall loaned you last year?”

A wide smile on her face as she realized Harry's plan, Hermione said, “Actually, she never got around to asking me for it back, shall I get it for you?” At his nod, Hermione got off the couch and headed toward her room.

Turning back to Luna, Harry said, “Problem solved, we found the time to give you what you want, Luna. How fast can you get dressed for a trip to London? We are going out on a date!”

With a happy smile, Luna bounded off the couch she was sitting on, gave Harry a quick kiss and ran off down the hall.

Turning to the others, he said, “If you are ready, you should head toward to your rooms and I will be joining you there shortly. Lin, Sira and Jane, do you mind going to your daughters rooms? We haven't had the time to get rooms set up for each of you yet. Hannah, if you will wait in my room, and Gabrielle, if you don't mind joining Fleur and Apolline in their rooms?” 

All the girls and women nodded and left to find their rooms. Hermione arrived just as they were leaving and handed Harry the time turner on it's golden chain. With a grin, she asked, “Are you planning on taking Luna out on a date like that? It might be a bit chilly!”

He looked at her in confusion for a second until he looked down and realized he was still naked! “Oh bollocks! I'd gotten so used to it, I'd forgotten I wasn't dressed. Thanks Hermione!” He gave her a quick kiss and ran down to his room to grab some clothes.

End Chapter Five  
And we get to the smut the next chapter, I promise!


	6. Chapter 6

TITLE: Twenty One Nights of Paradise  
PART: 06 of ??

Pizza Express  
Charing Cross Road   
London, 4pm Sunday Afternoon

Their cheeks rosy from the February cold, Harry and Luna laughed as Harry held the door open for her, and they both sighed in relief as they walked into the warmth inside. He and Luna had left Hogwarts, courtesy of a portkey that the Headmaster provided them, and arrived in Diagonal Alley, after they went into a secluded area and turned the Time Turner back 7 hours, they made a quick stop at Gringotts for Harry to exchange some of his galleons for muggle money, and to make an appointment for him to speak with the Potter account manager the next day, they hurried through the Alley and out into London. They had spent the afternoon walking around the Charing Cross area, exploring the shops and just talking, getting to know each other. Luna told him about seeing her mother dying, and explained why she was willing to join the Coven. Harry, in turn, told her about the only memory of his mother's voice was when he was around a Dementor. He had to admit that he was surprised at how comfortable she was in muggle London, but Luna just laughed and told him that she and her father spent a lot of time in the Muggle world, because you can't get pizza or Godiva chocolate in Diagon Alley!

Of course, the fact that Luna and her father spent time in the Muggle world led to a very uncomfortable several minutes for Harry.

They had just left the warmth of a second hand book store, when Luna spotted a figure walking toward them, his arms full of packages. A wide smile crossed her face and she hurried forward, pulling Harry along with her. Reaching the figure, she released Harry's hand, and with a joyous “Daddy!” she leapt forward and wrapped her arms around him. The man was so startled he dropped the packages he was carrying, fortunately, Harry had seen what was likely to happen and rushed forward and was able to grab them before the hit the ground.

“Thank you, young man, thank you very much, there are some breakables in a couple of those sacks, and I'd hate to lose them!” Straightening up, but keeping an arm around Luna, he stuck out his hand and said, “Xeno Lovegood, and you are?” Luna giggled, and said, “Daddy, don't you recognize him? It's Harry Potter!” Xeno blinked owlishly behind his glasses, then whipped them off and cleaned them, before putting them on again. “Oh! Terribly sorry, I couldn't see a thing through those lenses.” Harry laughed, “I can certainly understand that, I have the same problem at times.” he said gesturing at his own glasses. 

“So I see,” Xeno replied with a chuckle of his own, before turning to Luna, “I didn't know you were friends with Harry Potter, Moonbeam. I know I'm a bit forgetful at times, but I'm fairly certain I would remember you mentioning something like that.” 

Luna giggled again, and said, “We actually are just getting to know each other this afternoon, I'm on my first date!” Then, she grew serious, and said, “There's been a lot of things happening today, Daddy, and I'm glad I saw you here so we could tell you about it.”

Xeno looked at Harry suspiciously, “You just meet my daughter and you are taking her on a date into London? I'm looking forward to hearing exactly what is going on here!” Leading the two teenagers into a sidewalk cafe, the three of them went inside, where Xeno purchased Hot Chocolate for all of them. Placing their drinks down, he took his seat across the booth from them and said, “Okay, now could you explain what's been happening? I'm sure it's quite a story.” 

Harry was trying to think of what to say to prevent the man from trying to kill him when Luna came to his rescue.

“Glaring at Harry really won't solve anything Daddy, he was mostly an innocent bystander in a lot of the events.” Taking a sip of her hot drink, she began to speak, telling him about everything that occurred at breakfast, and the meeting on the Seventh Floor. When she reached the point of all of them agreeing to join a coven, Xeno stopped her.

“Luna, while it sounds like an amazing thing, and I'm pleased that you were chosen and that you chose to respond, I hope you don't mind if I check you for any charms, because this is rather sudden, I'm sure you would agree.” Turning to Harry, he said, “My apologies if this offends you, Mister Potter, but we are talking about my only daughters happiness here, and I would never forgive myself if something happened to her because I didn't do my best to protect her.”

Harry nodded, “Actually, I'm relieved to see that you are concerned and not just taking our word for it that there is no compulsion of any kind involved. To be honest, I've learned some things today that make me question the parenting abilities of the majority of my parents generation!”

Xeno nodded, and slid his wand out of his sleeve. Putting his hand under the table, he muttered a spell, and Harry saw Luna glow with a purple tinge for a split second. Xeno slipped his wand back in place and sat back, relieved. “Well, you were telling me the truth. And, to address your comment Harry, you don't mind if I call you Harry, do you? After all, I'm going to be one of your Father's in Law fairly soon. Anyway, if you are referring to your parents time at Hogwarts, what you need to remember, is that the War was heating up at that point, and people were getting killed, so there was a certain laxness about things, a feeling of letting them get as much enjoyment out of life as they can, because who knows if they will get a chance again.” 

He paused, and his eyes grew distant as he looked out the window. “There was another reason, and I'm afraid this may make you uncomfortable, but, it happened, and it was part of the reason that some of the Pure bloods finally turned against the Death Eaters. They were kidnapping girls who were virgins, and sacrificing them in unspeakable rituals, and raping them, all to increase their bastard of a master's power!” He picked up a napkin and wipe his eyes under his glasses. He was struggling with a strong emotion as he continued, his voice hoarse with pain. “I had an older sister, Jasmine, she was three years older than me, she disappeared in 1976, and when the Aurors finally found her body, she didn't even look human anymore! Those monsters had brutalized her for days before they finally let her die! I still think of her, Selene and I were already dating when she disappeared, and she was as torn up as I was, because we were going to ask her to be the godmother of our children when we had them.”

Luna had slipped out of her seat and was sitting next to her father, her arms wrapped around him as he cried. Harry followed her over, and put his hands on each of their shoulders, offering what comfort he could. A few minutes later, Xeno straightened up, and, wiping his eyes again, he took a drink of his now cooling drink, and said, “Sorry about that, I thought I was done crying over her, I certainly cried enough when I was younger. Anyway, the monsters didn't abuse the pure blooded girls who weren't virgins, they may have killed some of them, but that was a mercy compared to the fate some others suffered. So, despite what some may say, I'm not unaware of the nature of the Coven bonding, and, if this is truly what you wish Luna, and I know you are doing it of your own free will, then I give you my blessing, even though you don't need it, there may be a time when you are glad to have it.” Turning to face Harry, he said, “Harry, I give you my only daughter, treat her well and I will be in your debt for the remainder of my life, do otherwise, and you will find out what I learned as an Unspeakable in the final two years of the war! Do you understand me, Harry?”

Harry looked directly into the older man's eyes, and Xeno flinched at the power he saw displayed. “Xeno, I swear to you that I will treasure your daughter, and the precious gift she has chosen me to receive, and if I ever do otherwise, I will welcome your visit, because I will no longer be the man I believe myself to be!”

Xeno nodded, “A father can't ask for more than that, I suppose,” he said with a tired chuckle. “But that brings another subject to mind. Luna, you know that I loved your mother, and I always will, but, it's been seven years since she left us, and I'm still a young man...” he trailed off, not sure how to continue.

Luna looked at him in understanding, “You want to find another wife, don't you?” He nodded, “and you're afraid that I will be angry at you, aren't you? Don't be, I'm starting something new in my life, and you should have the right to do the same thing!” 

After a few more minutes of casual talking, they were too worn out for serious conversation, but Xeno asked if he could speak to Luna in private for a moment. Harry nodded and went to use the loo, and , when he finished, he came out, still wiping his hands on the paper towel, and saw Luna take something from her father's outstretched hand, and smiling, give him a hug. Figuring that whatever he had wanted to talk to Luna about, it didn't upset her, so he didn't need to worry about it, Harry headed back to the table Xeno was leaving as he arrived, saying that he needed to get his purchases home, and Harry and Luna left to continue their date. Before he left, Xeno got a wry smile on his face at the somber expressions on their faces, and said, “That's no mood to continue a date in.” and he hit both of them with a Cheering Charm, and they were laughing as they walked out of the cafe. 

They were still laughing as the two of them walked down the street, although Luna seemed a little more excited than she had been earlier, and, when she spotted the entrance to 'Agent Provocateur' she picked up her pace, practically dragging Harry along for the ride. He was curious, to put it mildly, never having heard the name before, but the curiosity turned to arousal when he got a good look at what the store was selling. There were over a dozen women, most in their early 20's to early 30's, although there were a couple who appeared older walking casually throughout the store, dressed in nothing more than the skimpiest lingerie he had ever seen outside of one of Dudley's magazines. Luna turned to him with a grin and said, “There are some chairs against the wall so you can wait and enjoy the show, I'll be back in a little while.” Allowing her to lead him to the chairs, he sat down and tried to get himself under control. After a few minutes of concentration, he was able to calm down enough to look around without gawking. He laughed lightly at his reaction, especially considering that he had spent last night and then most of the afternoon completely surrounded by nude women, not to mention having vigorous sex with two of them, and still got turned on by the sight of the women in lingerie. 'Amazing! I know Luna had mentioned that she and her father spent time in the Muggle world, but I can't imagine that they spent a lot of time here, but Luna sure seems to know her way around! Looking around the store, he spotted her talking animatedly to one of the (fully dressed) sales clerks, a rather matronly woman who reminded Harry of Molly Weasley, in the sense of giving off a 'motherly' attitude. The woman beamed and reached out a pulled Luna into a hug, and then, following Luna's pointed finger, looked over at him and smiled happily. It wasn't until Luna and the woman walked out of his line of sight that he noticed the sign over that section of the store. In stylized lettering, and surrounded by doves and bells, the words 'The Bridal Corner' were visible. 

“Bloody Hell!” he whispered to himself, “She's right, it is our Wedding Night! Although I doubt that Aunt Petunia would consider it a wedding, I still ought to let her know. I'll need to do something special for Luna, and all the girls actually, although I'll have to do it on different nights. Better see if they have any catalogs I can take back with us, I'm sure that Fleur will want to do some shopping, most of the others too, probably.”

He was still thinking about what to do for Luna when she came over to him about 20 minutes later. He was slightly disappointed to see that she was still in her street clothes. He looked at the shopping bag in her hand, but couldn't make out what was inside the bag. Luna followed his gaze and laughed merrily, and said, “You'll get to see it tonight. Don't be so anxious Harry!” Harry stood and pulled her into a hug, and gave her a (relatively) chaste kiss, as several of the models looked over at them and smiled warmly. After breaking the kiss, he lowered his voice and asked, “Do they have a catalog? Because, just from seeing what the models are wearing, I'm sure that we both know several girls who would love to own some of it themselves.”

Luna tapped the bag with her free hand, “Got one of each of their catalogs, so there will be lots of mail order being done over the next few days.” She started to say something else, but was interrupted by the grumbling of her stomach. “Well, I guess that means we need to get something to eat!”

After arriving at the Pizza shop, Harry let Luna order for him when they got to the counter, and he was mildly surprised when she settled for pepperoni and extra cheese, he had somehow been expecting something more exotic from the blonde. Luna felt his gaze on her and she turned to him with a smile, and said, “I'll save anchovies and pineapple for our second date, okay Harry?”

Harry laughed and agreed, and, taking their slices and cups of soda to a table in the back, they sat down and started to eat, Harry cursing as the cheese burned the roof of his mouth! Luna laughed merrily as she handed him a napkin to wipe his mouth and gulp down some of his soda. “I thought you were a man of the world, Harry, I can't believe you don't know how to eat pizza!”

“Well, my cousin always had trouble with his weight when we were growing up, so my Aunt insisted we always ate healthy meals, and pizza wasn't on the menu. I have to say it worked though, he's my height, or thereabouts, and weights 3 or 4 stone more than I do, but not an ounce of flab on him. I found out the hard way when we were wrestling last summer and I tried to elbow him in the belly to get him to let go, damn near broke my elbow! And then the prat had the nerve to laugh at me!” 

Before they left the restaurant, Harry excused himself, telling Luna that he need to call Dobby, and went to the men's Room. Seeing that the room was empty, Harry cast a quick 'Notice Me Not' charm on himself and called for Dobby. When the elf arrived, Harry gave him instructions on how to prepare Luna's room for that night, and the elf nodded happily, assuring the Great Harry Potter that Dobby would do exactly what he was asked, before popping out again. Dropping the charm, Harry left the room and rejoined Luna so they could continue their date.

The rest of the afternoon passed in laughing conversation, and the two of them got to know each other, with the knowledge of what was to happen later an unspoken fact in their time together. Harry was happy to see that Luna was truly relaxing in his company, knowing that he wasn't thinking of any of the other girls, but only of her for the time they spent together. Checking the time, Harry saw they still had 3 hours before they could go back to Hogwarts, so the two of them went to the cinema down the street and spent the next 2 and a half hours making the acquaintance of Forrest Gump and Jenny. They got very strange looks, along with a bit of amusement from the onlookers when they walked out saying “I've got to pee!” to each other, and bursting out laughing. 

As they left the cinema crowds, Luna looked down at her hand that Harry was still holding, and said, with a soft smile on her face, “Thank you for this Harry, it's been a wonderful day, even seeing Daddy, as upsetting as it was, was wonderful because we helped him heal a little bit, and he gave us his blessing. I'm ready now, take me back and make love to me, please?”

“Of course, Luna, and I enjoyed the day as well. We'll have to go on another date soon.”

Luna grinned, “Better talk to Pansy first, I'm sure the others will want their dates as well.”

“Good point, and, as long as I'm not expected to do anything too strenuous the next day, I'm sure there are enough locations that I can take all of them to different places so we don't run into each other on our dates.”

Hogwarts   
South Wing  
9:30pm

Harry stopped in front of the door, and looked down the hallway, a little freaked out to see so many exact duplicates of himself standing at their own designated doors. In fact, he wasn't completely sure he was even the original, but shrugged, it wasn't important at the moment and he had something that was important to do. Reaching out, he twisted the door handle and the door opened quietly. Stepping into the room, he saw that it was just as feminine as he had expected, although he was slightly embarrassed to see the Poster of him on his broom with the dragon behind him on her wall. Turning to the girl sitting on the bed, he smiled warmly, “Hello Lavender”

“Hi Harry,” she said quietly, looking at the floor.

Concerned, because this was quite a change from the bubbly girl he knew, Harry sat down and put his arms around her. “Is something wrong Lav, are you upset about my heritage?”

She shook her head, “Merlin no! I'm looking forward to having sex with you, it's just...” Taking a deep breath, she released it and continued in a rush, “I'm just afraid you'll be disappointed in me, I'm sure you've realized I'm no virgin, not like Parvati or Susan or Hermione was, and I don't want you thinking I'm some kind of tart because I like shagging!”

Harry reached out and took her hand, deliberately suppressing the knowledge that appeared in his mind to concentrate on reassuring the nervous girl. “Lavender, I meant everything I said when we discussed this before, the past is the past, and it doesn't matter to me in the slightest. So you've got a bit more experience than some of the girls, that's fine, some of the others have far more experience than you do! Do you want to get into a discussion of notches on the bedpost with Apolline or Jane? Hell, you know as well as I do that Pansy wasn't a virgin, and I still made love to her and tried to satisfy her to the best of my ability!”

She laughed a bit, “I guess I'm just being silly. I've always heard that guys like virgins, and they have a name for girls like me.”

“Not anymore they don't!” Harry growled, “Lavender, you are a member of my Coven, and, once we are bonded, can legally and magically consider yourself my wife! Do you honestly think I would let anybody say something like that about you?” 

With a shy smile, she turned to face him, and said, “Your wife, huh? So this is our wedding night?” 

He nodded, wondering where she was going with this. 

“I've been dreaming about my wedding night since I was a little girl. Of course, the dreams got a lot more interesting as I got older,” she grinned, “but there are some parts of my dream that I'd really like to make happen if you don't mind?”

Harry smiled at her, glad that there was something he could do to help. “If it's in my power, you know I'll get it for you, Lav.”

She shook her head, “It's not that, I can get anything I need from one of the elves, it's just that I had a perfect ensemble selected for my wedding night, and it'll take me a few minutes to get everything ready. Would you mind leaving for about 15 minutes? I promise I'll make it worth the wait?”

Grinning, he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss before getting off the bed. As he reached the door, he turned and said with a smirk, “I really hope you aren't going to make a habit of kicking me out of the bedroom Lav, my feelings might get hurt.”

With a laugh, he ducked the pillow she threw at him and slipped out the door. 

The Rookery  
Ottery St. Catchpole

Xeno approached his home with a jaunty step, his packages magically shrunk and lightened in his pocket, a sack of groceries in one hand, and a bottle of white wine in the other. He waved as he passed Percy Weasley and his girlfriend, walking hand in hand toward the Burrow, looking like they were having an enjoyable conversation, based on the bright smiles he saw. Xeno smiled to himself as they waved back, he'd always liked the Weasley lad, because he could tell that Percy never quite fit in with the rest of his family, but was determined to follow his own path, much like Xeno himself. His family never quite understood his decision to leave the Unspeakables and start up the Quibbler. He chuckled, if only they knew!

Rounding a bend in the path, he saw the Rookery, and, as usual for the past several months, except over the Yule Holiday, there was a welcoming light shining from the bottom floor. He was glad that Luna had been so accepting of things this afternoon, but then, considering her own situation, he really wasn't surprised. He hoped that he hadn't made them suspicious with his relatively easy acceptance of the Coven, but he didn't think he had. The skills learned over years as an Unspeakable are not easily shaken, after all. It wouldn't do for anybody to suspect that he had been aware of probability of the Proto-Coven from late the previous evening, when he had been informed of the magical outburst at the Three Broomsticks centered around young Mister Potter. It wasn't twenty minutes later that he received a copy of a new prophecy that was given that seemed to be referring to Mister Potter again. 

He was amused at how straightforward the prophecy was, or seemed to be, considering how vague they usually were. He was slightly less amused when he was informed of the events at Hogwarts that morning. He knew Luna was 16, and old enough to make her own decisions, but he still wasn't ready for the knowledge that his daughter was going to be losing her innocence in the very near future. He was not unaware of the Potter men's' reputation as excellent lovers, so he hoped that, if it was going to happen, that she enjoyed herself. He snorted again, Selene had often teasingly complained that her betrothal to him had kept her from experiencing the Potter touch, and she wondered what she had missed out on. Of course, that invariably led to him doing his best to demonstrate that she hadn't missed anything, to their mutual enjoyment. It was a wonder that Luna was their only child, as much time as they spent making love. He sighed, he had truly loved Selene, and she him, but it had been several years and it was time to move on.

Opening the door, he smiled at the smell of baking bread, and he heard her singing along with the wireless in the kitchen. He knew this was going to be a very special evening, especially once he told her about his conversation with Luna. When he walked into the kitchen, he knew the evening was going to be even better than anticipated. His lover was at the stove, keeping an eye on the pot of stew that had been simmering all afternoon, and she was naked under the apron she was wearing to keep from getting splattered. 

It was funny, they had been friends for years, and lovers for the past several months, but the sight of her still took his breath away. Setting his packages on the counter, he walked up behind her and pulled her into his arms. She turned around and smiled happily, returning his kiss with passion, and, after they broke apart, Rosemerta Christie asked her lover what had put him in such a good mood?

Hogwarts   
South Wing  
Sunday, 9:45pm

Harry hadn't been quite sure what to expect when he had opened the door to Tracey's room earlier, but it certainly wasn't to see the brash Slytherin kneeling by the bed, her long auburn hair piled on top of her head, exposing the silken collar around her throat! It seemed so out of character from what he knew about the girl that he moved forward at touched her on the shoulder. Seeing that she was doing exactly what she wished to do, he took a seat in the nearest chair and said simply, “Explain.”

“I'm not certain I can, Master, without revealing certain Family Secrets that I am forbidden to disclose without permission from my Grandfather.” Tracey said hesitantly, “But what I can say, is there is something in my Family background, from the time of my Grandfather's grandparents, that ties in with your Incubus heritage. I had felt some kind of a connection with you from the minute your Patronus touched me this morning, but I wasn't sure what it was until you revealed yourself earlier. As soon as you did, I felt a change come over me and instantly understood what it was! I said what I did because the others expected a comment like that from me. I've never made any secret of my desire to see two guys together, but other than seeing McMillan in Hufflepuff with his friend Justin one time, and neither of them did anything for me, I just haven't had the opportunity.”

Harry nodded, “I see what you are saying, and, if I look for it, I can see the connection between us, but it's not clear exactly what it is. I'd appreciate it if you would contact your Grandfather tomorrow and ask for permission to explain it to me. I'd prefer if you did not specifically tell him my secret, because I don't want to risk that information coming out at the moment, but I'm sure you can phrase things so he will understand.”

“Absolutely, in fact, all the females in the family have certain code phrases we would use if this situation, or something similar, where we encountered an Incubus, happened.”

“So what does this mean for you Tracey? Not that I don't find you extremely desirable like this, and I'm struggling not to order you to service me, but, you'll forgive me if I'm having a hard time accepting that you truly want to give yourself to me this way.”

She laughed lightly, “Yes, I can see where the change would be jarring to you. But, if I can use my wand for a minute?” He nodded, and she pulled her wand from where it was holding her hair up, and raised it, tip pointed toward the ceiling, “I, Tracey Rose Davis, swear on my magic and my life, that I truly desire, to the core of my being, and of my own free will, with no outside compulsion, to give myself to Harry James Potter as his personal Slave in this world and the next! So mote it be!” There was a flash of light, and then Tracey cast the light spell, and her wand tip lit up brightly.

“Well, that answers that!” Harry chuckled, “I should know better, I guess, but every time I think my life can't possibly get any weirder, it does, just to prove me wrong!” Turning back to Tracey, who had been watching him hopefully, he said, “Knowing you are doing this because it's what you truly want makes a difference. Because, honestly, the idea of anyone keeping a slave involuntarily goes so far against my beliefs that I can't express it!” 

Taking a deep breath, he released it and said, “But, on the other hand, there is a part of me who finds what you are offering to be extremely arousing, and I'm really having a hard time finding a reason to say no to your offer.” Sitting in silence for a moment, he spoke again, quietly, “Alright, with one change, I will accept your offer. That change is not negotiable, and is that, if any point, whether it be five minutes from now, or 500 years from now, if you ever desire to be released from your collar, just tell me, and I will release you instantly. With that change, are you still willing to give yourself to me?”

Tracey thought for a moment, before nodding emphatically, “Yes Master, I am!”

“Very well then, I accept your service!” With those words, a visible strand of magic shot from Tracey to Harry, and a tattoo of a chain appeared around his right wrist, at the same time that the collar Tracey was wearing faded away momentarily, revealing that she had a tattoo of a collar around her throat. The tattoo faded, and the collar reappeared, at the same time, the chain around his wrist faded as well.

Tracey smiled widely, before schooling her face into a more demure expression, “What is your desire Master?”

Spreading his legs, he said, “Stay on your knees and come to me, and take me in your mouth and service me until I cum, and then swallow what I give you.”

“Yes Master!” she said, moving forward eagerly.

Pansy's Room  
The Same Time

Harry was laughing with Pansy as she described some of the various humiliations Draco had endured in the Common Room over the past several years, usually after whatever scheme he had going against Harry had blown up in his face. She had just finished telling him of the hexing he and his goons received after the Dementor fiasco during the Quidditch Game the previous year when she frowned, looking at her wrist. “What the Hell?” she said, as first one, and then two more chains were tattooed around her wrist, before they faded away, but she could still feel them there, a slight weight pulling on her. “Three of the women have just sworn Slave Bonds to you Harry! Who would do that?”

“I can think of two of them who would, and that's Cho and her Mother, they told me that was what they wanted this afternoon. I have no idea who the third one is, as far as I know, nobody else is that submissive, not even Hermione!”

Getting up from her chair, Pansy grabbed her bathrobe and wand and said, “I'll be back in a minute, I need to check on this.” Striding to the door she stepped into the hallway and saw that two of the strands of magic lead straight to the room where Cho and her mother were bonding with Harry. Following the other strand, she was stunned when it went to Tracey's room! Wanting to make sure that her friend wasn't being harmed, although she doubted Harry would hurt her even if she asked him to, she tapped her forehead with her wand and focused on the door. The wooden door faded into transparency, and she saw Tracey on her knees, with Harry in her mouth. She was getting concerned about the submissiveness of her kneeling in front of anyone, until she noticed that Tracey was bouncing in place, and rubbing her thighs together, a sure sign that she was completely engrossed in, and enjoying what she was doing. Relieved, she figured that she'd get the story later that night, or tomorrow, and canceled the spell, thankful for her parents for teaching it to her, it was extremely useful for picking up information, and turned back to her room.

As she reached her door, she was almost overwhelmed by a burst of pleasure coming from one of the Chang women, curious, and more than a little turned on by the second hand orgasm, she crossed the hall and cast the spell again. What she saw had her reaching inside her robe and rubbing herself frantically. Harry had somehow suspended the women in mid air, Cho on the bottom, her arms and legs spread wide open and hanging from invisible restraints from the ceiling. Cho's mother was on top of her, her face between Cho's thighs, and Cho's face between hers, with Harry switching between Lin's quim, and Cho's mouth. She wasn't sure who had climaxed, but thought it was probably Lin, judging by the flush on her skin. She had just canceled the spell and was heading back to her room when another second hand orgasm hit her, this one felt a little different from the first, so she figured that Cho had gotten off too. 

Still aroused from what she had seen, she said “I'm tired of telling stories anyway!” and slipped her robe off as she opened the door. Walking over to where Harry was sitting, a question on his face, she said, “It was Tracey, she seemed to be enjoying herself and we'll find out more later. Now, you, bed!”

With a grin, he stood and scooped her up and tossed her on the bed, jumping in immediately afterward. There was no more talking for quite a while.

Tracey's Room  
A few minutes later

Tracey grinned happily up at Harry as she swallowed the last of his cum, enjoying the pleasure she had given him. She had never really enjoyed sucking cock before, even though she was good at it, because it was the only way she could convince a guy to return the favor, which she loved. That was why she had mostly stopped dating last year, preferring to stick with Pansy and Daphne, they were just as eager to get their tongues into her as she was. Of course, that was before she discovered the connection between her and Harry. As soon as Harry had revealed that he was an Incubus, all she could think of was serving him in whatever way he would allow her to. 

She knew that Pansy and Daphne would be shocked to see her in such a submissive posture, but they couldn't understand the bond that was formed, and passed down over the generations. It was a lesson that was taught to the children of the clan practically from the time they left their mother's breast, and no true Davis would ever go against it! She knew she would have to send an owl to her grandfather first thing in the morning, because she was already feeling the urge to tell her Master everything, and knew that she needed Grandfathers permission before she did. 

Wiping her mouth, she licked the last of his seed from her fingers, and was surprised when he pulled out his wand and she felt the cool breeze of the mouth freshening charm clean her out. Seeing him stand, she looked up and was happy to see he was fully erect again, and he was reaching out his hand to her. Climbing to her feet, she lowered her eyes to the floor, waiting for his command. She stayed still when he moved behind her grabbing her wrists and pulling them behind her back. She moaned and tried to rub her thighs together when she felt the cords going around her wrists. She jerked when she felt a light smack on her arse cheek, and he whispered in her ear, “Spread your legs girl, I'll take care of your pleasure, not you!”

Quickly spreading her legs apart, she held still, anticipating what he would do next. She didn't have long to wait, as a strip of folded cloth was lowered over her eyes, and pulled tight, cutting off the remaining light in the room. She felt his hands moving her hair out of the way as the cloth was tied behind her head. Tracey was shivering in pleasure, she had never given any of her lovers, male or female this much control over her, but it felt so right with Harry, she doubted she would ever want anything else from him! Of course, if any of the girls tried this on her, they'd be in for a surprise. 

Harry stepped back and watched as Tracey got used to the lack of light. He was still surprised at how much of a turn around she was displaying. When he had walked into the room, he had half expected to be jumped and pushed onto the bed, based on her blatant comments in the Room of Requirement and in the common area of the wing. 

He was actually a little disappointed that it hadn't happened. He hoped that he was having better luck with some of the other girls tonight. He wasn't going to lie, there was a part of him that enjoyed playing the dominance games, but there was more to him than that, and he'd really like to just spend time as a man and woman enjoying each other for their mutual pleasure. He set the thought aside for now, they would have plenty of time to do other things, and tonight was about Tracey's pleasure, and she really wanted things this way. 

Drawing on memories he didn't know he had, Harry conjured a metal bucket and filled it with crushed ice and water. He also created a mug of hot chocolate, and took a drink of the steaming liquid, swirling it around his mouth and tongue before swallowing. Then he dipped his fingers of both hands into the icy water, and stepped closer to the bound girl. Blowing warm air over her nipples, he grinned as they crinkled in excitement before he slipped on his icy cold fingers inside her, sending a burst of his power through his fingers at the same time. He was rewarded by a shriek of surprise from Tracey as her knees buckled and she fell against him, babbling incoherently. Gripping her by her bum, he lifted her up, and grinned as her legs automatically wrapped around his waist as he slipped inside her.

Tracey thought her head was going to explode! She could smell the hot chocolate, and was looking forward to trying some of it for herself when when she felt his warm breath wash over her nipples, which really felt good, when she was suddenly overwhelmed by a blast of cold inside her. She hadn't even had a chance to even start to adjust to the sensations when she felt Harry's magic flowing through her body, setting off fireworks in every nerve in her body! She must have blacked out, because the next thing she knew, his hands were on her arse lifting her up, and he was plunging into her. She cried out in pleasure as he filled her, the warmth of his body driving the cold away as she engulfed his cock. 

Tracey struggled against the bonds on her wrists, wanting to wrap her arms around him, but she couldn't move them, so she just pressed forward, her breasts rubbing against his chest. She didn't even realize, at first that she had her legs wrapped about him, but when she did, she tightened them, pulling him deeper inside her. She let out of moan as he moved within her, managing to hit all of her sensitive spots and sending jolts of pleasure all through her. She was surprised when Harry started moving his legs, and she bounced on top of him as he managed to walk a few steps. Tracey wasn't sure, but she thought that they were near the bed, but with the blindfold she wasn't sure, and, honestly she really didn't care! She realized it was the bed, when she felt her legs start to rest on the comforter on her bed, and she heard Harry tell her to move her legs. Moving around, Harry put her legs so that her knees were on either side of his legs, and he pulled her down on top of him as he laid back. She was quite happy to move however he wanted her to, as long as he kept moving inside of her! When he was all the way down on his back, she felt the bonds on her wrists loosen, but then they were stretched out in front of her and were cuffed to the headboard of her bed. Tracey was glad that the cuffs were lined, because they could have chafed her otherwise, and she just kept moving on top of him. 

It wasn't until she felt his hands pulling her bum open, and another hand on her shoulder holding her still, that she tensed up. There wasn't supposed to be anybody else in the room with them, and while she was happy to give herself to Harry this way, she hoped he wasn't going to share her with anybody else.

“Master?” she questioned, only to relax when she heard Harry chuckle below her, and then heard his voice from behind her as well.

“Relax Tracey, you know I can duplicate, just relax and enjoy the experience.”

When she understood what was happening, and it was only Harry using his abilities to please her, she did her best to relax, but she was still nervous because she'd never had anyone as big as Harry inside her.

Harry looked down at his duplicate, and saw the same amused look that he knew was on his own face. It was obvious that he was going to have to change the Potter Family Motto to Nos Don't Operor Northmanni (We Don't Do Normal). Was it only yesterday that the only thing he had to worry about, besides who had put his name in the Goblet, was getting through the second task without embarrassing himself? How things had changed! Of course, he wouldn't go back for all the money in Gringotts, just getting rid of the connection with Tom was worth all the rest of the strangeness, not that he would ever call any of his ladies strange, they'd probably hex his bollocks off. Shaking his head at the way his mind worked sometimes, he moved closer and cleaned Tracey out, stretching her around his fingers. 

Tracey shut her eyes behind the blindfold, adjusting to the sensation of being entered like this. The Harry under her was holding still, and she was grateful, because it was taking all of her concentration not to start bucking against him, and, no matter how careful the Harry behind her was, that could hurt. Eventually she felt him sheathed all the way inside her arse, and she started moving against him, as the Harry below her moved gently.

It took some time, but the three of them soon found a rhythm that worked, and Tracey knew she would have a memory to last a lifetime! The two of them seemed to hit every pleasure point inside her body, and she had lost count of the mini-orgasms she had enjoyed. She had no idea long it went on, the pleasure kept building and building inside her, but finally the Harry above her stopped moving, as did the Harry below her, and she heard them groan her name as they released inside her and that was all it took as she finally hit the peak she'd been reaching for and cried out his name before he pulled her down and captured her mouth in a kiss. She barely registered the sound of flesh slapping flesh, but when she was able to think again, there was only one Harry in bed with her, and her hands were freed. 

Harry lay back on the bed, his arms wrapped around Tracey, smiling softly at the happy smile on her face. He gently removed the blindfold and her face scrunched up into a cute little frown as the light hit her. Kissing her on the forehead, he said, “Come on Tracey, we can nap in a few minutes, but let's get cleaned up and let the elves change the bedding, you don't want to sleep on a wet spot, do you?” Tracey giggled but started to move, and they eventually made their way to the bathroom, where the tub was already filled. Helping her into the tub, he joined her in relaxing as the oils in the water worked their magic, and they cuddled together happily for several minutes. 

Eventually they started moving again, and managed to wash each other before they dried off and stumbled into the bed. Tracey barely noticed that the bedding was clean and dry before she was stretched out, with her arms around Harry, her head on his chest as she snored softly.

The Patil's Room  
Same Time

Harry wanted to pinch himself, to prove he wasn't dreaming. He had seen and done a lot of things in the last 24 hours, but the vision before him was probably the most erotic sight he'd ever imagined. He was seated in a chair watching Padma and Parvati grinding their pussies together as their tongues dueled, their bodies glistening with sweat as each of them working to bring the other to the peak. That was exciting enough, but the girls equally beautiful mother knelt between his legs and had her silky hair wrapped around his cock and was stroking him while she licked and sucked the head with a kitten like tongue. He certainly didn't want to start comparing his ladies, but Sira could probably teach Apolline a thing or two! He moaned happily as she ran her tongue all along his length, and rubbed her hair against his balls. Sira must have been getting turned on as well from the sounds coming from the bed, because she worked three fingers inside her self and started pumping. Harry was getting near the point of losing control, and, when Padma reached down and slid her fingers into her sisters pussy, he lost it.

With a strangled “Sira!” he let loose, and Sira's eyes widened briefly as she started to swallow, easily keeping up with him and not letting him out of her mouth until he had finished. When she finally released him from her mouth, she turned away and picked up her wand. A quick mouth cleaning spell and she turned back toward him. Sira smiled to see that he was still fully hard, and climbing to her feet, she held out her hand and pulled Harry up. Keeping hold of his hand, Sira pulled him until they were standing behind the chair, and Sira spread her legs and leaned forward, grabbing the stuffed back of the armchair. Harry quickly understood what she was thinking, and moved behind her, bringing the padded foot stool with him. Positioning the stool in front of Sira's shins, she lifted her legs so she was kneeling on the cushion, and still holding on to the back of the chair. She turned her head to look at him and said, “I know you want my daughters, Harry, and I don't blame you, they are beautiful women, but it is only right that you bond me first as we watch my daughters love each other. I am more experienced, and better prepared to enjoy your enthusiasm, and after we are finished, you will be able to take your time and be gentle with them, because neither of them have been with a man before.”

Harry moved from behind her, although he did take another lingering look at the delightful view she provided, and lifted her hands from the back of the chair, turning her so she was facing him. Leaning forward he kissed the older woman firmly, making her moan with pleasure, before pulling back and looking her in the eyes. “Don't sell yourself short, Sira, you are also an incredibly beautiful woman, and I am not unhappy that you want to be with me before your daughters. Don't worry though, I am well aware that neither of them have taken a man before, so I will be gentle with them. I promise you they will enjoy the experience! And they won't be the only ones to enjoy themselves tonight, you will be screaming my name as well!” 

She grinned up at him, “You are saying the right things, Harry, but are you sure you can live up to them?”

“You were there when I made my announcement, you know what I am, and you still want to ask me that?”

“Oh, I'm sure you could make my daughters collapse from pleasure, or any of these other school girls, but you will find I'm made of stronger stuff.”

Amused, Harry said, “Would you care to make a small wager on that? I'm willing to wager that I will have you screaming my name in pleasure before I'm finished with you this evening. If I can't, and no, you can't cast any form of silencing spell on yourself, or ask anybody else to silence you, and you aren't allowed to be gagged in any way, I will arrange an entire weekend for you with Professor Burbage, so you can see if her nipples are still as sensitive as they once were, I've seen her in muggle clothing, and can state clearly that she's still got an amazing figure!” 

Grinning at the lustful look in her eyes, he asked, “So, Sira? Are you going to take me up on the wager? And what do I get when I win?” Looking over at the bed, where the twins were watching the negotiations in fascination, he winked at them before turning his attention back to their mother. 

“I'm waiting...” he teased, knowing she would take the wager, but curious what she would offer as her stakes.

“I'll make love to my daughters in front of you!” she said desperately, only to see Harry laugh. “Oh come on Sira, you'll have to do better than that! You know as well as I do that you are already planning to do that anyway!”

Sira is silent for several moments, thinking, she considers, but then discards, the idea of bringing her younger sister her, so they can make love to the twins and each other, but decides he probably wouldn't be interested in any more women at the moment. Thinking about what the rest of the evening will include she finally settles on something that she wouldn't normally do, but that she was sure he would accept.

“Have you come up with anything, or do you not want to make the wager?” Harry asked softly. He could practically hear her thinking and didn't want her to offer something that she really didn't want to do, because he already knew how to win the wager.

“If you make me scream your name in pleasure, I will suck you clean after you take my daughters arses!” 

He heard the twins gasp in shock, either because they hadn't really thought about him taking them like that, or because of the very nature of the offer. He suspected it was the latter, because Padma wasn't the type to overlook something like that, and neither was Parvati. 'Of course, none of them are aware that I routinely clean a girl out while stretching her, so she will be sucking a perfectly clean cock.' he mused, as he said, “Done!” 

Sira responded with her own agreement, and got back into position. Harry moved behind her, and slid a finger inside her. Satisfied that she was wet enough to take him, he gripped his cock and placed it at Sira's lips and was about to slide into her when he noticed that the twins were still staring at them. Clearing his throat to get their attention, he said, “Weren't you two in the middle of something? Don't let us stop you!”

Parvati (he was certain it was Parvati because she was the more outgoing of the two) laughed, “Geez, you're getting pushy Harry! Just because you've got three naked and randy women in a room with you doesn't mean you can get all dominant on us!” Padma leaned over and whispered in her ear for a second, and Parvati got a look of mock surprise on her face, “Oh! Never mind, Padma just reminded me that we like that about you! Carry on then!” With a laugh, which was joined by Harry and Sira, she said, “Come on Pad, it's time to put on a show!”

After a brief conversation, the girls moved themselves into a 69 position, and, practically in unison, slipped out their tongues and gave their partner a tentative lick. Padma's first thought was that her sister tasted slightly different than Luna did, and wondered why. Putting the question aside as unimportant at the moment, she concentrated on making her sister feel good. Even as most of her attention was on the girl above her, a small part of her mind was still thinking. Her ability to think about something while most of her mind was concentrating on doing something completely different was just such a part of her she didn't even notice it. 

She was mainly thinking about why she had made the offer to make love with her sister at dinner that night. They had decided, in a hushed conversation earlier that while they would want to bond him together, they were planning on waiting for a special occasion, like Harry's birthday, to give him a show! She was certain that it wasn't Harry's magic that caused the change, because she still hadn't had sex with him, and the magic only affected actual sexual partners, not potential ones. Thinking back to that dinner conversation, she remembered the lustful gaze she got from Parvati, and relaxed, realizing it was not Harry who had made the change in their plans, but her sister, and she knew that Parvati had always been a bit more experimental about things, so it wasn't surprising she was eager for some family fun, so it was all right. Putting the thinking part of her mind to sleep, she turned the rest of her attention to the girl above her and wriggled her tongue into Parvati's lotus. Remembering a trick that Luna really enjoyed, she started moving her tongue as her lips found Parvati's Jewel in the Lotus and she started humming a song she loved from childhood. Parvati's squirming on top of her seemed to indicate she enjoyed it as well! She broke off her humming for a second as her sister's tongue found a particularly sensitive spot deep inside her, and she gasped in pleasure, wriggling against Parvati's mouth. 

Above her, Parvati raised her face from her sister's center, smothering a laugh as she looked at Harry and her mother. She couldn't see exactly what Harry was doing to her, because they were mostly hidden by the chair, but it must have been good, because Sira was babbling and moaning in obvious pleasure! She saw Harry lift one of his hands up, before moving it out of sight again, and she was almost dying of curiosity, because whatever part of Sira he was touching, it was enough to win him the wager as she let out a long drawn out wail, “Oooooooooooooooh! Harry! Yes! Yes! Yes! Harry, Harry! Harrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!” before collapsing against the chair she was leaning on. 

Harry looked like he hit his peak at the same time as Sira, because he suddenly grunted and stopped moving for a moment, getting a rather comical expression on his face, before relaxing and grinning in apparent triumph. He looked over at Parvati when she giggled, and, when the girl asked him if he would do the same thing to her, he laughed and said, “If you think you can handle it, sure!”

Parvati laughed, “I'm not making any wagers, is that's what you....” she broke off and closed her eyes as she moaned, “Oh Padma, that feels sooooooooooo good!” Ignoring the rest of what she was saying, she lowered her face again and got back to work!

Still enjoying the show, Harry slid out of Sira and lifted her in his arms, she was alert enough to wrap her arms around his neck as he carried her into the bathroom. Blinking in surprise, he muttered, “I'm really going to have to do something nice for Dobby and the other elves!' before climbing into the bath that was already filled with water. He sighed as he felt the warm scented water work on his leg muscles, and he lowered Sira into the water as well, seating her on the bench he knew was there and held her up as the waters rejuvenated her.

Sira sighed happily as the warm waters caressed her tired body, relaxing the muscles that had just been worked harder than they ever were before. She smiled as she remembered the wonderful feelings her young lover had created in her, until her eyes suddenly shot open! Looking at Harry relaxing next to her on the bench, she said, “I lost the bet, didn't I?”

“Uh-huh” he responded with a slight smile tugging at his lips.

“Bugger!”

He laughed and said, “Yeah, that's a good way to put it, but, don't worry, you had no way of knowing, because I don't think the others noticed it, except for the girl I was with at the time, but I always, always use a trick I know to completely clean a girls arse while I'm loosening her up, so you won't have to worry about anything nasty on me when I pull out of their arses!”

Sira sighed, in relief this time, and smiled her thanks at Harry. The two of them relaxed for a while longer, until Sira paused, “Harry, I'm starting to feel things, like I'm experiencing somebody else having sex, is that normal?”

Harry paused, thinking for a moment before responding, “Thanks Pansy” he whispered, before saying “Yes, I've been told that it's the Coven bond forming, you are most of the way there, and you are starting to feel what the other girls in the bond are experiencing. From what Pansy just told me, and she's one of the resident experts on the Coven Bond, well, her and Luna are, anyway, once we finalize the bond, you'll be able to 'tune' the other girls out, unless you want to experience somebody else having a shag!”

“That's good to know, it's a bit distracting to be honest, although I can tell that Hermione is really enjoying what ever is happening to her now. But, speaking of bonding, I think I'm refreshed enough to continue, are you ready for round three?”

Standing, Harry showed her that he was fully erect again, “I'd say so, shall we go break in the couch?”

Taking his hand, Sira climbed to her feet and reached for a towel. She was pleased to find that Harry had already anticipated her, and was holding one in his outstretched hands. Turning around, she sighed with pleasure as he wrapped the towel around her and rubbed her gently, drying her off. Picking up a fresh towel, she moved behind Harry, rubbing the cloth over his back and thighs, and rubbing her hand over his bum, drawing an amused snort from her new husband, before moving around to his front and drying his chest and shoulders. When they were dry, she squatted down and ran the towel over his legs, avoiding his cock, which was right in front of her face. 

After finishing with his legs, she looked up at him with a grin and opened her mouth, locking her lips around the bulb. She lightly licked the head, and smirked to herself at the moan of pleasure he gave. 'It never fails, no matter how experienced a man is, suck his cock and he'll give you the world! Of course, he's already done more than enough to make me willing to go down on him every day for the rest of his life. And now he wants my arse, I can do that for him, hopefully he's better at it than Rajab, may he rest in peace, was!' Tasting a bit of his seed coming out, she released him from her mouth and rose to her feet. 

Licking her lips, she said, “Well, my husband, the couch is waiting.”

Harry smiled at Sira as she walked ahead of him, his eyes drawn to the sway of her hips. He would never admit it to his ladies, even though Pansy and Hermione were already well aware of the fact that he was an arse man, in fact, he used to scandalize Petunia by playing “Baby Got Back” the summer it came out. He and Dean still had a lot of fun at times confusing their roommates with the song.

Glancing over at the bed, he saw that the twins had fallen asleep in each others arms, sticky smiles on their faces and he saw a little drool running down Parvati's chin. Wanting to let them sleep, he cast a silencing spell around their area of the room, so that Sira wouldn't wake them up. Turning his attention back to Sira, she had already climbed onto the couch, her knees on the cushions and her elbows resting on the arm of the couch. Moving behind her, he slid his hand between her legs, and slipped two fingers inside her. Pleased that she was still wet, he rubbed against her inner walls, making her purr with pleasure before sliding his thumb in as well. The purr turned into a moan when he brushed his thumb over her button and let a bit of his magic loose inside her. 

Sira closed her eyes as the waves of pleasure washed through her body again. She had honestly been surprised that he was able to make her lose control the way she had earlier, although, if she had known what his heritage truly meant, she probably wouldn't have taken the bet. She had to admit, though, that he was already an exceptional lover, and she was looking forward to experiencing him getting even better as her learned her body, and she his. He was already learning to touch her in ways that only her sister Aruna had in the past. Thinking of her sister, she knew she would have to talk to Harry about Rajab's other wives, because they would be in as dire straits as she was, and possibly be forced into prostitution if they were not helped. His fingers entering her ring forced the thought away, but she would talk to him in the morning.

The sudden silence woke Padma, who looked around curiously until she saw her mother and Harry on the couch. Sira's mouth was open and sounds were coming out, but she couldn't hear anything. Tapping Parvati on the shoulder, her sister woke, and, following Padma's gesture, rolled over to watch Harry and her mother together. Padma couldn't see exactly what was going on because of their position on the couch, but it was obvious that Harry was buried in Sira's arse from the way he was leaning over her. She could see his hand working between her legs, and Sira shuddering with pleasure. She barely realized her own hand had slipped between her legs until her fingers slipped inside and started pumping.

Parvati watched Harry in fascination, she knew that she was going to have to take him in her arse at least once, and was nervous about it, but from the way her mother, Pansy and Hermione had acted, he must have made it feel really good. She knew that Harry wouldn't deliberately hurt her, but still, could something that big really fit in her tiny hole? 

Harry smiled over at the girls when he saw them wake up, before turning his attention back to the woman in front of him. Sira had taken him easily when he had stretched her out, and pushed backward, impaling herself on his cock. He knew that she really didn't care for the act, but was doing her best to enjoy it, for him, which pleased him, and he was determined to give her pleasure as well. 

Leaning forward, he used his free hand to move the silky black hair away from the base of her neck, and bend down to place a kiss at the point where her shoulder met her neck. Pushing his power into her lips, he pressed his lips down, and was rewarded when she tightened around him and yelled out her pleasure. Pulling his lips away, he let her enjoy hitting the peak before he started moving inside her again, drawing yet another groan of pleasure from her. 

Sira gripped the arm of the couch as she felt his magic pour through her, causing every part of her body to tingle wonderfully. A part of her was amazed at how he was handling her body, while the rest of her just enjoyed the feelings. She had no idea that she could enjoy being taken this way so much, but she was glad he had others who enjoyed it more. He was pumping smoothly inside her, and one of his hands was still moving between her lips, sending waves of pleasure all through her, until it crashed over her and washed away the analytical part of her mind and left nothing but sensations behind. 

She didn't even notice when he pulled out of her, and barely realized that he had moved her onto her back on the couch. She blinked when she she felt him press her breasts together and a stream of liquid from his wand landed between them. Realizing what he was doing, she reached up and held her breasts as he straddled her stomach and moved forward, sliding his cock into the valley she was making. Lifting her head, she licked the head as it slid into view, but he didn't try to slide into her mouth, which she was grateful for, even though she knew he had cleaned her first. 

Padma had climbed off the bed to get a closer look at them, and was standing at the edge of the couch watching as Harry shagged her mother's tits. She glanced down at her own, and wondered if they were big enough for him to use hers like that? Her attention was pulled back to Harry when she heard him gasp out Sira's name, and Padma saw his cock swell between her breasts. She watched in fascination as blast after blast of cum shot from the end and landed in her mother's mouth and on her chest and face, before Harry pulled away and sat on the couch, panting heavily, before he waved his hand, and the silencing spell dropped away. 

Harry looked up as Padma approached him, smiling tiredly. Padma smirked and said, “I really hope you aren't too tired Harry, after all, you've still got Parv and I to make scream your name before it's time to relax!” 

He grinned at Parvati's giggle from the bed, and said, “No worries, Padma, just give me a couple of minutes to catch my breath and take a quick shower.”

Padma nodded, “I know I'd appreciate that, I love my mother, but I don't want you in my mouth until it's cleaned off!” Grinning, she said, “Would you like some help washing your back?”

Harry just smiled as he climbed to his feet and took her hand. 

Elsewhere

Death was furious! He had been working for generations to wipe out the accursed Peverell line, and had nearly succeeded, but that nosy witch had found the ritual that allowed them to spawn once again. He thought that his pawn would have been enough to wipe out the brat when he killed the parents, but that bitch Fate had to stick her nose into things. He couldn't prove that she was the one who put that stinking prophecy in the drunks mind, but it certainly caused him some irritation.  
And now the brat, who was supposed to die with his parents that night, has the nerve to accumulate a harem? Intolerable! He wouldn't be so annoyed if the brat wasn't the 20th Generation since Fate had made her snide comments, but he was, and that was the time frame they had agreed to. He would have to monitor his agent most carefully, to ensure that the brat died, and any spawn he might conceive die before they draw a breath. He would resign his office and take up origami before he would let that bitch win the bet. 

Now, what could be done to assist his agent? Looking around, he saw that his pawn was still alive, although weakened, and could still be useful. Scanning the possibilities, he smiled as he saw the blonde youth dressing, his back to the girl on the bed, while the girl looked up at him, with an expression of disgust on her face. Yes, he has potential, and would be extremely grateful to assist his father's master. It would only take a couple of minor changes......

End Chapter Six


	7. Chapter 7

TITLE: Twenty One Nights of Paradise  
PART: 07 of ??  
AUTHORS NOTE: This is an au, Obviously, and I'm going with a Good Dumbledore, still a MOB, but honestly trying to do the right thing. This means that Harry's childhood, while not a paradise, was not the Dickensian nightmare that a lot of fics have. Honestly, there are Hundreds of Evil Dumbledore stories out there, but I really don't feel I have anything that interesting to add to the collection, so I'm trying to do something different. 

St Mungo's   
Sirius Black's Room  
10pm Sunday 

Sirius was jarred from sleep by the sound of buzzing, and a flashing light on the wall outside the next room. Jerking up, he dimly saw two figures sitting up in the hospital beds. Getting up, he cursed as he stubbed his toe on the side of the bed, hopping on one foot, he made his way to the room where Narcissa and Bellatrix had been sleeping. Reaching the doorway, he called for lights, and dim lighting rose from the wall and ceiling lamps. Limping into the room, he saw that both his cousins were awake, and, when they saw him Narcissa flinched, and turned to her sister, saying, “Well, I guess it wasn't a dream, it really is 1995!”

Bellatrix looked over at him, tears in her eyes, “Siri? Is it true what we heard, are James and Lily...?”  
The pained look on Sirius' face was answer enough, and both sisters started weeping. Sirius was moving toward them, to try and comfort them, when several healers and nurses rushed into the room, and he was shoved aside, courteously shoved aside, but shoved aside none the less.

Going back to his bed, he wondered how they knew what was going on, the only contact they had was that elf.... “Tippy!” He called, and the elf popping instantly.

“Yes Masters Black, Sir! Hows cans Tippy help you?”

“My cousins just woke up, and they seemed to be aware of how much time had passed, and of things that had happened after they were put into whatever it was they were in. Do you know how that happened?”

“Oh yes Masters Black! Tippy knew they would have to wake up someday, so I's getting the newspaper every day, and reading it to them, so they knows what happened whiles they was asleep.”

Sirius nodded, relieved that they wouldn't be completely shocked at things. Seeing the elf standing there, as if waiting for instructions, he smiled at the elf and said, “Good work Tippy, that will help them when they finally leave here. Speaking of them leaving here, they are going to need a place to stay. What I want you to do Tippy, is gather up any of the Black elves you can find that need work, and put them to work cleaning out the Black Family Home. I want the house to be completely cleaned, and the dark wallpaper and wall hangings replaced with lighter, more cheerful colors, and I especially want the House Elf heads down from where they are hanging. If you want to keep them, you can, you can even hang them in the room were you were watching the girls if you want, I just don't want them out where visitors could see them. It would be disturbing for my guests, and I want to have a lot of people visiting, now that I'm no longer a wanted criminal. Do you have any questions?”

The elf shook his head, happy to be given more work to do, and even better the nice Master said 'Thank You!' Tippy was eager to please his new Master and popped out as soon as he was dismissed to get to work.

Seeing one of the Senior Healers come out of the room looking perplexed, Sirius waved the woman over, and told her what Tippy had said. The Healer looked happy to have an answer to the mystery, and headed back into the room to tell the others.

By the time the Healers left the room, Sirius was sound asleep again, the potions regimen he was on not letting him stay awake.

A No Name Hotel  
Muggle London  
Sunday Afternoon

Peter Pettigrew smiled as he dried off, finally feeling completely clean after so many years, living like a rat he didn't get a lot of opportunities to bathe, and, truthfully, the former Dark Lord wasn't all that concerned about amenities for his followers. The room he had rented for the afternoon was a dump, but at least it had a private shower and plenty of hot water and soap. Looking at his stringy hair, he decided that would be the next thing to take care off, he could hold off on getting some new clothing for a day or so, his transfiguration would last that long. 

The smile turned into an amused grin when he thought of Harry's reaction when he received the letter he'd gone back and given to the goblins. Of course, since he'd left instructions that the letter wasn't to be sent until after his Will activated, he hoped it would be a good long time before Harry found out just where Voldemort was! It was a wonderful prank on the Wizarding World, the most feared Dark Lord in years, taken out by little, mousy, Peter Pettigrew! Of course, that was part of the reason for sending Harry the letter, what good was doing something to show how clever you were, if nobody knew about it? He also figured that if Harry were tied to Voldemort by the prophecy that the Dark Lord had been ranting about back in '79, he'd probably be the best one to finally remove him from this world. Besides, that letter would hopefully clear the life debt he owed Harry from the previous spring. 

Grabbing the shaving soap he'd picked up at the SuperDrug store, as well as the shampoo and shaving gear, he lathered up his face and gripped the safety razor, trying to remember how to use it to clear away the scraggly beard he'd been wearing for so long. Normally, he would just use the shaving spell, but, until things changed, he was going to be staying as magic free as possible. Since the Aurors were now aware that he was alive, they would probably be looking for him, at least periodically, and he didn't want to show up on their wards by doing magic in a muggle area.

A half hour later, he left the hotel, his face still bleeding slightly from the razor, and hailed a taxi. Once again thanking Lily for her impromptu Muggle Living Lessons, he directed the driver to find the closest hair salon on the way into the heart of London. Peter figured that one place was as good as another to get a haircut, but the salon might be able to get a style to take, and, if not, he would still have an opportunity to see several pretty girls who worked in a place like that. It had been a long time since he was able to girl watch, and he'd almost gotten caught the one time he'd tried to hide in the 7th year girls shower room back at Hogwarts.

Sitting back in the seat, Peter gazed out the window of the taxi, looking at all the people wandering the shops, until he saw someone he wasn't expecting. 'What the bloody hell is Harry doing out in Muggle London? And with a girl? I didn't think he knew was a girl was? That was the way he seemed in the dorms anyway. Guess I was wrong. Oh well' giving a mental shrug he turned away and enjoyed the rest of the ride.

Hogwarts South Wing  
Gabrielle's Room  
10pm Sunday Night 

Gabrielle was snoring lightly on her bed, sleeping the sleep of the thoroughly shagged, and Harry was relaxing in the bath with Apolline and Fleur, who were looking equally debauched, but better able to handle it. After the three duplicates had finished satiating the women, they had combined back into one body, so Harry was able to remain behind, because he had some questions for Apolline Conversing in French, because he was now fluent in the language, and it was Apolline's native tongue, he said, 

“Last night you said that the entire Veela race had been searching for me, or someone like me for years, correct? So what is going to happen when they get the word that I've been found? Am I going to be flocked with Veela wanting me? I certainly hope that won't be the case, because, while I'm bonding with all these women here, I at least know most of them, and know that I'll have time to form a proper emotional connection, call it love, call it whatever.” He sat up straighter in the water, and said, “But I am not real happy about the idea that I'll be expected to mate with all these other women, even if they are Veela!”

Apolline smiled, “I don't blame you, I don't think I'd like that very much either. But, you don't have to worry, now that you are bonded, the Veela will not seek to insert themselves into your relationships. However, you must realize that any sons you have will most likely also carry this Heritage, and when they are of age, I would not be surprised if each of them found themselves being introduced to one or more Veela who would wish to be their consorts, both because any children you have with any of us are likely to be both extremely attractive as well as extremely magically powerful, both of which would automatically attract a Veela to them, in addition to the Incubus portion of their nature, which would ensure that they would be able to keep up with, and satisfy a Veela or two.” “Or Three!” Fleur interjected with a giggle. “Or three” Apolline agreed with an amused glance at her daughter. “Merlin Harry, she's going to be floating for days after what you did to her in there! One of you at a time is more than enough for me, but Fleur certainly seemed to enjoy having three of you at once! I was surprised to see that you were able to avoid touching each other, especially when two of you were making a 'sandwich' out of her!”

Harry grinned, “It was an experience, that's for sure, but not one I think I'll be able to repeat very often, especially with the two of me that served as the sandwich, because I found out that being that close together made it hard to keep our actions separate, and we almost merged accidentally a couple of times. But, I had promised Fleur that I'd try to make her fantasy a reality, and it was worth the effort to see how much she enjoyed it.” 

Dropping the grin, he added, “As for our potential children, and that will be a decision each of you makes, although I'd like to be consulted, I'm sure that any of the boys will probably be delighted to make the acquaintance of a friendly Veela or two when the time comes. I will say that I'm hoping to have a very large family, it's something I used to dream about, before you came into my life and started making some of those dreams come true. I'm not just talking about the sex, although that was beyond amazing, but you showed me love, and that was even more important. You know, from what I told you about myself last night, that I wasn't shown a great deal of affection at my Aunt's home, and I hadn't realized just how much I missed it until you two turned my world upside down last night.”

Looking at him seriously, Apolline said, “Believe me, beloved, it was my pleasure. I would have awakened you simply because you needed to become aware of what you were, but neither Fleur or I would have willingly bonded ourselves to you if you were less than of a good man than you are. The bonding was not a requirement, it was a decision. We both could have romped with you to our heart's and bodies content with no more emotional connection than just friendly feelings. And, if you had been anything less, I never would have allowed Gabrielle to come near you, because you were her first, and, after you rescued her, she already had a huge crush on you. That would have led her to bonding with you without knowing what kind of man you are, and it would have crushed her when you, inevitably, disappointed her. I don't have that concern with you. Don't misunderstand me, we will still argue, and get angry with each other, all married people do, but it won't be lasting, and it won't damage the bond between us, because we will know, deep in our hearts that we truly love each other and that won't change just because of some angry words.”

Harry smiled slightly, “That's good to know, because I am a guy after all, and it's almost a requirement that I be a prat on occasion.”

Apolline laughed, “Just wait until several of your ladies hit their cycle at the same time! You will probably wish you were anywhere but around them at that point!”

“Bugger! And I'm too young to go to the pub!” He laughed, “Oh well, I'm sure I will learn to be very quiet at those times, and hope I'm not noticed.”

She chuckled, “I'm sure you'll try, Harry, but don't expect it to work.” She laughed at the grimace on his face and said, “Now, I think that's just about enough serious talk for one evening, you're in a luxurious tub with two naked and willing women, don't you think we can find more fun things to do?”

Switching gears instantly, Harry called for Dobby, and had the elf bring him some of the gillyweed left from the 2nd Task. Turning to Apolline, he said, “Have you ever been eaten underwater?” With a smoky grin, she shook her head. “Brace yourself then!” as he swallowed the plant and dove.

Apolline's groan woke Fleur from the happy doze she'd been in for the last several minutes, reliving what she and Harry had done earlier. She remembered Gabrielle's look of shock, followed by hunger as she climbed on top of Harry and slid him inside her soaking pussy, and relaxing herself so one of the others could slid into her derriere, Apolline had been surprised but quickly joined when one of the Harry's asked her to hold his bollocks apart to be sure they didn't touch and end things prematurely. She was glad he had thought of that, because she had been beyond the ability to speak at that point!

She was surprised how quickly she had come to love the feeling of her Harry inside her, she hadn't been a virgin by any means before him, it was rare for any Veela to reach her 17th birthday and still be one, their very nature almost guaranteed they would seek out an experienced lover soon after they matured. She had managed to avoid letting a man sodomize her in the past, somehow she had felt it was important to wait for that most intimate of acts, and was very glad she had, because she doubted any of her other lovers could have made her enjoy it the way her Harry had! 

In a way, she envied Gabrielle's experience, because her first experience as a mature Veela was with Harry, she didn't know, and would never know, how unfulfilling a bad lover could be for her! Harry had been extremely gentle with her, until she got used to him being inside her, and then little Gabrielle shocked Harry by rolling them over and riding him like a Gryphon! Harry could do little more than hold her as she bounced on his rod, a look of absolute ecstasy on her face as she took him all the way inside her body. 

Fleur found herself getting aroused again as she watched Gabrielle's breasts moving as she rode Harry, the remains of his seed still gleaming wetly on her skin. Her younger sister hadn't had the experience to swallow everything when she had him in her mouth, and he ended up finishing on her chest. Gabrielle had refused to let him clean her off at the time, and Fleur understood, the gleaming seed was a badge of honor for her, that she had been able to satisfy her first lover so thoroughly! Fleur couldn't help herself, she climbed out of the chair where she had been cuddling her Harry and climbed onto the bed and straddled the Harry on the bed's face, and, as his tongue entered her, leaned forward and started kissing Gabrielle! 

Her sister's eyes opened wide in surprise, before she closed them again, so lost in sensation the it didn't really register who she was kissing, she was just enjoying it! Fleur broke the kiss long enough to lick Gabrielle's face clean, before moving to her chest and cleaning them completely as well. Fleur was amused to find out the Gabrielle's nipples were extremely sensitive, as she tensed up, and then wrapped her hands in Fleur's hair holding her in place when she felt Fleur's mouth and tongue on her there. She wasn't certain exactly what her sister had done, but Harry stopped licking her for a moment to shout something before resuming his pleasing her. 

Fleur was on the verge of peaking again when Harry suddenly stopped moving and Gabrielle dropped her hands from her hair and clenched her fists as she started shaking, Fleur was amazed at the power of the climax her sister was experiencing, but had wished they had held off a little bit longer! She was so close! Deciding to finish herself, she slid back off of Harry's face, and leaned back against the pillows on the king sized bed and fingered herself while watching them. Gabby had fallen forward and she and Harry were kissing passionately as her sister was still shuddering in pleasure. 

Gabrielle couldn't believe how amazing she felt! She had enjoyed a very fun, and detailed conversation with her mother about Harry when she had arrived back at the rooms this morning, because she had seen what they were doing in a dream the night before, but her body wasn't fully ready to experience it. She had been overjoyed when she opened her eyes the next morning to see that the change had fully hit her! Stripping out of the night dress that no longer fit her (thank the goddess for magical clothing that stretches she thought), she grabbed the adult sized clothing her mother had packed, in case this happened to her, and went to take a shower. She giggled as she remembered the approving, and, in some cases, appraising looks from her female classmates as she strode down the aisle of the carriage, with nothing but a towel wrapped around her. Feeling more than a little mischievous, and a great deal of excitement, she paused, turned to the girls watching her and dropped her towel, standing there naked for a moment or two as they gaped, before turning again, bending at the waist to give them a view of her excellent bottom, to grab her towel and continue her trek to the showers. 

She knew that there was going to be talk about her at the school, but she didn't really care, it was almost a tradition among the Veela to do something similar when they achieved their mature form. Of course, she was not going to be doing what a lot of other Veela did when they matured, that is, go out to find their first lover. She already knew exactly who her first, and most likely last male lover was going to be, her dreams had made that very clear after seeing what he had done with Fleur and Mamma the night before. 

Of course, she had still received a shock when she got back to the rooms and found Mamma singing happily and dancing around the room still totally naked. The naked part wasn't the shock, she'd seen her mother and Fleur naked lots of times, but her mother almost never acted silly like she was doing now! Quickly stripping out of her own clothes, both for comfort and to show off her new body to her mother, Gabrielle went into the kitchen area and grabbed the bottle of wine from the night before and poured each of them a glass. Looking in the cooler, she found a tray of nibbling foods, and, realizing she was famished, having skipped breakfast to hurry back, she brought the tray with her as well. Handing her mother a glass of the wine, she sat down and started questioning her mother about the things she had seen in her dream. Apolline was surprised at first, but once she worked out the timing of the dream to be when Fleur had awakened Harry, she smiled happily and hugged Gabby, telling her everything that had happened from her perspective, and saying that her sharing the experience in her dream meant that she had been chosen to be part of the group! 

When Gabrielle looked at her curiously, she explained that she had just received a note a short while ago from Fleur at Hogwarts, and told her what had happened at breakfast, and the group of girls that Fleur was meeting with. Gabrielle was amazed to learn what Harry truly was, not being able to notice it before her change, and she understood the need for a group of them to keep him satisfied. The Magical Imbalance thing was just an added benefit because it allows them to have a public reason for their private relationships. Of course, when Mamma had mentioned the other girls, Gabrielle had to ask about the part of the dream that had Mamma and Fleur together, and Mamma confirmed it, not even slightly embarrassed, and Gabby wondered if she would find herself doing that with Mamma or Fleur?

Gabby was pulled from her musing in the afterglow by the sound of Fleur's moaning. Looking at her, she saw her sister sitting beside them on the bed, her legs spread wide as she diddled herself. Making a snap decision, she gave Harry a quick kiss and climbed off of him and moved between Fleur's thighs. Fleur looked at her curiously, as though she couldn't believe what her not so little sister was about to do. Feeling the mattress move, she glanced over and saw that Harry had rolled over and was sitting up against the wall, watching her with interest. Giving him a quick smile, she gestured for Fleur to move into the center of the bed, and, when Fleur was leaning against the pillows and the headboard, she moved back between her thighs and blew on her sisters flower. 

Gently pulling Fleur's fingers out, she licked her juices from the digits, drawing a moan from the older girl. Looking over to Harry, Gabrielle grinned wickedly, “Alright Harry, it's not time for you to get lazy! I've been waiting to feel you in my rear all day, ever since I saw you doing it to Fleur, and could tell she loved it. So get up here and bugger me!” She heard both Fleur and her mother gasping at the vulgarity, but she didn't care, she was wet and ready, and really wanted to complete the bond with Harry so she would truly be his. 

Apolline watched in fascination as her formerly innocent daughter prepared to do yet another thing she hadn't done before. It was actually fairly typical behavior for a newly matured Veela, although Gabrielle was different in that she was actually having her first same sex experience with her sister. She herself had her first experience with a slightly older friend and her boyfriend, who was her first male lover as well, although she didn't let him bugger her, he wasn't experienced enough yet, and didn't want her friend upset at her, because she hadn't let him take her either. She was slightly envious of both her daughters, seeing the way Harry instinctively knew how to give them the greatest pleasure. 

It looked like Gabrielle was quite talented with her tongue already, if Fleur's moans and pleading were anything to judge by, and she found herself getting turned on by the knowledge that eventually she was going to find out for herself. She wondered if that was something Harry was doing deliberately, or just like he said to Hermione, it was his magic having an affect on the women he bonded with, and not something he was doing deliberately. She knew that before joining with Harry, she had never really considered Fleur as a sexual partner, but didn't have any particular qualms about it, Veela, as Veela, don't have many restrictions on their sexual partners, although most of them will avoid a male relative if there is a possibility of pregnancy. However, since bonding with Harry, she'd found herself getting aroused by some of the things that aroused him, and, to her amusement, discovered that Harry had an excellent imagination, as well as a healthy amount of kinkiness in his makeup. She wasn't surprised that he enjoyed anal sex, that was part of the dominance that came with his Heritage, but his biggest quirk was the enjoyment he got out of seeing related women having sex with each other. All in all, a fairly harmless quirk, since they were all adults, and quite willing participants in the fun. 

She was pulled from her musings by the sounds from the bed, as all three of them seemed to hit their peak at the same moment. She watched as Gabrielle fell forward, panting heavily, while Harry, still spurting withdrew from her bottom. Fleur had her eyes shut and she was breathing heavily, her hair splayed out on the pillows behind her, Apolline thought she had rarely looked so beautiful. 

Harry smiled fondly at Gabrielle, who was already dozing, worn out from her exertions, and briefly considered carrying her into the shower to clean her up, but decided to let her sleep for a little while. Grabbing his wand, he cast a gentle cleaning charm on her, and she murmured happily, reaching for a pillow and clutching it tightly. Climbing off the bed, Harry reached out to Fleur and took her hand, helping her stand as well. Looking over at his two duplicates, who had been resting and conserving their energy for what they had planned for Fleur, they got off the chairs that they had been using, and one of them transfigured the chairs into another bed, before he stretched out on it, his erection pointing at the ceiling. 

Turning to Fleur, who was looking at him curiously, “I told you that we'd have to be careful, but that I'd try to make your fantasy come true didn't I?” Her eyes lit up with comprehension and she smiled in anticipation as she hurried over to the new bed.

Hogsmeade  
Draco's Apartment   
10:30pm Sunday

Draco was smiling slightly as he exited the floo. Brushing himself off, he strode back to the hidden study, thinking about the letter he would need to write to the new Minister, expressing his horror at the crimes his father had documented in his journals, and offering to turn them over to the DMLE to see if they could shed light on any unsolved crimes from the War. Of course, he would have already moved the real journals and ledgers to the secure vault he had in Gringotts, it wouldn't do for the sheep to realize that Lucius had made plans for his death, to ensure his son could continue influencing things as he would have wished. He paused at the entrance to the study, he saw a light shining brightly from under the door, and he hadn't left the lights on! Dropping his wand into his hand, he reached for the door handle, never noticing the figure that stepped out of the shadows behind him, nor did he hear the silent bludgeoning curse that hit the back of his skull and slammed him into the door. Gregory Goyle looked down at the body impassively, 

“Sorry mate, we knew you wouldn't accept things had changed, and could cause too much trouble with your father's money, and we couldn't let that happen.” 

Stepping over the body into the room, he looked to where Vince and Millie were going through the journals, and Vince looked up, disgust on his face. “This is sickening! I mean, we knew that Lucius was a nasty piece of work, but he was even worse than we thought! He had his fingers into everything, and was setting things up for Draco to take his place. Good thing we nipped that problem in the bud!” Millie nodded her agreement, and said, “You won't believe the cache of Dark items that he had on the shelves, out in plain sight! I think we need to get the Auror's here, this stuff needs to be destroyed!”

Vince looked up at his lover and nodded, “Yeah, you're right Millie, let's get out of here and one of us can send an owl off. You still have enough Polyjuice?” The others nodded and three nondescript figures were soon standing in their place. Leaving by the front door, they left the door unlocked behind them, and headed to the Owl Post office. They never noticed the figure stepping out of the shadows and running his wand over the body. Grunting in satisfaction, he cast a spell on the blonde's skull, and the bones knitted back together and a low moan came from Draco's throat. Picking him up, the figure carried him into the shadows and disappeared.

Severus was standing by the statue of the humpbacked witch, waiting for his wayward students. He was sorry they were the ones to take the task on themselves, but it was obvious that it needed to be done, and they had a greater reason than most, except for Miss Parkinson of course, but she was far more pleasantly occupied at the moment he was sure. With a sigh of relief, he saw the statue move silently aside and his three students, looking like themselves he was pleased to see, came walking out of the door in the wall. Without a word, he moved the statue back into place and turned and headed for the dungeons.

Hogwarts South Wing  
Susan Bones' Room  
9:50pm

Susan collapsed, panting, against Harry's chest, a wide smile on her face as she recovered from her fifth climax of the evening. “I had no idea what to expect from sex, Harry, but that was fan-fucking-tastic! There is not one single part of my body that isn't tingling happily right now, and I'm telling you now, I'm going to want to do that again, a lot!” Harry grinned up at her, saying, “I certainly have no problems with that idea, Susan, but I think we'll leave this position for special occasions!”

Susan grinned down at him, and lowered her feet to the floor from where they had been resting on his calves, and, putting her weight on them, lifted herself off of Harry's cock. With a sigh of relief, Harry lifted his ankles off the edge of the bed and, bending his knees, brought his feet to the floor as well. “I can only imagine! That must have been quite a strain on your legs, but I know you liked having my girls in your face the whole time! You certainly paid them enough attention.”

“Oh I enjoyed that, and it wasn't so much my legs, because you don't weigh enough to really make a difference, but the carpet burn on my back and shoulders I could do without!”

Susan reached out her hand and helped him to his feet, before wrapping her arms around him again. She grimaced as she felt the rough patches on his back and dropped her hands, moving toward her dresser. When Harry stood there, she said, “Come on Harry, I've got some lotion that will make your back feel better, but we need to get you washed up first!” Then, with a twinkle in her eye that would put Dumbledore to shame, she grinned, “And, after that, we can use the lotion on the girls, and you can have a tittie shag!” She laughed, I thought that would get your attention! Come on lover, Nurse Susan will fix you right up!”

Hannah Abbott's Room  
10:00pm

Hannah grunted around the knickers that Harry stuffed in her mouth, she couldn't believe what was happening to her! She and Harry had made love on her bed, and he was so gentle with her, and, as she was relaxing, Harry said, “You know, I had a really interesting conversation with Susan at dinner tonight, do you know what the conversation was about?” Raising her head from where it was resting on his chest, she said, “No, what?” Harry got a slight smile on his face, “Oh, it was about you, and a night that the two of you shared a bottle of fire-whiskey in the Prefects Bath.” Hannah's eyes widened, “She didn't! Did she?” “Uh huh, and I'll tell you what I tell all my girls, if they have a fantasy I can help them fulfill, I will!”

The next thing she knew, she was bent over the desk in the room, her ankles tied to the wooden legs with her Hufflepuff ties, her knickers (soaked with her juices) in her mouth, and Harry was stretching her arse with one hand while holding her wrists together with the other! At first, she was horrified that Susan had shared her secrets like that, but then she shoved that feeling aside as Harry did his best to make her fantasy a reality! She was afraid he was going to hurt her when he entered her, but she relaxed when she felt him stretching her, and she felt something wet and soothing come out of his fingers and he was able to pop into her easily, with no pain at all, just a wonderful feeling of fullness. 

She moaned in embarrassment and excitement when Harry even went so far as to wipe his fingers in her hair, she couldn't believe Susan had told her all the little details in her fantasy! Of course, Susan didn't know just why this fantasy was so important to her, or why she felt such a deep need to submit to Harry, that she felt the need to make up to him for not supporting him more in the whole Heir of Slytherin thing. Oh sure, she'd made a halfhearted attempt to defend him, but soon found herself looking at him just as suspiciously as the others did, and she was even worse this year! Even with Cedric vocally supporting Harry inside the house, she still acted like he had stolen their chance for glory! That's why she was loving this chance to make amends, and what better way to make amends to him than by doing the most submissive thing she could think of? 

She had been fascinated by the idea of getting buggered ever since she watched Justin and Ernie in that deserted classroom one night. She was surprised when she got there to see Tracey Davis from Slytherin was already there, her skirt around her ankles and her wand vibrating loudly. She took her seat a few feet away from the other girl and watched as the two boys put on a show for them. She got so turned on by the way Ernie was controlling Justin, she had to slide over to the other girl and find out the vibrating charm. Tracey insisted on payment for the charm, so Hannah found herself stripping down completely and fondling her breasts while she fingered herself as Tracey switched between watching her and watching the boys. It was only when Ernie bent Justin over that Tracey finally taught her the spell! 

Of course, that was only the first of many things that Tracey had taught her over the last several months, eventually she stopped thinking of her as Tracey, and instead, thought of her as 'Mistress', the desire for Harry never stopped, in fact it grew as she watched him from the Hufflepuff table. She had planned on approaching Harry for the Yule Ball, but never was able to get close enough to talk to him, and she and Susan ended up going with Justin and Ernie. It wasn't a total loss, because she was able to get Justin to give her some tips on using her mouth, which Harry really enjoyed, but she ended up going to bed alone that night, and that wouldn't have been in the plans if she had been with Harry! But it all worked out finally, she was where she had wanted to be for months, and Harry was treating her just the way she wanted to be treated! She bit down on the knickers to muffle her cries of pleasure as Harry spanked her with his free hand, switching between her left and right cheek until she knew they were as red as Susan's hair! It took her a moment to realize that he was using both hands, but she still couldn't move her wrists. Twisting them slightly, she felt the cloth tying them together and relaxed, knowing that she couldn't escape even if she wanted to, and she didn't. It was when she was cumming again, and felt him swell within her that she fell into the bond, and felt something settle around her throat. She was shocked when she 'heard' Pansy's voice in her mind as she groaned, 'Oh Bloody Hell! Another One? What the hell is he doing to these girls?'

Hermione's Room  
10:15pm

Jane lay face down on the bed, panting from the marathon shag she'd just enjoyed, and basking in the afterglow of the best sex she'd ever had, when she heard Harry say to her daughter, “Pet, it's time for your mother to fully join the bond, will you get her prepared for me?” She couldn't believe the changes in her daughter, who had always been so headstrong! Her daughter, who she had considered too strong willed to bend on anything, said eagerly “Of course, Master!” before she felt her hands spreading the cheeks of her bum. Jane felt something touch her, and it was as if a warm gentle breeze blew through her insides, and she heard Harry's voice saying, “She's all clean now, so go ahead.”

The next thing Jane knew, she was feeling a tongue on her rear hole, and the sheer nastiness of the act was enough to send her into a mini-orgasm all on it's own! She'd just recovered from the waves of pleasure that washed over her, when she felt the same tongue easing into her quim, and rubbing her inner walls that set her off again! She didn't know, and really didn't care if it was the fact that it was Hermione tonguing her, or just the fact that she had a tongue inside her for the first time in far too long that was affecting her, all she knew is that she would never regret accepting the invitation to join this Coven!

Daphne's Room  
10:20pm

Daphne was snuggling against Harry, enjoying the feel of his arm around her, and listening to the sound of his heart beating softly. She was feeling extremely mellow at the moment, and enjoying the closeness for a few minutes, but a question had been niggling at her all day, and she spoke, “Harry?”

“Hmm?”

“Why am I here?”

Harry considered making a joke, but realized that the question was really bothering her, but he didn't understand why?

“If you mean the Coven, I'm not really sure why my magic and yours interacted the way they did, but I could say the same thing about almost all of the members of the Coven. I mean, other than Hermione, I really didn't know any of you that well, but I'm looking forward to getting to know you. Maybe when we get to know each other better,” he chuckled, “And isn't that an odd thing to say after what we've spent the last hour or so doing?” He was pleased to hear her giggle in response, and her hand drifted down under the covers, stroking him. “Oh, that feels nice! But, as I was saying, as we get to know each other, we may figure out why my magic chose you, and why your magic responded the way it did. By the way, I was very impressed with your Patronus, although I was curious why a Dolphin? I wouldn't have pictured you as being at home in the water.”

She grinned, “Just goes to show you, Mister Potter, you can't always go by appearances. Actually, my family has a summer home in Cornwall, not far from the Newquay beaches, and Astoria and I learned how to surf when I was 9 years old! That same Summer, Daddy took us to the Blue Reef Aquarium, where I saw a pod of Dolphins, and was fascinated, one of them swam right up to the glass and I could swear it was looking right through me! We stared at each other for at least five minutes, and then, I can't really explain it, but I got this feeling of approval from the dolphin and it swam away!”

Harry looked at Daphne, and could almost see the awestruck face of the nine year old girl she used to be, and he hugged her tighter, encouraging her to continue her story. “The rest of the summer if I wasn't on the water, I was at the aquarium, visiting the dolphins. Eventually Daddy arranged a special treat for my birthday. He had talked to the manager of the aquarium and got permission for me to actually go into the water with them! It was the most amazing day of my life! I must have spent hours in the water, swimming and playing with them, and the feeling of approval, and companionship was beyond belief. I almost felt like they were speaking to me, and I could understand what they meant, but not the words, if you know what I mean? Anyway, ever since then, I've always associated Dolphins with being surrounded and protected, being loved even.”

“Well, with an experience like that, it makes sense that you would have a Dolphin Patronus, and, I have to admit, swimming with Dolphins sounds like a lot of fun. We'll have to visit the Aquarium this summer!” Harry's eyes shot open as he realized something, “Oh Shite! Your families! What are your families going to do? I'm a dead man!”

Daphne looked up, startled, “Harry, relax, they will be fine with it, trust me!” He looked at her in disbelief, “How can they be fine with it? I'm basically married to their daughters, and it's a group marriage! I can't think of any parents who would be happy in a situation like that!”

“Harry, my love, what you don't seem to get, is how Coven's are viewed by the Pure blooded Families, and most of the other families. Coven's have periodically appeared for centuries, going back even before the Founders, and have come to be seen as one of the purest examples of true magic that exist. For a pureblood to object to a magically recognized Coven, which this is, would be like, to use an example from the Muggle World, a devout Catholic denying a statement from the Pope! It's not going to happen! Now, if the Coven were not magically recognized, and we were just shagging you, that would be a different story when they found out. “ Daphne paused, a thoughtful look on her face, “There is one thing that would make my father happier about the situation, though” 

“What's that?” Harry asked, a great deal calmer as he thought about what she was saying.

“When the time comes for me to have your babies, Offer to let our second son carry the Greengrass name, that will please him immensely!”

When Harry didn't say anything, Daphne looked up, and saw the happiest smile she could imagine on his face.

“Harry? What's got you smiling like that?”

He didn't say anything at first, he just rolled over onto his side and kissed her softly, “When you mentioned having our babies, it drove home to me that we will have a huge family! And it's going to put the Weasleys to shame! Ever since I can remember, I've always wanted a big family, and we will have it! I was just picturing our first Christmas together after the little ones arrive, all the chaos as we give out presents, and making each other laugh, a warm fire in the fireplace, and after breakfast, we open the house and your parents come over. It's the closest thing to perfect I can imagine!” Shaking himself from the picture in his minds eye, he kissed her again, saying, “As for your suggestion about letting our second son be a Greengrass, that sounds like a great idea!

Daphne smiled up at him, her eyes shining, “I'm glad, and I think your idea of a Family Christmas sounds wonderful too, but I really hope you don't expect me to cook? I'm pants at it!” Harry laughed, “No Daphne, I wasn't expecting you to cook. In fact, there is somebody who would be extremely offended if you tried.” He paused for a second, “That reminds me, I've been making an assumption he would leave and work for me, let me make sure.”

“Dobby?”

The little elf popped in immediately, and Harry said, “I know you are very busy tonight, but I just wanted to ask if you wanted to be my Family elf? You can ask Winky too if you like.” Harry grinned, and Daphne pulled a pillow over her face to hide her sniggers as the hyperactive elf went into overdrive. After singing Harry's praises to the point where it got embarrassing, Dobby popped out and returned a few moments later with Winky, who looked hopeful for the first time since she was given clothes by her former master. After reassuring her that he was serious, both elves were happy to bond with Harry and his family.

After the elves left (to have a private celebration at being bonded again), Daphne dropped the pillow from her face and rolled over on top of Harry. “Again?” 

With a wide smile on his face, he pulled her close and kissed her, before murmuring, “Oh Hell yes!” and gripped her bum so he could slide into her. She sighed with pleasure as he filled her again and ground herself against him, letting out small gasps of pleasure as he hit a sensitive spot inside her. Daphne was enjoying the slow pace, but decided to see if she could get him a bit more motivated, and said, “This is wonderful, but do know what would make this perfect?”

He shook his head, not really able to trust his voice, as she said, “If I were laying on my back as you pounded me, and Pansy was on top of me so I could lick her, and she could lick me and you at the same time! Maybe even get Tracey here too, so she could lick my nipples while I finger her, she loves it when I do that!”

From the glazed look in his eyes, she knew he was picturing what she was describing, and she continued, “Maybe after all of us cum, and you're still rock hard and ready, I'll start tonguing Tracey's arse to get her wet and ready for you, and, while you are buggering her, I'll have her lick my pussy!”

With an inarticulate roar, Harry reached down and grabbed her ankles, pulling her backwards as he moved on top of her. Putting both of her ankles over his right shoulder, he climbed to his knees and pushed forward. Daphne gasped as she felt him go deeper inside of her than she ever imagined was possible. She tried to speak, to encourage him, but all that came out were moans, especially as she felt her hips being raised off the bed with each thrust. She clawed at the bed sheets, tossing her head back and forth as she pushed back against him. She lost all sense of time when she felt an orgasm even more powerful than the ones that had rocked her world earlier swept through her, and she finally found her voice again, and let loose with a loud cry of “Haaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryy!!!!!!!!!!!” as the lights exploded behind her eyes, and she knew no more. 

Some uncounted time later, she opened her eyes again, and stretched, before looking at Harry who was still fully erect and he had a pained look on his face. “What's wrong, lover?” “You passed out, and I stopped, I wasn't going to continue if you couldn't enjoy it, and I was sooooooo close!” it came out almost as a whine, and she said, “I'm sorry Harry, but, you turned me inside out with that last one, and I'm afraid I'm going to need a rest before you get back in there, but I'm not going to leave you hanging!” Rolling over onto her hands and knees, she climbed off the bed and knelt on the floor. “For making me feel the way you did, I think you deserve a special treat!” 

Harry grinned in relief when he saw what Daphne was doing, and moved so he was on the edge of the bed, his legs spread wide enough that she had plenty of room between them. With a smirk, Daphne said, “Don't get used to the idea of having me on my knees, Harry, normally, I'm all about equality, but after what you did for me, I've got no problem being a bit whorish for you!”

He briefly wondered what she was talking about, he would never treat her or any of his girls like whores! Until she took him in hand and started stroking him, while she tilted her head and took his sack in her mouth. The gentle feel of her tongue down there was enough and with a loud cry, he spurted all over her hand and almost hit the bedroom ceiling! He her her cry out in surprise, and then he felt her lock her lips over his head, and started swallowing. He didn't know how long it lasts, but when he stopped, Daphne climbed to her feet, and, after swallowing what was left, she said, “Merlin! You really were on the verge weren't you! I wasn't expecting you to blast off so quickly. I was all set to show off my deep throat skills too! Oh well, maybe another time.”

Harry grinned up at her from where he lay on his back, “Minx! I'm too tired to even throw a pillow at you, but, yes, you got me that excited! Now, it's getting late, and I'm not too sure how much longer I'll be here, but, go brush your teeth and we can cuddle for a while, okay?”

Cho and Lin's Room  
Earlier

Lin wasn't sure if such a place as Sexual Paradise existed, but if it did, she was willing to swear that she had taken up permanent residence there! She was standing on two stools, her legs spread apart and magical chains holding them in place, while her wrists were chained to the ceiling of their bedroom. Master Harry had left her there while he attended to Cho, but not before conjuring a butt plug and a vibrator for her that he slid into her willing holes, and told her to keep them from falling. She didn't think she'd have a problem with that, she was very proud of her muscular control, in fact, her husband Joseph used to watch her slice the banana for his breakfast just using her interior muscles. She got a surprise when Master tapped both plugs with his wand, and they started vibrating inside her! As he turned away, he smirked at her, and said, “Toy? You aren't allowed to cum until you see me paint your daughters pretty face with my cum, after I shag her arse, understand?”

She nodded in understanding, hoping against hope that he didn't last too long, she had already experienced more pleasure in the last hour than she had in all the time since her husband died! She watched as he moved to Cho, who was kneeling, her wrists tied to her ankles, and a conjured metal bar keeping her legs spread apart. Her long silky black hair was pulled back, as she proudly displayed the collar Master had given her. Her back was arched by the way her wrists were secured, forcing her breasts outward, and Lin could see that Cho's nipples were standing tall and proud, 'and probably hard enough to cut glass' a part of her mind sniggered. 

She was amazed at how quickly her life had turned around, not more than three hours ago she was in the pit of anger and despair as she thought her entire life had been destroyed by her late husband's family, and now she was firmly bonded to the Master of her dreams! If she hadn't been aware of Master's heritage, she would have thought he was using a potion to control her, because he seemed to know just what to say and do to bring her the most pleasure. Even her current position was something she had fingered herself furiously imagining several times over the past few years, and it was even better than she had imagined, because she hadn't included support for her feet in her fantasy, and she could only imagine how that would have strained her arms and shoulders!

She watched as Master stalked toward Cho, who shuddered as he neared her, but in anticipation, not fear. She and Cho had both enjoyed Master's cock (and it was enjoyable! He was far larger than Joseph, and had no doubts about how to use it) in their mouths and quim already, and she had taken him up the arse, as well as the two of them pleasing each other orally, which Master enjoyed watching, But Cho hadn't been buggered yet, a situation that was about to change!

Cho watched with interest as Harry (He wasn't fully Master, in her mind, yet) grabbed a couple of pillows from the bed she would be sharing with Lin, and transfigured them into a triangular cushion. She wasn't sure what the purpose was, until he placed in on the floor in front of her, and then she understood. At Harry's unspoken order, she shuffled forward until she was properly positioned, then, gripping her ankles, she leaned forward, not stopping until her upper body was on the carpeted floor, and her hips were elevated on the cushion. She felt a shiver of pleasure go through her as she heard Master's (No! Harry, he hasn't earned Master yet!) voice saying softly, “Very Good, Pet! You learn very quickly, I'm pleased with you! Now, are you ready to give the last of yourself to me?”

There was only one possible answer she could give, even if Harry didn't turn out to be the Master she'd dreamed of, he was still doing an amazing job dominating her. She was already fairly certain that Lin had mentally exchanged the temporary collar they were wearing for a permanent one, but she wasn't quite ready to take that step. She still wanted to give Harry what he was asking for, so, in a clear firm voice she said, “Yes Sir, I am, I'm willingly giving you the rest of my body!”

When Harry responded, it was in an oddly formal tone that still caused another ripple of pleasure to go through her body. “Thank you Cho, (not Pet? She wondered) I accept your willing gift, and I will treat it, and you, with the respect you deserve.” Then, speaking more normally, he asked, “Do you remember the safe word, Cho? If you want me to stop at any time, just say the word Quaffle and I will stop. Answer if you understand me.”

“I understand, if I want you to stop at any time, I will use the safety word.”

Apparently satisfied, she heard Harry walk away from her, and then pause. Wondering what he doing, she got her answer as she felt his hands on the small of her back and slid into her soaking pussy! She moaned in pleasure as he filled her again, far better than Cedric or any of her other lovers had, and she started working her muscles around him, thankful to Lin for teaching her those exercises! Shivering in enjoyment, she felt him touching all of her sensitive spots inside her, and then he made it better by leaning down and kissing her neck and nuzzling behind her ear! She had felt a climax building from the moment he entered her, but his loving touch shoved her over the edge, and she screamed out her pleasure, a part of her mind amazed that he could make her peak so quickly.

She was still enjoying the feelings washing through her when she realized he had pulled out of her, and she felt a finger rubbing against her last virgin entrance. Breathing deeply, she forced herself to relax, and the finger soon popped inside the ring. She felt something happening as he added a second finger inside her, and it felt like a warm wet breeze blew through her, and she felt herself completely relax. She barely registered that he had worked a third and forth finger inside of her, and completely stretching her to accept him. 

Even with all the preparation, she still hissed as she felt him press through the ring of muscle guarding her last entrance, but once the head was inside, the discomfort changed to a deliciously full feeling! She had been eager to experience this ever since Lin had waxed rhapsodically about the feeling during their first wine soaked evening last summer, especially after she had slipped a finger up there while licking her. Cho realized that there was a huge difference between a single finger and Harry's cock, and that she loved having him inside her! As he was pumping inside her arse, he reached around and and started fingering her pussy, just adding to the wonderful feelings shooting through her body. 

All too soon, the combination of Harry taking her arse while fingering her, and the sensations of her nipples rubbing on the carpeting added to the already overwhelming feeling of submissiveness her position aroused in her and she fell into the most powerful climax she had ever experienced! She screamed her pleasure into the carpet under her face as lightning bolts of ecstasy flooded her body, from her toes to the top of her head. She was barely aware that Harry had stopped moving within her, and a part of her was distantly grateful he was allowing her to enjoy the feelings. 

Once she came back to herself, she realized that Harry had released her wrists from her ankles, and was taking the spreader bar out. She hoped he wasn't going to vanish it, because she could see herself wanting to be in that position again. There was something about Harry that just magnified her submissive feelings when she was with him, and she loved that about him. After he had freed her, she felt him lifting her back onto her knees, and then he was standing before her. Her eyes widened as she saw he was still fully erect, and swollen angrily. “Harry? Didn't you...” She heard him chuckle, “No Pet, I didn't, I told Lin that she couldn't cum until she saw me painting your face, and, as you can tell, she's about to lose her mind hanging there, so I decided to take pity on her. Now, open wide!”

That was the only warning she received as he slid into her mouth. She was about to pull away and object when she noticed that he was completely clean! It was that consideration for her that finally pushed him over the line in Cho's mind, because an ordinary man wouldn't have cared enough about his pet's happiness to clean them out, he would have cared only for his own pleasure. With that acceptance, she locked her lips around her Master's cock and started sucking him, lifting her newly freed hands and stroking the part of him that wasn't in her mouth, and fondling his bollocks. She felt him pulse in her mouth and her eyes shot open as he flooded her, swallowing as quickly as she could to keep from being overwhelmed. She sighed in relief as he pulled out of her mouth, saying, “Close your eyes, Pet!” 

As she felt him landing on her lips and tongue, she was grateful for the warning as his last burst landed on her eyelids, and she knew that would have burned badly! She was dimly aware of the shriek that came from the corner where Lin was hanging, and guessed that her mother had finally gotten the release she'd been craving. Her attention was brought back to Master when she felt him running a warm damp cloth over her face, wiping away the last of his spunk, and, when she opened her eyes, saw him holding a glass of orange juice for her to drink. Sipping it thirstily, she turned her head and watched as he released her mother from her bonds and lifted her off the stool, carrying her over to one of the chairs in the room, where another glass of juice was waiting for her, as well as a slab of dark chocolate that he broke and placed in her mouth. Looking down, Cho saw that there was a dish with another slab of chocolate, already broken, in front of her. Reaching down, she took a small piece and set it in her mouth, and moaned as the flavors washed over her tongue, and she felt the sugar rejuvenating her tired body. As she finished the juice and ate some more of the chocolate, Master came over to her and helped her to her feet. 

As she stood unsteadily, Master put his arm around her waist and supported her as the walked to the bathroom. When the door opened and she saw the huge tub filled with oil scented water, she hurried toward it. Letting Master help her into the water, she groaned in pleasure as the oils worked their magic and she felt her tense muscles relax, and she leaned back in the seat, closing her eyes. She must have dozed off for a moment, because the next thing she knew, Master was lowering Lin into the water, and she saw the look of pleasure cross her mothers' face. Master climbed into the tub and sat between them, his arms around their shoulders, and they both leaned into him, not saying a word. No words were needed, but Cho knew her life had changed irrevocably in the last 2 hours. They soaked in the water until it started to cool, and Master levitated them out of the tub and dried them off before helping them to the bed in the room. As Lin stretched out, he said, “I can have a room prepared for you tomorrow, if you wish, just let me know.” When Cho got comfortable, he climbed in behind her, spooning against her, as Cho spooned against her mother. Just before sleep overtook her, she heard Lin say, “I do need to talk to you about something, Master, but I'm too tired right now, can we talk in the morning?” “Of course.” And soon the only sound that could be heard was light snoring from all three of them. 

The Patils Room  
Same Time

Padma gripped Parvati's hand tightly as Harry put the pillow under her hips and prepared her. She wasn't really worried about Harry hurting her, after Parvati's enthusiastic encouragement when Harry was taking her, but she was still apprehensive, she had never had anything bigger than a finger inside her there. She relaxed as she felt the warmth spreading through her as he cleaned and relaxed her rosebud, and she sighed as she felt a tingle of pleasure from where his fingers were stretching her. She looked up at him, and her heart skipped a beat at the look of love and adoration in his expressive green eyes. She had wondered when he had her laying on her back, instead of putting her on her stomach the way it was shown in her book, but he hadn't had Parvati on her belly either, but Padma didn't think she was brave enough to just sit on him and let him slide up her bum that way! 

Now she was glad he had her this way, otherwise she would have missed that look in his eyes, the look that said he was seeing Padma, not her sister, not just part of a set of twins he was shagging, but seeing her as a person, and with that look, the last bit of concern about bonding with Harry evaporated and she opened herself wide to him. She released Parvati's hand and reached up for him. Pulling him down on top of her, she started kissing him passionately, only breaking the kiss to moan as she felt him push into her. She was so relaxed that she didn't feel any pain at all as he opened her up and worked his way into her rear hole. 

She had enjoyed taking him normally before, in fact, she had enjoyed it a lot! Especially since he had brought her off at least three times with his mouth and tongue to make sure she was ready for him, and she wasn't sure, but she thought he had cast a spell so it didn't hurt when he broke her maidenhead, because she didn't feel the slightest pain, only pleasure when he slid inside her. But this, this was a different kind of pleasure, a delicious fullness that radiated out from where they were joined spread throughout her body and made her tingle all over! 

Parvati rolled onto her side, supporting her head on her hand as she watched her sister giving the last of herself to their lover. It was interesting, she knew Padma was not an actress, but she really seemed to be loving having Harry take her up the arse! At least she was enjoying it more than Parvati or Sira had. When Sira had seen that she hadn't enjoyed the experience, she just said that it wasn't that surprising, it was not an act everyone enjoyed. Sira said she could take it or leave it, but, she had to admit that Harry was exceptionally skilled and did his best to make sure she enjoyed the act, since it was a requirement of the bonding. Parvati had agreed, and said that he did make the experience pleasurable, but she thought she'd rather stay with the standard way of making love in the future. 

Sira chuckled and nodded, and then added, with a smirk, “As long as you have a pretty girl or two to play with along the way?” 

Parvati didn't even blush, “Well, Harry is going to be busy with the others most nights, and you wouldn't want me to get cramps in my fingers, would you?” 

Sira laughed and shook her head.

Parvati was still amazed at herself, being as wanton as she had been tonight. She had been just as much a virgin as Padma, but ever since the Patronus Breakfast, she had been finding herself enjoying doing things she had only fantasized about before! She wouldn't have admitted it before this morning, but ever since Sira had told them about her 'playtime' with her younger sister, she had wondered what it would be like to be with Padma that way, she just hadn't had the courage to try it! But ever since the group of them came together that afternoon, especially when they all got so turned on watching Pansy and Hermione that they reached for the nearest partner and she ended up making out with Susan, it was like all of her inhibitions had disappeared. If she were absolutely honest with herself, she didn't miss them all that much. It was as if being chosen by Harry (or his magic) had unleashed a torrent of desires she'd kept hidden even from herself. Remembering the conversation between Sira and Harry, she had to wonder how soon Sira would be joining Padma and her in bed, and why she was looking forward to it so much? She knew, from the feeling in the bond, that there were enough women that that Harry's power shouldn't be overwhelming her, there were more than enough women to spread the magic around, unless he was even more stupidly powerful than they had believed? Well, if he was, they'd just have to find more women, wouldn't they? The Chasers were each rather yummy looking, and were interested in Harry already......

End Chapter Seven


	8. Chapter 8

TITLE: Twenty One Nights of Paradise  
PART: 08 of ?  
NOTE ON LEMONS: Don't be surprised if their aren't as many lemons in this and future chapters. Now that Harry has bonded all his ladies, I don't see a need to describe what they get up to every time they are together. I think you can figure out what happens for your self.  
The South Wing  
Common Area  
9:30 Sunday Night  
The common area had been deserted when they came back in from their date, and, not wanting to rush anything, Harry and Luna sat down on the love seat in front of the fire, and Harry called Dobby who took Luna's bag to her room, and brought them each a steaming mug of hot chocolate. They sat, enjoying the warmth of the fire for several minutes in silence, just relaxing in each others company, until Luna turned to face him and spoke, "Thank you for today, Harry. It was just about as perfect a first date as I could have imagined, and getting to talk to Daddy about this, and knowing he supports me, makes me feel more comfortable about joining you and my sisters in the Coven. But now I'm worried about disappointing you, because I've never done what we will be doing before."  
When Harry raised an eyebrow at the way she phrased things, Luna giggled, "Oh, that's right! You didn't know. Padma and I have been lovers for a few months now. So while I've had her fingers and tongue inside me, I've never been with a boy, and you have already gotten all this experience, and I'm scared I won't be able to measure up!" She looked down as she finished, and was surprised when Harry put his arms around her and pulled her to him, and when he used his hand to gently lift her face to his, she melted at the look of love in his eyes. Softly pressing his lips to hers, Harry said, "Luna, you never have to worry about disappointing me! So you don't have any experience, neither did I less than 24 hours ago, and neither did several of the other girls who chose to give me such a precious gift! The fact that you want to be with me, and spend the rest of our very long lives together means more to me than you can imagine!" Looking deeply into his eyes, Luna could not see any doubt or hesitation, and she relaxed against him, "You really mean that!" she breathed in soft wonder, the chuckled, "Now I know why Hermione already loves you, and Pansy is already halfway there!" Making a decision, she set the empty mug down on the table and stood up. "Take me to bed Harry, make me yours!"  
Luna was surprised at how quickly Harry switched from reassuring friend to lover, but almost before the words had left her mouth, she found herself being carried, with her arms around his neck, and one of his arms under her knees, and the other under her arms. He felt so strong and protective that she automatically cuddled into him as he carried her down the hall to her room. When they got to her door, he didn't want to set Luna down, so he sent a small pulse of magic at the door handle and it clicked open. Smiling down at the girl in his arms, he said, "Since this is our Wedding Night, Luna, and I promise you that if you want one, we'll find a way to give you a Ceremony as well. Anyway, since it's our Wedding Night, I thought we'd do things the traditional way, and carry you over the threshold to your room!"  
Luna smiled happily, and said, "While a Wedding Ceremony would be nice, so Daddy could come and watch, it's not something we need to do right away. But I do hope you'll be available to spend Midsummer's Eve with me, so we can do a bonding Ceremony in the family grove."  
"Just let me know what time, and I'll be there!" Harry promised, as he used his knee to push open the door. Turning slightly to avoid bumping Luna into the door jam, he smiled at the awestruck look on Luna's face. 'Definitely going to have to do something nice for Dobby!' he thought, as the room was dimly lit, the only light source being the candles that were floating in their holders throughout the room. They could see the rose petals glowing with a soft light of their own, as they laid a path from the doorway to the bed, which had been neatly made up. From somewhere, soft music was playing, Harry didn't recognize the tune, other than it was a classical piece, but Luna's ears seemed to perk up when she heard it, and was humming happily along.  
"Harry, set me down please, I need to go get ready." Luna said softly, squirming in his arms.  
Setting her down, she leaned up and gave him a quick kiss and headed toward the bathroom door, where Harry could see her shopping bag sitting. At the door, Luna turned back and said, "I think you're a little overdressed, don't you?" With a giggle, she picked up the bag and slipped into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.  
Taking the hint, Harry slipped out of his clothes, and, seeing his bathrobe draped over a chair by the bed, put it on, tying it loosely around the waist. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he waited patiently for Luna to come out. Looking around, he wasn't surprised to see a large number of books on the shelves around the room, Luna was a Ravenclaw after all, but he was mildly surprised to see a stretched canvas on an easel in the corner, with a painter's palate sitting on a stool in front of it. He couldn't make out any details in the painting because of the lighting, but he stored that bit of information away in the mental folder called 'Luna' in his mind, as he learned about the women who chose to share his life, he wanted to get to know as much about them as he could.  
He turned back toward the bathroom door as he heard it open. The light from the bathroom silhouetted Luna as she stood in the doorway, but he couldn't make out any of the details. When she pulled the door closed behind her, and he got a good look at how she was dressed, he whistled in admiration, making her blush prettily. Her dirty blonde hair was brushed out, and hanging down her back, and she was wearing a white lace kimono tied around her, emphasizing her curves as he could see the shape of her breasts through the material, her nipples pressing against the lace. As she slowly walked toward him, he tore his eyes away from the way her body moved, and looked at her face, and he blinked at the smile full of pride on her face. It was a smile he had first seen that afternoon, when he and Hermione were alone, it was the smile of a woman who knows her lover finds her attractive, and is not thinking of anything but her!  
Stopping in front of him, she looked at him shyly and softly said, "Would you undress me, Harry?"  
Reaching for her, he gently tugged the end of the sash holding the kimono closed, and it slid open revealing even more of Luna's body, and, for the first time, the lacy white knickers she was wearing, with ribbons on the sides holding them on her. Putting his hands on Luna's waist, Harry pulled her toward him, leaning in to kiss her. Luna shrugged out of the kimono, letting it puddle to the floor at her feet, and put her arms around Harry's shoulders as she moved into the kiss. Closing her eyes, she parted her lips as Harry kissed her, nibbling gently on her lips as his tongue slipped into her mouth. She sighed happily as she felt Harry's hands cupping her breasts, rubbing his thumbs around her nipples, causing them to stiffen.  
She opened her eyes in surprise when he pulled away from the kiss, only to close them again and tilt her head to the side as he started planting light kisses along her jawline, finally drawing her earlobe (she'd left her dirigible plum earrings in the bathroom) between his lips and tugging on it. Luna's knees buckled as his touch on one of her most sensitive spots shot bolts of pleasure all through her body, and giving her a tingling feeling all over. The tingling increased as he rubbed her nipples with his hands, causing her to start breathing heavily, and, when he leaned down and took one of her nipples in his mouth and started sucking, she was hit with a wave of pleasure that had her holding tightly to him as she was hit with her first orgasm of the night.  
When she could think again, she looked at Harry and smiled shakily. "Whew! I wasn't expecting that! Thank you, Harry, that was wonderful." She frowned briefly, "If just playing with my breasts felt that good, I hope I don't pass out when we get to the actually bonding."  
Harry grinned, having gotten used to Luna's matter of fact way of speaking. "Don't worry, if you do pass out from pleasure, and, I've heard it can happen, I'll wait until you are awake again to enjoy it before I do anything else. Now, would you like to join me on the bed? It's a lot more comfortable than the floor, I'm sure."  
Nodding, she let him lift her onto the bed, and lay her so that her head was resting on her favorite pillow. She had expected him to climb onto the bed as well so he could straddle her chest to let her take him in her mouth, but she was surprised that he slid down the bed so he was laying on his stomach with his head between her thighs. Luna watched in fascination as he gripped the ribbons that were holding her knickers closed and tugged on them, causing the, now soaked, lace to fall away from her body. She moved her legs wider apart in anticipation, looking forward to having someone besides Padma' tongue inside her, and curious if he would use his parselmouth abilities on her. She wasn't disappointed as she felt his tongue vibrating the instant he touched her outer lips, drawing a gasp from her. As he slipped more of his tongue inside her, she felt him stop when he reached her barrier, and then he pulled his face away from her, to her disappointment. When he raised up on his knees and put his hand on her, she looked at him curiously, because he had a look of extreme concentration on his face. She was about to ask Harry what he was doing, when she felt him slide two fingers inside her, and she suddenly felt a flash of warmth from her center, causing another burst of pleasure to crash through her body. She enjoyed the sensations for a few moments, before she felt she could speak again, and said, "What was that? It felt wonderful, but what was it?"  
Harry smirked at her, "I told you that I would make sure you would enjoy yourself tonight, and when I found your hymen, I could tell it was thick enough that it would have caused you pain when we made love for the first time, so I used a bit of my magic to dissolve it painlessly. And the pleasure you received was your magic reacting to mine in such a sensitive area."  
With that, he slid back down between her legs and started licking again. Luna soon gave up trying to think rationally about what he was doing to her, the feelings he was causing in her were just too intense, and she just lay back and let him transport her to places she'd never even dreamed of. The climaxes kept coming and coming until it finally became too much and she blacked out!  
When she woke, Harry was lying beside her, holding her in his arms as she recovered. She blinked at him groggily, and then started giggling as she remembered what had just happened. He looked at her strangely, obviously not expecting that reaction, and after she got her giggles under control, she said, "I'd heard a couple of the girls in the dorm talk about 'cumming their brains out' and now I know what they were talking about! I'm glad that Padma told me my stamina will increase to keep up with you Harry, otherwise it would get extremely frustrating if I were to pass out every time we make love. But, until then, I'm going to have to use one of the Lovegood family spells Daddy told me about this afternoon to make sure I don't pass out." Getting out of bed, she grabbed her wand from the bed table, and tapped herself on her chest, on her mound, and on her forehead, whispering a phrase that Harry couldn't quite make out each time.  
Setting her wand down with a satisfied smile, she said, "That's better! Now, you made me feel real good, Harry, and I'm ready to return the favor. Scoot over to the edge of the bed and give me some room to work."  
When he was in position, Luna knelt down between his legs and started stroking him. Harry was already fully erect, and her soft hands were feeling very good as they stroked him, and it felt even better when Luna lowered her head, and started sucking on his sack. When she released his balls from her mouth, and spit a loose hair from her tongue, she started running her tongue along his length, teasing the skin under the mushroom before opening her mouth and taking him inside her.  
Harry was amazed at how skilled she was, considering she had never been with a man before, 'unless it's part of that family spell she used? The Lovegoods had to get their name from somewhere, after all!' those were the last rational thoughts he had for quite a while.  
A while later  
The two of them were coated in sweat, and panting from exertion as Harry pounded Luna's arse, they were laying on their side, with Harry behind Luna pumping her while playing with her breasts. Luna was moaning as she rubbed her pussy, working two fingers inside herself and stroking in unison with her lover taking her from behind. Eventually they both hit their peaks, and, as they were cuddling together, Luna chuckled, "Well, I was right!"  
"Hmmn?"  
"I told Padma, while we watched you and Pansy together, that I wondered if being buggered was as much fun as it looked like, because Pansy sure enjoyed it, and I have to say it was! I think I'd be willing to do that with you a lot, not that the rest of it wasn't amazing, because it was, but I just felt delightfully dirty taking you that way. In fact, if you were up to it, I'd like to try taking you and one of your duplicates at the same time. I saw something like that in the Lovegood Grimmoire, and it looked really interesting."  
Harry grinned and started to say something, but he froze and his arms tightened around her. Luna turned around, feeling his strain, and said, "Harry? Are you alright?"  
He forced himself to relax and he nodded, "I'm sorry, it's just that my duplicates are dispersing and I just got a whole bunch of memories of what happened tonight, and," He yawned widely, "I'm also suddenly really tired. But, according to the memories I got from the duplicates that were with a couple of your sisters, I can definitely make your dream come true!"  
Luna smiled happily and snuggled against him, and with a wave of her hand, the lights dimmed and soon the two of them were snoring softly. Neither of them noticed the three figures, two women and a man who watched them from the shadows of the room, loving smiles on their faces. Harry would have recognized two of them, of course, since he saw them the night before in the room at the Three Broomsticks, but Luna hadn't seen the other woman since she was nine years old.  
The Headmaster's Office  
A few minutes later  
Albus looked up from the report he was reading, shaking his head at the number of innocents that Barty Crouch had locked up, and wondered how it was all missed? There needed to be some improvements in the system to prevent abuses like that from happening ever again. Setting the report aside, he was reaching for a quill to start making some notes when he felt the magic of Hogwarts flare around him.  
He jerked in his chair, whirling around to look at the monitors he had on the shelf behind him, and, when he saw the little model of the castle glowing warmly, he smiled and relaxed. Chuckling, he said, "You certainly don't waste any time, do you Harry? But how did you manage to bond all the coven members in one night? Ah well, it doesn't really matter, Hogwarts herself recognized the Coven being formed, and, if I'm not mistaken, is happy about it. But then, the castle always did seem to have her favorites, didn't she, Fawkes?"  
The Phoenix just trilled a happy tune before putting his head under his wing and going to sleep. Albus smiled at his companion and shook his head, "Silly bird. But you've got the right idea, I think, it's time for me to get some sleep as well."  
Getting up from his desk, he dimmed the lights and walked through the door in the back of his office to his quarters. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow, and for the first time in years, his dreams weren't haunted by the accusing faces of Ariana and Severus, and all the other regrets of his life.  
Severus Snape's Quarters  
The Same Time  
If anybody could have seen the Potions Master that evening, they would have been stunned by the difference in his usual demeanor. Gone was the perpetual scowl, replaced by something that would almost be called a happy smile as he recalled the letter that Harry's elf had dropped off earlier. Albus had told him about Harry's reaction, and it warmed him the way the young man had instantly understood and forgave him for what happened and the way he was being forced to act. He was relieved that he wouldn't have to play that role anymore, but even more, with Lucius Malfoy gone, he could finally act against the thugs who had given Slytherin House such a bad reputation!  
He was also very happy that he didn't have to spend the night in the Infirmary. Since Poppy was well aware that there wasn't anything wrong with him, he was able to convince her to let him spend the time in his quarters, as long as he wasn't seen. Of course, if she found out that three of his fourth years had come to him for help leaving the castle and returning, Severus was sure that she would have him secured to his bed! So it's for the best that she never finds out.  
He had to admit, that Crabbe and Goyle had actually managed to surprise him, they had kept their cunning very well hidden until the little Ferret was bounced from the school. They had approached him earlier that day with their concerns about what Draco would do now that he was on his own, and in control of the Malfoy money, and he had to agree with them. Lucius may have been slime, but at least he was competent slime, unlike his son, but that just made Draco more dangerous to everyone. He wouldn't shed any tears over the boys' death, but he did regret that they had insisted on taking care of things themselves. He had offered to do it, but they felt it was their responsibility, and he really couldn't argue against it.  
Now that the three of them were back in the dorm, and he specifically didn't want to know that Millicent was spending time in the boy's dorm that evening, he was finally able to relax a bit, and had just sat down with a bottle of his favorite brandy and lifted a toast to Harry and his ladies. Severus was really looking forward to sitting down with Harry and telling him stories about Lily growing up.  
He paused for a moment, as he realized that it wasn't just Harry that he needed to apologize to, although Longbottom was going to be a much more difficult conversation. Harry had just hated him, but young Neville was honestly terrified of him, at least if you can believe the shape his boggart took. And didn't Albus and Minerva get a good laugh at the idea of him wearing Augusta's dress? He still needed to come up with an appropriate prank for Lupin to express his appreciation for that!  
Thinking of how he could ease the relationship with Neville, he smiled, and jotted down a note to contact St Mungo's for information on the treatment that Frank and Alice were being given. Now that he was supposedly no longer cursed, he could see if there was anything he could do to help the two of them. Severus smiled, he always did enjoy a challenge.  
The South Wing  
Luna's Room  
Later That Night  
Harry woke briefly when Luna shifted against him in her sleep. He looked down and smiled at the peaceful expression on her face, and pulled her closer to him. He lay back and closed his eyes, thinking of all the different memories he had gotten as his duplicates dispelled. He grinned to himself thinking about Daphne and the dolphins, and wondered if any of the other girls would enjoy swimming with them as well? He could see himself having a lot of fun in a situation like that. Although he doubted that Apolline and her daughters would enjoy it as much as some of the other girls. Maybe they would enjoy flying?  
He was still thinking as he fell back to sleep, and when he opened his eyes again, he was standing in the middle of a forest grove. Looking around curiously, he saw several people sitting and laughing around a campfire. He was just about to call out to them when one of the women looked up and smiled. She stood up, and Harry's eyes widened slightly at the sight of her nude body. Granted, he wasn't as shocked as he would have been a few days before, but it was still something that he wasn't completely used to.  
The woman looked extremely familiar, with silver gray eyes and dirty blonde hair hanging to her waist. He watched her as she walked toward him, his eyes taking in her firm breasts and neatly shaved mound, and felt himself getting hard again. Tearing his eyes from her body, he saw the amused smile on the woman's face, and she said, "I'm glad to see you enjoy my looks just as much as James and Lily do, but this isn't the time to get that well acquainted! There will be plenty of time for that in the future, especially if your coven earns the reward promised."  
Harry looked at her in confusion, "Reward? I'm sorry, but, I really don't know what you are talking about."  
The woman just laughed lightly, "Don't worry Harry, as your coven grows together, you will remember what I'm talking about. But, I just wanted to see you and thank you for making my Luna's first time so wonderful. She hadn't had an easy life since she saw me dying, although it wasn't as bad as it could have been. Seeing her laying there in your arms, smiling in contentment, made me happier than you can possibly imagine."  
Harry's jaw dropped as he realized exactly who he was talking to, and he struggled to think of what to say, but was drawing a blank. After all, what do you say to the dead mother of a girl you had just spent the last several hours naked and happy with?  
Selene grinned at him, "I know, it's a bit of a shock, but you don't have to feel embarrassed about making love to Luna, I'm not embarrassed about watching you. In fact, James and Lily found it just as inspirational as I did!"  
"Wha? My mum and dad are here, too? Where are they?"  
She smiled, "They are over at the campfire, but unfortunately you don't have the time tonight to meet them, the place we are in only touches the mortal world briefly each month, but you will be able to visit them in your dreams the next time we touch."  
Before he could say anything, he felt the grove fading away, and the next thing he knew he was on his broom, flying around the Quidditch Pitch, with several of his ladies around him, and he smiled in happiness as he caught sight of the golden snitch.  
Harry smiled in his sleep as he raced for the gold.  
Unknown Location  
Same Time  
The first thing Draco realized when he woke up was that he hurt, badly. He tried to remember what happened, but all he could recall was coming back to the flat and seeing a light, and then, nothing! 'Bloody hell, someone dared to attack me! Who would dare?' His thoughts were racing as he tried to remember any more details of the night before.  
He was still thinking when he heard a door open, and heavy footsteps walking towards him. He kept his eyes closed and did his best to even out his breathing to look like he was still asleep, but a male voice he didn't recognize chuckled. "Nice try Malfoy, but I was aware the instant you woke up. So, instead of wasting my time, why don't you open your eyes and we can talk?"  
Reluctantly Draco opened his eyes, blinking in the bright light of the room, before turning his head toward the voice. His eyes widened slightly when he got a good look at the man, he didn't know him personally, but had seen him at the Ministry a few times when he had accompanied his father. He wanted to demand answers from the man, but something his father had written stopped him, and Draco decided to actually act like a Slytherin for once in his life.  
Keeping his mouth closed, he looked at the man impassively. The man just smirked at him, "Finally decided to keep your mouth shut? Good to see you can learn."  
When Draco didn't say anything, the man just sat down on a chair by the bed and said, "You were attacked by one of your former toadies last night, and hit in the back of the head with a bludgeoning curse. Fortunately, I was already there under an invisibility cloak and was able to stop you from dying. But you need to be aware that your little hideaway, with all of the journals, including the ones your wanted to hide, are in the hands of the Aurors now, so your plans for vengeance will need to be changed."  
Draco flinched at the thought of all his father's secrets being exposed like that, and the ruin of his own plans, but then he realized, the man said 'changed' not abandoned! Licking his lips, he spoke for the first time, "What do you mean?"  
The man laughed, "It's quite simple, I want Harry Potter dead, and as soon as possible. You hate him more than almost anyone else in the world, so you are going to help me achieve what I want, and then, I'll help you get revenge on the rest of the people you want to hurt. Are you willing to assist me?"  
Draco didn't hesitate, he didn't know exactly what Potter had done, but he knew that the scar headed bastard was responsible for what had happened to his father, so he nodded at the man. "Yes, I'll help you."  
"Good, now here's what's been going on..."  
St Mungo's  
Sirius' Private Rooms  
The Next Morning  
Sirius had just finished with a shower, and was putting his pajamas back on when his cousin Andromeda walked through the door, followed by her husband Ted and their daughter, She Who Has No First Name. Giving the three of them a smile, he slid back into bed and reached for the first of the potions that he had to take. Grimacing at the taste, he drank some water and then turned to his three visitors. Taking in the uncommonly serious expression on their faces, he knew that he wasn't likely to enjoy this conversation.  
"Good Morning, Andi and family, I wasn't expecting you for a few hours yet, what's the occasion?"  
Andromeda took a deep breath, before releasing it, and said, "We need your permission, as the Head of the Black Family, to start legal action against the Daily Prophet, and especially against Rita Skeeter!"  
Raising his eyebrow, Sirius said, "Not that I have any problems with ruining Rita's day, why do you want to make this a Black Family matter?"  
Andromeda didn't answer directly, just pulled a copy of the Daily Prophet out of her purse and handed it to him. Taking it, he glanced at the headlines, and a growl rose from his throat.  
Hogwarts? Or Potters Seraglio?  
The Boy Who Lived Forms a Harem of School Girls  
The actual article was even worse, a not even thinly disguised piece of character assassination on his godson and the girls who were forming the coven around him. Sirius felt himself getting angrier, and looked directly at Andromeda and Ted, who he knew was a damned fine lawyer and said, "As Black Paterfamilias, I give you authorization to use any means necessary to correct this abomination! Andi, can you get word to Harry on my behalf and let him know we are handling this?" She nodded, and Sirius turned to the other man, "Ted, I trust you to stay within the law at all times, I don't want to give them the slightest wiggle room, but other than that, Cry Havoc! And Let Loose the Dogs of War!"  
Andromeda smirked at him, "Shakespeare, Sirius? Since when do you make literary references?"  
He grinned, "I actually read several of his plays when I stayed with the Potters after I left home, some things stick in the memory."  
Andi nodded, "Fair enough, and Ted and I will get started on the Prophet this morning."  
Sirius nodded, before freezing, a manic grin spreading across his face, "I just remembered something that I heard several years ago. Did you know that Skeeter is an animagus? I seem to remember that she was a particularly ugly beetle, and I don't recall ever seeing her name on a list of registered animagi, did you?"  
Andi and Ted just looked at each other, and matching feral grins appearing, while their daughter burst out laughing! "Oh Merlin! That bitch is in so much trouble! She's stepped on a lot of toes of really powerful people, and I can just see the Prophet hanging her out to dry!"  
Ted nodded, "That should make it easier when it comes time to sit down with Cuffe and the other managers of the paper. Of course, I'm still going to want a full retraction and a front page apology, other wise we are going to be the owners of a newspaper!"  
Sirius grinned, "That could be fun! Wonder if Murdoch would sue us if we put Page 3 girls in there?"  
Andromeda glared at him, "Sirius! Don't you dare! I don't want to have to put up with daily Howlers from Molly Weasley and the like over the scandalous content of the paper!"  
Tonks shook her head, "That woman would probably send multiple Howlers a day. Honestly, I don't know how a woman with that many kids could be such a prude."  
Sirius shrugged, "It doesn't make sense, especially from the stories that I heard about what she and Arthur got up to when they were in school. They were no James and Lily, but they got more than their share of detentions for being caught, usually with another girl or two, in various unused classrooms."  
Andromeda smirked, "I remember hearing some of those stories. Weren't they the ones who came the closest to completing the 'Hogwarts Circuit'?  
"Hogwarts Circuit? What's that, mum? I don't think I heard about it when I was in school."  
"I'm not surprised, the staff did their best to suppress it after James and Lily graduated, and the darker elements took control of the Board of Governors. The Circuit was a very unofficial award for the couple who managed to have sex in every room in the castle during their seven years, without using Time Turners or any other method of cheating. I think the only place they weren't able to get into was Dumbledore's quarters, but they did manage to get into his office one time when he was at the Ministry."  
Sirius laughed, "They got into Albus' office? I hadn't heard about that! I heard about the two of them getting caught on Minerva's desk the night they finished their NEWTs, but not that they had broken in Albus' office! I don't think that James and Lily even tried it when they were there."  
A woman's laugh came from the side of the room, and they looked over to see Narcissa standing in the doorway, with Bella right beside her. Narcissa had a fond smile on her face as she said,  
"During that weekend, when Andi was getting some sleep, we managed to get Fawkes to flame us into Dumbledore's office, and James had all three of us on top of his desk. Scandalized the hell out of some of the portraits, that's for sure!"  
The smile dropped as she continued, "I think that was the final straw, because the portrait of Phineas Black was there, and I'm pretty sure he was the one who reported to our father what we had done. The next weekend we were called home, and the next thing we knew is waking up here."  
Andromeda paled and rushed over to her sisters, pulling them both into an embrace. Sirius watched them for a moment before he turned to Ted and said, "Once you get the Prophet taken care of, I think we need to go to Hogwarts and try and convince Dumbledore to let me lock Phineas into his frame and destroy the portrait. That bastard has done more harm to this family than Grindelwald and Voldemort combined!"  
Ted nodded, "I think you're right, and I'm sure that the ladies would love to add their own particular talents to his suffering."  
Sirius nodded, watching the three of them crying on each others shoulders.  
Hogwarts  
The South Wing  
Luna's Room  
6:30 am  
Harry woke up to the sound of women's voices cheering, and the feel of a warm mouth on his cock. It took him a moment to realize that the women were not in the room with him, but he could hear all of them in the bond. 'I guess the coven started properly then,' he managed to think, before Luna's mouth drove all thoughts from his head.  
Twisting himself around in the bed, he managed to get Luna moved so that she was in reach of his mouth, and he stuck out his tongue to return the favor.  
It was several minutes later that the two of them, wearing satisfied smiles, made it to the shower and got ready for the day.  
By the time that Harry and Luna got to the common area, the rest of the coven was already there, fully dressed and decent. He was briefly surprised to see Jane dressed in robes, but realized that her non magical clothing would make her stand out even more than usual.  
Looking at the women, all of whom were chatting easily among themselves, he said, "Good Morning ladies, I hope you all slept well?" There were quite a few smirks and nods, and he grinned at them. "Excellent. Now, the original plan for the day was for Hermione and Pansy and I to go to St Mungo's while the rest of you got your rooms organized the way you want them. However, with the discovery of Jane being a witch, and Lin and Sira's situations, I think that we need to speak to Professor Dumbledore about a trip to Gringotts as well as Ollivanders' before we see Padfoot."  
Pansy spoke up, "Do you want him to come here before breakfast, or should we head to the Great Hall?"  
"It would be better if he was able to come here first, we already get enough attention, and I don't want the rumor mill to have even more grist."  
Pansy nodded and wrote a quick note before handing it to Harry. He looked it over and nodded, before signing his name to it and calling Dobby to deliver it. Dobby popped back a minute later, with the message that the Headmaster would be there shortly.  
Just then, a knock came at the door, and Fleur, who was closest, moved to open it, and, seeing Dumbledore standing there, waved him inside.  
When the Headmaster came in, his eyes scanned the room and blinked in surprise at the three adult women standing there. It was obvious to Harry that he recognized Lin and Sira, but he looked curiously at Jane.  
Harry smiled, "The lovely lady you don't recognize is Hermione's mother, Jane, who, we discovered last night, is actually a witch as well, but her powers were bound and she was obliviated of the memory as a child. When she was chosen for the Coven, it removed the blocks and now she needs a wand and training in how to use her magic. I also have business at Gringotts this morning with Sira and Lin, so I was hoping you would be available to escort us this morning, instead of waiting until after lunch."  
Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, yes, that wouldn't be a problem."  
Harry turned back to Dumbledore, "Sir, is there any way you can check to make sure the coven was recognized? Because all of us did feel the coven bond completing last night, and we want to make sure there isn't a problem before we let the girls families know."  
"Certainly Harry, just a moment," Dumbledore said, as he pulled his wand from his sleeve. Concentrating, he waved his wand in an intricate motion as he spoke in a language that none of them recognized. They all could feel the magic building as he continued to cast the spell, until, with a shout, the old man slashed his wand down and a burst of light filled the room.  
When Harry's eyes cleared, he looked at Pansy and the others, and saw what looked like golden cords connecting all the women to him and to each other. Giving a sigh of relief, he looked at the old man with a smile.  
Hogwarts  
The Great Hall  
Minutes Later  
They could hear the uproar even before they reached the doors to the Great Hall, and, bracing themselves, the coven followed Professor Dumbledore inside. The first thing that Harry noticed was that, while members of all the houses seemed to be angry, there was no shouting between the tables, they all seemed to be angry at the issue of the Daily Prophet that was scattered about the room. Grabbing a copy, he looked at the headlines and froze, a red mist coming across his eyes. Turning to Hermione, he handed her the paper and said, "I think it's time we show Rita she's fucking with the wrong people, don't you?"  
Hermione didn't even blink at the profanity, her eyes were locked on the newspaper, and she looked just as furious as Harry did. By this time, all the members of the coven had read the headlines, and all of them had looks of anger on their faces. Looking at the Headmaster, Harry was surprised to actually see a look of anger on the man's face, and was very happy that it wasn't aimed at him! The Headmaster strode forward until he was at the staff table, and, turning to face the hall, let off a cannon blast spell, shocking the students into silence.  
Once he had their attention, Dumbledore said, "As all of you who were at the meals yesterday evening are aware, this article is nothing but a collection of lies and slanders from the quill of Rita Skeeter. For whatever reason, she chose to ignore the fact that a coven was formed around Mister Potter, and I can confirm that it is magically recognized as such. These slanders will not stand, and I will personally be visiting the offices of the Daily Prophet today to demand a correction and also demand an explanation for how Rita managed to get through Hogwarts wards to gather her scurrilous information!"  
Harry couldn't help himself, he tried to hide his smile, but it was difficult, seeing an adult actually behaving in a responsible manner when it came to him was such a change from his usual experience that his smile bloomed on his face for a brief moment, before a nudge from Pansy's elbow made him drop it again.  
Apparently the majority of the students approved of the Headmaster's actions as well, as, starting with Cedric at the Hufflepuff table, all the students stood and applauded. Even the Slytherins were applauding enthusiastically.  
As the applause died down, Harry led his ladies to the table that had been created for them the night before. Just as he had them all seated, and was sitting down himself, an owl he didn't recognize landed in front of him. Quickly checking the envelope for curses, remembering what happened when Hermione was the subject of Skeeter's quill, he relaxed slightly when his scans came up clean, and he took the letter from the owl, before offering it a bite of bacon. The owl hooted happily, scarfed down the fried treat and took off from the table.  
Opening the letter, he glanced at the signature, and smiled, seeing that it was from Sirius' cousin Andromeda. Reading over it, he nodded to himself and handed the letter to Fleur, who had found herself sitting next to him. Getting up, he walked over to the Head Table and, stopping in front of Dumbledore, he said, "The letter was from Sirius's cousin Andromeda, letting me know that she and her husband, who is a solicitor, are going to be visiting the Daily Prophet on behalf of the Black Family. Since you are planning on going there yourself, I'm sure they would appreciate hearing from you and would welcome your assistance."  
Dumbledore grinned at him, "What House were you in again, Mister Potter? That's something I would expect from one of the Slytherins. But it is a capital idea, and I'll contact them after I finish eating."  
With a smirk, Harry nodded and went back to the table where the letter was back at his place. Loading up his plate, he made sure to add several pieces of fruit, to the amusement of his ladies.  
Over at the Gryffindor Table, Ron was watching Harry and the others, trying to work up his nerve to go over there. Ginny just smiled softly and said, "Go ahead, they're your friends and aren't going to tear your head off!"  
Taking a deep breath, Ron nodded, and, wiping his face with a napkin, got up from the table and walked toward the coven. Stopping when he was a couple of feet away, he said, "Excuse me? Harry?"  
Harry and the others turned to look at him, and Ron relaxed slightly seeing the friendly smile on Harry and Hermione's faces, although he did wince slightly at the frown that Padma and Parvati wore. Harry said, "Hey mate! Good to see you again, do ya want to have a seat and join us?"  
Ron shook his head, "Not right now, thanks, but, can I talk to you and Hermione in private for a minute or two? And Padma and Parvati, too? I've got something I need to say, but it's not something I'm comfortable with saying in front of the whole school!"  
Harry glanced at Hermione and the twins, and, seeing that none of them had any objections, got up from his seat and cast a warming charm over their plates. Looking for a place they could talk, he spotted the doorway to the ante-chamber the Champions waited in the night of the Goblet of Fire. Leading the way, the five of them were soon standing in the room.  
Once the door was shut, Harry turned to Ron and said, "Okay, Mate, is this private enough, or should I silence the doors?"  
Ron grinned slightly, shaking his head, "Nah, this is fine. I just get nervous with everybody looking at me, and I didn't want to mess this up. First of all," he said, turning to Padma and Parvati,  
"I sincerely apologize for my behavior during the Yule Ball, I had an exceptionally beautiful girl as my date, and I ignored her the entire evening. I'm not making excuses for the way I acted, but I was extremely confused about a lot of things, and I certainly handled it badly. If there was a way I could go back to that night, I would do my best to be the sort of date you deserve. I know that I won't ever be dating either of you again in the future, but, I'd like to start over so we can at least be friendly."  
Looking at Parvati, who, along with everyone else, was looking at him in surprise, Ron said, "Parvati, even though I wasn't your date, it was partially my behavior that caused Harry to be a prat to you, and I apologize to you as well."  
Padma shook her head slightly, and smiled at him, "Thank you, Ron, I appreciate your apology, and, while I was extremely angry at both you and Harry at the time, I understand there was a lot of things going on that night that I wasn't aware of. I accept your apology, and would like to be on friendly terms with you as well."  
Parvati accepted his apology as well, and with a quick kiss on Harry's cheek, she and her sister went back to their breakfasts.  
When the door closed behind the twins, Ron grimaced, "Okay, those were the easy ones. Now for the hard part."  
Looking at Hermione, he said, "I hope you don't mind if I give both of you a general apology, if I gave an individual apology for everything I messed up and every time I hurt either of you, we'd be here until NEWTs!"  
Harry chuckled, "I'm fine with that, how about you, Hermione?"  
Hermione seemed to consider the idea, drawing out the silence as Ron started looking nervous, before she grinned, and said, "That's fine, I want to get back to my breakfast anyway!"  
Ron stared at her in shock, before he started laughing, "I don't believe it! You bloody pranked me! That's brilliant!"  
Getting himself under control, Ron said, "I know that my behavior over the years, making fun of your study habits, and fighting with you about Crookshanks, not to mention that damned broom, hurt you badly, and I'm sorry for that. I'm trying to do better, and to think before I speak, and I'll try not to hurt you again."  
Hermione nodded, "You did hurt me, Ron, you hurt me a lot, but, I know that I could have expressed myself a lot better to avoid some of the problems, so I accept your apology, and thank you for offering it."  
Ron nodded back with a smile, and Hermione smirked, "Now I have to let you two manly men have your private time, since I'm sure you don't want me to see you getting all emotional now, do you?"  
"Oi! I'll give you emotional, you cheeky minx!" Harry laughed, as she left the room, shutting the door behind her. Turning back to Ron, he grinned, "Don't sweat it, we're good. It's like you said, if we had to take the time to apologize to each other for every little thing, we'd be here for years, and, nothing personal, but I'd rather spend time with my ladies!"  
Ron laughed, "Don't blame you, there, mate! But, I do have to say this, I care for Hermione, a lot, even though I didn't exactly pick the best way to show it, so try not to hurt her, 'kay?"  
Harry nodded, "I'm doing my best not to hurt any of them, especially Hermione. She was one of my first friends, long before any of this craziness happened, and I'm determined to keep her as my friend, even if we are closer than that."  
"Can't ask for more than that, I guess. So, are we done? Because I was so nervous I barely ate anything and I'm starving!"  
With a laugh, Harry threw his arm around his best mate's shoulders, and the two of them walked out, laughing, to the stares of the entire hall, including the staff table. For some reason, the two of them found that even funnier, and fell over laughing hysterically.  
Eventually, they got their laughter under control and climbed back to their feet, and, with a hand shake, made their way to their separate tables, where they concentrated on their breakfasts, ignoring the stares and whispers.  
Looking around the table, Harry saw that all the girls were smiling at him, Hermione and the Patil sisters especially, but a couple of them looked a little confused, not having been aware of the Golden Trio dynamics over the past several years. Hermione, Parvati and Lavender would explain it to the others later that day.  
After a few minutes, the others in the hall went back to their own conversations, and ignored Harry and the others. As Harry was finishing up, Padma turned to him and asked, "Did you tell Ron to apologize?"  
Harry shook his head, finishing chewing what he had in his mouth, and said, "Not recently, I did say something to him right after he got back from the Holidays, but that was over a month ago. I think he was just planning to apologize to Hermione and I, but saw your reaction, and realized that he owed you and your sister an apology as well."  
Padma considered that for a moment, before nodding, "Good enough. It was nice that he decided to apologize on his own, but I certainly won't recommend he date any of my friends until he shows that he's serious about improving his behavior permanently."  
Luna looked at her curiously, "Who did you have in mind if he did show improvement, Padma? I know that I couple of the girls in your dorm were interested."  
"Morag, mainly, because she needs somebody willing to take her name and continue the family line, and since Ron has so many older brothers, he doesn't need to worry about keeping the family going. I'll keep an eye on how he acts for the next few weeks, and talk to her if he keeps improving."  
Harry looked at her seriously, "Don't you think Ron deserves to be included in the conversation? After all, it is his life that you are discussing."  
Of all the reactions he could have gotten, he wasn't expecting every one of the women, including Gabrielle, to look at him in amusement, and shake their heads. It was Pansy who took pity on him and said, "Harry, it's nice that you care about your friend, but, if we left it up to the boys in a situation like this, nothing would ever get accomplished! I mean, look at this situation we are in, it was all of us who decided to form the coven, and just presented the idea to you as a fait accompli. If we had left it up to you, would you have thought about bringing us all together like this?"  
Harry looked at her, and then at Hermione and the others, before shaking his head and grinning wryly. "Okay, I guess you've got a point, I'll admit I was a hell of a lot more confident yesterday morning when I came to breakfast, but I doubt I would have even considered something like a coven. Hell, I don't even remember hearing about them until Fleur contacted me."  
The grin dropped off his face, and he cast a privacy spell around the table. Once he was satisfied that nobody could hear them, he looked at Pansy seriously, before glancing at the others at the table. "But, I'm telling you now, I don't want you trying to manipulate me on something major again, is that understood. Things are a lot better now, but over the next few days, I'm going to sit down with all of you and go over everything that has happened since the beginning of my school career, and the way I was manipulated, and I won't tolerate it from my family, is that understood?"  
All of the women nodded, and he smiled again, "Good, now, that doesn't mean you can't try and manage me on the little things, because that's just part of who you are, but when it's something major, just come to me directly and we can figure out what to do, okay?"  
Getting their agreement, Harry dropped the privacy spell, and finished up his breakfast, the others had already finished and were just sitting back and relaxing. Standing, he walked up to the Headmaster and said, "We are heading back to our quarters to finish getting cleaned up, when would you like to leave, sir?"  
After checking the time, Albus said, "The shops don't open until 9am, so if those of you who are coming with me could meet in the Entry Hall about 5 minutes before the hour, that would be fine."  
With a smile and a nod, he and the others left the hall. As they were walking, Harry made sure to walk next to Tracey and quietly said, "If you could write your grandfather today, I would appreciate it, because I have a feeling that I need to know what you were referring to last night."  
Tracey grinned, "I already started the letter before breakfast, and I'll send it out before we go to lunch. I agree, it's information you need to know, and I'm sure he will give me permission to tell you, but I don't want to take a chance, the oath we swore was a nasty one!"  
By the time they reached the South Wing, Harry had made a few tentative plans, and, once they were inside, said, "Lin, Sira and Jane, can you join me for a few minutes? Your daughters, and Pansy, are welcome as well."  
When the nine of them were seated in the common room, he said, "Okay, there are few things that need to be taken care of today, and I'd like to get your opinions. First of all, Sira, when we get to Gringotts, I'm going to be paying for the remainder of Padma and Parvati's years here at Hogwarts, and opening a vault for your use as well. I'll be doing that for every member of the coven, I just have to sit down with my account manager to determine the amount to deposit.  
"I'm also going to have my manager going over the condition of my properties, to find one that is large enough for all of us, and any children we have, eventually. Also, Pansy? Can you talk to the coven members, find out if any of them has been trained in running a household? I don't want you taking it on, you are going to have enough responsibility as my Alpha."  
Pansy nodded, and pulled a notepad from her robes and jotted down a note. When she saw the other girls looking at her, she shrugged, "I saw what Fleur was using yesterday, and it's more convenient than carrying around sheets of parchment."  
Smiling slightly, Harry turned back to Sira, "Now, do you have anything that you are interested in doing outside the home we will be building? I mean, do you have any interest in starting a business, or working at the Ministry or St Mungos, or even working towards a Mastery in any particular field?"  
Sira looked at him thoughtfully, a smile on her face, "Do you know, you are the first man in my life who has actually asked me that? Can I think about it for a little while and get back to you?"  
Harry nodded, "Of course, and that brings up another thing, and I'd appreciate it if the word got out to the other girls, think about what you want to do, what you would like to accomplish after we graduate, and if it's something I can help with, I'll support you all the way. You are all individuals, with your own hopes and dreams, and I look forward to helping you achieve them as we get to know each other on a much deeper level than we already do."  
Turning to Lin, he said, "Considering our conversation last night, I'm guessing you want to keep your business, correct?" Lin nodded emphatically, and he smiled, "I'm going to be putting the Potter family seal in your window, so that it's obvious you are under my protection. Whether or not you want to put the word out that you are part of the coven is something we can discuss later, but if your brothers in law try to cause any problem, I promise you that I will squash them like bugs. You spent the last several years building that business with your late husband, and they have nothing to do with it."  
Smiling at Jane, he said, "I'm also assuming that you want to be trained as a witch?" When she grinned and nodded, he continued, "Okay, then the first thing we should do it get you a wand of your own, and the most up to date books for the first four years of classes. I'm sure Hermione and the others would be more than willing to work with you to get you up to speed. Now, do you want to keep your house and dental office? You don't have to answer right away, but, if you decide to let them go, I'd like you to think about what you would like to do instead, because studying and bonding will only take up a certain amount of your time, and I don't want you to feel stifled if you are staying here with us."  
This led to a conversation about different things the women would like to do, and, by the time they had finished, it was almost time to leave. Quickly getting themselves ready, the group left to meet the Headmaster at the Entry Hall.  
End Chapter Eight  
I know that there wasn't a great deal of action in this chapter, but, after such a long hiatus my muse wanted to reintroduce the characters and get things set up for future chapters. I promise that I will try to have the next chapter up a lot quicker next time!  
Red


End file.
